Love Object
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Is it strange to fall in love with someone older than you? What about younger? Can obsession be counted as love or is that just a possessive way of thinking? You believe what you want, because in truth love is just an object. HigexKiba
1. Who's That Boy?

Pairings: Tsume/Toboe, Hige/Kiba

Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain and the characters of Wolf's Rain belong to their respective owners.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the short lengths of the chapters, I wrote this when I was just feeling my way through this idea that never left my head when I was moving. But I can't change it now because that would hurt it somehow. So please enjoy and sorry for any mistakes made. Thanks for reading!

...

Prologue: Look at him... He's beautiful- perfect. I know everything about him- everything. From his favorite food down to his best friend. To when his brother picks him up from school to when he drops him off early in the morning.

I remember the first time I laid eyes on him... it was warm outside, almost the middle of May and he and his little classmates were sent outside for recess. To think, if it weren't for the fact that he was the only kid out in hot weather wearing a turtle neck I never would have noticed him.

I was behind the gate fence that walled the school in, taking a smoke when I heard their noise. Leaning across the top I watched the little idiots playing before I saw him. He was playing on the swings with some albino looking girl.

I'm not sure myself what made me so... Attracted to him. But when I heard his laughter echoing across the field I knew I had to get a closer look.

"Watch me Cheza!" He said when I was closer- more behind him. "Look at how high I can go." The kid didn't even get to show this Cheza how high he could go before someone yelled, "Hey Toboe! Can you get my ball!"

a perfect name, for a perfect person. Toboe hopped off the swing running directly over to the fence to get the ball. I hid behind a bush that was beside me, but I watched him through the branches.

"Aha, there you are." He said.

_I thought he had seen me, but he was talking about the ball. He bent over to pick it up, calling back to the boy who had thrown it over there and tossed it back shouting. "Here Robbie!"_

_I had chills... but is it wrong? Love can strike a person from sight- so infatuation can be just the same. Either way I wanted him. To be beside him, talk with him. Maybe even be the one to sometimes pick him up from school._

_Who knows. Maybe one day his big brother will slip up, and be late picking the poor little guy up from school to bring home. Then I'll be there. And when it happens... Toboe... I got'cha._

...

The clouds were flooding in over the sky. Dark clouds... Rain clouds. Kiba felt the hairs pricking up on his arm- that always happened when it was about to storm. Ever since that day, anyway.

A loud boom crashed in the sky. A young boy stood in the forest screaming into the angry sky. "Mmmmooooooommmmyyy, Daaaaaaddy!"

Another loud crash rushed through Kiba's body, causing him to jump up from his sleep. His face was drenched with sweat however his skin was freezing. Damn it. He cursed in his thoughts. I've got to... I've got to stop this stupid fear of thunder storms before Toboe finds out- Toboe!

Sliding out of bed, Kiba shoved his feet into his bedside slippers and hurried out of his bedroom. He tried his hardest to be quiet as he walked over the squeeky floor board that was unfortunately right infront of his little brothers bedroom door.

Crea- iiiiik.

Silently cursing, Kiba twisted the knob of the door pushing it open. Good, he's still asleep. But he was compelled to walk into the bedroom anyway. Crossing the room, Kiba sat himself down beside Toboe's bed in the rocking chair he got him for Christmas one year. What could he do?

Toboe asked for it himself. He said his friend Cheza liked to sit in it and Kiba couldn't say no to that. She was practically the only friend his little brother had!

Kiba reached out stroking a hand through his little brothers redish hair. I'm sorry Toboe. About everything... But you can never know the truth- I just can't tell you. It would hurt you too much. Moving away from the bed, Kiba crept soundlessly out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Toboe opened his eyes in his brothers departure and he sighed. He does this every thunder storm. But why? Rolling over on his side, Toboe closed his eyes again trying to fall back asleep but to no avail. "I guess I could watch tv till school later."

Rolling out of bed, the little red head grabbed the remote control off the dresser and flipped on the television. The light in the room bounced off the wall. Illuminating the colors from the screen all around him. Red, blue, green, white.

He paused on a channel and blinked. "I wonder what all the hubbubs about?" Turning the volume up only a little bit, he heard that the news people were making a big fuss over some model that just decided to quit, right in the middle of his career. When he had made more money than any model in the agency.

"People sure report about some weird things." He was just about to change the channel when they flashed a picture of the guy on the screen. Quickly flipping the channel down one. Toboe blushed, changing to another channel. "Ahaha." That guys pretty good looking, I wonder why he would quit all of a sudden?

"Toboe?" He heard his big brother's voice before the door had opened. "What are you doing up? Do you know what time it is?" He asked.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Toboe said in his defence. "I just thought I'd watch some tv until I got tired again."

Kiba cocked an eyebrow, but didn't argue with him. "Alright, but when it's time to go to school later, don't think you're gonna use that as your ploy to stay at home."

"I won't, I promise." His voice sounded huffy. Toboe hated it when Kiba babied him- which was all the time. But he delt with it because, well, Kiba was all he had. He didn't know what had happened to his mother and father and everytime he asked Kiba never wanted to talk about it.

It's been that way since he was a little little kid. Around three. At first Toboe just hadn't known anything was wrong until one day, his second grade teacher said the class had to have a parent teacher night. All the other boys and girls had their mothers and fathers there, but for Toboe there was Kiba.

Always and only, Kiba. So after some time he just stopped asking and accepted the fact that wherever his parents were and whoever they were, they weren't coming back. That was that.

"Good night Kiba." He said, letting his brother know that he'd be fine.

"Good night Toboe." Backing out of the room Kiba closed the door, leaving his little brother alone again.

Toboe let out a sigh of relief as he snuggled back into bed. "3:38. I won't be tired." He yawned, closing his eyes.

Kiba walked back down the hall into his bedroom. He didn't go over to his bed, instead he went over to the window. Sitting himself down on the window seat. The storm continued to rage through the sky, flashes of light and booming sound filled Kiba's ears. He didn't wanna do it, he couldn't call him this early.

With a sigh, Kiba stood up and grabbed his phone anyway. Dialing the number of his best friend and lover, Hige.

The phone rang a few times before the boy picked it up. His eyes were still closed as he did so, so he hadn't realized he had the phone in his hand upside down. "Mm... Hel- lo?"

"Hige, it's me." Kiba whispered. "Are you there?"

"Huh?" He sat up in bed, trying to wake himself up. "Hello?"

Kiba sighed in a slight frustration, but he had a smile on his face. This happened a lot. "Turn the phone around." He said loud enough for Hige to hear.

"O- oh! Hey Kiba." He sounded more alert now. "What's up?"

"I just needed to hear your voice that's all." Kiba has been calling Hige as far back as he can remember. It only happened though during a thunder storm. He needed someone and he couldn't go to his brother, because he would start asking him questions again. Kiba couldn't bare them and nothing made him happier than when Toboe had just completely stopped.

"The storm again huh?" Hige asked, bringing Kiba back to earth.

"Yeah, the damn things pop up everywhere in the fall- I'm sorry." He felt bad for waking Hige up, amongst other things- sleeping was Hige's favorite activity- well, next to eating.

"Hey no problem! I like hearing your voice this early, really." He placed his hand over his mouth to shield the yawn.

Kiba was quiet a moment before he said. "Well, I'm kinda out of conversation right now, how 'bout you lead tonight."

"Sure. I can tell you about that time when I lost my tooth at a foot ball game."

Kiba smiled. "That sounds good."

Hige began his story. Kiba walked over to his bed and crawled in under the blanket. Listening to his lover talk about his happy childhood was a comfort and he hoped that it would help him get some sleep before they had to go to school later that morning. And hopefully when he wakes up, all his storms will have ceased.


	2. I Get Ideas

Thursday, 7:35 a.m. The sun managed to shine brightly after the noisey storm of last nights rain storm.

Kiba was the first downstairs for breakfast. He made himself some eggs and toast, poured a cup of orange juice then sat at the table. His eyes glanced down at his bookbag sitting beside his chair. I better remember to check Toboe's homework. He noted.

A yawn came into the kitchen before his little brother had. "Morning." Toboe's scratchy voice greeted.

"..-'bout time you got up." Kiba mentioned. "I thought I was gonna have to roll you out of bed again."

Toboe walked over to the cabinets over the counter, pulling it opened he reached up inside grabbing his favorite bowl. It was white with a picture of a wolf painted around it. Like his last name, Wolf. They had a whole set but, they were kinda broken along the years so now only one remained. And Kiba wasn't gonna fight his brother over it.

"Did you do your homework last night?" Kiba asked, trying to keep his voice from getting that, 'lecturing' tone to it.

Toboe was busy fixing himself a bowl of Captain Crunch as he answered. "Yup- even did the extra credit." He smiled proudly, but it went unseen. "It's in my bookbag."

Beep! Beep!

The horn turned both the boys heads to the kitchen window beside the table. "Is that Hige?" Toboe asked. The young boy carefully walked his bowl over to the table, making sure to move his feet as little as possible- almost like he were tippy toe-ing through snow so he would leave a trench, because he had accidently over-filled the milk and one wrong step would have knocked cereal out of the bowl in a heart beat.

Kiba scissored the blinds apart with his fingers so he could look out the window. That was Hige's car alright. What is he doing here so early? Kiba wondered, though he half cared.

"Hiya runt!" The red head patted the boy on his shoulder. His greeting was followed directly by a meduim, Splat!

"Aaa, way ta go Hige, you made me spill some." Placing the bowl- less carefully- down onto the table, Toboe hurried across the kitchen for a napkin.

Hige laughed watching the boy and helped himself to a finger full of the dry cereal on floating atop the milk.

Toboe ripped furiously at the napkins on the roller, muttering as he did so. "I wish you would give a guy some warning before you do that. I haven't eaten yet and it's almost time to go." He padded back over to the table and began to clean up the mess.

"Hey sorry, jeez." He popped another piece of cereal into his mouth. "Kiba you guys almost ready to go. I left my car running and you know how my mom hates that."

Kiba, who had unseenly grabbed Toboe's homework papers looked up fom them and gave his lover a faint smile of a greeting, replying. "Yeah." Looking down at his brother, he stood up from the table returning the boys homework to it's folder. "Put your bowl in the sink we'll get something on the way."

Toboe's eyes widened. "McDonalds?" He asked, with a plead in his voice.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of a muffin or donut." Kiba walked out of the kitchen to retrieve their jackets.

Hige leaned down as though he were going to help Toboe but instead whispered in the boys ear. "Don't give into that runt, keep asking..." He glanced up to make sure Kiba wasn't returning. "I'll even help you."

"Ha!" Toboe stood, grabbing his bowl walking it over to the sink. He dumped its contents into the garbage disposal then rinsed his fingers. "Last time you helped me you chickened out and told Kiba it was all my idea."

Hige stuck a finger in his ear, twisting it around. It's his trade mark that means 'well, you've got me there.' "This is different, this is just food!"

"No." Toboe insisted.

"Aaa, you're no fun." He waved him off.

"If you two are done arguing, I'm ready to go." Kiba said, startling the two. He handed Toboe his jacket and gave him a little shove towards the door. "Move."

The three of them filed out of the house, Hige leading and Toboe behind him followed by Kiba who locked the front door behind them.

"Uh Kiba? Instead of a muffin, you think maybe we could get something from McDonalds?" Toboe asked meekly.

"Hige?" Kiba said in his warning tone.

"What? It was the kids idea!"

"You jerk!"

Kiba rolled his eyes to the sky and climbed into the passanger side of the car. They were like this every morning.

...

A red motorcycle sped down the street towards a large brick building. The man riding it was dressed in all black of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, with three undone buttons cutting it open in a V.

The wind whipped the shirt around the mans body as he guided the craft down the street and towards the front parking lot of the building. A low sound was heard from beneath his black helmet and he slowed the vehical to a stop.

Pulling off his hemlet, Tsume answered his cel phone after the fourth ring sounded, even though he knew who it would be- his agent- aaagain.

"What?"

"Calvin is offering a two million dollar contract with them," The man said in a hurried voice. "You'd be a damned fool not to take it."

"I've been assumed worse." He replied calously. His attention was barely on what the man was saying. He was instead watching for a car a certain car infact- well, a certain two cars. Sometimes the Wolf's got a ride from that red haired idiot Toboe's brother hung out with. What was it, Hide or Hige? He didn't care.

"Tsume please... if you're not thinking about yourself than... than think of meee, pleease this is all I have."

"Not my problem." He smiled at his own defying ways.

The man sounded hysterically mad now. "Hhhu, you're a bastard Tsume- a baastard! I've invested a lot of money in you and I'll be da-"

He hung up his phone at the arrival of the blue Taurus. "Bingo." Shifting his stance around the motorcycle, Tsume peaked over a tourant of cars and students to watch his... object of desire get out of the car.

The back seat door swung open and Toboe stuck his leg out. Tsume couldn't hold back his smile seeing even that little piece of this boy. He had been fixated on him for a month now and it was driving him mad that he couldn't be any closer to him than the distance of parked cars and buses.

Sure. Tsume knew being attracted to a kid was weird but he honestly couldn't help it. He himself ditested hearing about things like that- child molestation and rape, but he had no intention of those things. He wanted Toboe not as a prize but to love.

He really felt he could love this boy. He does love this boy.

"Bye Kiba, Hige!" He called over his shoulder with a wave.

Tsume blinked with a wider smile appearing on his face. He's stunning.

Toboe was wearing his usual attire. Anything that could cover him up! A turtle neck and an opened over shirt with a pair of blue jeans. The only thing that mared a frown on Tsume's face was the fact that his desire had a stale Duncan Donuts muffin held in one hand.

Tch. If you were mine, thought Tsume. you would never be forced to eat that cheap crap!

"Hey Cheza." The girl waved at her friend. "Want half of my muffin?" Toboe asked. The girl nodded, holding out her hand for the half of banana muffin her friend had torn off for her. The two talked outside of the large entry doors for a moment then they vanished inside.

Hige's car drove away on Kiba's instruction. He had to make sure his little brother made it to and in school, safely. He was the only family member he had left after that... that day. And his Father told him- it was the very last words he said, "Take care of Toboe."

Then they were gone. Shaking off the thought, Kiba turned his attention back to the destination ahead. Hoping upon hope that Hige wouldn't start to question him about last night. Much like Toboe, Hige wondered why Kiba had such a fear of thunder storms but the often emotionless boy refused to tell even him. It would be a secret he'd keep to his grave.

"Hey! Ass hole!" Hige called out the window to a man speeding by on a red motorcycle. "Did you see the way that guy cut me off."

Kiba honestly hadn't. But he nodded all the same.

"What's with you?" The red head wondered. "You seem distracted."

"It's nothing." Was always his answer for everything, but I don't wanna talk about it.

Hige looked him over then shrugged. "Whaatever."

"Yeah... whatever." Kiba repeated gazing out the window. It's a clear day, let's just stay positive.


	3. He knows You're Alive!

"Alright class take out your text books and turn them to paaaage..." Mrs. Lebowsky flipped through her teachers manual. "Page 345, please."

The class did as their teacher instructed them, turning boredly through the pages of their text books. Some of them taking their time doing it one page at a time.

Toboe leaned the weight of his head down onto the back of his hand while his elbow pressed against the solid surface of the desk, shouldering the most of the boys weight. He was beyond bored and the day had only just begun!

He sighed with mental boredome letting his eyes drop to the pages of the book. I wonder what it's like to cut class? He continued to absently flip through the book. I'min the seventh grade, I can't get into that much trouble. Could I?

"Mr. Wolf!?" Mrs. Lebowsky called his attention.

"Huh? Oh!" He straightened up. "Yes ma'am?"

"Care to read for us?" She requested. "First two pages please."

She clearly knew he hadn't been paying attention. Toboe smiled a chuckle and placed an innocent hand behind his head. "Ahaha. Sure Mrs. Cher- Oops..."

The other students in the class began to make kissing sounds, shaking their heads back and forth while others began to whisper. Teachers pet, teachers pet.

"I meant to say, Mrs. Lebowsky." He recovered himself poorly. Looking down at his book the page number read. 532. Shoot. He kept his smile up trying to turn the pages quietly so that it wouldn't be heard, to the correct one.

Cher sighed, closing her eyes. "Toboe, please pay attention. Whatever is out the window will probably be there at Break, so eyes on me."

Toboe pouted a second. How am I supposed to keep my eyes on you when you just told me to read!? "Yes ma'am." He replied lamely.

"Thank you."

Toboe flipped to the correct page then began to read, "Have you ever seen mold on liquid? If so have you ever wondered how it happened to get there?" So on.

Cher herself- even though, she had instructed for the boy to read had not been paying any attention. Her mind was else where right now thinking about her home life. Her husband, Hubb, was beginning to wear on her nerves a bit and the two of them were having problems.

Ever since they had decided to adopt Cheza as a baby three things happened: Cher threw all her attention into the young albino girl, She had given most of the home duties to her husband so that she could raise the girl all the way up into elementary school, and finally she had just been out in out bored with him.

He just whined and complained, all the time! First with: Cherwe're out of this or CherI don't know how to make that then with the What do I look like- a slave to you and Cheza! The man is a child.

But she couldn't do it. It was hard because Cheza needed both a mother and a father in her life. She was a fragile child abbandoned at such a young age. Her parents simply didn't want her and dropped her off infront of the hospital doors.

Cher looked over at her daughter. The young girl looked at her mother and smiled. Cheza, She began to think. I won't fight in front of you, but damn it if it won't be hard to get along with Hubb. Shaking her thoughts aside, Cher decided to keep her attention on the lesson plan before the kids got distracted themselves seeing that their teacher hadn't been paying them any attention.

"Thank you Toboe." Cher said, haulting the boys words. "Would anyone else like to read a page- C.J?"

"Yes Mrs. Labosky." The boy began to read from his book.

Toboe was leaning on his arm again, gazing out the window. Only this time something caught his attention. It was a man, on a motorcycle. He couldn't see the mans face though, it was covered with a helmet and the vizor was down.

I wonder who that is? Toboe squinted through the sunlight that beamed into the window. I feel... as though I've seen him before. Somewhere...

A bell sounded through the air, startling the poor boy out of his wits until he realized what it was.

"Alright everyone, sit down- sit down!" Cher told them. "I have to give you your homework sheets." She stood from her desk grabbing a hand full of papers with her. "It's a question and answer sheet. Jin, that's a whole sentence not a yes or no."

Three kids laughed at the poor boy, who lowered his head in embarrassment. Toboe grabbed the sheet handed to him and stuffed it into his book bag. Glancing one last time out the window, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see that the mysterious man had gone.

Meanwhile. At the high school. Kiba and Hige are walking into the locker room at gym.

"Ahahaha!" A kid shoved past them laughing the whole way. Followed by his dimwit friend who was chasing him.

"There's one born everyday." Said Hige, holding the door open for Kiba.

"Yeah, and a stupid friend to match." Added Kiba.

"Haha, Noah did say bring them in pairs." He walked into the locker room after Kiba had entered.

The two boys walked to their lockers then began to undress. Kiba was quick to change into his sweat pants, but when it came to his shirt he was a little hesistant. Okay- a lot hesitant.

Hige couldn't help but try to sneak a peak at him, even though it was wrong of him. He couldn't help it! Ever since he and Kiba had started going together, the solemn boy has been nothing but one secret after another, and where Hige didn't wanna be pushy he just thought sometimes in love you share with your problems.

But Kiba remained resiliant, and refused to show certain parts of his body to anyone. No matter how much he loved them or cared about them. No meant no!

Turning to Hige, Kiba smiled shyly saying, "I've gotta-.."

Hige raised a hand finishing his sentence. "Go to the bathroom I know. I'll meet you in the gym."

"Thanks." He leaned sideways giving the boy a quick kiss on the cheek. Walking away from him, Kiba headed towards the bathroom stalls, disappearing out of sight.

Hige frowned watching his lover perform his daily rutine when it came to getting dressed. Even when they had sex Kiba would keep his shirt on! That couldn't be normal. Kiba... I wish you would just trust me enough to tell me what's wrong with you. Then maybe you wouldn't have to feel so alone with it. With a shurg, Hige tugged his shirt down his chest and headed for the door. Oh well.

Kiba watched as Hige left the locker room. He felt bad but... what was he supposed to do?! Just tell him so he could laugh? Well- he didn't really think he would laugh at him, but he would ask a lot of questions that he didn't wanna answer. I'm sorry Hige... But, I can't tell you- I can't tell anybody.

Pulling his shirt over his head Kiba looked down at his right forearm, rubbing it gingerly with his left hand. Kiba soothed away the burning tingle that often came when he covered the large, blistered, red welt on his arm with clothes.

Kiba closed his eyes wishing that he would open them and the mark would be gone. But he knew there was no escaping from his past. But he could run as long as he could. Opening his eyes, Kiba sighed grabbing his gym shirt to put on. "At least winter break is coming up." He muttered to himself as he left the locker room.

...

"God it's fucking cold out here. I need to start bringing a jacket." Tsume grumbled. He parked hisself behind the same set of bushes he usual did to watch for his little crush when he and his class came outside.

But this morning had gone from warm and sunny to shadey and freezing like that. Deciding the best way to get warm was to light up, Tsume pulled out a pack of cigarettes and helped himself to one.

"You guys wanna play baseball with us?" A young boy called when the two large doors of the gym room opened up.

Tsume turned himself so that he could peer between the fence. Looking... looking- There he is. A smile spread across his face. He looked great in white. Even if it were under the weight of those ugly bulky gym clothes. Toboe managed to pull it off.

"Sure, I'll play." Said Toboe. "Can I bat first?"

"We have to pick teams first dumb dumb." Another boy said.

Tsume narrowed his eyes at the mouthy child. Kids can be so stupid.

Cheza sat on the grass watching as the boys picked teams to be on, and she scooted out of the way when the game started.

Tsume watched like a hawk as the boys played the game. Completely in awe at how good Toboe was. The bases were loaded for the other team, and Toboe was far right field waiting to catch the ball should it come out that far.

Tsume wanted more than anything to say something to the kid. He was so close by him! But he controlled hisself and remained silent.

With a pop the ball went flying. Tsume watched as it soared right over the fence towards him. Kneeling, he opened his hand and caught the stray ball with ease.

"Oh man." Toboe ran up to the gate and froze when the older man stood up in plain site. "Umm," He bowed quickly showing the man respect. "I'm reaally sorry if the ball hit you, sir. May I have that back, please?"

Tsume's heart had stopped beating. Toboe was- talking to him. Right to him. He barely understood what the kid had said until it began to sink in. "Right, the ball." He tossed it with one hand over the gate to him.

"Thanks." He missed the ball a good inch and bent over to pick it up. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked again.

"No, I'm fine." Tsume replied.

Toboe smiled at him and gave another bow. "Well, I have to get back to my game- um, thanks again Mister."

He started to run away but paused hearing Tsume speak his name. "Huh?" Toboe asked to be sure.

"I said it's Tsume, not mister."

"Ha, okay. Thanks Tsume." He dashed off without another word.

Tsume smiled, noticably big as he sat back down beside the bush. _Haha, Toboe_.


	4. Hige's Mystery Brain

"Is Toboe alright?" Asked Cheza. The two of them were leaving the school together but, Toboe seemed a bit distracted by something. "...Toboe?"

"Huh?" The boy turned to his friend with a questioned look. "Oh, haha." A hand slid behind his head. "No, I'm fine." He straightened up blinking. "I was just- thinking about something that's all."

"Thinking?" Wondered the girl. "This one would like to know what has Toboe- thinking." Cheza had been out of touch with the world since she was a little kid. Never saying I or Me but rather Thisone, as though she were narrating the life of someone else.

Everyone thinks its just a childhood thing that has never left her, and most people think that the girl had seen something that scared her so much she lost a little touch with reality. Whatever the reason, no one ever told Cheza it was wrong so she never felt the need to stop doing it.

"I saw this... guy- outside during third period and he was leaning on a motorcycle looking at the school." His eyes lowered to the floor. "But the weird thing was... it was almost like he was looking specifically at me."

Cheza thought about that a moment, then looked back at her friend. "And this has Toboe thinking?"

"Well... Not so much that, but there was something else..." His words trailed off.

Cheza silently waited for her friend to continue but it didn't seem as though he were going to, so she left it alone.

I must be seeing things or my mind is completely out of whack but... Tsume looks like the man on the motorcycle. He smiled faintly, shaking his head. Nah, he couldn't be. Casting his eyes towards the ceiling he put a finger to his chin, continuing his thought. But I have seen him somewhere before, I just know it.

A boy ahead of the two, shoved one of the large double door opened but held onto it for them. The two bowed as they walked by and the young boy let go of the door following them outside.

"I can't wait to get home, I'm starving!" Toboe announced to the world.

"This one is hungry as well." Mentioned Cheza, then added. "Toboe will come to her house and have something?"

"Hmm? I have to ask my brother first, okay?"

"Okay."

The two walked down the stone stairs of the school, stopping on the fourth to the last step, taking a seat. It wasn't 3:25 yet, so they had a little while to wait for Kiba and Hige to show up.

They were quiet for the most part, not really having anything to say to one another. Cheza began to play with a piece of grass that grew up high enough beside the stairs. Toboe just watched the bus kids loading the buses that lined the front of the parking lot.

"Hey Cheza, did you ever wonder what it would be like to ride the bus?" Asked the boy.

Cheza looked out at the buses and frowned. "This one has no need for a bus, this ones parents take her home."

"I know, but if they didn't wouldn't you rather take the bus home instead of walking?"

Cheza shook her head. "This one enjoys to walk, its a sunny day."

Toboe smiled into a laugh, "Yeah, it is a nice day."

Cheza smiled at her friend. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned her head seeing her mother standing behind her.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"This one is ready." Cheza reached up a hand for her mother to take.

"Bye Cheza."

The girl waved.

"Good bye Toboe." Said Cher."And don't forget to do your homework."

"I won't, bye Mrs. Cher."

Toboe watched mother and daughter walk to their red cadillac in the parking lot, then he turned his attention to the sky. It is a nice day for walking. Scoffing a bit, he sighed. Kiba would kill me though. Looking back out into the parking lot, he cocked his head to see if he could spot Hige's car.

"Hhh..." Tsume swallowed to regain his voice. "Hey."

Toboe turned his head to the voice and smiled. "Hi Tsume," The boy greeted.

He remembered my name. That made the former model happy. Gesturing with his hand to take a seat by the boy, Toboe nodded and Tsume sat himself down. "Weird weather we're having, huh?"

Toboe kept his vision straight ahead as though he were almost afraid to meet with the older mans gaze. I wonder what he's doing hanging around here anyway? And why do I feel as though I've seen him before? He wondered, but instead of being rude he stuck with saying, "Yeah it is weird, but that's fall for ya."

"Mm... I prefer hot weather though. You get to show more skin in the summer." Tsume hadn't meant to make it sound so perverted and he cursed hisself for letting it slip out that way.

Toboe didn't seem to notice as he threw a glance at the man, replying. "Not me, I always dress like this!"

"Why?"

Toboe shrugged. "I've got kind of a nasty birthmark on my chest and neck that I don't really like to show everybody."

Tsume half laughed at the thought. "That must be one cow spot of a mark." He half wished he wasn't about to say it, but again his words got the better of him. "Can I see it? I just don't believe any birthmark could be that big." That was his escape goat for the question.

Toboe narrowed his eyes with question as to what the mans motive could possibly be for bothering him, and what seemed like only him all today. But since the birthmark came up on his neck a little he guessed it would be alright to show him that much.

Grabbing the collar bone of his shirt, Toboe was about to yank it down when he heard the car horn.

"Hey runt!" Hige called. "Shake a leg already!"

"I'm coming!" He stood on the stair, grabbing his book bag from beside himself. "Sorry, I've gotta go now."

"Yeah."

Toboe waved a hand as he retreated saying, "Bye Tsume!"

"Bye." He muttered. His eyes never left the boy as he rushed over to his brother and friend. Hn. I'd better keep a low profile before the kid thinks I'm some kind of sicko.

As the car drove along behind the buses, Kiba glared out the window at Tsume. He didn't know why, after all the guy could have been someones older brother like hisself and he was waiting for the kid to come out of the building. But something about the way he looked told Kiba that maybe he should keep an eye out for him. Just in case.

Hige seemed to be driving a bit fast compared to his usual, 'We've got all day' demour. The reason for that was because later that day in gym class,

/ "Hige," Kiba called him over to the stall. He of course was already dressed but that didn't matter once they were behind the confines of the bathroom stall.

"Yeah wha- Mmm." Kiba pressed his lips to Hige's before he could get out another word. See this is what I'm talking about. Hige smiled within the kiss.

Kiba's tongue brushed past the red heads lips before he parted them from him all together. "I promise more than that when we get to your house." /

Hige didn't care what the reason was, he was hot, heavy and ready. "Better go a little faster if we're gonna beat traffic." He said pressing down on the gas a bit more.

...

The blue Tuarus rolled into the driveway of the Wolf family house. Toboe heaved his book bag over his shoulder sliding out of the car. "Hey Kiba? Aren't you coming in too?" The young boy asked, turning back to face the car.

"No. I'm gonna go study with Hige at his house." Replied Kiba, trying to keep his voice normal.

Toboe cocked his eyebrow and said rather like his secret mentor Hige, "Whatever." He walked to the front door and grabbed the knob, only to turn around again. "Hey Kiba, wait!"

The car had already backed out of the driveway but seeing that Toboe was still standing outside, it stopped in its course. "What if I get hungry?!" The boy shouted.

Kiba sighed, he felt guilty. Toboe is his responsability and... he'd actually die if anything happened to him. "I'll be right back."

"Kiba?" Hige said with protest. "Toboe is fourteen yeards old, he can take care of himself."

Kiba was already out of the car and probably didn't hear what Hige had said, however he turned around leaning over into the car. "I'll be right out, I swear." The solemn boy replied.

Hige made a frustrated sound, thinking that Kiba intended to change his mind but he had to take his word for it.

Kiba walked back up the driveway, following Toboe inside the house. The two of them walked into the kitchen- Kiba going directly to the stove, he yanked the knobs off of the oven and stove leaving nothing but the little metal attachments that anchored them in.

"If you get hungry make a sandwich or get a snack." He was saying as he moved about the room. "There's some... snacks in the cabinet. Don't get carried away though those are for your lunch."

Toboe listened to his brother while at the table getting out his work books and things. He expected no different from his brother- He'd be worried if he didn't do any of these things.

"The emergancy numbers are by the phone," He shoved the knobs into the dish rag drawer, closing it afterwards. "I'll be back in time for dinner okay, so what do you want?"

"Mm-mm, spahgetti I guess." The boy answered.

"Spahgetti," Kiba said as though he were making a mental note of it. "Alright that's everything," Walking over to the table, he threw his arms around the boys shoulders giving him a hug. "I love you."

Toboe was always embarrassed by that, but he laughed it off saying. "I love you too, Kiba. Have fun at Hige's."

His brother tossled his hair before heading into the hall and out the front door. Toboe watched from the window as Kiba climbed back into Hige's car, giving his boyfriend a kiss before the car sped off.

Ha, I know what kind of studying they're gonna do. He shook his head with a smile. I wonder if I'll ever have a boyfriend, or girlfriend- you never know. He thought for a minute. Although, if it makes me act goofy like that, I think I'll pass.

...

Kiba and Hige wasted no time yanking at eachothers shirts once they were safe behind closed doors. Kiba pulled Hige's shirt right over his head, but shoved his lovers hands back to unbutton his own.

Keeping the shirt around his back and arms, Kiba pressed his bare chest to Higes and ran his fingers along the red heads abdoman. Hige supported the both of their balance over to the couch where they fell blindly onto it.

Hige let out a dull moan feeling Kiba's fingers skillfully masaging his hardened nipples with his palms. Their members stiffened feeling a familiar friend knocking at the door of their jeans. As though they read eachothers minds, both the boys hands reached between their bodies fumbling hastily with the zippers and button of Kiba's jeans.

Once unfascined, all Hige had to do was yank his down from around his waist as he was wearing the athletic pants with the elastic band. "Mmmhh..." They moaned in unison feeling the heat that had grown between their legs unite to ignite a steaming fire.

The red head straddled the boy beneath him and began thrusting into his member. The space between Hige's body and pants created an air pocket that blew a gentle breeze between the two and Kiba thrust himself up into the path of the breeze.

"Aaahh," He joined his lips to Hige's again holding the other boys head in place as he practically mauled his lips with his own.

They were so enthralled with what they were doing they hadn't heard Hige's mothers car pulling into the driveway, nor the keys jingling outside of the front door.

Hige moaned lowly, whispering the boys name into his mouth. "Aaah!" If they could just get those jeans off!

It was around that time that they heard the car horn beeping in the distance. "Shit!" Hige rolled over onto the floor yanking up his pants as he went. Kiba stuffed hisself back into his jeans keeping an eye on the entry way of the livingroom.

"Damnit where's my shirt?" Hige whispered.

Kiba looked around pointing with his elbow as he worked the buttons of his shirt together to the corner of the room where he had thrown it. Hige wasn't sure what was taking which ever of his parents it was coming down the hall to get into the livingroom but he was glad for it.

He hurried across the room, snagging his shirt slipping it on over his head just in time for his mother to walk in. "Hey ma! Kiba and me were just uuuhh..."

"Studying." Kiba answered as though he weren't the least bit out of breath.

The woman just plowed through the livingroom directly to her desk, snatched out a handful of papers then rushed back out without a word. The two boys looked on at the empty hall astonished.

Hige gestured a hand towards the door. "That's my mom for ya, aaalll business."

Kiba was ready to go. "I better go."

"But Kiba we-..." He lowered his tone. "we were just getting started."

"I promise I'll make it up to you," He crossed the room grabbing his bookbag as he did so. Then he kissed his lover goodbye. "I need to get home and make Toboe dinner."

Sighing with defeat Hige nodded. "I understand." And he really did! But it didn't mean he couldn't still be a little down about missing out on sex. "Want a ride?"

"Nah I can walk. See you tomorrow." He gave him another apologetic look before disappearing into the hall.

"Rats." Was all Hige could think to say.

8 8 8 8

Toboe had finished his homework early. Now he was bored. Gee. I hope Kiba's having fun. He leaned his head on his arm and sighed. I am getting kinda hungry now that I think about it. Shoving his chair back, Toboe scooted out the side of it, closing his math book he then walked it over to his book bag by the kitchen door.

Time to scrounge. Walking over to the cereal slash snack cabinet, Toboe looked over his options. Nutty Bars? No. He reached past them to another box hidden in the back. Yuck granola! He quickly dropped the box back where he had gotten it from. What else... Hey! Moon pies!

The young boy yanked the box out of the cabinet but, much to his disappointment the box was empty. Of all the luck. Walking the box over to the trash can, he remembered that they hadn't had dinner yet and it was getting late. Taking a step back, he took note of the time. 5:15, I'll get dinner started. He smiled to himself. Won't Kiba be surprised.

The excitable young boy practically galloped over to the lower cabinets, reaching inside he pulled out a large pot and a medium. Walking over to the sink, he filled the larger of the two with water then turned back to the stove setting it down.

Boil waterrr... He reached out for the knobs to turn the stove on. ...? Oh right! Sliding open the drawer, Toboe pulled out the four knobs. It was a bit of a challange but he managed to place the stove knobs back onto the range tightly.

Wish I'd had more practice with turning this thing on. Twisting his mouth up, he figured that the knob would have to be turned counter clockwise- starting with, warm to high. With a click the stove started, the coils slowly turned red as the heat rose.

"Hehe. Cool." Toboe reached to the right grabbing down two cans of spahgetti sauce. "Kiba's gonna freak out when he sees how good I did... Now where's that can opener?"

Kiba walked quietly along the sidewalks of the neighborhood, his head hung low, and his spirits even lower. He hated ditching Hige like that sometimes but, he worried about his little brother.

"Over here!" A little girl called, screaming when her friend came after her.

Kiba watched in utter distaste. He'd really like to know whose kids they were? And why were they always- always playing outside? He wanted to tell them to go inside- watch tv or something, but he didn't bother. Besides he needed to get home and make dinner for them before Toboe fills up on junk food.

In the distance he could see the kitchen light was on, the only thing he didn't expect to see was that Toboe was standing infront of the stove! "Shit." Running the rest of the distance to his house, Kiba threw the front door open turning into the kitchen.

Toboe was opening the second and his hand came a little close to the sharp edge that was inching its way into the air. "Ouch," he jerked his hand away.

"Toboe!" Kiba reached out for his brother, snatching him away from the hot stove- so fast, that he accidently singed his hand on the pot as he moved his little brother away from the stove, not only that, but the pot of sauce that had come to a boil was knocked over in the collision with Kiba's hand.

"Kiba!?" The young boy struggled within his brothers grip. "Let go, what are you doing?!"

"Toboe, are you alright?!" His big brothers voice sounded frantic and scared, letting him know that he should drop the attitude. "Did you burn yourself?" He held his hand searching for any red marks.

"N- no! I-... I cut my hand on the ca-...aa!" Kiba dragged the boy over to the sink, hoping to wash away a burning that never happened and soothe away the pain. Meaning, Kiba obvioulsy didn't hear a word Toboe had said.

"Kiba... Kiba.." The boy protested, getting a little scared himself wondering why his brother had freaked out so badly. Kiba even had tears in his eyes! "...Kiba," He tried again, this time shaking his brothers shoulder. "Kiba I didn't get burned."

Kiba sniffled lowering his head and stopping the frantic movement of his hands trying to aid his little brothers pain. "I thought that... I thought that you had burned yourself on the stove..." His voice was low almost soundless.

"I just thought that-..." Toboe tried to explain but he felt tears in his own eyes seeing his brother this way.

"I told you not to touch anything Toboe- Why didn't you just eat what was suggested to you?" Kiba looked up into his brothers eyes with sadness and question.

Toboe's lips began to quiver as the tears grew in his eyes. "I just wanted... to surprise you, and show you that I can be responsible like you... So I started dinner, I wasn't gonna lift any heavy pots or anythi-..." His words trailed off as he softly started to cry.

Now Kiba felt bad. He didn't have to scare him so badly. He really should have asked him what happened first instead of- flying off the handle the way that he did. "I'm sorry." He pulled his brother to him, into a hug. "I'm really sorry I just thought that you had burnt youself on the stove."

"I know, you said that already," The young boy sniffed back his running nose. Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue. "Here. I'll get you a band-aid."

Toboe took the tissue and wiped his nose with it. Watching his brother leave the kitchen he trembled a moment in his tears. Why did he have to freak out like that? Why does he always baby me? He sniffed again. Looking around by his feet, he noticed that the pot of sauce had been spilled over the floor.

Grabbing a dish rag from the sink, he bent over and started to wipe up the mess. "Leave it, I'll get that." Kiba said. He opened the band-aid helping his brother put it on. "Go get the phone and order a pizza, any topping you want."

"Even spinach?" Toboe teased.

"Well," Kiba had a laugh in his voice. "anything but that."

Toboe smiled, letting a little chuckle slip out of his mouth as he vanished into the livingroom. That's what Kiba loved about him, the little guy could manage a smile even if he really wanted to cry. It was the best quality that anybody could have.

As Kiba wiped away the mess spilled on the floor, he listened in as his brother talked on the phone. A few stray sniffles sounded here and there but other than that he sounded like his usual self. Good. Kiba smiled thinking, maybe we can put this behind us without talking about it.

"And half with spinach," The boy ended.

"You little runt." Kiba stood, chasing after the boy who had peeked his head into the livingroom giving his brother a menacing smile.

"I'm not a runt!" He laughed, rushing away from his brother.

...

"What were you and Hige doing over at his house?" Toboe asked, setting his slice of pizza back down on the plate.

The two of them were laying in Kiba's room on his bed. Kiba laying from top to bottom with his feet at the head of the bed and Toboe laying bottom to top with his feet at the foot of the bed so the both of them met in the middle.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, knowing full well what his brother was getting at. He wasn't a dummy, Toboe knew what was going on between the two boys from the first day it had happened.

"Well..." The boy smiled slyly. "Y'know, did you two make out and stuff?"

Kiba laughed shoving the boys head into the matress. "Shouldn't little kids like you be in bed by now?"

"Nope," Toboe struggled to get his head free from his brothers grip. "Rrr... it's only eight o'clock- Let go! Hahaha."

Kiba let his brother up for some air. He looked at the mess around the bed and began to clean up, putting the paper plates on top of the pizza box and the slice that he hadn't finished with the rest of the pizza inside the pizza box.

Toboe watched his brother as he quietly moved things about the bed. He had so many questions but... he just didn't know how to ask them- or if they'd even be answered! Kiba was always a brick wall when it came to what was going on with him. But there was no hiding what happened in the kitchen, he had to ask him.

"Uuum, Kiba?"

"I'll run your bath water in a minute." He said brushing the boys questions off already. "You should get your things together."

"...Okay." Toboe lowered his head.

Kiba looked back at the boy and sighed. "I'm fine, if you were wondering."

"Kind of..." Said the plagued young boy.

Kiba didn't want the conversation to go any further so he left the room without another word.

"I just wish you would tell me what's really bothering you," He was saying to himself. "So that you really would be ok."

Kiba stored the left over food into the refrigerator, then cleaned up the rest of the items that were around the stove. Maybe... I should just- tell him. Why should I be the only one plagued with the memory of our parents going through my mind? His movement stilled.

Its selfish- Toboe has a right to know.

"Kiba! I got my things together!" His brother called down the stairs.

No. He could never handle it. Never.


	5. Tsume's Got a Dirty Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this story from Cowboy Bebop. They're my special guest stars and that's all.

...

Kiba's sitting on his bed, doing the homework which should have been done at Hige's house but, with the circumstances it never happened. Here's a fine example I've set, now he's gonna think all Hige and I do is go to his house and fool around. He flipped the page writing as quickly as he could to get the work done.

It's awfully quiet in the bathroom... I wonder if he's alright? Standing up, Kiba walked out of his bedroom and down the hall. "Toboe? You alright in there?"

"Yes." Came an echoed reply.

"I want you out by Nine o'clock okay?"

"What time is it now?" Kiba could hear the water moving now.

"About eight forty five, so hurry up." Kiba didn't actually know what time it was, but he could guess it was somewhere around 8:45.

"Okay."

Walking away from the door, he went further down the hall into Toboe's bedroom to pick out a pair of pajamas for him. Eeeh, he scowled at himself. I've got to stop treating him like a kid, he can get his own pajamas and get out of the bath whenever he's ready.

Leaving the boys bedroom, he still felt a tinge of an urge to get the boys nightwear for him. No, I'll leave him alone for tonight.

Kiba closed his bedroom door, returning to his bed to finish his homework. I wonder what Hige's doing? He grabbed the phone beside him and pressed the speed dial button.

"Yyeah?" Answered a familiar voice.

"Hey Hige, it's me?" Kiba's tone was light and happy.

"Now we're getting somewhere," The often prankster boy cheered. "W- what time do you want me to be over?"

"It's not that, I just wanted to talk to you while I finished my homework." Kiba insured. "How far did you get?"

Hige's laughter rang through the boys ear. "You can't be serious!?" He heard nothing but silence and sighed. "Well, I can tell by that dull silence you are..." With a groan, Hige opened his homework folder and skimmed through what he had done. "I'm doiiiiing-," He paused to say. "You know, you really can bring down a perfectly good hard-on you know that."

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, because I'm that good."

Hige laughed again, shaking his head. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Kiba," It was Toboe at the door. Kiba looked over at him with question. "I wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight Toboe,"

"Goodnight Toboe!" Hige shouted through the phone.

But the boy was already gone. "I don't think he heard you." Kiba informed. "...Anyway, I'm on lesson 5 in math. Did you do that one already?"

"I wish, you know I hate numbers." Getting a bright idea, he smiled broadly saying. "So, how's about you help a guy out with a few answers?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. He'd give him the usual 'you'll never learn that way speech' but, he knew Hige already knew it by heart. Besides that, he would have given him the answers regardless.

"Okay, answer one is 45.7"

"Uh huh,"

Meanwhile, in Toboe's room. He climbed into bed, pulling the covers right up to his chin. His arm shot out from the blanket grabbing the remote for the tv. He may as well watch something until he gets tired. After all, that's what tv is for. Right?

"I wonder what Nickelodeon is showing?" Changing to the channel, he frowned seeing some show called, Full House. "Hhhh, I hate weekday tv." Pressing the up button, he skimmed through the channels.

Hey, that's him! Toboe sat straight up in bed. It's Tsume! Leaving the program on, Toboe smiled seeing the man. He may not have really known him too well, but it was cool that he saw a real celebrity.

His name appeared at the bottom of the screen as well as his occupation. Tsume Keina, model. Toboe mentally noted. Oh yeah, I remember the news saying something like that. But it said he quit, so why is he on this talk show?

"Tsume, you're a very handsome man," The host said. He was either homosexual or didn't mind complimenting another man. "Why on earth would you want to quit your modeling career?"

Tsume shrugged coolly, replying. "Sometimes you just feel it's your time to go-," He shrugged again. "So I left."

"Yes, but now the question on everyone's lips is- Will we be seeing Tsume Keina again?" The host leaned over his desk a little, as though he were trying to make sure he didn't miss a word.

Tsume seemed to be thinking about it a moment then he looked at the camera as though his very eyes were planted right to your own as he replied. "You'll see me... Everywhere."

The crowd swooned, fanning themselves with paper fans. Their busy mouths wondering if it were a negative comment or an actual reply. Maybe even to one of them.

"Hahaha, always keeping us guessing, huh Tsume?" The host said, then looking at the camera he cued them to a commercial.

"Wow... it was almost as if he were talking to me..." Toboe blinked.

Tsume sat through the rest of that interview answering what he considered to be- ridiculous questions, until it was over.

Like I'm supposed to just know what I wanna do now. He left the studio with his three security guards and climbed into a limo. Most importantly, how am I supposed to escape this stupid lifestyle with these clowns always roaming around? His attention went out the window now, watching as little splats of quiet rain started to fall.

As Tsume watched the scenery going by, he elevated his leg up just enough to reach the center of the tinted window and he gave it a little kick. When the little window came down, the driver peered into the back seat from the rear view mirror. "Sir?"

"Stop here. I wanna get a drink." Ordered the brooding model.

Tipping the bill of his drivers hat, the man replied with a cheerful voice. "Yes, sir."

The window slid back up until it closed. Tsume turned his gaze back out the window. "Idiot."

The car pulled up to the curb, coming at a stop a few cars down from the bar. The drivers door came open and he started out of it so that he could open Tsume's door, but the grouch had already opened it himself and was well on his way into the bar.

"Mr. Keina!"

"Mr. Keina!" A woman said. "Over here."

"Pleease, Mr. Keina!"

Tsume's already plastered scowl, began to increase. Paparazzi. Walking past, he ignored them all and stepped into the bar.

Four people looked up from their drinks but put their heads back down after calming their curiosity. The models eyes skimmed the room from left to right. Tch. Filth. Stuffing as much of his hands that could fit into his pockets, he kept his face down walking towards the counter.

"Give me anything and make it hard."

"You got it," The man was pouring Tsume a beer, but from the side of his eyes he stared at the beautiful man, with question in his eyes. "You're Tsume, right?" He asked, receiving a bored look. "Tsume Keina- The model?"

Tsume cocked his head, narrowing his eyes as he answered. "No."

"Wow! Are you sure?" The mans eyes went wide as though he thought he could see better that way. "You look like him."

"Just give me my damned beer already, I've got places to be."

"Yeah, here you go." He handed it to him, but his eyes remained on the man. "...You guys could almost be twins or something- well, except maybe your eyes could be a little less slitted. You kinda look like a mouse."

The noise from the photographers was increasing, they really wanted to get in. "Tsume's inside, I can see him." One of the women photographers said, trying to shove past Tsume's three body guards that he could have sworn he told back at the studio 'Not to follow him!'

"Aha! I'm in!" One of them said, bringing the rest with him.

"Woooow!" The bar tender beamed looking around. "Tsume really is here?"

Tsume his self was chugging the beer that was given to him. His head titled back to take it all down in one gulp. "Put it on my tab." He told the bar tender as he stood up. Taking out a pair of sun glasses, he slid them over his eyes and started out of the bar.

"Tsume! Tsume!" The photographers shouted following him as his security shoo'd them out of the way.

"You mean that was him?!" Asked the bar tender.

Tsume climbed into his car instructing the driver to get a move on. The car sped down the street, leaving the herd of photographers in the dust.

I should just leave this town. Tsume thought. I don't know why I thought I could be alone here anyway. He took off his sun glasses and closed his eyes. Nothin's keeping me here anyway.

"What about me Tsume?" It was Toboe! Well, a figment in Tsume's mind of the child. His face reflected in the window in front of him. "You and I haven't even gotten to know each other yet, don't give up on me now."

Tsume stared at the boy as though he were in a trance, his hand reached out for him- to touch his face then-...

"Sir, we're here." His driver said for what to him was the third time. He was now standing outside, holding Tsume's door open. "Aaare you alright sir?"

Tsume snapped out of his trance, slowly lowering his hand. Shaking away the thoughts of the boy he looked over at his driver. "Whatever," Climbing out of the car he didn't bother to close the door.

"Goodnight sir." He called out.

Tsume grumbled something inaudible and continued into the apartment. Once inside, he took the elevator to his room, then went inside behind the protection of the door he let his often twice a day fantasy drift through his thoughts.

"Hi Tsume." Toboe greeted. "I'm ready for bed now."

Tsume smirked, walking over to the boy. Tonight would probably beee? In the bath.

8 8 8 8

Tsume woke up the next morning covered in a good mess of himself. Perfect. Tossing the blankets over his waist he then tugged himself free of his boxers, dropping them down onto the floor. Stretching his arms over his head, Tsume slid himself over to the side of the bed until his feet were planted on the floor and he was standing.

Yanking his tank top off as well, the model wandered into his bathroom to start the shower water. Tsume yawned sticking his hand under the water to test how hot its gotten. Times like this I wish I did have a tub. He smiled, faintly in a daze remembering the contents of the wet dream.

His young fantasy lover dangling a leg over the side of the bathtub, while Tsume raised the other leg over his shoulder before slipping inside the boy. They didn't need lubricant anymore they have done it so many times they're just a natural perfect fit.

Aha, I can keep kidding myself. Tsume mused. That kid wouldn't look my way even once. He's too young and I'm... He scowled. not in topic of the subject. Good with the temperature of the water, Tsume stepped inside, raising his face to the welcoming water. -Still, there's no harm in fantasizing.

After giving himself a good washing, Tsume stepped out of the shower turning back to twist the knobs to off. His hand reached blindly for a towel, missing the wrack twice before he grabbed one. His face was first then his hair, the back of his neck then down his body.

Brring! Brrrriiing!

That couldn't be anybody but my agent. Although he had to laugh- just a little, at the thought that it might be Toboe calling him. His brother couldn't pick him up he'd say, could you come get me?

"Tsume guess what- you're gonna kiss me when you here this,"

"Doubt it." The model remarked, walking into the livingroom of the spacey apartment he picked up the phone, holding it half-heartedly to his ear. "What?"

The man was silent a moment, and Tsume could hear the know-it-all smirk in the mans voice. "I knew you were home."

"Whatever- What did you call me for?"

"I just got you in the running for a movie contract huh? Huh? What do ya think?"

Think? Who cares what I think. I'm just a pretty face to you morons. Tsume mused. Although, the idea does interest me a little. Sighing in exasperation he replied. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Good! Great! Iii'll be in touch then." The man said with a burst of enthusiasm seeping out of him.

"You do that." Hanging up the phone, Tsume walked over to his closet picking out his usual attire- a little leather combined with a little fabrick. Dress to kill and you'll get whatever you want. Today had to be the day. He couldn't take the mystery anymore, he wanted Toboe to know him- he wanted the boy to be in his house. Alone with him.

"But first," Tsume smirked. I've gotta make a stop at a high school.

...

In Hige's car. They had just finished dropping Toboe off and were now on their way to the high school. "Are you alright?" Hige asked. "You always seem distracted, now adays."

Kiba shook his head. He really was alright, he just didn't feel like talking this morning.

"Well, here's some good news." Hige took control of the situation. "My parents said they have to go away on business."

"So."

"So? Kiba this is what we've been waiting for a moment alone- it's been like..." He held a finger or two up. 'Two weeks since the last time you and me did anything really good."

"Huh, has it really been that long?" He joked. "Besides, we've been over this before. I'm worried about Toboe staying alone."

"So send him to Cher's house with Cheza." That actually sounded like a good idea. "I'm sure him and Cheza would love a sleep over."

Kiba thought it over then smiled. "You know what, that's really not a bad idea. When are they leaving?"

"Wednesday coming up." Hige was full on happy now. "I'll even tell them to go shopping before they leave so we can have something to eat."

"You're always thinking about food," He hit the other boys arm. "I'd be jealous if it weren't for the fact that it looks less than attractive when you see it again."

Hige laughed saying, "You're sick Kiba, that's why you should just keep quiet for a change." He teased.

Seeing the school a few yards ahead Hige sighed. "Hey Hige I was-..."

"Hang on, I'm switching into school mode." He put on a drab face that basically said, shoot me.

Kiba could only smile at his idiot boyfriend, Hige knows he likes school just as much as he does. But he had to admit, if he had the option of going or staying at home with Hige, he would without hesitation choose option two. But he wouldn't tell Hige that or they'd never go.

"Hey Kid," Tsume was saying. "I was wondering if you knew a boy named-..."

"Hey you're that model aren't you?!" The boy seemed overjoyed at the thought.

Tsume growled muttering, "Yeah, but listen-..."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Whatever kid- will you just shut up and listen!"

The boy seemed taken aback by Tsume shouting at him, but he nodded that he was listening. "Look, I need to know if you know a boy named Kiba?"

The boy thought a moment. "Kiba Wolf? Yeah, he's in my calligraphy class." He blinked wondering. "Why? Is he your friend or something?"

Hardly. Tsume took the boys notebook from his hand- a fake smile plastered to his face and he began to sign his signature. "What I want is for you to sort of... you know, start a fight with him."

"... Ooookaaay, but- what for?"

"I have my reasons, just see to it that he gets into detention. Alright." He handed the book back to the boy.

The teen smiled down at the signature that read To my number one fan, my best Tsume Keina. "No problem- Hey my girlfriend thinks your cute."

Tsume rolled his eyes, turning on his heals he just walked away. Wait! He turned to say something but the boy already replied.

"I never saw you!" Though he shouted it loud enough for anyone to know that he had!

Alright, now when Toboe comes out of the building he won't see his brother there to pick him up. He climbed onto his motorcycle. I'll of course have already showed up to tell the principle that Kiba sent me to get him. Toboe will recognize me and come with me and after that the fun starts.

Dropping his foot down on the pedal, he revved the motorcycles engine and started away from the school. He had to go wait at the elementary school until it let out. He couldn't spare a second in his plan or someone may already get to the boy before he does.

...

Shit, where did I put my brushes? Kiba dug through his school bag, cursing quietly at the missing brushes- wherever they were. He was sure he brought them today.

The teen from outside swallowed hard as he watched Kiba searching through his things. He was beginning to wimp out. No. He shook his head. I promised Mr. Keina I'd do this for him. Gathering his courage, he reached an arm out knocking over the ink on Kiba's table.

The black liquid ran across the table, planning to drip onto Kiba's lap but the solemn boy got up to his feet before it could do any damage. "Yuji?"

"Aaaww," Yuji nervously swallowed again. "Looks like you made a little messy there Kiba."

The Wolf boys eye twitched in annoyance, he hadn't seen what happened but from the sound in the boys voice it wasn't an accident. "You got a problem, Yuji?"

Yuji shrugged his hands. "My only problem is that I'm sitting next to you."

What the hell is this kids problem, Kiba wondered. he usually just keeps to himself. "Look, I don't know what your problem is today and I don't care, just keep it to yourself you got it?!"

"Ooh BIG MAN, you gonna make me shut up."

"What?" Kiba was getting confused now. He's obviously up to something. But why?

The teacher had been speaking with another student and there for hadn't heard any of the two boys exchange in words. It wasn't until Yuji had said something about Hige that Kiba couldn't take it anymore.

He lunged at the jabber mouthed kid, picking him up by his shirt with every means in the world to knock his lights out but the teacher had showed up just in time to stop him. "Somebody had better start talking, and I mean right now!"

"It's Kiba- He just..." The boy searched for a word. "pounced on me- like out of nowhere!"

"What?" Turning to the teacher Kiba tried to explain the situation. "Mr. Cho you don't understand, Yuji started-..."

"I don't care who started what, I'm gonna end it." The man snapped. "Detention for the both of you."

"But I have to pick up my little brother from school..."

"Well he'd better learn the fine art of taking the bus, shouldn't he?"

The teacher walked to the front of the room, bitter now, he was ready to start a hells worth of lessons for them. Kiba sat down indian style infront of his small work table, just remembering that the ink had been spilled out of the jar, he raised his hand.

"What is it Mr. Wolf?" Mr. Cho asked with aggitation behind his voice.

"Can I get paper towels to clean up the ink?"

The teacher had thought it over, then snapped his fingers. "Make it quick."

"Yes sir." After shooting Yuji a dirty glare, Kiba left the classroom. Of all the days. With a sigh of annoyance, he went into the mens room to get the paper towels.

Yuji felt bad for what he had done, but than again this was Tsume Keina, world famous model! And he was so nice to give him an autograph. He just hoped Kiba wasn't too mad at him.


	6. Captive Audience

It had started raining again. Light at first, then it turned into a gray sky down pour. Kiba looked on out the large over head windows of the cafeteria, mesmorized by the sight- hoping that it didn't turn into a storm.

Sighing in frustration, Kiba leaned his head on his hand. I can't believe I have detention today- I've never had detention before, what do you even do in there?

Hige had finally come to the table after loading up his lunch tray. Even though, he has already eaten the lunch he had brought to school hisself. The boy had an insatiable appettite for food. And for the fact that Hige goes into full snack mode when he eats only makes Kiba find this habit of his, adorible.

Watching him, the Wolf boy smiled as he reached out tapping his shoulder. "Hige?"

"Mmm?" He asked with a mouth full of mashed potato's covered in a meat gravy, not even turning Kiba's way.

"I need you to pick up Toboe after school," Said Kiba. "I got detention today and I need you to drop him off at Cheza's house then come back for me when it's over."

This got his attention. "You got a detention," He looked at his boyfriend. "What'd you do, not say bless you when somebody sneezed- Ha, you never get in trouble!"

"Well I did, Yuji Hamasaki started it." Kiba shook his head at the situation. "It doesn't make any sense though, he's usually a really nice guy,"

"Maybe he's got a pebble in his shoe," The boy shrugged hearing his lovers chuckle. "Whaat he might, most people in cartoons and stuff get major attitudes about that kinda stuff."

"You may be right." Kiba said humoring the boy.

"Uuummn." Hige jabbed Kiba with his elbow. "What if he got taken over by those alien things over night- maybe even just this morning when every one was coming to school."

Cocking an eyebrow, Kiba returned to his lunch. "Just pick Toboe up from school."

The two of them ate in silence until Hige had broken it saying. "About that, why not just ask Mrs. Cher to bring him home with her. He's going there anyway." He leaned over close to Kiba's ear. "Besides, I'd rather wait for you to get out of your sentencing so I can drive you home."

Kiba scoffed. "You're too kind."

"I know." He replied with a casual squeak in his voice.

The two of them were silent again. Hige finishing his lunch, Kiba listening to the thundering sound of the rain pounding on the roof and garbage cans outside. Yuji walked by as casually as anybody finding a table to sit at and dropped a note beside Kiba.

"Huh? What's that about?"

...

Toboe loved the rain. It made a nice sound over head not to mention it was great at putting you to sleep. He liked to think, that if he had a mom or a dad and he was afraid of a storm, they would come into his bedroom and hold his hand through it. Like he's seen on tv. Sure he didn't mind being the one to do it for his brother but still, it would be really nice if someone would do something like that for him.

"Hahaha." He smiled looking down at his lunch. "Look Cheza," he continued what he was saying when his friend turned her head. "I made it smile." He was refering to his fudge round, little Debbie snack. With his finger he had poked two holes for the eyes and he ran his finger across it for the mouth.

"It knows I have good hygene."

Cheza laughed and taking an M&M from the bag she was holding, she placed a yellow candy on top of the cake. "Now it has a nose."

"Hee hee, yeah." The young boy plucked it off and ate it.

"Toboe wants some more?" The girl asked. "This one is full."

"Sure," He held out his hand. "thanks."

The two of them ate their lunch with the loud sound of children around them filling the gap of silence. Some kids were already planning on jumping through puddles, while some of the girls were complaining about how long their mothers took doing their hair.

"Cheza?" He looked at her. "What's it like having a mother and father?"

The girl seemed to be thinking it over. "This one... is happy."

"Huh..." Sure he loved Kiba, and he thought of Mrs. Cher and Mr. Hubb like his parents when he needed them but something inside of the boy selfishly wanted some of his own. Not just for him, but for Kiba too! Then he wouldn't have to worry about him so much and he could spend more time with Hige if he wanted to.

"Is Toboe unhappy with Kiba?" Cheza wondered.

"No no! Nothing like that- I just wondered what it was like that's all." The boy waved his hands. "I love Kiba, and Hige and everybody."

Cheza smiled. "Toboe has a lot of love to share."

The boy smiled cheerfully, placing an arm behind his head. "Yeah, I guess I do. Heheheh."

The lunch bell rang telling the kids to pack it up and get back to class. "Finally schools almost over. I can't wait to get home. I don't have any homework, so I'm gonna play video games right until dinner."

The two kids stood from the table bringing their lunches with them. "What are you gonna do?"

Cheza thought about it and shrugged. "This one does not know."

"Well, maybe you can come over and play games with me- I'm sure Kiba won't mind."

Throwing away their lunch bags, Toboe and Cheza left the cafeteria holding hands. It was a natural thing they did, maybe it was because they had almost been plowed down by seventh graders one time but either way they always do it.

I wonder if I'll see Tsume again. Toboe couldn't help but wonder. Nah, he's probably got better things to do than hang around some kids school all afternoon- but still... it'd be cool.

4 4 4 4

Tsume checked his watch again. "Four minutes left." He looked at the front of the school. Ha, and with any luck that stupid kid did what I told him to. Tsume opened the door of his car and opened an umbrella to avoid the rain. I've gotta make this believable.

Going up the stairs of the school, he pulled open one of the large doors and walked inside. Where the hell is the office? Looking around for labels, he didn't see a front office anywhere.

"Sir?" A man called to him. He looked like a fancy pants kind of guy, with his suit and tie so neatly pressed and his blonde hair combed just so. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm looking for the main office."

"Oh that's right around the corner, but I can just as easily help you. What do you need?"

"And you are?" Tsume looked the man up and down with a bored _expression.

"Mr. Hubb Lebowsky. School principle." Hubb reached out for Tsumes hand, but it wasn't taken.

"I'm here to pick up Toboe Wolf from school today," He replied calmly, even though this guy didn't look smart enough to tell a lie from the truth even if you said the sky was falling. "His brother has to stay after and he asked me to bring him home for him."

"Yeah, Toboe. My wife and I are practically like their second family." Hubb was saying. "We take care of them all the time when they need it. Good family."

"Yeah." Tsume looked impatiently at his watch, then turned to the door. "I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't think he was going off with a stranger."

"Right." He watched as Tsume left for the exit. "Oh wait! I didn't catch your name!?"

"It's T.C Freemon." Tsume lied.

"Okay, see you around."

The model waved a hand leaving with his perminant scowl plastered on his face- Damn he hated stupid people. All I have to do now is wait for Toboe. Three minutes later the bell rang letting the children out of school. Toboe was the first boy he saw in the crowd of people and he smiled. He looked as good as he always did.

Toboe had spaced a moment while he was leaving the building. Cheza had stayed after class with her mother so he was alone today to wait for Hige's car. Returning to earth when someone brushed past his shoulder he looked out the windows of the large door and smiled when he saw Tsume.

Running out the door he gave him a full on grin. "Hi Tsume!"

The models heart sang. Toboe actually didn't seem to mind that he was there again. He actaully seemed really glad to see him. "Hi." Tsume greeted in return with a smile.

"I saw you on tv last night. I never knew you were a model." Toboe was going on. He hadn't realized that when Tsume began to walk that he was following him.

The two crossed the street as Toboe spoke about the interview on the talk show. Tsume listened to the boy quietly saying whatever he thought was neccessary. He held his umbrella over Toboe's and his own head so neither of them got wet from the rain.

"Is it fun being a model?"

"It's the best." Tsume answered looking around once they stopped.

"Then how come you quit?" Toboe wondered.

Tsume shrugged. "I guess I just got bored with it."

"Oh," Toboe noticed that they had moved away from the school now and his eyes widened from the realization.

"I gotta go wait for my brother." He said. "See you later Tsume."

"Wait," The boy froze. "Take my unbrella. I have plenty."

Toboe looked as though he were thinking about it but then he shook his head. "I can't, but you can walk back with me if you want."

"How 'bout we sit in my car instead. It's nice and dry in there and I've got sodas."

"What flavor?"

"Why not come inside and look for yourself." Tsume offered. "It's better than standing around in school watching everyone else leave."

"Yeah... I've seen those comercials, it looks like that really sucks." But something was nagging at the boy telling him not to get in the car.

"Besides, we won't go anywhere." Tsume assured. "It's just until your brother comes."

"Weeellll..." Shrugging, the boy nodded. "Okay. I don't see how it could hurt."

Tsume had already pulled the door open, gesturing for the boy to get inside. Looking around a moment, he climbed inside himself and closed the door.

8 8 8 8

Toboe helped himself to a can of soda like Tsume offered and the taste almost made his eyes bug out of his head. "This is really good soda Tsume. What flavor is it?"

"Strawberry." Replied the model, plainly.

"I've never had this flavor before." Toboe took another sip. "I like it a lot."

"Then I'll keep some around for you."

Toboe chuckled lightly. "Aaw you don't have to do that. Aheheha"

Tsume smiled tapping the boys shoulder teasingly. "I want to. Think of it as a gift."

"Thanks... You know what? You're really nice." The boy took another drink.

Tsumes nerve was beginning to slip as he realized the seriouness of what he was about to do. He had to act quickly. "Hn?"

"What?" Toboe wondered.

"Nothing- just that it's getting around to three fourty and your brother doesn't seem to be here yet." Tsume pointed to the clock at the front of the car.

Toboe blinked at what the man had said, he didn't notice the time at all. It really was getting late. "Yeah... where could they be?"

"Listen, I can give you a ride home if you want?"

Toboe swallowed hard, he didn't know what to say. Maybe Tsume was a sicko- or a physco! Or maybe he really was just a nice guy...? It was a really hard call. "I think I'd better see if Mrs. Cher will bring me home- It was nice talking to you..."

"Mrs. Cher? That blonde haired woman with a gray jacket?" Tsume asked.

"Yup, that's her."

"I Think I just saw them leave not three minutes ago."

"...Really?" Toboe's _expression became sad and he lowered his head. "Did you see a little girl next to her?"

Tsume pretended as though he were trying to recall the woman in question. "Yes, as a matter of fact. A young girl about your age."

The red head frowned lowering his head. "That was her alright..."

Tsume bit his tongue, this wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought. Maybe I should just quit altogether. Let the boy have his life- I should be seeing someone my own age not pining for a fourteen year old boy.

"Toboe-..."

"My address is 5-5-7 Frost St." The boy said, cutting Tsume off.

A smile- no- sneer seathed through the mans teeth. "You wanna come up to the front seat?"

"Sure."

The two of them climbed out of the car then back in on the front and passengers sides. Tsume started the car, pulled it out of the parking space of the school then sped off down the road.

Back inside the building. Cher grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. "Come on Cheza, time to go home."

Cher felt along side her pants pocket to make sure her phone where there, and almost as though it were on cue it rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she flipped it open holding it to her ear. "Yes?"

"Cher, it's Hige." A chipper young voice greeted.

"Hige? What's wrong do you need something?"

"Well, no. Not me. Kiba wants you to bring Toboe to your house with you."

"Toboe? Why? What's going on?" She shrugged on her jacket, adjusting it around her.

"Kiba got into a little trouble at school and has to stay after until four o'clock." Explained the red head. "So can you make sure he doesn't leave the school or anything?"

"Sure, he should be in the office if he doesn't see Kiba anywhere. I was just on my way out."

"Thanks Cher, bye!"

"Bye." She hung up her phone, storing it back into her pocket. "Looks like Toboe gets to come over today Cheza, the two of you can help me with dinner."

Cheza smiled taking her mothers hand. They walked out of the classroom and into the emptying hall way. It was still a little swarmed with the after school children. Who had clubs to get to or teams to play on.

Cher checked her watch, "3:25. Toboe might still be outside." Letting go of her daughters hand, she gave her a little push in the direction of the main office. "Honey go see if Toboe is waiting in there while I check outside."

"Yes." The girl replied.

Cher walked out the front doors and skimmed her eyes through the crowd for the young boy. "Chip," she tapped a boy on the shoulder. "have you seen Toboe?"

"I did, but then he was gone. I think he went back inside for something." The boy replied, slinging his bat over his shoulder.

So he is in the office, that's good to know. Returning to the building, she met her daughter in the hallway. The girl was alone and wasn't smiling. "Cheza what's the matter?"

"Toboe was not in the office." The girl replied.

"Hm. Maybe he went to the restroom." The woman thought, but her heart was still racing. What if something had happened to Toboe just that quick! She'd never forgive herself- Never!

"Sweetheart, you go find your father, and ask him to check some of the mens rooms." Cherinstructed. "I'm gonna check back in the classroom."

"Heya sweetheart!" Hubb greeted coming down the hall.

"Thank god! Hubb," Cher walked over to him. "Hubb I need you to check in some of the boys bathrooms."

"Check in the bathrooms? Why?"

"It's Toboe,"

"Toboe?" The man looked confused. "What about him?"

"He's missing, now we don't have time to talk we have to find him."

Hubb smiled waving his hands. "No he's not. Mr. Freemon told me all about it." He explained.

"Told you about what?"

"A man came in and said he'd take Toboe home," The man replied. "He told me that Kiba had told him to do it because he wasn't gonna make it today."

Cher's heart began to race faster. "You idiot!" she nearly screamed at him. "Do you know what you just did!"

"Cher what's the problem, I just told you that Toboe was fine." He held his hands up in defense.

"Hige just called me and told me to bring Toboe home," she poked him hard with her finger nail. "And you tell me he went off with some stranger just because he made up a couple of lies!?"

Cher grabbed Cheza's hand and marched into the main office grumbling as she went. "You are the dumbest man alive!"

Hubb stood there frozen, speechless. At first he was just listening to his wifes yells but then the seriousness of what she was talking about had began to sink in. "Oh my god... What have I done?"

...

The black lexus rolled steadily down the street. The two passengers inside didn't speak a word, though Toboe unconsciously hummed along with a song playing on the radio.

I knew it was all in my head. Tsume's really nice. Thought the naive young boy. Looking out the window his eyes narrowed with confusion. I wonder what street we're on? I've never seen this place before.

Tsume's vision glanced down beside him at his passenger. At least he seems relaxed. He said reffering to Toboe's humming, which came to an abrupt stop.

"Tsume? Where are we?" Toboe wondered. "I don't... This doesn't look like my street at all. Are we taking a short cut or something?"

"No." Replied Tsume, simple as that.

Toboe swallowed hard. He could actually see his heart vibrating his shirt with quick little trembles, that seemed to rush through his entire body. His breathing had started becoming almost irratic as thoughts of what was going to happen to him flooded his mind.

"Uu-uum," His voice cracked as he tried to speak. "Tsume... What do you mean by 'No'?"

Tsume chuckled lightly and shrugged. "I'm sorry if I scared you, what I meant was we can't."

"...-Well, why can't we?"

"My car is almost out of gas." Tsume explained. "And since my house is closer, I think we'd have a better chance at making it there than to your house."

I guess that makes sense. Thought Toboe. Besides, if he were really bad he wouldn't let me call Kiba. Satisfied with his conclusion, he tried to relax. But the further the car drove, the more his body trembled. He really had no idea what he was getting hisself into.

After what felt like forever but was only actually three minutes, the car rolled to a stop. "Here we are."

A man dressed in black greeted the car at the curb. Tsume rolled up beside him and opened the door. "Good afternoon sir, may I park the car for you?"

Tsume climbed out of the car, grabbing a hold of the mans shoulder before he could sit down. Toboe was too frightened to hear a word of what he was saying to the man. He had to think of a way to get out of this before something happened to him.

Kiba's gonna be so mad at me. Toboe's face frowned and his bottom lip quivered, he didn't wanna do it but he was two seconds away from a full blown cry.

"When you park the car, I want you to set the clock back ten minutes." Tsume whispered into the mans ear. "Damn thing keeps speeding up on me."

"Yes sir."

Tsume walked around to the passangers side of the car and opened the door. "You coming?"

Toboe turned his head looking directly into Tsume's eyes, they seemed so kind and sincere. He has to be telling the truth. Stop being a baby already. You can handle this. Smiling, half heartedly, he climbed out of the car. "Sure, let's go."


	7. Keep an Eye Out for Sickos

Tsume waved hello to the door man as he and his new friend walked inside the building. The man seemed shocked at first, but his face soon melted into a smile as he greeted the man back with a warm. "Good afternoon, sir."

Toboe was impressed. "Wow, you must know everybody." He looked back at the door man.

"More of less than everybody knows me." Tsume replied gruffer than he wanted to.

Pressing the button for the elevator door. The two didn't have to wait long as the two metal doors slid apart from each other to let them on. Toboe seemed hesitant- he thought that they would just wait in the lobby and use the phone down there to call his brother. But Tsume had other plans.

The model pulled a key from his pokcet and smiled down at the boy. "I've got my own private floor above all the other ones." He said jingling the keys before he stuck it into the slot.

"That's so cool!" Toboe beamed, his hand reached out grabbing the nearest thing to him- Tsume's wrist- when the elevator started to move. The movement always made Toboe feel kinda sick.

Tsume glanced down, quickly closing his eyes to ward off the blush that was creeping up on his face. Hm? There's that smell again. I thought it was the car. He unnoticably took in a wiff of air over Toboe then opened his eyes. "You smell really nice- is that cologne?"

"Huh?" The naiive boy seemed confused. "Oh!" He chuckled. "Mrs. Cher hugged me this morning, her perfume must have stuck to my clothes."

"Aa." He nodded.

Toboe blushed then, making nervous laughter. "I'm not old enough to wear cologne yet."

"Oh, how old are you?" He asked, even though he already knew.

"Fourteen." The boy smiled. "Seventh grade... I turned fourteen over the spring."

Tsume nodded, making a mental note. His birthday is in the spring.

"How..." He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"If I can ask..." He made a small bow of repect. "How old are you?"

"Twenty two." Tsume replied easily.

"Wow... You look like you might be my brothers age- He's seventeen."

"Mm." He nodded again. The elevator slid to a stop and popped open. "Here we are."

Toboe's mouth dropped open seeing the large hallway. "You live here all by yourself?"

They walked off the elevator. Much to Tsume's disappointment, Toboe let go of his wrist once they got off the elevator. He frowned slightly, but quickly changed his face back to expressionless. "I live on this floor with one other guy."

"It never fails," Said a large man, behind the cover of a clothes basket. "Let one thing fall on the floor, two others wanna go with it..." The man squated down, reaching blindly for the fallen pieces of clothing. Just as his fingers brushed past them, the clothes seemed to magically move away.

"Good," Tsume said, bringing the clothes up to his nose giving them a fake sniff making a sour face at the smell. "you're doing laundry, I have a few things for you to take."

"Not again-..." The man sighed. "Come on Tsume wash your own laundry."

"Uuum sir, he went inside his apartment." Toboe informed.

"Wha-...? Oh... Well... Hi there. Who are you?" The man asked, lowering the basket enough to see the speakers face.

Toboe smiled brightly greeting the man. "My name's Toboe."

"Jet Black, glad to meet you."

Tsume listened to the two converse as he walked into his bedroom, grabbing this mornings soiled under garments from the side of his bed, he walked back into the hall dropping them onto Jets pile of dirty clothes.

The man took one look at the soiled shirt and boxers, the familiar smell blew up his nose when they were dropped onto the pile and he made a sour face. "Not again, Tsume you really need to learn how to wash your own clothes..." He turned to leave for the laundry room, mumbling as he went. "or at least get one of the other tenants to do it."

Toboe watched after the man before he returned his gaze to Tsume. "He's really nice, he told me he used to be a famous boxer."

"He still is famous." Tsume gestured for Toboe to go inside. "Jet just likes to pretend he's retired so people will watch his matches as if they're going to be his last."

"What happened to his arm?" The boy asked, going inside the large apartment room.

"He lost it as a teenager and had to get a prostetic one he has two of 'em."

"Cool." But Toboe was really surprised when he saw the size of the room and the design. "Aaaaa!" He blinked hard looking at everything with his eyes. Taking in as much as he could.

Tsume smiled, glad that Toboe liked the look of his place. "The phone's over there." He pointed before he disappeared into a closet removing his jacket. Closing the door behind him, he then walked into the kitchen and began to rummage through the cabinets.

The young boy walked over to the telephone and even that had impressed him. It was silver and black with a blue light coming from underneath it- as well from the face of the phone. He dailed the number to his house waiting for his brother to answer.

Come on Kiba, pick up. The machine came on, playing the message his brother made. Toboe sighed when he heard the beep sounding through his ear. "Hi Kiba, don't worry I'm fine. I'm with my friend from school, Tsume Keina- can you believe it?!"

Tsume eaves dropped on Toboes conversation, smiling as he heard the boys comfortable conversation voice, wishing that he could be spoken to with it. Who cares about that, He called me his friend. The model smiled to himself.

"So anyway, you gotta come pick me up. The address is-... is?"

"Banzai Gardens on West 23rd." Tsume informed.

"Banzai Gardens on West 23rd." Repeated Toboe. "I'll be waiting for you in the lobby okay? Where were you anyway?" Seeing Tsume approach from the side of his eye, Toboe ended the conversation with a quick- "See ya, bye." Placing an arm behind his head he smiled. "Ahehehe, I got the machine..." He thought to himself for a second. "I wonder where my brother could be, he's never been late picking me up from school before."

"Maybe he got held up." Tsume sat on the couch, close enough to the arm of the chair, but far enough away so that someone rather small or thin could sit down beside him. "Sit down and relax a bit."

"Okay." Toboe felt that surge of nervousness pick up in him again. He sat down on the couch the furthest away from where Tsume had sat, but close enough to not seem rude. "You've got a really nice place here."

"Thank you." Tsume thought quietly for a moment, then pointed in the distance. "Mind if I smoke?"

"N-no! Not at all, smoke away-" Toboe shrugged. "Heck even I smoke sometimes."

Tsume stood up from the couch, cocking an eyebrow as he crossed the room to get his pack of cigarette. "Yeah right kid." He laughed sweetly as he patted one out, returning to the couch. Only he sat down practically hip to hip with his young guest.

Toboe smirked teasingly. "Well, maybe I don't- But I could if I wanted to."

Tsume shook his head as he lit up. "You could never smoke."

"Oh yeah?" Toboe challanged with a teasing voice.

"Yeah."

"Fine then, gimme that cigarette and I'll show you."

Tsume laughed taking the cigarette from his mouth, holding it out from the boys reach. "I don't think so kid, your brother would kill me."

"Hahaha, he's the least of your troubles if you keep smoking." He continued reaching for the cigarette with no real intention of grabbing it from the man. He was so forceful infact he knocked Tsume back onto the couch with him on top of him.

The two of them swallowed seeing each other eye to eye for the first time. But when Toboe felt the heat generating from Tsume's hips he couldn't help but blush a little. It's such a weird feeling, Toboe thought to himself. But it feels like-... maybe if I wantd to kiss him, it would be okay. He shook his head. No, what was I thinking. He pushed himself free from the older mans body. "I'm sorry."

Tsume himself was a little hot under the collar. He steadied his foot on the carpet pushing himself to a sitting stance on the couch. "No, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything." He took a drag from his cigarette, God he needed it right then.

Toboe still felt completely embarrassed by the whole thing, and he began to fiddle his fingers together nervously thinking that Tsume would be insulted and kick him out. Leaving him alone in a strange place to fend for himself.

Tsume got up from the couch heading towards the kitchen.

"Where're you going?" The boy asked with a slight frown in his voice.

"I thought you might like something to eat-," Tsume went on explaining. "I always wanted a snack after school when I went and it could be a while before your brother gets your message."

"A snack sounds good." But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder. Good, he's not mad at me... I thought for sure he'd think I was some sicko. Kids don't like older guys- and older guys don't like little kids... But still, I can't ignore the fact that maybe... part of me liked feeling him that close to me.

"I've got cookies, chips..." Tsume offered, snapping the boy out of his train of thought. "..-or would you rather have something more dinner like?"

"Hahaha, that's a bad invitation. I like some pretty weird stuff." The boy commented about the dinner thing.

"Try me." Tsume said getting the cookies from the shelf.

"Do you like-..." He thought for a moment. "Maccaroni and hot dogs?"

"An American food?" Tsume thought. "What like seperate?"

Toboe smiled knowing that he won. "No, I mean together."

Tsume laughed quietly. "I think I'll pass."

"Thought so."

Going to the cabinets, Tsume grabbed two glasses down for them, setting them on the counter top. "Would you like some milk?"

"Sure." Toboe had began to look around the room again. There were so many things in the room that looked really expensive. Some of them foreign. I'll bet Kiba would really like some of the things in here... Kiba? Where could he be?

Tsume returned to the livingroom with two glasses of milk in one hand and the package of cookies in the other. His cigarette must have been put out in the kitchen, because he didn't have it with him anymore. "Here you are?" He set the glasses down and handed the bag of cookies to Toboe. "I hope you like chocolate chip."

"Yeah, they're my favorite." Toboe couldn't hide the sadness in his voice, even though he was trying really hard to.

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" Asked Tsume, his eyes were full of concern- he was sure everything was alright.

"No, it's fine" He shook his head solemnly. "It's just that... I'm worried about my brother, Kiba."

"Worried, why?"

"He's never late with picking me up... I think something might have happened to him." He looked at Tsume, right in the eyes so sincerly that the man felt sorry for what he had did. Though, selfishly, underneath it all Tsume really wanted to kiss him. Ease the boys troubles away. But he knew better than that.

"I'm sure he's fine," Tsume comforted him with his words, even though he wanted to hug the boy to him, he thought it was better not to touch him. After their little lay down session, he was still feeling a little hot in his lower regions. "maybe he had to stay after school for some reason?"

Toboe thought it over. "Yeah... yeah maybe." He sounded a little more relaxed. Duh, why didn't I think of that. Lots of people have to stay after school when they sign up for sports. Jin does all the time. Hahaha. His happiness showed on the outside too. "You're right, Kiba's probably trying out for an after school sport and forgot to tell me."

"Right." Tsume patted Toboe's shoulder for reassurance.

Toboe bit into a cookie and called attention to the object in the room he was looking at before. "You've got a lot of nice things. Did you buy them all yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Tsume, glad Toboe was feeling better- and a bit more comfortable, he actually seemed to be speaking to him with his phone voice the same one that he used with Kiba.

"I mean, did you buy them all yourself or were they gifts?"

Tsume looked around the livingroom, then pointed to a lamp. "That was given to me by a close friend of mine. She's a super model turned singer." Tsume commented. "Have you ever heard of Faye Valentine?"

Toboe's face lit up. "Have I ever, she sang that one song they play on the radio all the time. It's kinda scary when you're alone though."

Tsume laughed hearing that, he never thought about it hisself. He always concidered The Real Folk Blues as a little out dated sounding for these modern times.

Toboe blushed hearing Tsume's laugh. He thought it sounded really cute. And he wasn't shy about the idea of himself liking boys. His brother is gay after all and he never made any kind of objection to whether Toboe went one way or the other. I've gotta stop thinking like this- Tsume's old enough to be my... well older brother!

"Would you like a tour?" Tsume stood holding out a hand.

"Sure!" Toboe grabbed a hold of it popping up out of the chair. "I've never been inside an apartment before. I always thought it was just like a hotel room. You know like the ones they have in America."

"Mm hmm." They moved away from the coffee table, heading into the kitchen.

"Have you ever been to America?" Asked the curious boy.

"Yeah, I've been to Europe too. That's where I spent most of my career." Tsume said without a hint of boast in his voice.

Toboe's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He never dreamed of meeting someone that came from somewhere else. "Can you speak another language and everything?"

"I can speak four different languages." Tsume dropped Toboe's hand counting on his fingers as he named them. "French, Italian, English and Spanish."

"Cool..." Toboe pouted a moment. "All I can speak is Japanese." A smile lit his face again. "Can you speak some for me?!"

"What do you wanna hear?" He led Toboe towards the kitchen.

"Uuumm, how 'bout Italian?"

"Okay," Kneeling down, he took Toboe's hand. Looked him straight in the eye then said. "L'amo Toboe."

He listened to the word and smiled. "That sounds really pretty, what does it mean?"

Tsume stood, placing his hand on the young boys shoulders. "Come on, let me show you the kitchen."

8 8 8 8

Hige stood around outside of the school, rocking on his heals. He was bored to tears and three seconds away from going into that building and knocking out a few teachers to spring Kiba from the joint. As though he had thought some kind of secret word, the large double doors shoved open and his lover emerged with a subdued look on his face.

"Remind me never to wait for you again." Hige teased.

"Yeah," Kiba walked down the stairs of the entry way two at a time. Hige following along as though he had an invisable string attached to him. "What time is it. by the way- I need to get home and get dinner started before Toboe decides it's too late and we have to order something."

"Hahaha, that kid learns more from me everyday." The red head laughed.

Kiba shot Hige a heated glance but the cheerful boy just shrugged. "Ha, come on Kiba someone's gotta give him a back-bone." They headed for the parking lot. "It's around four twelve by the way."

"Shit, it's that late?" Kiba has no idea, his head was down the whole time as he wished like hell he wasn't stuck in that damned classroom.

"Hey if you guys want something bought for dinner I'm your man!" He pulled open the drivers side. "It's as good of an excuse as any to stay over for dinner."

Kiba rolled his eyes slipping into the car. "We've been over this before. I don't wanna spoil Toboe- Besides that, I can't take money from you." He pulled his seat belt over his shoulder clicking it into its base. "It wouldn't feel right."

"Not if I wanna do it!" He started the car. "Kibaaa...?"

"Higeee..."

Hige rolled his eyes now, gluing on a smile. "I'm taking you out for lunch tomorrow Wolf. Whether you like it or not." The car backed out of the school parking lot.

"I'm shaking." Kiba teased. "...I just hope Toboe isn't getting into anything at home."

"Maybe Cher took him home with her." He figured with a shrug. "And you and me could maybe... prolong our getting him from over there."

Kiba shook his head, "Out of the question. I have to make sure Toboe is alright and knows why I wasn't there to get him."

"Yeah, what did that note say anyway?" Hige just remembered.

"Huh, it just said that he was sorry and that he was having a bad day and took it out on me." He turned his attention out the window. "No big deal."

"Thought so," Hige grinned. "The oooold pebble in the shoe."

"Hahaha, you're such an i-"

Hige cut him off saying. "Interesting guy- I know."

...

Kiba waved goodbye to Hige as he walked into his house. Closing the door behind him, he turned the lock over and dropped his book bag onto the floor. "Toboeee!?" He walked into the kitchen. Empty. Going into the livingroom, he saw the same thing. He must be upstairs.

Kiba walked over to the answering machine seeing that several messages were left on it. "Toboe?!" He called again. Pressing rewind, Kiba played the messages over as he sorted through the mail.

"Kiba this is Cher," Her voice sounded funny somehow- as though it were... frantic almost. "It's Toboe-" This got Kiba's attention. "Are you at home, I really would rather you pick up the phone."

Toboe! Kiba forgot about the rest of the messages and picked up the phone dailing Cher's cell number. "Cher are you there?!"

"Kiba!" She sounded just as frantic as in her message. "Kiba I am so sorry, it's my fault I never should have-..."

"What about Toboe, Cher tell me!"

"Kiba... He's been abducted."

Kiba's heart dropped to the floor along with the phone reciever. Toboe's... missing... He couldn't breathe. His head began to swim. Images of his happy little brother were being ripped from his mind one by one all the way back to that day, when he lost everything.

Mommy! Daddy! The boy shouted.

His father frantically fumbled with the seat belt on Toboes car seat. "Protect your brother!" His father shouted. "Take care of Toboe!"

His fathers words echoed through his mind- over and over and over again.

Without realizing it, Kiba began to press buttons on the phone trying to dail Hige's phone number. His heart was pounding through his ears. He had to get ahold of Hige. "8-2-4," He said the words outloud without even knowing that he was speaking them. "Come on Hige, pick up the phone!" Tears dropped down onto his hand. rolling onto the side table.

"Kiba!" Hige shouted as he burst through the door. "I got Cher's message, is Toboe here?!"

"Hige..." He wept out bending down to get the reciever. He held it to his ear, speaking in a strange voice. "I need your help."

"Kiba..." He dropped to the floor and picked his lover up to his feet. "We gotta go look for him, Cher said the cops were already searching. But we know where he would go so we gotta look too."

"I-..." He let a few more tears fall from his eyes.

"Kiba?"

Taking a deep breath of air, he calmed himself down long enough to say. "We should split up, you look up town and I'll look down, Hige please hurry."

Kiba was trembling, Hige had never seen him like this before. It was scaring him. "Okay, come on." He turned to the door. "We gotta hurry!"

Kiba hopped into his car, Hige in his and the two of them tore down the streets in search of Toboe.

4 4 4 4

"I really like your room," Toboe blushed. "It kinda reminds me of a cheetah den hahaha."

Tsume nodded. It was understandable, Tsume had leopard printed blankets over his black sheets. The two of them walked back into the livingroom, over to the couch then they sat down. "I forgot about my snack." Toboe reached for his cup of milk, took a drink from it then set the cup back down beside Tsumes.

"It's getting late," He reached for the glass that was his turning his gaze to Toboe, picking up the boys as though he hadn't realized he'd done it then he drank from the same side Toboe had.

"It is getting late." Toboe looked at the digital clock on the table. "4:23?" He frowned a little bit. Where'sKiba anyway? Did he forget about me? Maybe he went to Hige's house and thinks I'm at Mrs. Cher's... Maybe I could call her! she has a cel phone.

"Would you like some dinner?" Asked Tsume. "I can order anything you like?"

Toboe's sadness at the moment seemed to fade and a smile lit up his face. "Could I have McDonalds and everything?"

"Everything you can pronounce," Replied Tsume glad that he made the boy happy. "McDonald's was it? I can get my driver to get it for us."

"That sounds good. I like the cheese burgers, please."

"You got it." Tsume got up from the chair and crossed the room for the phone. Toboe followed him with his eyes. This was the coolest visit he's ever been on. but he still wished he could go home. He missed his brother and Hige. Am I ever gonna get to go home?

"Try to be quick about it." Tsume was saying.

"Tsume," He said with a shy tone. "would it be alright if I called Mrs. Cher, I don't think Kiba came home yet and I should be going now. I don't wanna be late for school tomorrow."

"You can call whomever you like. My phone is your phone- you're my guest."

Toboe smiled coming over to the phone. Tsume smiled as well, smelling the perfume again. He didn't care that it was a womans, Toboe wore it better.

"Hey Mrs. Cher!" The boy smiled.

"Toboe!? Oh my god are you okay?" The woman sounded horrified and relieved at the same time.

"Sure I am," He was confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hubb told me you went off with some strange man, and... Where are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine really. I'm with Tsume Keina- the model! Isn't that cool?" Toboe couldn't hide his excitement to tell someone he was with a famous person.

"Nooo, Toboe. No it's not cool. Where are you, I'm sending your brother over to get you right now." Cher placed a hand over her heart. Toboe is fine. Thank god! "Tell me where you are."

Toboe frowned, he didn't know what he did was wrong. Or that people were worried about him. Didn't anybody get his message? "I'm at Banzai Gardens, West 23rd st."

"Banzai, West 23rd. Got it." Cher whispered something quietly to the boy that Tsume couldn't hear through the phone, before Toboe said 'goodbye' and hung up.

"Mrs. Cher wants me to wait in the lobby. Will you wait with me until my brother comes?" The boy asked.

"Of course I will," Tsume placed a hand on his shoulder. "Where's your book bag?"

Toboe had to think a minute about that, he didn't know. "Right, it's in your car."

"The driver should be back pretty soon." He pulled out his cel and dailed the number for his car. "Etsuo? Toboe left his bag in my car, make sure you bring it out with you okay. We'll meet you in the lobby."

"Yes, sir."

"Toboe?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted an autographed picture- I'd gladly sign one for you." The man said.

Toboe's face lit up, a picture would be proof that he met him. "Sure, I'd really like that."

Tsume smiled in satisfaction, then put on a fake frown. "Shoot. I forgot, I'm out of pictures."

"Oh," Toboe frowned.

"I could take one though, with the both of us together." Tsume offered.

"Would you?" Restoring the cheer in his voice.

"Sure, let me get the camera." Tsume disappeared into his bedroom, returning with a small polaroid in his hand. "Say cheese."

"Huh?" A flash went off causing the boy to blink. "Ahaha, not one of me. You said the both of us."

"I know, I was just messing with you." Waving a hand, he said. "Sit on the couch."

Toboe did as he was told, and Tsume grabbed the stand for the camera from the closet. Setting it on the stand he put the timer on ten seconds then walked over to the couch. As he sat down, he placed his hand on Toboe's thigh, close enough that if his fingers moved he would have touched the boys genital area.

Toboe made a weird face looking down with a blush as the flash went off. "Um, I think I made a weird face in that one, can we try again?"

"The timer is already set, just smile and wait." Tsume put his arm around the boy and Toboe put his arm around Tsume. The two of them smiled and the camera took the picture. "That should be perfect."

"Yeah. I'd better go though, my brother could be here any minute now."

"Right."

The two headed out of the apartment room, reaching the elevator they walked on. Unlike last time, Toboe held onto the bar behind them so he wouldn't feel sick. He had been distant since the phone call he made. What did that woman say to him? Tsume wondered. "Hey," He tapped the young boy with the back of his hand. "Cheer up, we're friends right. I'll give you the picture tomorrow at school- alright."

"Ok." Toboe replied with a weak smile. Cher's words wouldn't stop ringing through his head. Why would she say that?

_**He's a sicko Toboe, don't let him touch you. We're on our way there just go to the lobby if you can get away.**_

_Tsume's not a sicko._ Toboe thought, _He's my friend._

"Here we are." The large doors opened for them.


	8. Nice Bunch of People

Hige pulled his car into Kiba's driveway, slowly. His head is hung as low as his spirits. He failed. He tried everywhere he knew Toboe would go. Everywhere! Shit! He bared his teeth in misery. Leaning over the wheel, he turned the key in the ignition to shut the car off. This is all my fault! When he shut his eyes, four lonely tears partnered into one long stream going down his cheeks.

Why didn't I do what Kiba had said? Why didn't I just pick the runt up from school? Then maybe... He swallowed hard. He didn't even wanna put a bunch of 'maybe's' out there about the youngest of his best friends. But god, only bad images were popping up in his head of what could have happened to the boy.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that Kiba's car was already in the driveway. Which meant he must be in the house. Hige almost didn't wanna go in there for fear of what he may see. Or maybe what he might hear. It was bad enough Toboe was abducted but tonight, he just couldn't hear Kiba break up with him. He couldn't.

A gentle vibration against his pants alerted him to his phone. Digging in his pocket he pulled the silver object free. Flipping it open, he said in a low tear strained voice. "Hello?"

"Hige, is Kiba with you. I found Toboe!" Cher nearly shouted in his ear.

Hige thought his eyes were going to roll from his head they opened so wide. "Aa, you found him!?" He didn't hesitate a minute as he shoved the car door open. He had to tell Kiba right away.

"Kiba!? Kibaaa!?"

The brunette was inside their home, in Toboe's bedroom. He was holding the boys pillow up against his chest. Letting his tears stain it with the salty water. "I'm sorry Toboe... it's my fault... I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have let myself get in trouble like that. I should have ignored that kid like I usually would have..."

"Kiba!" He heard Hige downstairs.

If you come back, I promise I'll do things differently- I won't baby you, or make you cry. He sniffled to calm his oncoming tears. Kiba heard Hige's continuing call and he wanted to call to him, but his voice would have cracked so badly it would be as though he had said nothing at all.

"Kibaaa? They found him!"

That got his attention. Kiba nearly knocked the other boy over as he flew from his little brothers bedroom into the hall. "What? Where is he?" He looked around his lovers body as though his brother were right there beside him.

"He's with some guy named Tsume Keina, Cher said he just- called her, out of the blue!" The red head explained. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

The two boys hurried down the stairs and out the door, nearly leaping through the open windows of the car. Just hang in there little brother, we're coming to get you.

At Banzai and Toboe were eating their dinner that the driver had brought for them. Neither of them said a word as they ate in almost silence.

But questions nagged away at Toboe as he ate. Why would Mrs. Cher call Tsume a sicko? Does she know him or something? He looked over at his friend and smiled faintly. He seems alright to me. So what's the big deal?

"Are you mad at me?" Tsume asked faintly.

"No. Of course not." Toboe assured. "It's just that my guardian worries a lot."

"Aa."

"So can I see you tomorrow?" He swallowed the pieces of hamburger that he was chewing. "It's a half day at school soooo," He looked at Tsume, who was making a strange face. "I thought we could hang out?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea for a while. If you're in trouble I don't wanna do anything to make it worse." The man said, though he was half lying. His heart was beating a mile a minute hearing Toboe ask to see him again.

"No really, it'll be okay. You can come by the park, I'm gonna be there with Cheza while my brothers at work."

The model smiled modestly. "I'll think about it."

Toboe returned a genuine smile to him saying, "Good."

"Toboe!" Kiba nearly yanked the glass door down when he saw his brother inside.

Toboe smiled greeting him. "Hi Kiba!" He stood up causing his box of fries to rattle in his hand. "I'm glad you're hear, this is Tsume and-..."

"You fucking sicko!" Kiba bellowed.

"...What?" Toboe heard the anger in his brothers voice as well as pain. But it confused him. What was everybody so worked up about?

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" Kiba ordered, grabbing Tsume by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall.

The man made no attempt to struggle free, he just glared at the man as though he were inviting him, challenging him to do something.

"Kiba don't!" Toboe got between them some how, spreading his arms to part them. "Tsume was really nice to me, don't hurt him okay?"

Tsume scoffed, crossing his arms. "Like he could."

"What!?" Kiba raised his fist again but Toboe held him off.

"Stop it!" Kiba could hear the sadness in his brothers voice so he eased off the man. "Kiba, Tsume isn't-..." The boys words were ignored as he was jerked to the exit.

"You're lucky I didn't call the cops on you." Kiba threatened ignoring his brother.

"The cops?" Toboe repeated.

"We're leaving." He practically carried Toboe away. "And I meant what I said, stay away from my brother."

Tsume just stood there, hardly threatened as he watched his young obsession be dragged away from him. He would ease up for now. After all, he had Toboe practically the whole afternoon- what more could he ask for?!

Toboe pulled open the car door to the backseat, he glanced back at the apartment before climbing inside and closing the door. Tsume lifted a hand to say bye to the boy, then he turned away before he saw Kiba giving him a nasty glare again.

...

Toboe sat in his bedroom, with his pillow clutched to his chest. He wasn't gonna cry. He told himself this over and over again. But Kiba and Hige had said so many mean things to him, and they yelled so much he just teared up at the thought of anything!

He could still hear their harsh words...

"What did you think you were doing Toboe?!" Kiba shouted as he man handled him into the house. "How could you just get into a car with a stranger?!"

His brother let go of him, practically by a fling. "Ow! I'm sorry Kiba." He was sincere and his voice was beyond low as he spoke.

The brunette scoffed. "I'm sorry Kiba- isn't much of a shield from some perverted old man putting his hands on you!"

"Tsume's not old!" Toboe snapped in the mans defense. "He said he was twenty two and you're gonna be that age someday- I guess you'll be a pervert too then huh?"

"Not cool runt," Hige said in a non-joking way, but more as though he were trying to make a point that Toboe was just a little boy. "We were worried sick about you and you come back here joking like it was no big deal!" He raised his arms out looking around irratically as though he were speaking to some jury.

Kiba clenched his jaw tighter than he wanted to. He was trying beyond human strength not to smack his brother right across his face. Toboe could be so... stubborn sometimes!

Toboe saw the anger in his brothers eyes so he lowered his head to avoid it. "I don't know what to say. Mrs. Cher had already left and Tsume was there- he just told me we'd sit in his car until you showed up-..." Toboe had to stop himself. It even sounded ridiculous to him now. "Tsume wouldn't hurt me... he was nice... he was my friend.."

"Toboe," Kiba sighed, calming himself down. "That's what guys like him want you to think- that they're nice and friendly and generous, but in reality they just wanna abuse you or rape you or worse."

That didn't seem like Tsume to Toboe. That seemed like some sicko on one of those movies of the week. Tsume really was just some kind person who wanted to make sure he got home alright. Even though he knew it was pointless to argue his case, he just wanted his brother to know that he was fine. "I just wish that you would listen to me, Tsume and I didn't do anything wrong- we had snacks, cookies and milk and we-..."

"You ate something from him?!" Kiba was getting angry again. "Did you even watch him pour the drink?! He could have poisoned you!"

"But he didn't, and if he did he'd be sick too because he accidently drank from my glass when I put it down."

Kiba had heard enough. He moved himself off the couch and started across the room. Hige watched him with his eyes shaking his head. "And you wanna know something else, your great friend Tsume lied to Hubb. He made up some fake name and story just to get you out of there- he could have been planning this for months!"

This was news to Kiba, he hadn't heard anything about a fake name. Now he went from angry to just sick and worried. "Go to your room." He mumbled.

"But Kiba?"

"Go to your room!" He shouted this time.

The boy looked both scared and sad as he departed the now silent livingroom. Kiba watched him as he left then he turned to Hige. The boy looked startled by the sight of his lovers face, he looked as though he were about to go off on him next. But instead he heard, "Can we talk- outside?"

"...Sure."

Toboe ran an arm across his eyes and sighed. I thought that everybody would be happy to see me, I thought that they would think it was cool that I know Tsume. Guess I was wrong...

Beep!

"What was that?" The boy wondered. Sliding off of his bed, Toboe walked over to the window and peered down into the driveway. His eyes nearly fell from his head, gasping at what he saw!

4 4 4 4

Kiba and Hige climbed into the- usually- chipper boys car. Neither of them were saying anything, but once the doors were closed Kiba let out a breath to speak only to be cut off by Hige. "Alright go ahead."

"What?"

"Break up with me, call me names and say you never wanna see me again." He lowered his head. "I can take it..."

"Hige, I'm not breaking up with you." Kiba reassured. "I just wanted to ask you something, and I didn't want Toboe to hear us."

"..." A smile slowly graced his face and he chuckled a little. "Oh, hahaha. Never mind then."

"You said this Tsume guy made up some name, what did he call himself?"

"T.C. Freeman. That's what Cher says."

Kiba bit in his bottom lip a little then sighed. "I'm lost on this one Hige, I... I always knew that Toboe would make friends but friends his own age you know? And... If he seriously likes this guy, I don't know what to say to make him stop."

Hige made some type of sound to show he understood.

"Toboe can be so stubborn sometimes. There's no talking to him when he gets like that and the more I tell him to stop the more he'll wanna do it." The boy shrugged.

"Well... maybe you should just watch him a little closer?" It was a suggestion. "He's fourteen, it's not like he knows his way around town so he couldn't just run off- at least not far enough for guys like this Tsume to get him again."

Kiba thought about it, but then he shook his head. "I don't know." His hand went unconsciously up to his forearm and he began to gently scratch it.

Hige watched him in fascination. He wanted to keep his mind on the task at hand, but seeing Kiba touching the forbidden arm he got a little side tracked.

"I guess I could try explaining things to him again," His rubbing became more rigorous. "Calmer though, so he doesn't think I'm bullying him."

Hige wasn't listening at this point. His hands were taking on a mind of their own as he reached out for his lovers arm. Bringing it up to his lips he kissed where Kiba had been scratching. Kiba looked startled at first, but his senses relaxed into the feeling of his lovers touch.

The red heads hands slid up and down Kiba's arm entranced by the sheer lust for wanting to touch this arm. Hige's busy little hands slipped the sleeve down on his lovers shirt revealing the pale, under toned arm.

Though his gasp was inward, his reaction to it was apparent. Kiba blushed slightly as Hige took in the large bubbled swell on his lovers arm, going from his wrist all the way up a little past his elbow. Hige looked up into Kiba's eyes with question, but the brunette had another idea and quickly pressed his lips against Hige's.

The kiss was an obvious distraction, tasting of timid discomfort that was quickly flurishing into something else. Kiba's tongue was forceful as it dipped into Hige's mouth tasting something sweet that the boy must have had earlier that still lingered on his tongue.

The red head wrapped his arm around his lovers shoulders for a more solid contact with him, trying both to keep up but not be dominated. Kiba's lips removed themselves from Hige's and he trailed them down the boys neck. Hige sighed in pleasure, and he whispered warmly into the other boys ear. "Get on."

Kiba smiled, glad to comply, but he began to undo his jeans first. He sat up straight in the passanger seat and got to work. While he worked at opening, unzipping and pulling down, Hige leaned over in his seat rejoining their tangled kiss. The Moon boys hand reached down onto Kiba's lap, slipping past the jeans and the boxers to go inside.

Kiba's body shot back against the seat from a hot and cold pleasure rushing throughout his body feeling Hige's grip melt around his boiling member. "Aaahh!" His breathing became ragged with want and he hurried his jeans from around his waist and down to the floor.

Kiba grabbed a hold of Hige's now exposed hand, bringing it up to his mouth licking away the wetness Hige worked out of him. Hige's eyes clowded with ecstacy watching the sight of it. God he had to have him!

Hige's right hand moved from beside hisself and he grabbed a hold of Kiba's waist steering him back on their course of action. The Wolf boy planted a single kiss on his lovers lips before shifting his weight to a slightly standing position so he could move to the drivers side on top of him.

It was a tight fit causing his butt to bump against the steering wheel, beeping the horn as he sat down, straddled around both the seat and Hige's hips. The cheerful boy laughed silently, thinking about some dirty porno he had seen once like this, but quickly brought himself back to his own porno that was playing out.

Hige helped Kiba remove his shirt over his head, his lips instantly attacked his lovers hardening nipples. Picking the right side to work on, Hige licked warm circles around the tight nub from left to right. His fingers and thumb brushed and foundled the left nipple with November cold finger tips causing both a chill and warmth to run up and down Kiba's spine.

"Aaa." The brunette sighed, arching his back he rested his neck onto the steering wheel to give Hige more room to work. Hige's right hand trailed into his lovers thick hair grabbing a handful of it to bunch up in his own pleasure from Kiba doing something fierce with his hips, swirling them around over his own applying delicious pressure on his dick.

Higes tongue had stopped its motion at the moment as he moaned and sighed over Kiba's chest heating the other boy with his breaths of hot air. Returning his attention to the job at hand, the Moon boy lapped his tongue over Kiba's right nipple one last time before he switched sides giving some much needed heat to the left part of the Wolf boys body.

Kiba shuddered feeling the cold encase his right side that Hige had moistened so he rocked harder and harder down onto Hige's lap. He needed more heat! Straightening his body to an upright position again, Kiba's hands dropped around Hige's waist and he gave the boys butt a quick squeeze gesturing for his lover to hop up a second so he could remove his pants.

Hige's tongue never left Kiba's body as he did what he was instructed. Once his pants were down the both of them called out in pleasure as Kiba just dropped his weight down over Hige's member. "Aaaa!"

Yes! That's what he needed! Hige's swelled member burned heat into Kiba's body like an inferno and he bobbed his body up and down to etch the trail open. Then lifting Hige's face up to meet his own the two shared in a battled kiss. Both boys tongues fighting for domination as they stabbed into the others mouth back and forth.

Hige's- now unfelt- cold hands gripped onto Kiba's ass and he slammed the other boys hips up and down over his shaft. When Kiba moaned Hige won the battle clamping down onto his lovers tongue, sucking lazily around it.

Kiba's moan was like a low seductive echo in the back of Hige's mind and he felt himself swimming in it. He was beginning to moan with every drop Kiba made down over his genitals, picking up the speed in which he slammed him down- faster! Faster!

A small piece of Hige's shirt started to catch the cold air in the car because of not so gentle leaking from Kiba's member. Their kissing has ceased to exsist now, their foreheads pressed together and they just warmed each others faces in their breaths.

Kiba panted the hardest, pressing his dick closer to Hige's shirt. The little rush of cold patch was all he needed before he released. "Aaaa!"

Hige wasn't far behind him, feeling his lovers hands clench onto his hair while he sent his cry of pleasure into his ear. And with a yell of his own, he filled Kiba's body with his fire for him. The two boys collapsed in eachothers arms while they calmed down.

Neither of them saw the curtains of an upstairs window sliding back over as a tiny figure behind it moved from sight.

...

Toboe listened to the sounds of Hige pulling out of the driveway, Kiba said goodbye to him and Hige only laughed a response. Toboe scrunched into a ball when he heard his brothers foot steps heading up the stairs and into his room. I know where this is gonna go. They were probably talking about me the whole time.

Pulling the blanket up over his head, he snuggled into the little nest he made for himself underneath the fabric. Well he can save it, because I already know.

Three gentle taps hit the door of the young boys bedroom. Toboe flipped the blanket from over his head and looked down. "Come in."

Kiba opened the door slowly, peeking his head inside the room first before he entered. "I-... I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for earlier." His brother explained. "I didn't mean to pull you like that."

Toboe touched his arm, remembering the brutal dragging into the house. "Oh, haha. It was nothing. I barely felt it."

Kiba smiled slightly. "Yeah well, I'm sorry anyway." He wandered over to his brothers bed and sat down beside him. Toboe straightened up, tucking the blanket around his waist. He knew he was in for a loooong speech. "I know you're gonna tell me it's pointless but... I wanna explain something to you- okay?"

"Okay." He leaned his head over onto his brothers shoulder and sighed.

"I know that... knowing Tsume is exciting for you." Kiba began. "But... He's gonna hurt you in the end Toboe. Guys like him usually do."

"Hurt me how? He just wanted to hang out with me for a while." The boy shrugged. "Nothing special."

Kiba sighed, but the tiny smile never left his face- regardless, the seriousness his voice tried to iminate. "You're young Toboe, I'm not calling you stupid or anything but, there's a lot of things in life that you just don't get yet."

This time Toboe concealed a hidden smile, he had some idea of what his brother was getting at. "Such as," He challanged his brother to say something about it.

"Such as... Well," Kiba had to turn his head away. He couldn't have this talk right now as he was three seconds from laughing thinking about his own activities involving the very subject. "His out look on life and way of thinking are years ahead of yours and he might wanna do things with you that are wrong."

So he is talking about what he and Hige were doing! Toboe shook his head. Tsumewouldn't do that, he's not some pervert and he really likes me. "I'm not really sure what you're getting at but I'm sure that Tsume would never hurt me."

"But you don't understand, guys like this Tsume know how to talk you down." Kiba stood from the bed. "They have ways of making everything sound and look sugar coated, when in reality they're just trying to do something that isn't right."

Toboe nodded. "I understand, I won't see Tsume again."

Kiba flashed him a satisfied grin, "Thank you." He leaned over and kissed the boy on top of his head. "Go to sleep okay, it's a half day tomorrow and you've got the rest of the day to act like an idiot with your friends."

"Okay." Toboe returned to the nested position he was in before and he closed his eyes waiting for the sleep to take over him.

Kiba walked out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. Toboe's a smart kid, I have to give him more credit than what I do.

Toboe lay quietly in his bed, Kiba's words were playing over in his head.

They have ways of making everything look and sound sugar coated, when in reality they're just trying to do something that isn't right.

Tsume'shand was on my leg when he took our picture. His eyes opened and he blinked. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. But then he remembered Tsume had said something to him before, words he didn't understand.

_L'amo._ The word echoed over in his mind. What could that word mean? Maybe I should check it out at the library. A smile appeared on his face though. The thought of Tsume or anyone wanting him in the way that Kiba and Hige seemed to want each other.

He chuckled lightly. I wonder what he's doing right now?


	9. You Don't Know How Weird He Gets

On the west side of town. Tsume returned home from shopping, carrying a small plastic bag in one hand while he slipped off his sun glasses with the other. He walked over to the phone checking to see if he had any messages- there were none- so he then wandered into the kitchen with his groceries.

"Hhhrrr." He sighed dryly, looking over a package of hot dogs. "How the hell do you cook these things anyway?" Flipping from the front to the back, he grumbled again in frustration dropping the dogs onto the counter. The next item from the bag was a small box of oven heated macaroni.

Seems simple enough. Unpackaging the meal, Tsume dropped the item onto an oven tray then he slid it into the hot oven. Drifting into his bedroom, so he could wait for his late night meal, Tsume began to strip his clothes away. He sighed wishing that someday it would be Toboe undressing him. Touching him... desiring him, just as much as he wanted him.

A low moan escaped his mouth as he pulled up his silky red pajama pants, the waste band snapped over his crotch. He chose to ignore the slowly growing erection that was about to take place as he reached for his shirt. Leaving the shirt open, Tsume stroled around his bedroom remembering his little treasures words and emotions.

This room is so cool! The boy beamed. Toboe walked over to the bed as though he were drawn to it, not the least bit shy about pulling over the thick covers to take a look at the sheets. I kinda guessed they'd be black. He smiled.

Tsume touched his bed, running the palm of his hand over it. Someday you'll see what I can do in this bed, Toboe. The model gazed at the spot where the boys hand had fallen.

A low rapping at his door, pulled Tsume's attention away from his thoughts and he padded angrily to the door. Yanking it open he glared at his neighbor. "What?!"

Jet grinned sheepishly seeing Tsume's night wear. "You usually don't wear that sort of thing unless you're entertaining someone," He stated trying to look past the model.

Tsume cocked an eyebrow turning his head left to right trying to look over his shoulder at whatever called his friends attention away. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the guy you've got stashed in there." The man replied.

"Guy? What makes you think-...?" Tsume said in a coy manner.

"Oh come on," Jet waved a hand. "Everybody knows you're into guys. Why do you think your fan base rose so high. This is Japan Tsu', it's not like America."

"Well whatever, either way there's no one here." Tsume was beginning to close the door. "I dress nicely for myself. Gotta keep up that appearance you know."

"No wait, I forgot about these." He slung the mans boxers and tank top at him. "Next time, at least don't let that be the reason they're dirty if you want me to wash them."

"Yeah yeah..." He bunched the wad of clothes between his hands and started to close the door again.

"One more thing," The boxer insisted. He was beginning to try Tsume's patients.

"Yes?"

"Now I didn't wanna say anything because I wasn't really sure what to make of it." He paused. "But if you're thinking about starting anything with that kid,"

"A kid?" He tried to sound surprised, shocked and appauled.

"I know it sounds weird but, that's what some guys are into." Jet held up his hands in defense. "I just want you to be careful ya know. You're my friend."

Tsume smirked at that then backed up behind the door. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm not starting anything with the boy." He shrugged. "I just wanted to help him home."

"Yeah but to whose?"

The two shared a heated glare, but Jet blinked first with a sigh. "Just remember what I said."

"I will. Good night Jet." He closed the door. "Asshole, mind your own business." Smelling the food, Tsume hurried to the kitchen to make sure it wasn't burning.

...

The kitchen was bare again after an hour, as though no one were in there at all. The trash though had some new company with the small dish of macaroni that had a few hot dog chunks sliced into it. Tsume didn't care for the taste at all so he turned in for bed. It's around 12:30 p.m now and Tsume is finding it impossible to get to sleep.

He's dreaming again, one of the hundreds of dreams he's had since he first laid eyes on the young angelic boy.

Your bed is so soft Tsume. He says as he climbs under the covers with an alluring look in his eyes. You must wanna stay in here all day.

I've gota better place I'd rather stay all day. The model would reply, as he climbs across the bed, directly to the boy looming over his body.

Why don't you show me...Toboe's hands came up to unbotton his shirt.

Tsume removed Toboe's pants with ease, tossing them to the floor. I see you didn't wear any underwear. Tsume would smirk. Looks like someone's planning to show me what they know.

Toboe smiled impishly as he wrapped his arms around Tsume's shoulders, elevating his body up. The young boy coiled his legs around the models hips pressing their bodies together. Than show me what you think I know.

Tsume dropped his weight onto the bed in one fluid motion, pressing hisself down on top of the boy. Toboe sighed in the feeling of the models pressure against his tiny body and his back arched as far away from the bed as it could with Tsume on top of him. Tsume anchored the boys hips in his grip and rocked into him, up and down until Toboe's member was nice and wet.

Toboe moaned feeling Tsume's finger lubing itself from the tip of his member, then search for his opening. Outside of the dream, Tsume's hands had wound themselves around the blanket, his body was moving unconsciously up and down just as in his dream.

Uuuhh, harder Tsume. Faster. The boy panted.

Tsume did just as his little lover asked and started a full scale humping session on his bed. Tsume was fully aware now that he was dreaming as his eyes half lidded to open. He didn't care what he was doing now, he needed to release. "Aaa! Uuuuaaa!" He moaned as his body continued to act out the dream as though he were still there.

His fingers dug deep into his bed sheets, his moaning had become so loud now that he bit into the sheet to stop it. His teeth were doing a fine job of leaving their mark with little holes tearing here and there. Tsume reached out for a handful of blanket to stuff under himself for more pressure but...

"Hhhrrrr- No!"He froze mid-air holding his body up over the bed by the strength of his forearms. "Not like this." He panted.

A moment later Tsume came from his bedroom, he seemed composed enough as he made his way over to his objective location. The couch.

"Toboe," He said to the boy, who sat on his long black leather couch. "Would you like to give me the same pleasure that I give to you." It was more a statement than a question. The Wolf boy smiled, innocently, as always at him and he gave an enthusiastic nod.

The model stepped in front of the couch, where Toboe had sat earlier that morning, and he straddled the place where the boys indentation had still remained. "Today," He continued to speak outloud. "You're gonna try your hand at a blowjob. Think you're up for it?"

Well, I'm not sure I know how but... I'll try. The boy replied.

"Hahaha, good to know." Tsume reached blindly beside the couch, pulling open the side table drawer. Feeling around at the objects inside, his hands finally contacted the item he wanted. A small tube of lubricant. handing it off to his free hand, he then reached inside the drawer again pulling out a tiny pair of clipper scissors.

Stabbing a small enough hole into the couch Tsume then opened the bottle of lube and squirted it inside the hole. Tossing the items aside, he then grabbed a hold of the couch where Toboe's head would have been and he slowly began to move his member into the hole.

The boy made low choking sounds in the back of his throat. Tsume chuckled. "Take it slowly and you'll get it." He caressed the boys hair lovingly.

Toboe squoze Tsume's ass, pressing him forward into his mouth. The hole in the couch began to part away as the width of Tsume's member moved into it. A low hiss came from the model as the almost human like feeling of a mouth encased his burning member tightly.

The sponge inside the couch squished from the wet lubricant as Tsume pumped himself in and out of the hole. His moans were low at first but the faster he ground the louder he became. "Aaa! Aaa!" He pressed his forehead against the wall, panting ragedly.

His hips slammed harder and harder into the couch, the hole in the chair never lost its tightness. Tsume's right hand let go of the couch and coursed itself along his lower back. His finger then went between his butt brushing gingerly over the hole. The model smiled feeling this, and began to speak to his imaginary partner again.

"Why Toboe, you have learned a thing or two." Tsume removed his finger from what it was doing giving it a quick dip into the hole of the couch, once satisfied with the amount of lube on it, he returned the finger to what it had previously been doing. "Rrrr," He bared his sharp teeth in pleasure feeling the incertion of the finger.

Tsume made sure only to allow the finger in half way as Toboe's fingers wouldn't reach deep enough to certain parts inside of his body. His steady ramming pace into the couch never lost its momentum as he wriggled his finger around causing his entire body to pulse.

Tsume's forehead banged into the wall as he jerked forward but he didn't care, he was so close now he could taste it himself. The model gave the mischievous little finger a friend by shoving another finger in beside it. Ignoring his own plan to keep it in thought, Tsume shoved his fingers in as far as they could go.

A sharp moan broke free from his mouth as he pumped his fingers inside of himself. Five, six times until he released. His come filled the whole in his couch and he dropped his weight over the back of the seat, remembering that he would have crushed Toboe if he were there so he moved over to the side.

Tsume casually caught his breath, his mind slowly returning to full awake reality. And he began to laugh. A low sound that started to pick up towards the end. "Ahahahaha-... AHAHAHA!" As his laughter died down he ran a spent hand over his face and sighed. "I need to stop kidding myself like this," He said quietly. "Toboe is far too innocent to ever do something like this with anyone."

Standing, he adjusted his clothes and returned quietly to his room. I'd be honored to be your first my Toboe. A thin smile graced his lips. Just weeks more, you'll be begging me for it.

He closed his bedroom door, then began to take off his night clothes. He decided that tonight he'd sleep naked. In honor of the day he will claim the boy as his own and the two will wake up that way together.

4 4 4 4

Toboe woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. He smiled as he took the scent up his nose, thinking about the syrupy buttery taste and the fluffy, sponge like texture.

"Toboe!" His brother called from what sounded like the foot of the stairs.

The young boy grinned suddenly, unsure as to why though and he chuckled pressing his forehead into the pillow. "Hhhhmmm- What a night!" He sprang up from his covers with his arms spread. The heavy blanket toppeled lifelessy to the floor as the boy continued his stretch. "Gee," He straightened hisself up. "I haven't slept that good in months."

"Toboe!" Kiba called again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He replied. Slipping out of bed, he recovered his blanket fluffing any dust or dirt that might have clung to it out, before he spread it back over his bed. As the blanket lowered from the sky over the bed, Toboe heard a low moan echo from his ears. I wonder what that was about? A quick flash rushed through the boys mind and in this flash he saw a vivid image of Tsume, laying on his bed wth his arms spread apart waiting for him to join him.

With a dim blush stained on his cheeks, Toboe walked out of his bedroom to the bathroom. Once he made it downstairs, his brother greeted him with a smile and a plate filled with pancakes.

"Are those for me?!" He practically begged.

"Of course they are." Kiba set the syrup down beside the plate. "Eat up, I let you sleep because the school called and they aren't open until nine today." Kiba returned to the stove turning it off, then sat down infront of his own breakfast and started eating.

"Nine? How come?"

"Because it's snowing runt!" Hige burst into the Wolf home- as usual- and pitched a snowball at the younger boy. Who caught it right in the ear.

Toboe's face couldn't have lit up any brighter as he hopped up from the table. "Really! Kiba can I go outside?" He looked at his brother with big glassy eyes and a puppy face gracing his lips.

Kiba smiled faintly as he nodded. "Just make sure you cover up."

"I will!" Toboe hurried into the hall for the closet, quickly pulling it open, he reached for his jacket and hat slipping the hat into the pocket so he could put on his puffy coat. "Thanks Kiba!" He called into the kitchen as he rushed out the door after Hige.

"Hn. So much for breakfast."

The front door opened again and Toboe returned to the kitchen grabbing two pancakes from the stack, then he dashed back outside. Kiba shook his head in dismay, glad that the boy had forgotten about yesterday and hopefully this Tsume guy altogether.

"Did you get 'em?" Hige asked when he saw the boy appear at the door.

"Duh," Toboe replied, handing one of the swiped goods to his friend.

"Thanks runt." Hige patted the boys head, thoroughly rubbing in a snowball that was concealed within his hand.

"Haha, you're lucky I'm too hungry to care about that." He said humorously. Nothing is better than a snow day. Even if he still had to go to school. "...Mmmm, these are really good."

"Yeah!"

"You see," Said an approaching voice. "I told you he'd be out here."

"Hi Mrs. Cher." Toboe greeted through a mouthful.

The teacher smiled at the boy, reaching up to brush the snow out of his hair. "You should put your hat on Toboe, you wouldn't wanna catch a cold."

"Says a teacher." The boy smiled. He'd forgotten he stuck his hat in his coat pocket. "Hey Cheza, you want some breakfast. My brother just made it."

Cheza held her hand out for the offered piece, but her face looked so sad. Toboe frowned a moment wondering what was wrong with her. He was all set to ask when Cherinterrupted him.

"Toboe, is your brother inside?"

"I don't know where else he'd be."

Cher rubbed Cheza's arms up and down before she walked towards the house, patting Toboe on the head as she went. "I'm glad you're okay sweetie." She muttered truthfully.

Toboe gave her the same look he gave Cheza, those two sure were acting strange today. Maybe they didn't like the weather? Shrugging Toboe woffed down the rest of his breakfast before he picked up a handful of snow and began packing it.

Cher walked into the house, turning into the kitchen at the sound of the water running from the sink. "I see Toboe is alright." She inquired.

"Yeah, he's- all things concidered." The Wolf boy replied. He shook his wet hands into the sink then reached for a napkin or two from the napkin holder. "Have a seat?" He gestured to the table.

Cher pulled one out and sat down, her face looking as though she were positively anxious to say something. Kiba joined her at the table but absently reached for Toboe's bookbag to make sure he had everything. Cher remained silent.

Alright. "You wanted to speak to me?" Kiba asked.

"I just wanted to say how-..." She needed a strong enough word. "extremely sorry I am for letting Toboe get snatched yesterday. I assure you it won't happen again. I'm going to keep him in my classroom up until I leave myself and see you out there."

Kiba smiled at her sincerity. "It really isn't necessary."

"But I can't help but think that it is!" Cher shook her head as though she were confused. "Toboe is just a little boy, Kiba. Who knows what may have happened to him within that time he was with this man."

"I already took care of it. And trust me, Toboe understands and he swore to me he'd never see him again." Kiba shrugged. "I have to give him enough trust to that so he knows I'm not babying him. I promised to myself that if he came back, I would stop." With a tight nod, he ended. "And I will."

Cher was amazed- or bewildered. Where Kiba got his strength from she didn't know. But she could have used some herself. "Kibaaa," She paused looking out the window at the three of them. "I can't help but feel protective over Toboe myself, after all I took you both in after I found out about your parents."

Kiba bit his tongue. Cher didn't have to go there with him, did she think he didn't know all that already!? This conversation is over. He declared. "Cher listen, I'm doing a pretty good job of raising Toboe and so far we haven't really needed you that much anymore so-... I would really appreciate it if you would just... let me handle this for a while." He kept his voice calm and mild, ending the sentence by standing to leave the room.

Cher let out a breath that she held in. Kiba, you are always acting so grown up. I just wish you would be a kid again- for once, and let me take care of you.

"It's eight fourty five. Let's go." Kiba said as he was leaving the house.

Saddened moans and groans from his lover and brother filled a tiny bit of airspace as Kiba led the way to the car. He handed Toboe his bookbag and hurried him into the backseat of the car. "Can Cheza come with us?" Asked Toboe looking out the window at his friend.

"It's up to Cher." Kiba watched the woman walking towards them.

"What?" She asked.

"Can Cheza ride with us today Mrs. Cher, pleease?"

"Sure, go ahead honey. I've gotta go home and get my things together anyway." She kissed the albino girl atop her head and waved goodbye.

Cheza waved goodbye as well, then climbed into the car.

"See ya Cher!" Hige called with a hand up over the car. Cher raised a hand in response, then she turned away to her house.

"She's gloomy, huh?" The cheerful boy muttered. Kiba shrugged, he didn't care either way.

The car rolled slowly out of the driveway and onto the road, trugging slowly down the street.

Toboe tapped Cheza on the shoulder, leaning in close to speak so he wouldn't be heard. "Cheza, what's the matter? Why do you look so sad?" He asked.

"This ones..." She swallowed hard on her hesitation. Then tried again. "This ones parents are seperating..." Her eyes were so sad, but no tears fell from them. Toboe frowned, wrapping his arms around the girls shoulders.

"I'm sorry Cheza," He whispered in a hushed tone. _I wonder why they're seperating all of a sudden? The boy questioned himself. Was it- because of me...?_


	10. What You Never Know

The air was crispy with cold- though the sun was attempting to show through the large clouds that drifted lazily in the sky. Ms. Nomiya released her class for recess, regardless half of the students little cries to stay inside where it was warm.

Toboe and Cheza went out onto the playground to a part where there was barely any equipment, getting down to a crouching position the two began to build up snow to construct a snowman together. Neither of them spoke as they built up pile after pile, rolling the balls along to make them bigger.

Toboe wandered away from the young girl, going to gather up some rocks that lay under the slide at the other end of the playground. The pair had been waiting for the snow to eventually fall and agreed to make a snowman together as soon as it had. So the Wolf boy hid the rocks under the slide so they wouldn't have to go fishing under the snow later.

Toboe was taking his time walking back over to Cheza, his mind was buzzing with questions he wanted to ask her. But he didn't know where to start. I wish I knew what to say to make her feel better, but... It feels like it's my fault. Although, I'm not really sure what makes people get divorced... I wonder if she wants to talk at all- Maybe- maybe I should just leave her alone today.

The boys eyes scanned the playground, glancing over all the kids that were playing before his eyes fell upon a girl that he remembered had gone through divorced parents herself. Walking back over to Cheza, Toboe handed her the rocks he had picked up. "I'll be right back, okay Chez'?" He said, making sure the girl saw him before he walked away from her.

Hurrying across the field, he hopped on the swing next to the young girl who eyed him strangely. "Toboe?" She wondered outloud.

"Hi Taki, can I swing here with you?" He said cheerfully with a salesmans pitch in his voice.

Taki shrugged and began to scoot her legs back releasing them when she felt she was far enough back to get some good momentum. Toboe did as she did, only he swung a bit slower.

How am I gonna bring it up? He wondered. Maybe I should just ask her and get it over with. Clearing his throat, he tried swinging directly beside her. "Taki?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"It's- kinda personal." He paused to see if she'd change her mind.

"Okay." Though her swinging came to an abrupt hault.

"Well, it's just that... I wanted to ask you about your parents divorce." He kept his eyes down so he wouldn't see any hurt that came over her face.

"What about it?" She asked, sounding perfectly fine. Infact, she began to swing again.

"What made your parents decide to split up?"

"My dad cheated on my mom." The girl said snidely.

"Cheated on her? What does that mean?"

"He slept around with some other woman, and she found out about it because there was a number in his coat pocket."

Toboe dropped his head, he didn't know there were other reasons for parents getting a divorce. "So does that mean anything could break up a marriage?"

"Toboe what are you getting at?" Taki inquired. "Do you know someone one who's about to go through a divorce? If you want me to talk to them I'll do it." She shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Well, I don't think it's my place to say anything. But I have another question though,"

"Go ahead."

"...Could someone else make your parents wanna divorce each other?"

"Depends, what did the other person do?"

"Weeelllll," He hesistated. "Say the man wasn't responsible and something happened to a kid... could that make the woman wanna leave him?"

"Maybe, but that's kind of a stretch. The couple must have been having problems already and that one thing was the straw that broke the camels back." The girl informed, she stopped swinging again this time hopping off. "Toboe," She grabbed the boys hands. "Don't stress out so much, lifes too short for that."

Toboe laughed. "You couldn't tell by looking at you, but you're really mature Taki."

"Hey, divorce ages you. See ya." She galloped away, but paused saying over her shoulder. "And if your friend ever wants to talk let me know!"

Toboe blinked seeing the girl wink at him. I hope she doesn't think it's me. Getting up from the swing he crossed the playground back to where he'd left his friend. She was already stacking the body parts of the snowman together.

"Cheza?" He sniffled feeling his nose begin to run.

"Toboe is crying?" The girl asked.

"Huh? Hmhmhm." He chuckled. "No. My nose is just a little runny." He ran his hand across it.

"Are-... youok though?"

"This one-..." She paused. "This one does not know. This one will be alright."

They continued to talk. In the distance, behind the gate fence Tsume sneezed groaning afterwards. He had been freezing his ass off since he got their and trying to get Toboe's attention was impossible. The boy just took off across the field right as he began to call him. Oh well, ten times the charm.

Standing up, Tsume peered over the fence then whispered. "Psst! Psst! Toboe!" He called.

The young boy thought he heard his name, but he wasn't sure. Besides, who'd be calling him?

"Toboe!"

There it was again! Looking around he didn't see anyone in particular trying to get his attention so he ignored it. Tsume sighed in frustration. Snapping his fingers together, Tsume dug into his pocket and pulled out his gold lighter. Catching a flare of sun light he turned the beam on Toboe's jacket.

Toboe didn't see it, but Cheza did. "Toboe."

He looked down to where the girl pointed. Petting his chest he stared out to where the light was coming from then he saw him. For a moment the boys eyes shined with happiness until he realized all the pain that the man had brought to him. Tsume. Tapping the girls shoulder he walked across the field. "I'll be back Cheza."

"Finally." Tsume smirked. "What took you so long to notice me, I called you fifteen times."

"Go away." The boy ordered.

"Excuse me?" Tsume was taken aback.

"You heard me, go away!" He wanted to shove him but the gate blocked his hands.

"Alright, I'll leave. Once you tell me why I should?" Tsume frowned a bit. "I thought that you and I were friends?"

"We were friends but..." He shrugged. "Things change over night."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Tsume probed.

"It's all because you picked me up yesterday that my best friends parents are getting a divorce." He blurted out. "If you hadn't done that then they'd still wanna be together."

"Tch. Adults have problems Toboe, you know that." Tsume began to explain. "You can't blame yourself for other peoples problems- that's what's wrong with the world today."

"Yeah you can say that because you've probably never had anyone hurt because of something you did." The boy argued.

"That's what you think. Anyway, I didn't wanna come here to fight with you." He had to change subjects this wasn't going as he had planned.

"Oh yeah," He sniffled for the third time since he went over to him.

"Here." Tsume handed the boy three tissues that he pulled from his pocket.

"Thanks."

"Look before you get all military on me, I thought you should know that I wanted to apologize for what I did. I really wasn't trying to be a bad guy, I didn't think it was a problem that's all."

"Well... actually I didn't either but... when I got home everybody was so mad and then Cheza told me that her parents were splitting up."

"Yeah, but did she say it was because of you?" Asked the model.

Toboe thought about it and rocked from side to side. "Well, no not exactly- but-..."

"Than what are you worried about?"

Toboe was silent. Tsume was making a lot of sense. He did kinda put the blame on himself for what was happening to Cheza's parents. But what about everything else!? "No. I don't think we can be friends, my... brother and my other friend think that you're this bad guy and you only want me for perverted reasons."

Figures. Tsume put on his best smile, reaching over the fence placing his hand on the boys shoulder. "Toboe do I look like a bad guy to you- or a pervert? I'm just a normal guy that happens to not mind the company of a younger person."

"And that's another thing, how did you know my name? I never told you and you just started calling me Toboe." The boy continued firing at him.

"I read it off your bookbag." Tsume lied.

The Wolf boy blushed, remembering that his name is infact written on his bookbag. I'mover reacting, Tsume's a really nice guy. I shouldn't be badgering him because other people are making me. What if he hates me- or never wants to see me again? Looking up he saw that Tsume had given up on him and began to leave. "Tsume wait." He called.

The model turned around dropping the smile that had appeared on his face hearing that Toboe was beginning to trust him again. "Yes?"

"I'm- sorry about what I said to you. And calling you names... I just don't like it when my brother's upset."

"I understand. I just hope you know that I'm sorry and I'm still your friend if you ever wanna- hang out or something."

The innocent boy smiled at him. "I'd like that Tsume." He blushed looking down at his feet.

Tsume caught his breath as he gazed upon the beautiful young boy, cold was wonderful on him. It accented his nose and ears with a red glow and his low sniffles were to die for. Tsume's mouth was almost watering as he watched the boy shake new falling snow from his hair.

"Hey look, it's snowing again!" The boy titled his face up towards the sky. Tsume glanced up once but his attention returned to the boy. His pale neck exposed to the world, begging to be touched. Toboe looked back at Tsume and smiled into a laugh. "It's kinda hard to see the snow in your hair."

Tsume chuckled brushing a hand through his hair as if Toboe were giving him a hint that it was covered in snow. "Say, how's about you and me get out of here and get something to eat?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't had lunch yet have you?"

"Lunch, no I haven't eaten yet but..." He paused as though he were stating the obvious. "Tsume, that's how I got in trouble in the first place."

The model waved a hand. "No one has to know that we're gone. We can sneak away now, it's just recess no one will miss you."

Toboe pursed and twisted his lips to the side. He's right, it's not like we'd be gone for long. And Cheza could cover for me if anyone asks where I am. A smile lit up on his face and he held out a hand. "You're on."

Tsume shook the boys hand and reached over the fence to help the boy out. Toboe walked to the mans open arms but then backed away. "Wait, I have to tell Cheza to cover for me. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He rushed across the playground over to his friend who had moved herself to the swings. It looked as though she were talking with Taki from before. Maybe she told her, or the other girl took the hint and started the conversation herself, either way he couldn't talk to Cheza now.

Turning away, he dashed back to the gate fence recieving help from Tsume as they made their getaway.

5 5 5 5

Tsume and Toboe escaped towards the road behind the fence, unseen and probably not missed. Tsume ran along, quietly, listening to the sound of Toboe's panting as he followed close behind him. The model held open his gloved hand closing it when he felt the boys little glove clamp down on it.

"Hey Tsume, where are we going?" Asked Toboe, cheerfully through a puff of breath. He looked like a happy puppy on his masters leash. And Tsume was more than happy to lead him along.

Letting go of the young boys hand, Tsume grabbed a helmet that was resting on the handle bar of the vehical, and he slipped it over his head. Lifting the visor up, he removed the seat of the motorcycle, grabbing the spare helmet and he gave it to Toboe. The young boy looked it over before sliding it down over his face as well.

I can't believe we're taking a motorcycle, I hope I don't fall off. He slipped his hands under the neck of the hemlet attempting to buckle it around his head. Tsume watched the boy struggle through his gloves a moment before he gave him a hand. Toboe blushed at the close contact of Tsume's hands and shyly coughed out. "Uhh, thanks."

Tsume smiled an unseen reply while climbing onto the motorcycle. Removing the kick stand, he supported the weight of the machine on his left leg then gestured with his arm for Toboe to get on behind him.

"Uh- um... you want me to get on too?"

"Duh. How else are you gonna get there? Climb on back and wrap your arms and legs around me, I'll do the rest." He instructed.

Hesitant, Toboe followed Tsume's instructions and with a little struggle managed to climb onto the back of the motorcycle. He coiled his arms and legs around the models mid-section then rested the face of his helmet against Tsume's back.

The model blushed feeling the warmth of the boys inner thighs pressed against the small of his back and the kids face- though behind a helmet- pressed against his back. Clearing his mind by clearing his throat, Tsume started the motorcycle then sped off down the street.

"Whaaoooo!" Toboe yelled helplessly, strengthening his grip.

...

Toboe's shaking had ceased when they were close to the restaurant, he actually felt really comfortable in the back of the motorcycle and he knew that Tsume would never let him get hurt. In a way he felt that the model cared for him just as much as Kiba- even though in a sense they had just met. He still felt that deep down, there was something there.

Tsume on the other hand couldn't wait till the three minute ride was over. He was beginning to get a serious hard on feeling Toboe's thighs scooting closer to him. It was driving him crazy! The model pulled his helmet off, putting it onto the handle bars of the motor cycle. Toboe followed Tsume's example and unclipped his helmet placing it onto the other handle bar.

The boys eyes scanned the whole place as he and his older friend walked inside. It smelled wonderful! A mix of rice and vegetables filled his nose, even though Toboe never really took well to Chinese rice, he would eat it if Tsume did. The place was dark, lit with lovely decorated glass around the bulbs to accent the mood.

The crowd was talking a mile a minute to each other laughing and taking food from each others plates. It was a nice feeling.

"Kon'nichi'wa, Mr Keina." The receptionist greeted with a polite bow.

"Hey." Tsume replied tightly, with a- just as stiff as his tone- nod.

"She knows you?" Toboe wondered in awe.

"I know everyone here, I come often enough." The man replied casually. "Those that I don't, know me because of my job."

"Oh." He unconsciously grabbed a hold of Tsume's hand.

The two of them were lead to Tsume's usual table in back by a large window. Toboe picked up a little piece of paper that lay on the table top. Ripping it open he smiled at the contents inside. Chopsticks. He loved eating with chopsticks. "What are you getting Tsume?" He asked picking up the menu.

"Hm. Probably lo mein. What about you?"

"Um...?" He mumbled quietly. "I don't know. Maybe an egg roll."

Tsume chuckled cocking an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Well I-... I don't know."

"How 'bout we get a little of everything and share."

"That sounds good." Though he blushed furiously feeling like a little kid that had to have food shoved in his face for a taste test. But Tsume didn't seem to notice.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked patiently.

"Yeah, we'll have the Puu Puu Platter. Thanks."

Toboe grinned lowering his head. The name of the food was hilarious but he didn't wanna laugh like an immature little kid. The waitress disappeared to get their order and Tsume let out a laugh. "Funny name isn't it."

Toboe giggled as though he heard the words over again. "Yeah it is."

"Try ordering it while keeping a straight face."

Toboe laughed again, turning away to face the window to avoid looking at Tsume smile. It was too handsome, he felt uncomfortable feeling the way he did when it came to- you know, crushes. And after that out of character dream he had last night, looking Tsume in the eyes was a little hard.

Tsume on the other hand took the opportunity to look at Toboe. The boys hair was tussled around his head in an adorable manner, his slight bangs pulled a little out of his face and the usually neatly kept part in his hair was lost in the mess after he pulled his hat off and did his best to smooth it out.

The young boys eyes flicked back and forth as he watched cars whizzing by on the road, looking as though he were in a comfortable trance of thought. Tsume's mind began to drift as well wondering what would happen if he was too... Slowly, his foot slipped out of his boot gliding snake like across the rug over to where the young boy sat.

It touched the boys leg gently causing the young man to freeze in his seat. A blush stained his cheeks feeling that the intruder was sliding up his leg to a sensitive spot of his body that until last night he didn't even know was sensitive. Tsume smirked seeing Toboe's reaction to the foot massage he was giving him and was pleased to see that the boys manhood appreciated it as well.

Toboe's chest picked up with his breathing and his mouth parted slightly as his eyes closed. Tsume wriggled his toes brushing them playfully over the boys package. The model kept his face straight as he watched Toboe reacting to him. The young boy thought he was going to die from that alone, but when he felt the waist band of his pants pulling down-...

"Here you are sirs." The waitress interrupted Tsume's daydream. "Enjoy your meal and let me know if I can get you anything else."

"I will."

Toboe had never seen so much food in his life! There were all kinds of things there- even the egg rolls! "Oh boy, let's dig in." He said reaching with his chopsticks for a plate of dumplings. Giving it a once over look, he popped the dumpling into his mouth then began to chew. "Mmm. It's good."

"It's a Jiaozi dumpling." Tsume mentioned eating one himself.

"Jiaozi? And what's this one?" He pointed to a red pile of cubes.

"Barbecued pork, try some." He grabbed it with his chopstick, holding it out to the boy who gladly ate the half that was placed into his mouth. Tsume, who had purposely only stuck half the cube out to him, ate the rest of it with a self satisfied smirk.

"Mmm."

Their lunch was going nicely, everything with them always felt pleasant and perfect. Just like Toboe. Tsume had so much he wanted to say to the boy. But how to get conversation moving? And where would he start?

"So, how long have you lived in Europe?"

Tsume couldn't have felt luckier to have a crush on a talkative kid. He'd answer anything the kid wanted to know- even his cup size. Well, maybe he wouldn't ask that but if he did, he wouldn't mind telling him. "Hmm?" He thought it over. "About four and a half years. I just recently came back home to retire."

"Do you miss it?" The boy asked in all seriousness.

"Sometimes but... recently I've found a reason to like it here a lot better." This time it was Tsume who blushed. He hoped Toboe didn't figure out that it was he whom he was speaking of. "Okay my turn. What's your favorite color?"

"Hahaha, that's easy. Red." Toboe replied. "What's yours?"

"Brown."

"Brown? I would have guessed black. Every time I see you you're always wearing it." Toboe tapped his chin. "Hmm? Who's your best friend?"

You. He thought but answered. "Faye Valentine. And yours is Cheza right?"

"Right."

"What do you think ooooffff, boys kissing other boys?"

Toboe swallowed a bite of teriyaki chicken painfully hard. That's a weird question. Oh well, he's probably just curious. "I think it's fine. My brother is gay and so are a couple of my other friends- haha at least they say they are."

"Do you think you might be or are you the kind of person that pines for their best friend in the end?" Tsume wondered.

Toboe put his head down to ward off the uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Cheza, naaah. I don't think I could ever be in love with Cheza, we're too close of friends. But actually, if relationships ever came up I think that I'd want a-" He hesitated. "a boyfriend." His blush was screaming hot against his cheeks now.

Tsume practically glowed from the fact that Toboe was gay. It gave him all the more reason to want the boy. And knowing this little bit of information gave Tsume hope that soon he'd get it.

"What about you?" He leaned over the table and whispered. "Are you... gay or straight. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Tsume leaned over the table as well and whispered into a growingly loud voice. "I think everybody already knows that I'm gay!" He leaned back against the seat with a smirk.

"Oh." Toboe sat back in his seat feeling the uncomfortable knot in his stomach growing. I guess that means it was okay for me to have that dream- at least in that sense. I wonder if maybe I should tell him about it, I bet he'd understand, you can't control dreams, right? Looking across the table at the man he cleared his throat before asking.

"So, have you ever... dreamt about other men. Like if you had a boyfriend or a crush or something?" He didn't believe he asked it himself, but the words were out there.

"Plenty of times." The model nodded.

"...Were... any of them about me?"

"About you? Why?"

"Wellll you see, I had this dream- about you and me."

"You and me?" Now Tsume was curious. Toboe dreamed about him?!

Forget it. I can't tell him about my dream! What if he never wants to talk to me again?! It's just less embarrassing if I lie. "Well you see, I had a dream that you and me were at the playground of my school and you were pushing me on the swing, and when I fell off you were already ahead of me and you caught me... weird huh?"

"That is kind of weird." Though he cocked an eyebrow at the boy. He felt like there was something more that he wasn't telling him. But he didn't ask. "What time does recess end?" Tsume asked checking his watch.

Toboe blinked out of his train of thought and looked over at the man. Tsume held his wrist out to the boy who looked at the time. "Ten minutes! We better get back." He grabbed his hat from beside him and slid it on his head. His jacket was pulled on next and he slid from the seat.

Tsume waved over the waitress for the bill. He kept a watchful eye on the boy who seemed really uncomfortable as he fumbled with the buttons of his coat. I wonder what it could be that he's not telling me? Was his dream a little more than some childish swinging on a playground? All of this made Tsume wonder. Like, do kids have sex dreams? And if they do, do they even know what it is?

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Asked the Wolf boy.

"Yeah, I'll show you." The two of them walked to the back of the restaurant, a few people pointing out that that was Tsume Keina that was walking past them. The model ignored every stare as he so often did, then he walked into the tiny bathroom with the young boy.

Toboe was heading towards the stall, he didn't feel right peeing in front of a person who in some sense was practically a stranger to him. And to tell the truth, he never really felt all that comfortable peeing at the urinals anyway.

"Toboe? You're using the stall?" The man questioned.

"Um." His arm jumped shyly behind his head. "Ahahaha. I just thought that-..."

"Come oooon, be a man. Pee with me. We're friends right?" Tsume coaxed. "I promise I won't look." Though he had a teasing smile on his face as though the boy wouldn't do it.

Toboe returned a challenging smile, he was up for it. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Good boy." He said unzipping in front of the urinal.

"Ha." The young boy walked over to the urinal, unzipped his pants then released himself onto the white porcelain. He closed his eyes, feeling a little embarrassed as it was his first time actually using a urinal.

Tsume's vision glanced sideways, he knew it was wrong to look but he couldn't stop himself once he was there. Five and a half inches. He noted. That's not bad for a fourteen year old- I think.

Once done, Tsume pulled a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Toboe. "Here. To clean yourself off." He explained.

"Thanks." He took the tissue, graciously, trying to keep his eyes up so that he wouldn't accidentally look down at Tsume's penis.

The both of them zipped up then washed their hands at the sink. Once done, they walked out of the bathroom back into the restaurant and out the doors. Tsume grabbed his helmet getting Toboe's from inside of the seat. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

"How 'bout we change positions." The model slipped on his helmet. "You sit up front."

"Me? Cool!" Enthusiastically, the boy climbed onto the motorcycle- leaning and all, without any help. Tsume bore and unseen grin as he climbed on the back of the motorcycle, leaning slightly over the boys body.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah."

With a nod, Tsume started the motorcycle scooting his self up so that he was pressed right up against Toboe's ass. Toboe felt the mans crotch pressing into him and he smiled. It reminded him of his dream. He may not have seen what they were doing- exactly, because all he saw in the dream were their faces and chest but he could guess it was a lot like what Hige and his brother were doing in the car.

Someday, Toboe... Someday soon... The motorcycle picked up speed hurrying towards the little school so he could drop the young boy off.


	11. Snooping Track

The bell of the high school rang, letting school out. Kiba and Hige were walking side by side not really saying much to each other, nodding a goodbye to anyone that would say it to them.

I wonder if I've got time to stop for food? Wondered the red head. Shit... He dropped his shoulder slightly letting the strap of the bookbag fall down into his hand. Unzipping the thing he nosed around inside, shoving this paper and that out of the way. "Raats. Hey Kiba I gotta go back to my locker a minute."

"Okay." He blinked when Hige's lips planted themselves on his cheek. "Gimme your keys, I'll warm the car up."

"Oh..." He said nearly unautably. Digging in his pocket, he yanked out his cars keys with a little white wolf key chain attached to it. It reminded him of Kiba somehow. "There you go. Haha, don't go speeding off without me."

Kiba smiled a silent laugh. "You found me out."

"Well if there's anyone that knows you better than yourself it's your lover." He waved himself down the hall. Shoving through a tidal wave of teenagers.

Kiba watched him until he was out of sight, then he headed out of the building. His path was straight ahead but when he saw a familiar back he followed that kid instead. "Hey Yuji!" He called.

The teen turned with a smile hearing his name, he thought it was a friend of his. But when he noticed Kiba's approach he gulped feeling his nerve slip. "Oh h-hey Kiba. You having a good day-...?" He started to say before he rushed into. "I'm really sorry for picking that fight I swear! I never meant anything by it!"

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you," Kiba informed, walking the boy against a bush.

Yuji leaned back feelings the sharp cold leaves pressing into his sweater. "L- look Kiba. You better not do anything violent, we're not alone out here and I can yell pretty loud." He looked from left to right to see if anyone were watching the two of them.

Kiba shook his head, easing back on the boy. "I don't wanna fight you. I just wanted to ask why you picked a fight with me that day? That's all."

"W- well..."

"Remember kid," The model was saying.

"I know I know. I never say you." Yuji replied.

Yuji blinked back from his thoughts and sighed. "I already told you- in the note..." He reminded. "I was just having a bad day."

"Maybe, or maybe someone put you up to it." Kiba glared at the boy as though he were trying to force the words out of his mouth. "Did you know that that day I had to stay after school, my little brother was abducted by someone."

"He did!" Yuji's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "He never told me the reason..." The teen mumbled.

I thought so. "Who never told you? What reason?"

Yuji hesitated. Scared a little. He promised Tsume he wouldn't say anything to Kiba but, he didn't know the guy was a pervert of any kind. Certainly not an abductor! "It was uuuhh... it waaaasss... Ts-"

"Hey Kiba!" Hige called as he walked out of the building.

When the Wolf teen turned his head. Yuji dashed off. "Hey!?" Kiba reached out for him pointlessly. The kid was already gone.

"He sure ran off in a hurry- fast too. He should go out for track." Hige laughed at his comment.

"Dammit Hige." Kiba complained.

"What?"

"I was trying to get some answers from Yuji when you distracted me." He explained. "I think he was gonna tell me who had put him up to that fight."

"No way... Geez Kiba I'm sorry." He patted his lovers shoulder. Kiba shrugged his hand off. Narrowing his eyes, Hige turned away from him heading towards the car speaking as he went. "Hn. Be that way then! Besides, it's amazing how when you want answers from anyone it must be told but when it comes to getting answers from you everyone can just fuck off, right?"

"Maybe they can." Kiba remarked following after him. "Anyway what exactly are you so hell bent on knowing?"

"What do you think!?" Hige grabbed Kiba's right arm.

The Wolf teen glared at him before snatching his arm away. Hige smirked knowingly saying. "Yeah I thought so."

"Whatever." He opened the door on the drivers side. "I'm driving."

"Yeeeah, go ahead." He climbed into the passanger side, crossing his arms over his chest. He tried calming his voice as he spoke but he suddenly felt really uncomfortable. This was always a sensative subject for both of them, but what does Kiba expect!? That he would see something like that and not be curious all over again? Not likely.

"Listen, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. We'll talk when we get home." Kiba assured. "Let's just pretend it never happened."

"Already there," He answered. Gonna be kinda hard though, when I know your idea of talking is another roll in the sheets or wherever... what are you hiding Kiba?

The car drove away from the school in a slow rush because of the snow- even though, it was melting from the sun.

...

Cher clipped her hair up into a mini bun, set at the back of her head. She gnawed on a pencil that was held in her mouth until her hands were finished fixing her hair to take it out.

Cheza appeared at the door of the classroom, a smile gently playing across her face while she waited for her mother. Talking with Taki had really helped the girl to understand that what was going on with her parents wasn't her fault and that sometimes two people just can't be together no matter how much they wanted it to work. And though the quiet girl had her doubts seeing her mother made her realize that Taki was right. Cher always greeted Cheza with a smile and she loved her very much.

"Cheza, has Toboe left already?" Her mother asked.

Cheza was about to answer, when Toboe poked his head into the door with a big grin. He was still beaming from his ride with Tsume and the rush he got from not being caught. "Hey Mrs. Cher." He greeted. "Kiba told me to wait in here with you until he came in and got me himself."

The two of them entered the classroom. Cher twisted her mouth to the side and frowned, her hands absently reached over and smoothed her daughters hair. "I have to stay after today," A small crowd was beginning to fill the room. "Toboe, go find Hubb. He should-... no you know what I'll just-..."

"Mrs. Cher, I'll be okay." He waved his hands. "I'm not going anywhere this time. Once is enough for me."

Cher had her doubts and her head was slowly beginning to shake. "I don't know."

"Hey Mrs. Lebowsky!" A young girl waved.

"Hi Mao."

Toboe and Cheza watched the stamp club file into the room, and the stress line on Cher's forehead was becoming more noticable. Toboe flashed her his mentors, 'Say yes, it's so easy to say yes' grin.

"I'm gonna kick myself for this, but... go ahead."

"Okay!" The boy couldn't have sounded happier.

"But wait!" She called the two running figures back into the room. "Stay inside the building, don't even poke your head out of the door."

"We won't." He took Cheza's hand and vanished into the hallway.

Placing a hand to her forehead, the exhausted teacher shook her head in dismay. "I hope Kiba doesn't chew my head off for this."

In the hallway, Toboe is glowing with news. He can't wait to tell Cheza what he did earlier! "You won't believe it Chez', I ate lunch today with Tsume Keina- The model!"

The girl seemed happy for him mixed with a bit of confusion. She never knew what Toboe was going on about now adays. "It was awesome, we ordered a puu puu platter and shared from each others plates and everything." He threw his hands up in the air to example just how much of everything he had done.

"This one is happy for Toboe." Commented the girl.

"Hehehe, and what about you?" He jutted the girl lightly with his elbow. "You seem really happy all of a sudden, what's changed?"

"This one..." she thought a moment. "This one is sure that everything will be alright."

"You mean your parents aren't splitting up?" Toboe looked relieved and surprised.

"No. This one did not say that, but this one knows that even if this one's parents are apart they will always love her." She smiled brighter.

Toboe grinned back giving the girls hand a squeeze. "I'm happy for you Cheza."

They reached the large three set of double doors and stopped against the wall to stay out of traffic. Toboe bounced his butt against the cool brick wall, humming a tune that was playing in the car the first time he went for a ride with Tsume. He was feeling really good.

I wonder if Tsume's outside? Maybe he's waiting to see me again? It's not like I'm breaking some law or anything by being his friend. He smirked mischievously. And if he wants to go for a ride, I'll just tell him- no. And he'll understand.

Grinning now from ear to ear, he pushed off the wall glancing around from behind the large glass windows. He didn't see any signs of Tsume, but he saw Hige's mop of hair. "Come on Cheza, there's my brother." With a little force, he shoved the doors apart and started down the stone stairs.

"Hey runt! Guess where we're going!"

...

The four of them were on the road heading for McDonalds. Hige was talking for days asking Kiba insane questions about any little thing. While his patient boyfriend drove them to the restaurant.

Hige looked out the window spotting a man on a bike. He wasn't your typical looking man he seemed kind of-... ragged. A smile mared the red heads face, tapping his lovers shoulder he pointed. "Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were homeless do you think you'd at least be a little happier if you had a bike with you?"

Kiba thought the question over then chuckled quietly. "Sure, then I wouldn't have to walk everywhere."

Hige smiled at the fact that he replied, then looked out the window again. "Okay, say your in the car with a friend, and it's one of those cars where three people can sit up front-..."

"Is this a dirty joke?" The Wolf teen asked, glancing into the rear view mirror to the back seat where his brother and his friend sat.

"No just listen, if there was a three seater up front and your friends just started having sex with each other would you watch?"

"How can I watch when I'm driving?" Kiba teased. Making sure Toboe wasn't listening.

"But if you let yourself get distracted, would you watch?" Hige asked again.

"I guess so, but don't talk like that infront of my brother, okay." Kiba warned.

"Wha-..." Hige raised his hands in exasperation. "He's not even paying attention to us! Are ya runt?" He shifted in the chair, looking to the back seat.

"Huh?" Toboe jumped a little. "Who did what?"

"You see?"

"Yeah but still, keep it child friendly." He flipped up the turn signal.

"Humph." The moon boy crossed his arms with a pout. "See if I share my dessert with you."

Kiba flashed him a sweet smile but shook his head. Hige could be even more childish than Toboe, he swears. I wonder what's got Toboe so distracted? I hope he's not upset about that guy still... No, he seemed fine this morning. Maybe something happened to him today.

The car rolled into the parking lot, slowing to a stop right beside the place infront of the big glass windows. "Oh man, I'm so hungry I could eat a dog head first." Declared Hige, practically leaping out of the car.

The car doors slammed closed behind each of the departers then with the press of a button, Kiba locked them. "We have to eat quick though, I've gotta go to work at two o'clock."

"Who couldn't be done eating within an hour?" Hige teased him with a shove.

Toboe laughed at the comment recieving a friendly pat on the back by his mentor.

Hn. If they aren't fighting with each other they're ganging up on me. Figured Kiba. He held the door open for the three of them then walked in himself. The place wasn't really crowded but half the patrons inside were classmates of Toboe's and Cheza's and their own.

"I'll get us a table." Toboe took Cheza's hand and started away, but Hige's hand came down around Toboe's collar pulling him back.

"Are we just supposed to guess what you want?" He asked.

"Oh, uuumm. Just a shake. Chocolate."

"And what would you like Cheza?" He flashed the girl a sweet smile.

"This one would like chicken nuggets, please."

The cheerful boy waved a hand, "No need for pleases, I'm happy to get it."

"Ha, I always thought you were happy to give it." Kiba smirked triumphantly.

"Heey, what happened to keeping it PG."

Toboe watched the both of them walk away, joking with each other. Kiba was always so nice when he was relaxed rather than when he felt uncomfortable or threatend. "Look, there's an empty table by the window." He hurried them over to it as though it would be gone if they didn't practically run.

Hige paid for everyone's order and with some help from Kiba gathered the food from the counter to take over to their table. As Kiba reached for their drinks, Hige noticed his lovers sleeve slipping back over his forearm revealing the blisters that he had seen before. Oh yeah... I'd forgotten all about that! Damn it. I got so wrapped up in what we were doing I forgot that I wanted to ask Kiba how he got that mark on him.

The Moon boys gaze didn't go unnoticed, and Kiba frowned walking away from him so he wouldn't stare any longer. Hige was going to say he was sorry, but he didn't know what he was saying it for! So silently, he followed his moody lover across the restaurant.

"Here ya go kiddies, eat up." He handed Cheza her lunch, putting his and Kiba's orders down where he figured they'd want to sit.

Kiba handed them their drinks, noticing that that was all Toboe had. "Toboe, that's all your gonna get?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really that hungry today." He answered lamely.

Kiba instinctively reached across the table, holding the back of his hand over his brothers forehead. "You don't have a fever... does your stomach hurt or something?" He sat back in his seat.

"Huh? Ahehehe, no its nothing like that. It's just that... well, I've got the sniffles that's all." He lied nearly choking the words out. He hated to lie, especially if he didn't really have to.

"Oh." Kiba blinked thinking it over. "If you're catching a cold you should stay inside the rest of the day."

"But Mrs. Cher is taking Cheza and me ice skating at the park later!" He protested. "And besides, I never said I was catching a cold- I said I have the sniffles."

"You can never be too safe." The Wolf teen shrugged.

"Aaahh- ACHOO!" He tried to complain but a sneeze came out instead. Kiba reached for a tissue but Toboe already pulled one out and blew his nose.

"Where did you-...?" He started to say, but his words were cut off.

"You know what, I think I do feel a little sick." The boy mentioned, a hand went up to his stomach and he sighed. "Uuuugh," He groaned in pain.

"Toboe!" Kiba hopped up from his seat, going to his brothers side. "I'll take you home okay. Hige?"

"Go ahead, Cheza and me'll be fine. Just come back when you put the runt to bed."

"Okay." The two of them left the restaurant. Kiba supporting his brothers walk even though Toboe didn't really need that much assistance from something as minor as a cold.

Once in the car, Toboe sniffled and smiled. "You know, I don't really need you to babysit me. You can still go to work today."

"Haha, you think I'm that stupid. Besides, I have no choice but to go to work." He started the car. "Mrs. Cher can watch you when she gets home."

"But Kiba, I'm old enough to watch myself now."

"Maybe you are, but not when you aren't feeling well."

The young boy pouted, getting no sympathy from his older brother as they pulled away.

5 5 5 5

The car pulled into the Wolf homes driveway. Toboe climbed out of the car, with Kiba a step or two behind him. The young boy opened the front door of the house, dropping his book bag in the kitchen as he passed it, then Toboe headed straight for the stairs.

"Toboe?" Kiba called from the kitchen. He was already removing the knobs on the stove shoving them into a plastic bag. "Remember the rules of the house," He began saying when his little brother appeared at the kitchen entry way.

"I know." The young boy reminded.

"And if the phone rings, let the machine get it and answer only if its Cher. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Make yourself something to eat if you get hungry, you know where everything is."

"I'm not a stranger Kiba, I'll be ok." He turned away from the doorway.

"Hang on." Kiba crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the boy, feeling his little brothers arms wrap around him as well. He laughed lightly before saying. "I love you."

"You too."

"Go to sleep as soon as you get tired and feel better, ok." The older boy walked to the door. "Cher will be over when she gets back from school to cook you dinner. Lock the-..."

"Door behind you. I know." Toboe smiled.

Kiba walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. He stood where he was until he heard the door lock slide over then he walked to the car pulling out of the driveway.

Toboe began to strip off his jacket and hat, his sneakers as well. Stepping into the kitchen he watched from the window until the car was gone then he turned to face the empty kitchen. "Empty or not this house is kinda creepy when I'm alone." He admitted to the silence.

It was at that time that the refrigerator decided to click on, scaring the boy enough to jump. He laughed nervously once he'd figured out what it was. "Calm down Toboe, there's nothing in here." Walking into the living room he snagged the remote from the side table and turned on the television.

"I wonder what's on tv?" Looking at the clock on the wall, he notes 1:25. Taking a deep breath through his nose, the young boy tried to bring his duel with the sniffles to an end, but it didn't seem to work as another sneeze surfaced shortly after causing it to run again. Raats. He complained.

Toboe ran his arm over his nose, thankful that it was dry, then he continued flicking channels. He stopped briefly on Cartoon Network but continued on seeing that it was at commercials. As he passed by the fashion channel, he paused seeing a patch of white hair returning behind the curtain. Was that Tsume just now?

Leaving the channel on, he leaned back in the chair with his eyes tightly glued on the television. After the next wave of male models walked by, surely enough Tsume emerged from behind the curtains. Toboe's grin couldn't have been bigger seeing his famous friend on tv again- and doing his job at that!

He was wearing a leather ensemble, a cut off shirt with removed shoulders but the arms of the shirt remained. Underneath the shirt is a see through grey tank top. The pants were black, and so tight it looked as if Tsume would have trouble moving his legs very far apart, but he walked in them as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

He looks so good! Thought the boy with a shy blush creeping up into his cheeks. That dream was really starting to take control of his mind, and it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate without it interrupting his thoughts.

Shaking his head, Toboe removed the blush from his face. No! He's my friend, I can't think of him like that... But if he weren't my friend and I saw him I never would have had that dream... and it was so nice... But am I really gonna start thinking of Tsume that way? I'm not sure he'd like it so much and I'd die if he laughed and said he didn't wanna be my friend anymore.

The voice of the off camera commentator brought Toboe's attention back to the screen. Tsume turned at the end of the cat walk heading back towards the dressing area and Toboe swallowed hard as he watched the models butt perfectly accented in the leather pants. He may not know much about fashion or... checking people out, but he knew that he really liked those pants.

The show went on and the young admirer saw some bizarre outfits during it, but Tsume managed to make them all look like something people would actually consider wearing out in public. Even the open shirt clothes! But what Tsume was wearing next dropped Toboe's jaw to the floor. His breath jumped sharply back into his mouth as he watched Tsume move like- like a poised, sexual predator of anybody who dared think that they wanted him.

The shirt was a leather tank top, pressed tight onto the mans body showing off his abs and torso it was very typical fashion, but the pants! Truly the pants made the outfit what it was. The legs were a full solid black but the upper area where the groin was concerned is see through. The zipper of the pants was solid, the waist band and inner pocket area, as well as the back pockets where you could see a perfect shot of the models bare ass.

But what stunned Toboe- what really stunned Toboe, is the fact that he saw his new friends... penis. It was set slightly to the side from where the crotch area of the tight pants were pressing against it. Tsume had not a care in the world. He's... so cool... He beamed. So much confidence and- and... He swallowed from the heat he felt in his mouth.

Tsume had disappeared again, only this time the designer came out to take a bow as the models flooded the cat walk around him. Tsume wasn't smiling completely but he had a smirk on his face as his eyes seemed to skim the crowd for someone.

The commentators voice came back on saying that Tsume's fashion shows would be played all week at the same time, not to miss them because they were building up to the last show he's ever done before he quit. Toboe hopped up from the couch and dashed off into the kitchen. He had to get his day planner and write that information down.

Biting the cap from the pen, he flipped the book open to a blank page then wrote. "One o'clock. Channel 107... Fashion shows." By the time Toboe returned to the living room, they were already on the next show- some idiot show, Look for Less. The boys shoulders slumped a moment then he got a brilliant idea! Getting up from the couch, he rushed upstairs to his bedroom.

...

Closing the door he crossed the room to the bed then climbed on. I can't believe I'm gonna do this. I don't even know how to start. Toboe reached for his pillow, laying it out infront of him long ways. Okay, Junpei from school says he does this sort of thing all the time... But, I'm not sure what it is he's doing exactly.

Toboe closed his eyes remembering that day at school when Junpei was talking to his friends about his 'late nights' when his parents went out.

/ "I have a nice rug, fluffy and white, and when I take my pants off and lay on it..." The boy made a shuddering sound from his mouth like he could feel the little tingles rushing through his spine.

All the other boys in the room laughed. The girls said gross and some of them blushed hearing such language.

"I rub over and over getting a nice friction until," He leaned forward towards his friends to whisper the last part. And Toboe never heard it, just the after shock of all his friends laughing. /

"Shoot! Until what?" He wondered out loud. Looking over his pillow, he picked it up and knee walked to the head of his bed. Pressing the pillow up against the head board so that it stood on its own, Toboe then grabbed the zipper on his pants. The young boy sighed as he hesitated with his actions. Do I really wanna do this?

The sound of Tsume's moans drifted into his subconscious and with a nod, Toboe unzipped his pants then tugged them down. It made him feel like an idiot to be partly naked sitting on his bed, but at the same time he felt kind of... manly.

Scooting up to the pillow, Toboe placed his knees on either side of it, well he tried to it was kind of hard because his pants were getting in the way. "Looks like I have to take them all the way off..." He looked over his shoulder, making sure he was still alone before he stood up on the bed and removed his pants.

"Well... they're off." He declared. The young boy dropped back down to his knees and straddled the pillow. "...Now how do I get started?" The image of his brother and Hige ran through his mind. "Oh, right." Toboe hugged the pillow tightly to him then began to grind into it slowly.

A blush stained his cheeks- he felt so stupid! It was nothing like the dream, it certainly didn't feel like what he and Tsume were doing. Shaking his head, Toboe stopped all movement and backed away from the pillow. "This is nuts." He sat back with his legs spread out infront of him, the pillow titled over dropping onto his lap causing him to hop back with a laugh. "Ahaha."

Kiba was walking out of his bedroom, doing the buttons on his work shirt. He had just gotten back from lunch and had to change his clothes. Kiba figured Toboe had gone to sleep because the house was so quiet, but then hearing the kid laugh he thought he'd check in with him.

"Hey Toboe I came home to cha-..." The teen Wolf's eyes went huge in his head. "T- Toboe what are you doing?!"


	12. Caught in the Act

"NO WAY!" Hige mused with a laugh.

It was later that night around 2:00. Kiba had just gotten back fron work and Toboe's fast asleep in his room. So Kiba called Hige to talk about what he'd just seen.

"You caught the runt doing WHAT?!" He burst into a fit of laughter, loud enough to make Kiba move the receiver away from his ear.

"I know," Kiba said in a hushed tone trying to hint to his lover to calm down. "It shocked the hell out of me too."

"So! Come on- what'd you say to him after?" The red head fished for more.

"I didn't say anything," Kiba shrugged cutting Hige off before he spoke again. "What was I supposed to say? Pull up you're in trouble." This made Hige laugh again. "It's not-..." He stifled a laugh himself. "It's really not that funny. Why would he do something like that?"

"Tah, kids either got hot pants now or-..." He paused.

"What?"

"Well... I only started doin' stuff like that when I found out I had a crush on you." Hige blushed his confession.

Kiba didn't really care in that way, but what Hige said had struck a cord in him. "So... do you mean that... you've never done that up until the point when you were attracked to me?"

"Yeah, geez you don't have to rub it in." Hige felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and wanted to change the subject.

Kiba smiled hearing the tightness in his lovers voice. "Hige, I'm flattered that you'd do that because of me- and glad that you don't have to anymore but what I was thinking about is Toboe,"

"Toboe? What about him?"

"It's just that... well what if he has the same thing as you?" Kiba wondered outloud. "I've never seen Toboe remotely interested in any kind of sexual thing until just today-"

"Well, there are bathrooms." Hige offered.

"No, I leave the door unlocked and he's usually making up some idiotic game while he's in there."

"..." He blinked dramatically as what Kiba was saying sank in. "So what you're saying is- You think that he's suddenly interested in his body because of that Tsume guy?"

"Ugh, god don't even say it outloud. I might be wrong, but that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Shit..." Was all Hige could offer. "Wwwelll, how're you gonna find out if it's true?"

Kiba sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

They were silent a moment.

"Hey! I've got it!" Hige announced.

"What?"

"I could babysit the runt tomorrow while you're at work, and then one thing'll lead to another and I'll bring up the uuuuh," He wriggled his eyebrows. "exploration subject then one, two, three he'll spill the beans."

"...Mmmm, I don't know. Toboe probably wouldn't be comfortable with the topic."

"Yeah right, the kid admires me." Hige boasted. "He'll love to talk like a big boy, older brother never knowing, free of charge."

"But of course you'll tell me, right?"

"Ha-duuuuh! You know I'd never keep anything from you." He shook his head.

Kiba quietly thought the plan over, and damned if it didn't sound like it would work. Smiling he nodded saying, "Yeah, we'll give it a try."

"Haha, alright! You're finally getting a back-bone."

"Whatever. Good night, Hige."

"Good night- hey wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're talking to me again."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know that I wasn't."

The red head shrugged. "I don't know, I just kinda thought that you were mad at me from earlier. That's all."

"Oh... No, I forgot all about that." He sat himself up. "Besides it's not important anymore, good night Hig'."

"Night." He hung up.

Kiba sat quietly in his bed, he hung up the phone and bit his bottom lip. Sliding out of his bed, he walked into the hallway, past the bathroom to his brothers door. His hand raised to knock on the door but he dropped it back down at his side. Turning the knob, he pushed the door gently open and peeked inside.

Toboe was laying in his bed, fast asleep, as though he hadn't a care in the world. Kiba hated what he wanted to do to his brother but he needed answers as to what was going on with his brother and this- Tsume. His little brother promised he wouldn't see this guy anymore but his behavior has just been so weird lately that it's hard to tell if he's lying or not.

Closing the door, he returned down the hall to his room. Kiba was exhausted from work and wanted nothing more than to sleep the rest of tomorrow away. At least until he had to leave for work again. With a yawn, he adjusted the blanket like he likes it then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

...

Tsume was at his computer gazing at the screen. The picture he had taken with Toboe, when he had his hand on his thigh was blown up on the screen. He smiled at it adoringly. He wanted to use it as a wall paper but decided against it as Jet sometimes came over to use his computer- and another lecture from him was all he needed to ruin a perfectly good day.

"Toboe..." He smiled the name from his lips. "You little fox..." His finger touched the screen, caressing lovingly along the boys jaw line on the picture- or what he saw of it, as Toboe had dropped his head slightly when the picture was taken. "Hhhaa?"

He couldn't be sure of it... But... Is he blushing? Clicking on the magnifying glass in the corner of the screen he enlarged the picture more until he was practically out of it. A smile mared onto his face, he couldn't believe it! Toboe is blushing... does that mean that he- liked it?

A banging at the door brought his attention away from the computer and he dropped the screen. "What the hell do you want?" He shouted towards the door.

"Is the door unlocked or what?" Asked a voice that could only be Jet's.

Tsume sighed, standing up. He crossed the room and reached out yanking the door open. His eyebrows rose asking the question of 'what'?

"I needed to know if you had any..." He cleared his throat and turned his blushed face away. "Any lube left?"

"Ahahahaha! Jet you dog," He looked past the mans body to where his door was and saw the boxers reason for bothering him this early in the morning. "Well get out of here... Spike fucking Spiegel."

Jet's cheeks burned a little more.

"He-hey Tsume. Long time no see." The lankey man walked crookedly down the hall. He was obviously drunk.

"Yeah," Tsume patted the mans shoulder. "looks like you and Jet here are gonna do a little reuniting. I thought you were still training boys to become men in Okinowa."

Spike sniffled and smiled. "Shiiit and miss a chance to fuck one of my best again. I don't think so."

"Alright alright, enough of that." Interutped the boxer. "Do you have any or not?"

Tsume turned his eyes on him with a smirk. "Fresh tube too." He disappeared into his livingroom, returning moments later with the well sized tube. "Here you are little boy," Tsume teased. "Now don't you two go eating each other all night, you have to get up in the morning."

"Ha ha ha." He snatched it. "Good night Tsume."

"Good night, Jet."

"See ya man." Spike tossed him a dazed wink before walking off with Jet.

Tsume watched after the two with a laugh on his lips. I'm surrounded. Going back into his apartment, he closed the door glancing at the computer, but decided to go into the bed room instead. He had to set a little something up for... later days.

4 4 4 4

Tsume awoke the next morning with another usual mess in his bed. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. I've gotta control these outburst more carefully. He yawned silently. I'm becoming pathetic. Slipping out of the bed, he strolled to the bathroom, lifting his shirt up slightly to scratch his stomach as he went.

He missed the sound of his living room door opening as he shut the door of the bathroom after him. "Hey Tsume!" Spike called poking his head into the room. Looking back and forth not finding the man, he decided to let himself in. It was his usual pattern of living really. He would just let himself in anywhere, welcomed or not.

"Oh, here we go." Turning into the kitchen, he opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of Orange Juice then grabs a glass from the cabinet beside him. With a smirk of mischief, Spike poured some of the orange liquid into the glass before bringing the carton up to his lips taking a long swig from it. "Aaaaa," He expelled a refreshed sigh.

Tsume walked out of his bedroom, leaning his forearm against the door frame watching the man help himself to a drink. "And when you're done you can reach into your pocket and give me 2.95 for the carton." He waltzed into the kitchen then. snatching the carton back from the man who had nearly choked on his last gulp of juice when he heard the models voice.

"Hey Tsume, glad you're up!" Spike piped cheerfully.

"Do you want something?"

His now sober friend cocked an eyebrow with a sly smile. "Well, since I am gonna pay you back for it," He reached out for the carton. Tsume held onto it, pulling it away from the mans reach to mess with him, before giving in and handing it to him.

"Thanks man." Spike patted him on his back. "By the way," He dug into his pocket for what Tsume thought was the money, but instead he pulled out the tube of lube he lent the couple last night. "brought it back for ya."

Tsume's face registered clear disgust and he scowled seeing the thing, and he held his arms out keeping the boxing coach away. "Keep it."

"You sure, its new." Spike went on messing with the man.

"Yes, I'm sure." Tsume moved out of the kitchen and went into his bedroom to get something to wear for the day.

Spike watched with his eyes then sauntered into the living room. Plopping down onto the couch he let out a sigh looking around for the remote to the tv. There it is. He got up from his sitting place travelling the distance from the couch to the computer table. Snagging the remote he lingered beside the table a while.

At first he was just peering out the window down below at the city, and as his attention grew bored of that he flippped up the computer screen. "Helloooo?" He started to click the corner of the screen to the minimize. Whatever was on the screen was nothing but a large blur at the time.

Tsume emerged from his bed room, tugging a shirt over his head. "Any way if your through here-," He started saying until he saw the man at his computer. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THERE!" He barked.

Spike hardly seemed phased by that and made a low whistle when the picture came into focus. "Ha. This is some pretty R rated stuff. Who's the kid?" He asked half heartedly.

Tsume growled and crossed the room to where his soon to be EX friend stood. "Nobody." He slammed the screen down. "Now if you're done for the day get out, I've got a lot of shit to do today."

Spike smirked teasingly. "Shit or kids."

Tsume narrowed his eyes at the man, he was becoming fed up with the whole damned thing. Spike was a tease sure, but sometimes enough was enough. "The kid is just a friend of mine that's all! I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Alright alright." He held his hands up in defense. "I know when I'm not welcomed."

"That's a load of crap, because you still visit your parents." Tsume remarked, shoving him towards the door.

"Hahaha, good one Tsume. You oughta go on the road."

"Yeah and I'll start by running you over. Now get out." He growled, pushing Spike out the door.

Now out the door, Spike turned around raising a hand to say something but ended up getting the door slammed in his face. Tsume turned the lock just incase the man tried to get back in again. Not that he just as easily couldn't pick the lock, but he doubted Spike- or anybody- were that brave.

Tsume clicked the picture off the screen, silently cursing himself for not doing it the night before. Fucking snoop. There's one born everyday. He mused. Looking around the pent house, he glanced out the window then frowned. It had snowed again over night. Which meant that if he were going anywhere he'd have to bundle up.

Hn? I wonder what Toboe is doing today? He smiled thinking of anything the kid would do on a snowy day. I think I'll take a drive today. He decided. Grabbing his keys and his coat, the model walked out of his apartment, glad to see that Spike had retreated into Jet's place again so that he could leave in peace.

Across town at the Wolf residence. Toboe just finished a bowl of Honey Combs when he heard the doorbell. Peeking out the window he saw Cher standing at the door. He smiled reaching between the blinds as he tapped his finger on the glass. Cher leaned back a step and waved seeing the boy then she pointed at the door.

Toboe lifted the window with a slight struggle from the cold and said, "It's open." before closing it back down.

Cher grabbed the knob and pushed it open. "It's freezing out there today." She was saying while walking into the kitchen. Looking around with her eyes, she then looked at Toboe. "Where's your brother?"

"Still sleeping." He blushed. Toboe was still really uncomfortable and embarrassed in front of his brother after what he had caught him doing yesterday.

"I'll bet. He got in pretty late last night, I almost didn't get up this morning either." She turned her head feeling the person in question brush past her shoulder. Kiba smiled a good morning to her while walking by into the kitchen.

Toboe watched his brother carefully, wondering if he had told Cher what he was doing when she left their house last night. But he seemed to make no idications of anything. Right now he seemed more driven towards getting something to eat than making fun of his kid brother because he was trying to... figure himself out.

"Well, I just came by to tell you that Cheza can't come ice skating with you guys today." The woman remembered.

Toboe's eyes widened in surprise. "Aaaw, why not?"

"She has a doctors appointment that I had forgotten about- if someone would have reminded me..." She trailed off.

Toboe was glad for that, as he slid from his seat taking his bowl to the sink. He hated it when Cher started talking about grown up stuff like Hubb being a jackass as she so often called him or Hubb being so damned irresponsible she hated him. It was a nightmare and it wasn't even his family.

Kiba yawned over his bowl of cereal as he poured the milk. "That's okay," He replied. "she can just come with us next weekend."

"That's good to know." The teacher turned her attention back to Toboe. "I'll see you later tonight then."

"Yeah."

"About that-..." Kiba's voice stopped the womans retreat. "I thought maybe tonight Hige could babysit- if that's okay with you?"

"No it's fine." She waved it off. "It'll give me more time to plan for my lessons with out peeping Toms getting a heads up." A playful fist was held up at Toboe, who merely laughed it off. "If that's it I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Bye Mrs. Cher."

"Bye sweetie." She closed the door behind her.

There was silence in the kitchen, and Toboe didn't like it. It usually meant another big brother lecture over something he did wrong- which he knew could only be the thing. "Well, I'm gonna go get dressed to go-..."

"Toboe wait."

He froze in his pace to the hallway and turned to face his brother. "Yeah?"

"About the other day,"

"No, I just wanna forget about it okay?"

"Okay, all I wanted to say is that I'm sorry I walked in on you." This shocked his little brother. "I should have knocked first. I don't care what you were doing, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy."

Toboe thought his brother had been switched over night with some android and he was unaware of its actions or reasons for being in his house. "Uuuhhh, thanks. I think."

Kiba shrugged. He wasn't entirely behind what he was saying, but he felt really guilty for sending in Hige to spy on his little brothers private thoughts. But all he was doing really was watching out for the kid. Is it his fault? Could you blame him?

Toboe took one last glance at his brother before dashing out of the kitchen to his room. That was weird. But at least now I know he's gonna knock first before coming into my room which means... He went over to his dresser drawer and pulled out the autographed picture Tsume had given to him. He smiled at the photograph. Tsume never looked so handsome and he thought that even HE looked good in it.

I can just flip it up to the white side whenever Kiba comes in, I bet he won't even see it. The boy pondered. Taking out a roll of Scotch tape from his pencil drawer, he ripped a slice free placing it on the top of the picture. Then ripping another piece off he slipped it onto the backside, sticky part out so that when he flipped the picture it would stay up on the wall.

With a smile he stared at it, pasted to his wall with pride. Tsume wrote friend on it. I'm glad to be his friend. It'll be nice to have more people to talk to. Unbuttoning his shirt, he turned away from the picture with a blush on his cheeks. He may feel a little something for Tsume, but he would never undress in front of him- even if it were just a picture.

Downstairs. Hige walked into the Wolf house, stamping his boots onto the rug outside before slipping out of them to come inside. "Hey." He greeted seeing his lover sitting at the kitchen table. Walking over to him, he planted a kiss on Kiba's cheek because he could see the Wolf teens mouth still chewing his cereal.

"Want some?" He offered.

"Sure!" He took the bowl from the boy then his spoon and dug in. "So where's Toboe?"

"Upstairs, hopefully just getting dressed."

Hige smiled a laugh. "I told him I'd give him more personal space and not always..." He searched for a word.

"Weasel into his business? Snoop into his privacy-..." He licked his tongue to the side of his mouth. "Oh! Maybe be a world class prier!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the other boy, saying playfully, "Shut up Hige."

Hige shrugged. "Well, whatever." He took another bite before handing the bowl back to Kiba. "Listen I thought maybe you and me could go to the arcade down the street while the runt ice skates."

Kiba finished the last of the cereal then he got up to put his bowl away. "When does it open?" He scratched an ich on his cheek.

"I don't know, tenish." Shrugged the Moon boy.

"Okay. I have to get dressed though,"

"There's an idea!" He hopped up from the table.

Kiba laughed holding him back. "Not with my brother in the house." He shook his head in disapproval.

"Ha! The kid needs lessons anyway." He gave his lover a quick kiss on the lips leaning in for another one but Kiba dodged out of the way.

"Hahaha- cut it out." He held onto Hige's cheeks giving him a kiss in return. "There. Now stay." He ordered the boy as though he were a dog.

"Arf!" Barked Hige with a teasing smile. He followed Kiba through the living room, sitting on the couch while the resident of the place went upstairs.

Just as Kiba made it to the top of the stairs his brother was coming out of his room. He was running a comb blindly through his hair, while licking the palm of his free hand smoothing it over his fly aways.

You go through all that trouble to wash it and the kid spits in it. Kiba shook his head vanishing before his brother even knew that he was there.

...

"Hey there's some of the kids from my class!" Toboe announced when seeing three boys that he knew. "Can I go hang out with them?" He asked his brother.

"Sure go ahead." Kiba replied. Taking one look at the frozen pond he was ready to get as far away from there as he could. "Hige and me are gonna be at the arcade down the street- okay!" He shouted after his brothers back.

"Okay!" He yelled back.

"And don't go anywhere! I'm gonna keep checking up on you!"

"I know! I won't!" Toboe replied. He rolled his eyes, praying that no one heard them. His brother could be so embarrassing sometimes.

Kiba watched Toboe sit down on a snow covered bench, as he changed his sneakers to the skates. Scanning the place for anyone that looked even remotely like a preditor, he was satisfied with the visual appeal of people- mostly adults with their kids- so with his fears laid aside, he started to walk with Hige towards the arcade.

Toboe stepped onto the ice watching out for an on coming ice skater, almost losing his balance in the process. "Whoa," He whirled his arms in a circle, slumping over before he stood back upright. "Phew. Ahehehe. Easy." Pressing his blade into the ice he glided away on one foot with a pleased smile. He had always liked ice skating.

Tsume sat in his car with the heat on practically full blast. Shit it's fucking cold out here. He heard the children laughing below and frowned. I'll wait one more hour and if he doesn't show up, I'll go home.

The black car was parked outside of the park and Tsume had been sitting there since early that morning watching the people coming in and out. He heard Toboe mention something about skating last week and thought that- with there being no school- he would surely come there. But so far he hadn't seen him yet.

Gathering some body heat within his next shudder, Tsume pushed open the car door startling a few people who were making their ways up the path. He eyed them carefully receiving the usual murmer of questions about if he's the real Tsume. Shaking his head, he pulled out a cigarette, his lighter and flicked a spark of fire upon the thing. Tapping it to his cigarette, he drew in a puff of smoke until the paper burned enough to stay lit.

Slamming the door to his car shut, he pressed the lock on the alarm then started up the path.


	13. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

Toboe glided across the ice with ease, a smile plastered to his face. He never felt so free. This is the best day.

Tsume walked up the bridge behind the other people, his eyes glancing at the ice every so often. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. Sniffling from the smoke rather than the cold, he stopped walking and leaned his weight onto the railing resting on his forearms. At least the suns coming out. His eyes went up to the sky then back down to the ice.

"Woo hoo!" Toboe called out, laughing as he went faster and faster around the circle. "Hahaha."

Tsume's gaze fell upon the screaming boy and he smiled. "There you are." Subtly glancing at the people around him, he carefully pulled a mini camera out of his pocket. A smile eased onto his features as he watched his little lover boy. Bringing the camera up to his face, the model snapped a quick picture of Toboe before hiding it back into his jacket.

Hn. I wonder if maybeee- he'd fall...? Tsume couldn't hold back a light chuckle. You're sick Keina, sick. But God I love it.

He held the camera back up and took a few more quick shots of the boy.

"Your son?" A woman asked.

Tsume brought the camera down as though he hadn't heard the woman at all. Then after the lengthy pause, he lied through his teeth saying "No... he's my- nephew."

"Oh..." The woman glanced at him again then her eyes brightened in recognition. "You're- Tsume Keina aren't you?!" She pointed her finger.

"You caught me." He said before standing up right and walking away. He travelled down the bridge, ducking under a tree branch that hung particularly low to get to a set of benches beside the ice. With grace he sat down and popped his cigarette back into his mouth. Skimming his vision over the children, he found the young boy again and relaxed into watching him.

"Hey Toboe!"A boy called catching his friends hand. "You wanna race?"

"Yeah!"

He went down the ice with his friend at his side and the two of them stopped in front of three other boys. "To the tree." One of the other boys pointed.

Tsume looked to the tree the boy pointed at, it was under the bridge at the other end of the park. God don't make me stand up again. He almost whined as the wind chose that moment to start up and blow another icey gust onto his face.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"...Go!" And they were off. The five boys barrelled down the ice rink, all looking for victory. Toboe had the lead.

Tsume would have cheered the kid on, but he didn't want to get any attention from anyone else who had heard him. He pulled his camera out again, then started snapping away. Zooming the lens of the camera so that it was closer to the boys face, the models eyes fell dreamily into a daze seeing a new face plastered to the boys usual happy _expression. Determination.

The five boys were coming in close to each other- too close actually. When the boy who had originally invited Toboe to join them stuck his foot back to give himself more leverage, the back of his blade bumped into Toboe's forward moving blade causing the young boys to fall over.

"Waaah! Ugh!" He landed on his hands and knees, before popping quickly back up to continue the race. Toboe's friend laughed as he brushed his knees off and followed after him.

Thanks kid. Tsume applauded. You just gave me the shot of a life time. Standing, the model walked a short distance towards the bridge, watching out for running little kids that came screaming by. He shuddered just thinking about them. Get me out of here. He grumbled.

"I win!" One of the other kids shouted at the top of his lungs as if the whole world would care.

"No fair," Toboe was saying, though his voice hardly sounded as though he cared. "I fell."

"I still win, there was no rule that said do overs when someone falls." The boy stated.

Tsume watched them quietly as he stroled back to his car. His hands were tucked away into his pockets to keep him warm. He hated the cold.

"Hot chocolate sir?" A man asked when he saw the model walking past his little cart.

"...Um?" He thought a moment.

"I'll get us a drink!" He heard one of the kids calling over his shoulder.

"I can help you carry them." Volunteered the Wolf boy. The kids skated towards the mans cart laughing and shoving each other on the shoulder.

Tsume thought about hiding but, this is what he wanted. And no better way to say it was just a casual bump into then Toboe coming to him. "Yeah, I'll take one." He slipped his hand from his jacket and pulled out his wallet that was in a hidden pocket on the inside of his coat.

"50 cents." The seller mentioned.

The two boys made it to the little cart, panting with exhaustion. "Five please." The other boy puffed out.

Toboe,hadn't noticed Tsume right away as he made himself busy grabbing five covers for their hot chocolates.

Tsume glanced at the boy from the side of his eye admiringly. A shiver ran up his back and it wasn't from the cold. Pressing his wallet to his cup, Tsume dug inside taking out the amount of money the boys would need for their drinks. "I've got it." He said, handing the man the money.

"Thanks mister." Said the other boy.

Toboe turned to thank the man as well and blushed seeing who it was. Even with his hair covered up he couldn't miss the mans posture. "Tsume?" He asked to be sure.

"Small world." The model said trying to keep his voice calm. How he loved the way Toboe looked in the cold.

"I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah, I come every winter."

The boy smiled. "But what are you doing here? Do you skate too?"

"Ha, you wish. I was just taking a walk and stopped here to watch the scenary." He shrugged. It was a plausible lie.

"Cool..." Tapping his friend on the shoulder, he got the boys attention saying. "This is my friend Cho, he's from China you know."

"Nice to meet you." Cho greeted.

"Hey." Tsume spoke dryly.

"And this is Tsume Keina," Toboe boasted. "The model."

Cho never really paid attention to that sort of thing, but he said hello again anyway. The other kids came over to the cart to get their drinks since their friends were obviously gonna be there for a while.

Tsume leaned over to Toboe's slightly covered ear and whispered. "You wanna come warm up in my car with me before I go?"

Toboe's face brightened with a smile. "Sure!" Capping his cocoa, he waved to his friends as he trotted after Tsume. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya Toboe."

He waved one last time before dashing away with Tsume.

Meanwhile, down the street. Hige and Kiba walked side by side with their arms linked together. Kiba's teeth began to chatter at the next gust of wind that blew up. Hige smiled wrapping his free arm around the Wolf teen, laying his head on his shoulder. Giving the boys arm a rub he asked, "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." He nuzzled his cheek into Hige's hair that was brushing against his neck.

"You want some gum?" The Moon boy offered. "It'll help the chattering."

"Hahaha, I'll pass." Kiba looked at the buildings they passed by, wondering if they had missed the arcade and just didn't know it yet.

The two boys walked silently along the streets, looking at the sceneary winter had displayed for them. Bare trees, ice pikes hanging from signs over doors, and the occasional sight of snow falling off the branches of the trees they passed under.

"I missed this." Said Hige, never losing the smile that planted itself on his lips.

"Me too." Agreed Kiba. "It's almost like we never get any time together alone anymore." He sniffled.

A pleasant silence fell over them. Both seeming as though they wanted to say something, but neither could get the words out right then. Kiba's hand rested in his pocket, sliding it out he shoved it into Hige's pocket linking their fingers together. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk a lot of the time."

"You," The Moon boy teased. "I hadn't noticed."

Kiba smiled dispite his seriousness of the matter. "Well I am... I promise you, this week will be worry free."

"Come on Kib', you don't have to say that." He lifted his head from his lovers shoulder. "He's your little brother- you're gonna worry about him. It's a way of life."

"Yeah but lately, I feel like it's all I've been doing and it's making me lash out at people- mostly you." He shaded his eyes with his bangs.

Hige merely smiled replying. "I hadn't noticed that either." They walked along in silence, until Hige banged his shoulder into Kiba's. "Come on, I bounce back... Don't get all moody on me."

"Okay." He laughed out in response. Passing by a window Kiba reached out with his free hand and grabbed a finger full of snow. "Hige,"

"Yeah- Uuugh!"He scrunched his eyes as the snow slapped him in the face. Shaking his head to clear away the slowly melting ice chip, the red head pulled away from Kiba's side and hurried away to the distance under a tree.

"You asked for it Wolf!" He grabbed a branch over head and cleared it of its snow. Making a tiny wad of a ball he aimed pulling it back behind him before hurling it in Kiba's direction.

The subtle teen dodged out of the way of the tiny threat of his warmth and grabbed another handful from a window sill of a store. It was enough to make a full fledged snow ball and Kiba smiled mischievously as he appeared to be writting something on the ball. "Higeeee, this has your name on it."

"Throw that at me and you're dead meat!" The boy declared.

Kiba chuckled getting ready to launch the ball. "Its neverdead meat when I'm around you!" He called back.

Hige blinked at the sexual innuedo behind what Kiba had said. "Seriously?" He asked.

Kiba bounced the snowball up and down in his hand, the fiendish smile never leaving his lips. "Why don't you come look." He beckoned.

Hige was wise to the Wolf's game- but, there was a chance he was sincere. Yeah right. "Nice try Kiba, but it's not gonna work!" And he shot off.

Kiba followed after him, planning to chase the boy as far as he wanted to go. If Hige wanted a snowball fight, the whole ground was Kiba's arsenal.

...

"Boy it's nice and warm in here." Toboe unzipped his coat in a hurry to feel the warm breeze coming from the heater in Tsume's car closer to his frozen chest.

Tsume watched with lust filled eyes as the young boy slid out of his jacket. His little hands moving in a way that could only be explained as pulling the heat towards himself. Tsume sipped his cocoa mildy pleased with the heat that slid down his throat. He wanted the real thing, that only a human body could offer. Toboe's body.

The Wolf boy pulled the cap from his drink then took a big gulp. "Mmm," He smacked his lips together as though to make sure every drop went down, before taking another drink.

"Would you like me to turn on some music?" Tsume offered.

"No, this is fine." He capped his drink again then turned to his friend. "I put your picture up."

"You did?"

"Mmhm." He nodded. "It's on my wall in my room." Toboe watched through the tinted window as a couple walked along the road to the park. "Did you hang yours up?" He asked with curiosity.

"Mine, um." He stuttered. "Not yet, I kinda forgot to. I was really busy yesterday."

"What were you doing?"

Tsume tossled the boys hair. "It's not important really." His mind briefly ran back to most of what he had done yesterday, he was measuring this item and that in a kinky sex shop, to find which item matched the size of what he was looking for. "What about you?"

"Ummm..." Toboe also had a brief flash of the other day and replied. "It's not important really." He smiled at Tsume. "I missed you though. I wanted to see you but, my brother wasn't at home and I doubt my babysitter would let me."

"I mi-," His heart was pounding. "I missed you too."

"Really?" This surprised him. Tsume didn't seem like the type to miss anyone- or even think about them unless they were right there with him.

"Of course. We're friends." The model explained.

"Right." Toboe blushed hiding his smile behind his cup as he took another sip, this time from the cap like Tsume was doing.

"...So... you said that," He began. "you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, it's lonely not having anyone to talk too sometimes."

"What about cheza?"

Toboe shrugged. "Yeah she's fine but... I mean for those days when Mrs. Cher kinda takes a while coming over..."

They were quiet. Toboe scrunched his nose, making an odd face as he tried to avoid sneezing. But- "Achoo!" He sniffed before laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" Tsume wondered curiously.

"It's nothing." The boy answered, though he still had an odd smile on his face.

"Come on, tell me." Tsume coaxed. "I won't laugh. I swear."

"I was just wondering... would someone kiss somebody right after they sneezed." He shrugged. "It was just funny at the time."

Somewhere deep inside of Tsume became suddenly brave as he looked at the boy. Toboe closed his eyes enjoying the warmth from the heater. And while his young lover was pre-occupied, Tsume leaned over to the passanger side and gently- ever so gently placed his lips over Toboe's.

The boys eyes snapped open, startled he turned his head. Tsume leaned back over to the drivers side as though he hadn't done anything at all. Toboe seemed to be shaking, regardless the temperature in the car. "You kissed me?" He said almostly silently. "Why?"

"You... wanted to know if someone would kiss someone after they sneezed." Tsume was saying watching the boy carefully to see if he were going to cry, or freak out or anything! "I was just answering your question."

Toboe's shoulder twitched as though he were shrugging. "Oh..." His voice remained quiet. But a slight pinkish tint lit his cheeks.

"Was I wrong to do that?"

Toboe shook his head as though he were suddenly horrified. "N- no! I don't mind. Its just..." He went back to his relaxed tone. "took me by surprise that's all."

Tsume still felt uncomfortable. He felt like he had voilated Toboe on some level and ruined things with the kid forever. Any progress he made, just went out the window because he was too stupid to control himself. Dumbass. He growled at himself. You just fucked up everything!

"Listen Toboe I'm so-,"

"I won't tell anyone." The boy said suddenly cutting off the models apology. "Really."

Tsume let out a breath of relief and smiled. "Thank you. But I wanted to tell you that I'm so-.."

"Don't say that... please." The young boy turned his innocent eyes on him. "It was my first kiss, it may not have been real like on dates and stuff but-... it was still really real to me." He turned his face away, lowering his gaze to his lap.

Tsume couldn't help himself, he had already done something wrong. He might as well end it, right? Reaching over to the passangers side, he cupped the boys chin in his hand. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Toboe's again, this time giving him a real kiss.

The models lips were so warm against his, and the kiss sent sparks through his whole body. He had never kissed anyone before- never! And this was... Amazing. Just when Toboe found the courage to kiss back, Tsume pulled away. "Your first kiss should always be sincere." He explained.

"Right." The young boy had a goofy smile on his face. "Umm, I should go. My brother is probably out there looking for me about now."

"Yeah."

Toboe pulled the knob opening the door, then he clmibed out. "See you, Tsume."

"Bye."

When the door closed the model watched his love object leaving and he grinned. His lips are softer than I imagined. He then began to laugh.

4 4 4 4

Kiba and Hige trudged through the snow covered grass towards the frozen pond. Their eyes looked from left to right in search of the Wolf boy. "There he is." Hige announced, spotting the kid huddled with a small group of boys shivering.

"Yeah, in the middle of some huge orgy." Kiba shook his head with a smile.

Hige turned an eye on the other boy, then placed his hands behind his head saying playfully. "Such language on a home trained puppy, I almost thought I stepped beside a stranger for a minute."

Kiba merely shoved the boy on his shoulder with enough force to make him sway in his steps, but not enough to knock him over. Hige can be so great sometimes. The Wolf teen mused thoughtfully. Sure there's a chance he only agreed to leave me alone because of... He smirked in remembrance. well, what we had just gotten finished doing but, he promised me there would be no more questions about... my past.

/ The two boys lay on the snow, at a secluded area of the city. The trees may have been bare but the large still green bushes that grew around, gave them enough shield for what they needed to do. And how they had gotten it done!

Now finished, the two lay panting half on top of each other trying to readjust their pants incase someone should happen to find them. Kiba ran a hand through his lovers messy hair before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. "Hey Hige,"

"Yyyep..." He had a dreamy smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Listen, I don't mean to put a damper on things but... I wanted to know if you could do me a favor?" The somber male asked.

"Uh oh." The Moon boys voice squeaked. "This sounds serious," He leaned up on his elbow to look his lover in the face. "alright, what's up?"

"Please, just be serious a minute."

Hige smirked sweetly saying, "I am."

"Can you promise me, never to ask me about... my birthmarks ever again?" Kiba looked the other male seriously in the eyes.

Hige thought it over. He really wanted to know what had happened to him, and as much as Kiba said not to ask. Actually seeing the forbidden just made it worse. Why?! Why couldn't he just tell him?! What was the big deal, what's the big secret?

"...Hige?" Kiba called his attention back.

"Yeah, okay." The boy agreed. "I... I won't ask anymore. I swear- but Kiba at least say we can fully undress when we have sex..." Kiba cocked an eyebrow hearing that. "I mean," Hige went on. "I've already seen them and, you know I won't ask you anymore about what happened so... pleeeeaaase?" /

Needless to say, Kiba agreed to his boyfriends conditions- it was the least he could do, right?

Toboe looked up and smiled seeing his brother. It's about time! Moving away from the group, the young boy waved over his shoulder calling. "Bye you guys!"

"Bye Toboe!"

The young boy skated over to his brother, crashing into him with a hug. Kiba lowered his hands to his brothers red cheeks and gave them a vigorous rub between his gloved hands. "You're colder than I am." He laughed.

Toboe moved back. "I'm freezing. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, change out of your skates though." He took his little brothers hand steering him towards the bench where he had left his sneakers in the first place.

"Okay..." Toboe dropped down onto the bench and began to un-lace his skates. He was glad that it was cold out and he could play off the red on his cheeks as just the wind nipping at him. Truth to the matter was that, he was still thinking about Tsume. The mans words were still going through his mind causing him to smile.

"Your first kiss, should always be sincere."

Hah, my first real kiss. Just for me... But... what does it mean now? That Tsume is my boyfriend? Hige and Kiba were going out when they had their first kiss. Maybe it's the same with us.

"Man I want a big pot of beef stew when I get home!" Hige declared, stuffing his hands into his pockets he smiled thinking about the heat returning to his body.

"Shit." Kiba looked at his watch. "I didn't realize it was so late. Hige can you handle dinner tonight? I have to get to work."

"Sure!" He shrugged his hands out. "What'd ya think all I know is how to eat it?"

"Well don't you?" Kiba glanced down at his brother who stood up ready to go. He reached for the young boys skates and slung them over his shoulder.

"Tch. Noooo." Hige replied with a little malice. "The runt can help me cook it too."

"Cool!" He threw his fist up into the air.

"No. He won't." Kiba reprimanded.

"Why the hell not?" The Moon boy shot him a mock glare.

"Yeah, why not?" Asked his little brother, giving him the same look as Hige.

"Because I said so." Kiba ignored both boys narrow looks and continued to the car. "Now hurry up, I still have to get dressed before I go." He walked a little faster to pass them by.

"Hmph." Hige twisted his mouth up. Leaning over he whispered quietly. "Don't worry Toboe, I'll let you help out anyway. Kiba just doesn't have to know."

The young boy smiled cheerfully. "You're so cool Hige."

"Ha. And don't ever forget it."

"Haha. I won't." A thought occurred to the boy as though what his brother said just hit him. "Hige what time is it?"

"Nearly one, why?"

"No reason. Come on though, Kiba's gonna be late for work!" He ran off after his brother. He didn't realize it was so late and he didn't wanna miss Tsume's next fashion show.

Hige sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Well, whatever. I don't understand this family." But he put a little hurry into his step.

...

"See ya later Kib'!" Hige waved from the door. "Don't forget about Wednesday!" He reminded his lover.

Kiba waved a hand from the window as he sped away down the street to his job.

"What's on Wednesday?" Toboe asked, exiting the kitchen with a box of cookies in his hands.

"Your brother and me are gonna spend some much needed alone time together." The chipper teen replied. "While you'll be at Cher's house sleeping over."

Toboe shook his head. "I don't need a babysitter." He bit into another cookie.

"I know ya don't, but hey" He shrugged. "they're your brothers rules."

"Okay. I'm gonna go watch tv." He started down the hall.

"Hey, I'll watch with you. What's on?"

"Um!" He had to think quick. "No, I'm just gonna watch something kiddy. Stanley the fish or something like that." Toboe waved his hands.

"Gross, 'nough said. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Okay."

"Hey wait! What about the cookies?" Hige wondered.

Toboe froze mid-step and looked over his shoulder. Weighing his option, he snagged a handful to himself then handed the box off to Hige. "Enjoy. I'll be down at Two, okay?"

Hige waved a hand and went into the living room. Toboe watched as the other boy then floored it up to his bed room when he was out of sight. He was sure it was back from commercials by now and he would be furious if he missed some of it.

Hige dropped down onto the couch picking up the remote, he flipped through the channels scowling at the mere thought of weekend tv. Great, the runt would be busy, we could have done something to occupy our time- Hellooo?

Hige stared at the tv cocking an eyebrow at what he saw. Kiddy shows, huh? That little liar. His eyes watched the model walking down the run way and his scowl increased. Maybe I'm being paranoid. Toboe's a good kid, he wouldn't lie. But something had compelled him to get up from the couch anyway to make sure.

His feet were silent as he walked across the upstairs floor. Toboe would have the room at the end of the hall. Geez.

Toboe's eyes were glued to the television as he watched the man strutting his stuff back and forth in more than revealing clothes. He chuckled lightly into the pillow that lay under his chin. A boyfriend. He chuckled again.

"L'amo Toboe." He heard Tsume's handsome voice saying.

_I wonder what he said... it sounded- I don't know, almost romantic._ He thought. Sighing lovingly, he blushed. "L'Amo, Tsume." He declared in a whisper.

Hige's eyes widened hearing the foreign words_. What the hecks he doin' in there? But he said Tsume, and that's a start._


	14. Its Gonna Hit the Fan

Hige snuck away from the door, not wanting to be heard from the other side. This is just... He searched for a word. too freaky! There's no way the runt's actually attracted to this guy! It's sick! It's weird! He shook his head in dismay. But maybe I'm jumping to the wrong conclusions?

Toboe's door suddenly opened and the young boy was in the doorway.

Hige froze in his steps as though someone had run their finger up his spine. Then, with his hand behind his head, he turned around and grinned sheepishly. "Eh hahaha. Uuuh hey Toboe, small world huh. I didn't know your room was on this floor." He staggered lamely.

The young boy narrowed his eyebrows as though Hige has lost his mind, but with a shrug he headed down the hall and into the bathroom.

Letting out a breath, "Phew!" Hige wiped mock sweat from his forehead then headed downstairs again. "That was a close one." He mentioned to no one.

Toboe closed the door, leaning his back against it. Hige sure is acting weird today. He thought. Unzipping, he walked over to the toilet to use the bathroom.

...

Tsume parked outside of the super market. Turning off the ignition, he pulls the keys from the steering wheel and dropped them into his coat pocket. The door popped open before coming back at the car intent on closing because of a gust of wind. Tsume's leg dropped outside of the car stopping the door up against it.

Searching through the glove compartment a moment he grabbed a card out of it then closed it back. Leaving his car, he slipped on a pair of sunglasses, zipped his jacket then started towards the store.

Kiba wished a couple with child a 'good day' before starting another customers groceries through the registers computer.

"You look like you're having a good day." The customer greeted coming up to the register.

"Yeah, I was out with my little brother and boy friend earlier." Kiba explained. He really was in a good mood. The day was going surprisingly well for him and tonight he would, hopefully, get the answers to the questions that have been plaguing his mind, concerning his little brother and a certain model which shall remain nameless.

"How sweet!" Declared the woman in all honesty. "How old is your brother?"

"Fourteen." He ran an item past the checker twice, three times before he heard the beep.

"My son is at home with a babysitter. He's twelve."

Kiba smiled thoughtfully at the comment. Though a hesitant frown mared his eyebrows as the woman fished through her wallet for what would either be just the money- or pictures of her kid since birth. "That'll be $12.50." He informed the woman.

"See," She was saying, probably missing what he had said altogether.

Kiba smiled looking at the picture of a snot-nose little boy, sticking one finger up his nose while the other hand- he cleared his throat- was busy showing a not so flattering gesture to the camera. "Cute." He stated simply before repeating. "$12.50, please."

The woman went on talking as though she no longer knew that he were there at all. "He's a ball of fire sometimes-" That made Kiba flinch. "but other than that, he's a dear."

"That's great. But other customers are waiting so..." He tapped the little screen that displayed the price.

"Oh! Honey I'm sorry, I must be holding you up." She reached past the pictures in her wallet to the compartment with the bills. Taking out the amount needed, she then fished inside for an extra five. "Here you are, and this is for you."

Kiba's eyes shown confusion, but then he smiled politely giving a little bow replying. "Thank you."

The woman placed a hand on Kiba's forearm, causing his right eye to scrunch ever so slightly- but not enough to be noticed- before she bowed herself then walked out of the store with her purchases. Kiba sighed in thought. I should quit this job and go into the postal serves or something. He smiled at the thought. Hige would never let him live down those shorts- but with a guy like Hige it was really hard to know what would ward him or turn him on!

The next customer cleared his throat bringing Kiba back to reality. He blushed slightly as though the man could read his thoughts, then he went back into work mode. He could fantasize later.

Tsume dawdled along the aisles, glancing back and forth for the things he needed. God I hate shopping in the kids section. He grouched as a young child went whizzing by, with their parent steps behind them telling the kid to settle down. With an angered sigh, he reminded himself why he was there. I'm doing this, for Toboe. Reaching out, he grabbed a box of Christmas tree shaped Little Debbie snack cakes and dropped them into the basket he held.

This is so damned embarrassing. He continued to angrily bellow to himself. Considering it now, he wondered what little kids liked to eat. Turning to a young woman- maybe in her early twenties- who had been standing in the aisle since he had strolled into it he asked her with sincerity. "Miss?"

"Mmm?" The woman turned her head towards him, though she kept turning her attention back to the shelf of snacks displayed before them.

"If you were... maybe fourteen. What would you want to eat?" He suddenly felt his teeth chomp down on his tongue as what he had just said played back in his mind.

"Little brother? Or nephew?" She asked.

"Nephew." He lied. It amazed him at how easily he was willing to do that to keep any indications of his life a secret. Something he wasn't used to. He thought his whole lifestyle to be a joke! Even though he did love modeling at some level, he still never held back a smart assed comment, whether on himself or someone else in the field.

"Mmm..." The woman considered the question, then looked the shelf over. "Kids usually like these." She grabbed down a box of Rice Krispies Treats with chocolate chips, handing them to the man. "I guess it's the chocolate." The woman shrugged.

"Thanks." Biting his bottom lips a second, he glanced around to make sure that no one was paying the pair any attention. "Listen, I'll pay you if you help me do a little shopping."

"For your nephew?" She asked.

"Yes, I would really appreciate it, my sister is bringing him by and," He laughed falsly but sweetly. "she never tells me anything expecting that I have the kind of stuff kids like to eat."

The woman held up a hand. She understood completely- having, done that herself a couple of times. "My names Tachikawa Michiko by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Mine's... Just call me T.K."

Michiko wasn't going to ask any questions as she hoisted her own basket up to support it a little bit more. "Okay, so where do you wanna start T.K?"

"Please, lead the way. Price is not a matter to me. Here-" He reached for her basket. "I'll carry that for you."

The woman smiled and wound her arm to relax the muscle in it, "Thank you very much." she bowed before stepping by the model, with him behind her she led the man down the aisle of foods.

Kiba had glanced up for only one moment so he wasn't sure but... did he just see Tsume?

"Most kids like finger foods." Michiko was saying. "Fish dishes are always popular." She grabbed a bag of flounder for him. "Frozen is faster to prepare than fresh."

Tsume nodded really listening to what the woman was saying to him. He may have to do this stuff on his own someday. Although, with the right price he was sure he could hire the woman to shop for him regularly.

"My son loves these canned foods from the states." She handed a can of spaghetti O's to him. Tsume eyed the can. Personally the stuff looked inedible- but whatever.

Michiko looked into Tsume's basket. Tapping a finger to her chin she then waved it into the air before walking back past Tsume. "You're gonna need more snacks than that."

...

"Aaand carrots." Hige held out a hand.

Toboe skimmed the counter for the item then smiled as he picked them up. "Carrots." Handing them off, he brushed the cool feeling from his hands. "You know, I always thought that carrot had two t's in it."

"Yeeeah that's because you're stupid."

"Hey! I am not, I just didn't sound it out really carefully." The boy explained. "Besides, I was only six. You can't blame a six year old."

"Ahahaha, calm down runt. I was just joking." Thinking a moment he snapped his fingers. "Alright, hand me the celery."

"Celery. Check." Giving the- slightly yucky- vegetable to the red head, he then turned around grabbing a chair from the kitchen table. Sliding it over to the stove, he stepped up on it with his knees and stood peering into the pot. "When is this supposed to be done anyway?"

"Hmm? 'Bout ten twenty minutes." Hige replied.

"Twenty minutes!" Glancing at the clock, his eyes sagged. "It's already 4:30!" He protests. "Can't you turn it up higher?"

"If you wanna spoil the meal than be my guest."

Toboe hesitated at touching the knobs. Kiba always told him not to, and the last time he had he freaked out! Kiba wasn't there sure but the cruel memory of his brothers sadness was. Sighing, he moved his hand away and shrugged. "I can wait. What are we gonna do till then?"

Now's your chance Hige, make your move. He coached himself. Then, slipping an arm around the young boys shoulders he led him into the living room saying. "How 'bout you and me spend some quality time together. We haven't done that in ages and we can talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah, man to man."

"Man to man?" He smiled at the thought. "Like the big kids?"

"Suure, just like the big kids. Like Kiba and me."

"Cool!"

...

"Thank you miss, I think this is all I'll be needing for the week." Tsume bowed to the woman.

"Anytime. And say hello to your nephew for me."

"I will." He pulled out his check book and wrote down a nice round number for the woman, then ripping it out he hands it to her. "And as promised. Your payment."

"I couldn't." She shook her head.

"You can't say no, we made a deal." He held it out to her again. "Please take it."

"...Alright. Thank you." Michiko bowed again, before walking away to do some shopping of her own.

Heading towards the check out counters, Tsume skimmed the area for a practically empty one. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Now this is interesting, dear brother Kiba. Hn... I think I'll chooose that one. Strolling towards the teen who had been with another customer, didn't notice the model approaching.

"Have a nice day, sir." He said to the man. As the conveyor belt began to move forward he looked down at all the items noticing that most of it was snacks and things. "Sweet tooth eh?" Looking up, Kiba's happy smile dropped drastically to a sneer. "What the hell do you want?" He growled.

Tsume turned his head from left to right as though he were looking for something, then he looked back at the teen stating. "I believe I'm here to make a purchase." he blinked innocent eyes at him.

"Don't give me that, you came over here just to be smug." The Wolf boy felt every hair on his body prickling up with this man in his presence. He hadn't forgotten the anger he bared towards the man. And he never would. Toboe was his life and he would kill anyone that did anything to him.

"Kiba... Come on." Tsume cocked his head with a smile. "You can't deny me service because of personal hatred. You have no choice but to ring me up."

"I'd love to!" He started around the counter, but Tsume pointed out a little sign. "Be kind to the customers Kiba, or you're fired."

Kiba turned his eyes to a little sign that read: Service with a smile. The corner of his mouth twitched and he backed down. "Fine. The faster you're gone the happier I'll be." He began to run the items past the checker, all the while keeping a sharp eye on the model. "...You sure do have a lot of junk here, for someone so skinny that is."

Tsume smirked. Grabbing a box that had already been rung up, he opened it taking out one of the contents inside. "What?" He began to say. "I can't like... twinkies?" He began to shove the entire little pastry into his mouth.

That clenches it. He dove on him. Knocking the twinkie from the mans hands, Kiba grabbed a hold of Tsume's neck then he began to choke him. "You sick fuck!" He shouted. "You stay away from my brother!"

Tsume had clenched his neck to avoid being strangled by the disgruntled teen.

"I'll kill you, I swear!"

"Stop that!" A woman shouted from behind. Her purse came down on Kiba's head as she tried to defend her new friend. "Somebody help him! This man is attacking him!" She continued swinging her purse.

"Leave my brother alone!" Kiba shouted again and again. "Leave him alone!"

A small crowd formed. All watching the scene unfold. Whispers went up saying- Isn't that Tsume Keina the model? What's that kid doing to him? Never in my days have I seen such disrespect for elders.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" The guard warned, pulling the teen off of the older man. "Now what the hell's going on here?"

"Ask him!" They both shouted pointing at each other.

"One at a time." The guard ordered. "Now Kiba, what happened?"

"Oh sure take his side." Tsume mumbled.

"Sir please. Kiba?"

"That man is a sick monster... He has no right to be in this store." Kiba panted through his anger.

"Oh yeah, that's real mature when you're the one leaping on people." Tsume rubbed his neck on a tender spot.

"Sir, I think you better just take your groceries and go. I'm very sorry for the assault."

Tsume grabbed his things. "You'd better do something about your employees or I'll have this place shut down by morning." With that he walked out.

Kiba followed his movements with his visions until he was out of sight. catching his breath, he turned to the man and the crowd, heat flooding his cheeks. "I'm... I'm sorry. I've been having a bad night." He started away towards the payphones, hearing the whisper of the crowd behind him.

4 4 4 4

"So..." Toboe sat down on the couch, with a posture that seemed as though he were trying to protect himself inwardly. "Uhh, how do you talk man to man?"

"Well," Hige scratched the side of his face. You're a dead man Wolf. He thought absently. He was too young and beautiful for this kind of torture. "Well, first we uhhh... oh! First we have to make an oath. To never tell a word of what we say to anyone."

Toboe smiled hearing that. He had always thought everything he said and did would be brought back to his brother and he would never feel safe saying anything again. But if 'man to man' meant free speech and safely, he was in. "Okay, I swear." With a nod to show he was serious, the young boy scoots closer to his mentor.

"I swear too." Hige held up a hand.

"Where do you wanna start?"

"Umm, okay... uhhh... Well?" Hige stammered a moment.

Toboe rolled his eyes and shook his head, deciding that it was up to him to start. "Hige... When do you know you liiike like someone?"

"Well, that's when..." He hesitated greatly before he said through a gulp. "masturbating comes in."

"...Masturbating? Like when you touch yourself- You used to do that?!" Toboe sat sideways so that he didn't miss the other boys face as he spoke. Surely Hige could help him out and tell him how to do it correctly. He really wanted to know!

"Yeah, that's exactly what it is." Hige turned his gaze else where as he spoke. "I used to get a picture of your brother in mind and play with myself for hours." He laughed rather uncomfortably. "That's how I knew I liked your brother for sure. I just saw him one day and went for it." He shrugged. "Well you can guess the rest." He couldn't believe he was saying this to a fourteen year old.

Toboe seemed to be taking that all in, then he turned hopeful eyes on the Moon teen. "... You mean you know you like someone whenever they make you wanna touch yourself?"

"Yep, sure do. But it took me a while before I got it right." He coughed.

"So that means you know how to do it and everything?!"

"Hey hey." He waved his hands behind nervous eyes. "You're getting just a little too hyped up kid- you plannin' on doing it yourself or something?"

"W- well what's that supposed to mean?" The young boy asked. Feeling red hit his cheeks, unsure if it were from blushing or bitterness.

"Kiba is the one who got me started, so if you're doing it, than whose got your goat?"

This caught him off guard. Why would Hige ask me something like that? He must know what I did. Toboe assumed. "I guess Kiba told you about that huh?"

"Yeah he did but, so what right? We're men." Hige hit the boy on the shoulder with the back of his hand. "It's only natural that we do that sort of thing."

Toboe smiled chuckling lightly. If Hige didn't mind it than there must be nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Hey Toboe did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question before." Hige raised an eyebrow. "...About who got you started?"

The young boy wet his mouth with a hasty lick. He couldn't tell Hige that Tsume had made him want to do that, he had to think of something else instead. "It was a boy from school."

"What?" Hige seemed a little too taken aback by the response. He hadn't expected that at all.

Toboe brushed a strand of hair from his ears and replied loosely. "He was talking about how he did it and, I guess I kinda eaves dropped on his conversation and thought that maybe I'd try it out."

I guess the runt isn't seeing that guy after all. That or the little guys throwing me for a sucker. Hige couldn't figure out which was the truth. How could he get anything from the boy if this other guy's already got him lying for him? "So you just grabbed on without a face in your head?" He asked for good measure.

"Hige I'm kinda uncomfortable about this." He scrunched in again.

"I'm sorry... I was just wondering that's all." Now he felt bad. He didn't wanna make the kid uneasy around him. They were both silent a moment. Wondering where to take this little conversation of theirs.

"Hey Hige- you know, I saw you and Kiba a few days back. When you were in your car." Confessed the boy innocently.

"Saw us?" The teen seemed puzzled. "Doing what? I don't remember being i-..." And then it hit him. "Damn you saw us?!" The blush told him everything, how long had they been out there? And what all does 'saw you and Kiba' mean?

"I didn't look long but... were youuu?" He knew what he wanted to say but the words weren't exactly coming out right then.

"Well, it's about time you heard the tale of the birds and bees eh ru-," He stopped his self from using the kids nick name. "Eee- I mean, Toboe."

"I don't know, isn't this the kinda thing that Kiba should be telling me about?" Toboe asked. He felt like he'd be betraying his brother if he took life advice from someone else. But hey- this is his brothers boyfriend after all.

"Nah, Kib' wouldn't mind." He placed a hand on the young boys shoulder. "Now I'm gonna ask you a serious question here and I want you to be honest." He searched the boys eyes to see if he would answer truthfully. Toboe gave a nod and Hige smiled knowing he could trust it. "You know how your brother and me are seeing each other?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what that's called?" He seemed to be talking slower than intended and Toboe just felt a little insulted.

"Hige, I know that you and my brother are gay- duuuhhh."

"You do?" Toboe's face couldn't have said 'Duh' any clearer. "That's a relief. So, are you or aren't you?"

"Gay?" Toboe was quiet a moment. As though he had to think it over, he considered a lot of things first. The fact that he never felt attracted to any females- though some seemed interested in him. But then there was the fact that up until Tsume he never really felt any tug towards males. This was tough. As if, He began to mentally bully his self. I know I'm attracted to males. Even if Tsume is the only one really doing it for me.

"I'm gay, I'm pretty sure anyway." He answered truthfully.

"Cool! Welcome to the club." The Moon teen patted the boys back with a smirk.

Toboe smiled into a chuckle. Talking like a man was actually kinda nice.

"So anyway, what you saw was your brother and me... showing each other that we're in love." Hige explained.

Toboe blushed and looked onto his lap. "I thought you were trying to smash each other into the front seat. Kinda like you were trading places or something- then you took your shirts off and-..."

"Hey! Let's not go into details- I was there remember. Sheesh." He rolled his eyes uncomfortably.

"Does it mean you love someone when you kiss them?" Toboe asked, bluntly.

"Course it does, yeah," He nods to show superiority. "Any physical contact means they love you- or want too." Oh boy, I hope I'm not confusing him. Wondered the teen. His eye glanced nervously into the kitchen where dinner was still simmering. How long have we been talking for anyway?

Toboe took Hige's silence as confusion, so he decided to clear things up for him. "Hige, someone kissed me." At least that's what Hige heard. Toboe had actually said, 'Hige, Tsume kissed me.'

"Who kissed you?" He asked.

"Tsu-..." The phone was ringing. Hige didn't even hesitate to stand and go get it.

He couldn't wait to get out of there. "Hey runt can you stir dinner for me, I gotta take this." Although he hadn't the slightest idea whom it could be. Kiba didn't usually call until work was over and that wasn't until the next hour. Picking up the receiver, he held it to his ear saying, " Hello?"

Back to being the 'runt' again. He scowled at the nick name which he was sure he'd never get used to hearing. He was fourteen for crying out loud, how long was it going to take before he became just Toboe to Hige. He didn't make up a name for him. "Forget it, besides maybe it's better I didn't tell him. He might have freaked out."

Standing from the chair, he walked into the kitchen to receive a new hair-do from Hige tousling it as he walked by. Toboe shook his head trying to restore his hair to its usual style. "Now where's that spoon?" He wondered out loud scanning the counter.

"Hey Kiba," Hige greeted cheerily. "You off early or something?"

"Or something," The Wolf teen grouched. "Can you believe that shit guy came to the store tonight?"

"What guy?"

"Who else?! That fucking three dollar model, Tsume."

"No way! What was he doing there?" He turned an eye to Toboe who seemed to be searching for something, then he smiled when he located the object.

"Why else? As if there aren't a million stores to shop in in this city." Kiba's voice was beginning to sound wary now, he really wanted to just call it a day and move on.

"Meanwhile, he said some pretty lewd shit in his own subtle way- I think the guy's stalking me. How else would he know where I work?"

"You got me," Hige shrugged.

Toboe lifts the lid from the pot peering inside as the broth bubbled and boiled in rage of the heat it had to endure. Cocking his head, he held the spoon with shaky hands as he slowly lowered it into the pot. Okay, he swallowed hard. so I've never cooked before, I've seen people do it a hundred times, it's easy! So stirring can't be any more hard, right?

The spoon, now dipped inside the pot, was whirled around and around. Toboe really seemed to like this. With a smile he picked up the pace, he felt just like Masahiko Kobe from Iron Chef.

"So when are you gonna be home?" Hige continued his phone call.

"I don't know... around 2 o'clock I guess."

"Okay."

"Hige, make sure Toboe is in bed by nine after his bath at eight thirty."

"Eight thirty, got it."

"Alright, and Hige make sure-"

"Bye Kib'!" He didn't hear him as he started to hang up the phone. Once back on it's base, Hige returned his attention to Toboe who seemed to be in full swing of a fantasy right then as he mixed dinner.

"Alright runt, I think it's drowned by now." He swatted the boy on the side of his head snatching the spoon back from him.

"Huh?" He seemed puzzled by Hige's sudden actions, until he noticed the beefy broths swirling around the pot as though it were a whirl pool. "Oh, ahahaha. Sorry about that."

"Yeah." He smirked playfully. Turning off the stove, he inhaled a large steam cloud and smiled at his triumph. "Let's eat."


	15. Strange Markings

Dinner had been delicious. Toboe has never eaten beef stew so tasty before, and he was still glowing from the warm feel he has gotten from it. He and Hige cleared the dishes from the table- well- coffee table, Hige didn't think it was right eating dinner anywhere but in front of the television.

Toboe wasn't one to complain when it came to the rules of the house. Even though he often tempted fate by doing just that with his brother, but with Hige he accepted them because his were usually fun.

Taking notice to the time. The red head stood from the couch, stretching his arms over his head releasing a low but long yawn before his hands and posture collapsed back down. "Alright, time for your bath." He informed.

Toboe seemed to sigh, but he stood up anyway. "Can I just watch the rest of this and then get in?"

"Sorry, but your brother said eight thirty on the dot- or something like that." He strolled upstairs with Toboe following, sadly, at his heals. He knows all to well how the kid is feeling as he barely wanted to bathe half the time his self. "Alright, there's the bathroom." He pointed a lazy hand.

Toboe paused outside the door with a frown. Hige always bent the rules, couldn't he do it this time too. It would be their little secret- what was Kiba gonna do? Smell him when he walked in at two in the morning to see that he had taken it? "Hey Hige-..."

"Any last words from ya now?" The teen asked imitating an Irish accent. "Any last snacks you be wantin' before the mouth is cleansed with oral soap?"

Toboe smiled with a shake of his head. "Very funny, but no." He held the teens arm, giving it a delicate shake. "Can't you bend the rules a little and let me take my bath a little later?" He gave him hopeful eyes.

Hige sighed wanting to give in- what was the big deal anyway? It's just a bath. Nnnope, I promised Kiba, and the last thing I wanna do is get on his nerves when it comes to Toboe. I've got other things to use to mess with him. He smiled with a mental chuckle. "Sorry, but no can do. Now run your water and strip- I'll turn the tv up so you can hear the show okay?"

Even though he was joking, Toboe shoved the other boy on his torso before going into the bathroom. "Fine, but you lost major cool points."

"Ha, I think I'll live." He rolled his eyes. He started towards Kiba's bedroom to watch some tv when he heard the boy calling him back. "Ughhh, what is it now? You fall in or something?"

"I need you to run my water." The young boy explained.

"Run your water?!" He pushed the bathroom door open. "What are you five? Run it yourself."

Toboe's eyes narrowed and he cocked his head to the side. "Kiba and Mrs. Cher always run it for me." He placed his hands on his hips. "And as my babysitter you should too."

"Hhhuuuh, this is why I'm an only child." He placed a hand on his head, giving it a shake. "Alright, move over."

"Thank you." The boy mentioned. He started to unbutton his shirt when he heard the water thundering out of the faucet in the tub. He wanted to make sure to hop in quickly enough before the water started to turn cold on him.

Hige twisted the 'hot' knob a little more because the water was luke warm to his touch, and since he personally likes his bath water piping hot the runt may like it too. "There you go your majesty," The older boy teased. As he turned to leave the bathroom his eyes caught a glimpse of Toboe's chest when the boy dropped his shirt to the floor. A gasp hitched in his throat and he couldn't help but stare.

Along the right side of Toboe's chest and slightly on his neck and shoulder there shown a large red bubbled piece of his flesh that looks just like Kiba's! Well, if you magnified it by 20. A birthmark! But wait... that doesn't look anything like any birthmark I've ever seen... so what could it be? Disease? He slapped himself for thinking that, but he didn't know what else to think.

Toboe had been busy giving his skin a light scratching with his finger nails as it has always itched when he removed his clothes. He wished he had a normal looking birthmark like other kids, instead of this thing. Glancing up when he hadn't heard the door close, he blinked and smiled at Hige's staring. "What?" When the teen didn't say anything Toboe tossed his shirt over Hige's head saying, "No peeking."

Hige blinked back to earth at the sound of the boys voice. "Huh? Oh... ahehehe. Sure whaaatever. Enjoy your bath." With that, he turned and left leaving the door cracked as he had often seen Kiba do when he was over there at night.

Toboe couldn't drop the smile on his face. He didn't have a thing for Hige, goodness no. He just liked the fact that he was staring, it meant something, like-... maybe Tsume would find his chest attractive too! I can't wait to see him tomorrow. He mentally hugged his self before stripping off his pants and boxers climbing in.

Hmm, he thought absently. the waters kinda warm. Shrugging he figured it was no big deal and he began to relax and wait for it to reach the top of the tub.

Hige peeked an eye beyond the bathroom door to inside. He was sure that Toboe wasn't under the same 'no tell' policy that his brother was and he would surely give him the answers he needed. Sorry Kiba, but sometimes you need someone to talk to when something is wrong, you can't just go making it worse by keeping it to yourself.

Moving away from the door he strolled into Kiba's bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Remembering his word to Toboe, he turned on the channel they had been watching downstairs and made sure the volume was loud enough for the kid to hear it. "Hey runt? Can you hear the tv?!" He called over the noise.

"Hmm?" The question had shocked him a bit, but he then got what the other boy had said. "Uh, yeah. I can hear it!" He called back. Leaning forward he twisted the nobs to turn off the water, grabbing his rag he dunked it under squeezing it between his palms to get it nice and wet. This is so luxurious. He smiled cheerfully at the heat in the water.

...

Tsume sat at home on his computer downloading the pictures he had taken earlier into it. He paid special attention to the one where Toboe had fallen down. A smile graced his lips, it was an odd smile, one that was surely unreadable as to what was really making the man happy.

"Aaalright..." Glancing at his computer camera, he adjusted the thing before turning it on. A little screen popped up at the corner of the computer. Checking the screen he took notice to where it was aimed in the room. "Perfect shot of the couch..." He murmured. Standing, he pressed the record button then strolled over to his couch.

Standing on his knees, he remembered the way Toboe had fallen onto the ice. Positioning his self as though the boy were in front of him he held his hands slightly out. Models weren't experts at 'freezing' for nothing. And with a slight rock of his hips he moved forward and back very slowly so that the camera wouldn't blur- although it shouldn't have considering Tsume had the latest version.

He chuckled lightly as his lips parted slightly and he released a low moan. I can almost hear the kid now, he panted. responding to this as though his entire body were melting right under me... He smirked sinisterly. Me! His first and only love.

The phone began to ring, long enough so that the little cell almost vibrated off the table. "Shit." He groaned. Sliding from the couch, he reached out for the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

...

Toboe whimpered feeling his skin tingle as the hot water raced down his chest, over his smooth skin and the not so smooth skin. That's odd. My skins never been irritated in water before. He reached up scratching his chest, it was beginning to tingle more- a little too much for his liking. "Hige?" He called out, forgetting how loud the television was turned up.

Hige laughed at the screen as this older guy impersonating a kid got stuck in a barrel.

Toboe continued to whimper as the pain in his chest grew. "Hige!" He called a little louder than before. His breathing had changed to a more frantic and heavy pace. His chest felt like his hands were clawing at him to try easing the pain. "Hige!" He shouted now. Tears were falling from his eyes when he stood up from the water. "Aaahhh!"

That he heard. "Oh no! Toboe!" Nearly falling from the bed, Hige rushed out of the bedroom and up the hall. Toboe was already out of the bathroom and on his way to his brothers room when he bumped into Hige. "W- what happened?! What's the matter?!"

The boy just lay against his chest, bare skin dampening anything it came into contact with as he cried desperately scratching at his "birthmark."

Hige was starting to freak out now. What happened in there? "Oh shit..." He stammered. "We- we've gotta-..." He looked around frantically for something- ANYTHING that could stop the boys pain. "Kiba! I'll call him!"

Scooping the young boy up into his arms, he carried him bridal style into his bedroom and lay him down on his bed. Toboe's cries carried through the house- even over the loud tv! Hige was beginning to cry himself as he raced into the hallway and into the bathroom to grab the kids towel. "Don't worry Toboe, I'm right here!"

Returning to the room, he hurried over to the bed and wrapped the young boy into the large purple towel. He padded him off, where ever Toboe's hands scratched at his skin. His words were calming and quiet as he rocked the boy back and forth, rubbing a hand up and down his chest to relax the pain.

"Ssshhh, it's okay, Toboe, I'm right here." He kissed the side of the crying boys head.

The Wolf boys sobs were beginning to calm down as the cool air from the room rushed over his naked body. Toboe trembled, though not from the cold, but from the steady pain that threatened his body. It was new to him, so weird, his birthmark had never acted up before- NEVER! Why now?

A low whimper told Hige that Toboe was feeling a little better though still kind of in pain. Maybe he could talk though. "Toboe... what happened? Did something bite you- like a spider maybe?"

"N- no... I was just sitting there and when I..." He cringed from pain before going on. "I picked up my rag, I squeezed it over me and..." His voice was so quiet as he spoke. "I don't know... it was fine at first but then it hurt... it really really hurt." He shook his head. "Like my skin was on fire or something."

Hige winced. He was the one who had made the water hot like that but- what was the big deal. Duh, does a house have to fall on your head- this is the big deal! Now the kid is hurt and it's all my fault... Damn Moon, you really know how to screw things up. "Toboe, I'm-... I'm really sorry... it's my fault."

The boy just lay in his arms trying to breathe evenly. He snuggled his forehead against Hige's side and closed his eyes to calm himself down. Hige didn't know what to do. He had never seen this side of Toboe before- he was never usually alone with him- not in charge anyway.

"The phone!" He remembered. Reaching to the bed side, he realized that there was no phone in Toboe's bedroom. Shoot. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone, pressing speed dial. "Come on Kiba, pick up."

5 5 5 5

"So what's an old dust ball like you up to lately?" Asked Faye in her usual lazy, bored with the world, drawl. "Because my week has been nothing but hell on wheels."

Tsume laughed politely. "I take it Thailand is anything but inviting for you?"

"Hmm, no. It's not so much Thailand as it is..." She paused her words for a few moments, it sounded as though she swore at someone around her. "I'm sorry, this idiot keeps giving me peas in my rice when I told him about- seven times-" She stressed mostly to the man making sure to say it loud enough for the man to know she was talking to him. "I wanted it without."

"I see, so it's the people pissing you off." Tsume laughed again. "But isn't that always the case with you Faye- have you ever stopped to think that maybe it's just you?" He got off his couch, walked over to his computer pressing 'stop' on the recorder. Then clicking 'save' he went back to the phone call.

"You can keep that up and I won't call you anymore." She mock threatened.

"You say it but you don't mean it." Teased the model.

"But anyway, I asked you what you've been up too" the singer commented. "have you done your last photo and runway yet?"

"No, that's next week... But, in the mean time I've been keeping myself busy."

Faye grinned on her end of the phone. "Aaaw, you dog. You sound like you've found a little play thing of your own."

"I do NOT take play things." Barked Tsume. That was one joke he didn't really care much for, even though Faye was the only one who ever really said anything about it, because she was the only one who knew. "But if you're asking if I have a boyfriend than- yes."

"Woo hoo! I knew it!" She cheered, hardly phased by the mans words before. "So come on, who is he- what's he like?"

Tsume thought a moment. He told Faye everything- even about Darcia, and she's always seemed to understand and not judge him for it. Tease him to no end sometimes, but never judge. So sure, why not? "Actually he's a fourteen year old boy, his names Toboe and he's..." He looked to the heavenly night sky as he spoke. "The world to me."

"He sounds special... but you said fourteen?" She paused as though waiting for an answer which she didn't get. "Uh huh. So your cel block is which one? I'll be sure to bring you a fruit basket."

"I haven't done anything wrong, we just kissed." He explained, though not in self defense, because deep down he did plan to do something- and sooner than later. "It was harmless, I said he was my boyfriend because it was sort of... wishful thinking."

"Ha," Faye teased. "Since when did Tsume Keina wish? If you say he's your boyfriend than he probably will be."

"Yeah if I can get past the brother. ...-Guy's like a fucking fortress."

Faye laughed on the other end. "Can you blame him, I can see it now twenty five year old man seen dry humping the hell out of a fourteen year old in a public park."

"Tell the world why don't you." He began to pay attention to the computer screen again. Trying to get a frozen picture of himself so that he could snip it and attach it to Toboe's photo.

He heard the singer sigh on the other end of the phone. "Tsume... don't tell me you lied about your age again?"

"Not by much this time." She was silent. "...I said I was twenty two." He confessed.

"Hm. Who am I to complain, I think you could pass for eighteen myself."

Tsume smiled sweetly. "You always say the nicest things."

"So do you plan on telling the kid that little feature about yourself?" Her mind had to know.

"Yeah..." He sighed out. "eventually. Maybe even the next time I see him."

"You'd better, honesty is the best policy."

"I know..."

"He still asks about you- ya know?" She said referring to a HE that only the two of them knew of. "He even wrote a song about you. Have you heard it?" She went on. "It's all the rage in Italy, the girls think he's singing it to them and any gay male thinks that they might have a chance with him- but there's only you, huh Tsume?"

"I told him before I left- I'm no ones play thing."

Faye shrugged, "I know. I told him the same thing... Guy won't listen, though." There was a tight silence for a moment or two, then Faye broke it with a sigh. "Listen, don't get yourself arrested on someone who isn't a sure thing, I care too much about you Tsu'."

"I'll be careful." Though he shrugged it off, callously.

"Well, I have to eat now before my next show," With that she hung up her phone. Faye was never really one for goodbye's.

Tsume pressed the 'off' on his phone and dropped it into his desk drawer. Hn, He thought with malice. Darcia can just forget about me. I don't want him anymore and I never will again. His eyes looked onto his computer screen and he smiled at the young boy that was displayed there. His fingers reached up caressing the young boys virtual cheek.

"What am I doing?" He wondered out loud. "I love him... I shouldn't keep letting this weird habit of mine get in the way of that." The picture he had up of Toboe fallen to the ice was staring at him, and the clipping of his self on the couch practically gave him a wink to at least 'see' what it would come out looking like. "...Fine, but this is the last time." The model grumbled in defeat.

Pasting the pictures together it honestly looked as though Tsume was behind the boy in a sexual manner. He smirked a moment at the sight and thought of it all coming true someday, before clicking the screen off and deleting the saved files.

"I'm sorry Toboe, for disrespecting you like this." He said to no one. "But from now on, I won't use you as my kinky muse. You're too innocent for that- that's what I love about you, ya know. You don't expect anything wrong with anyone, you give them a chance for a new start and I won't blow it by scaring you."

Flipping down the computer screen, he sighed and glanced at the clock. Nine already? He stretched his arms over his head then stood up. I'd better shower before I neglect it all together.

"Can I come with you Tsume?" He heard the young boys voice.

Smiling, he held a hand back to the child. "Of course you can."

...

"Hige what did you think you were doing?!" Kiba raised his voice at the other teen. "I asked you to watch him and you... you do this?"

"I didn't..." He paused, searching for a way to explain. But it was true, it was his fault. But he didn't know what temperature the water was supposed to be at. It was his first time watching over the kid! What was he supposed to do?!

By the time he had phoned Kiba, his manager said he was already on his way home. So Hige called him on the cell phone he had given him incase of an emergency. And the Wolf teen was less than happy when he heard what had happened.

"You did!" Kiba was saying toward Hige's weak attempt to explain what happened.

"Didn't you hear me when I called the first time?"

"Huh?"

"I had told you to make sure that the water was luke warm, not too hot or cold just warm...?" Kiba stared his boyfriend in the eyes. "Don't you ever listen to me?"

"Yes Kiba but- I didn't hear that part, I must have moved the phone away from my ear when you had said it." Hige lowered his head. "I'm sorry... It'll... never happen again."

"You're right it'll never happen again, because you're not welcomed in this house ever again."

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears. Kiba is breaking up with him over something that- now that he thinks about it- wasn't his fault?! If Kiba didn't think he had heard him, he should have called again.

"Kiba," Toboe began. "it's not Hige's fault- honest!" The young boy frowned, blinking up at his brother with huge, sad, eyes.

"Toboe go back to bed." He ordered in a quiet tone.

"..." He started to leave but then he turned around. "No! Nno, I won't!" He marched back in front of his brother, though he were mostly standing in front of Hige. "Hige didn't do anything wrong, I... I should have checked the water first and asked him to run it again if I didn't feel that it was right. So if it's anyone's fault it's mine!"

Kiba's face turned into a full frown as he shook his head, he wasn't buying it. Toboe wasn't old enough to do those things on his own.

"Kiba..." The boy went on. "I'm old enough to take responsibility for my own actions and decisions. You can't just go around blaming and punishing everyone else for my mistakes and I know you think that I'm wrong but you are!" A pout marred his lips. "If you keep doing things like this, I'm gonna get the impression that I can do anything I want without punishment... and I know you're smart enough to realize that... so act like it sometime."

With that the young boy stomped off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Hige kicked his foot against the rug, keeping his head down. "I'd listen to the kid." He said, meekly.

Kiba sighed, dropping his posture. He hated when the people he loved double teamed him. He especially hated it when his little brother was mad at him. "...I'm sorry. I was just... taking my anger out on you from earlier." He closed his eyes waiting for Hige to shout at him next.

The moon teen smiled jokingly, taking a step forward, he wrapped his arms around his lover. "Hey, that's what I'm hear for. If you don't shoot your mouth off at me, you're gonna have a whole lot of people mad at ya, buddy."

Kiba smiled fondly at that, "I know." nuzzling into the red heads thick hair he relaxed into the embrace. He didn't realize how stressed out he had been until he was in the car coming home, then Kiba got that call from Hige and it all went down hill from there. "Thank you." The Wolf teen whispered. Taking his boyfriends arm he walked him to the front door.

"Uuhh, I'm really glad you're giving me a second chance Kiba... I won't screw up again, I swear."

"I know... you didn't know, I understand." Kiba said quietly.

"You're awesome Kiba, I always love that quality about you." But he couldn't help but feel as though he were being pushed out. "Kiba are you throwing me out?"

"No." He opened the front door and followed the red head out, closing it behind them. "I need to talk to you."

"About Tsume? Yeah, I forgot all about that. But I was thinking about that creep after you told me what happened at the store." He walked to his car. Kiba at his heals. "If he ever shows up there again he's gonna have to answer to me." The boy informed.

Kiba paid him no mind as he walked to the passengers side of the car. "Did you get a chance to talk to Toboe?" He opened the passenger side. "Did you find anything out?"

"Well," He closed the door to the drivers side. "he saw you and me shacking up in my car. But other than that he was really vague."

"Vague how?"

"Like... he was dancing around something the entire time."

"O- okay- okay... what'd he say?" Kiba questioned, moving a little closer to his boyfriend as though the very person they were talking about might over hear them.

"Well, we started out talking about you and me." He gestured with his hands, alternating them back and forth between them. "How I..." He mumbled out the masterbation part, then went on. "And then I asked him, who do you do it to."

"Hahaha, that's good."

"Yeah, 'cause he figured that you told me about what he did, so he leveled with me and said that... he was only doing it because a friend from school had talked about it."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "What?" He hadn't been sure he'd heard right.

"Some kid in class was going on about it, I guess when the teacher had walked out or something." He shrugged. "But the kid went off on it and Toboe found his self alone sooo heee..."

"...-Tried it out." Kiba finished his thought. They were silent a moment. "Okay, what else?"

"Ssshh, let me think..." Hige began to bite the side of his bottom lip as he pondered their conversation. "What else-... what else- Oh! He said that someone had kissed him!"

Kiba's heart felt as though it had just exploded right then. "...Alright Hige, I trust you to tell me the truth about this-..."

The red head put his hands up to silence the other boy. "Don't bother he didn't say, that was kinda of when you called," He mumbled in defeat. "I got distracted."

"Later tonight I have to go to my second job... when Toboe wakes up I need you to still be here, I'lllll?" He thought for a second. "Drive around for a while."

"Ha, no way!" The red head argued. "You stay at my house, you have a key. I'll tell the runt something came up so I have to get him ready for school."

Kiba's smile couldn't have been brighter and he grabbed the boys cheeks pulling him to his face for a kiss. "Mmmmua." He imitated the kissing sound. "Hige you're the best."

"I know. There's one in every relationship."

Kiba only laughed, with a shake of his head. "I have to go eat, and tuck in the 'runt' as you so colorfully call him."

"Haha, okay." Hige pulled out his car keys sticking them in the ignition. "I'm gonna go get my night clothes, say good night to Toboe for me. And tell him that I'm sorry about the tub thing."

"I will." He leaned over giving Hige another kiss. "See ya."

"Uh huh." Kiba climbed from the car, closing the door. With one last wave he walked back into his house.

Hige smiled, glad that Kiba wasn't really going to break up with him. He needed him, the way he was sure Kiba needed someone and not just in love but in sharing that big secret of his. And he was sure that being there in the morning he could ask Toboe about it.


	16. Trying to Take it Easy

Kiba fixed himself something to eat, though, he left the bowl in his bedroom atop his dresser before exiting the room to go down the hall to his brothers bedroom. The door opened quietly, revealing the young boy laying in his bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. Kiba cocked his head seeing his little brother. Figuring out in seconds that he wasn't asleep, he crossed the room, climbing onto the bed, he lay down on his stomach beside the boy.

Seeing that his brother hadn't moved yet, Kiba rested his head down on Toboe's shoulder, sighing as though he were ready to get comfortable. The young boys face unwillingly twisted into a smile. He tried to fight it with all he had but to no avail, Kiba had seen him.

Leaning up on his elbow he looked down at his brother saying, "You know, big boys don't pretend to be asleep when someone wants to talk to them."

Toboe remains motionless, but answered to explain his actions. "I'm avoiding confrontation for yelling at my brother."

"Mmmhh," Kiba acknowledged. The two were silent for a moment. The Wolf teen looked down at his brother again then whispered. "You can relax Toboe, you're not in trouble."

Peeking an eye open, he looked at his brother. "I'm not?"

"No." He shook his head. "You made a good point down there, I'm proud of you for it."

Opening his eyes completely, Toboe sat up on his elbows looking his brothers face over carefully. "You are?" He questioned, curiously. Kiba was up to something, he just knew it.

"I really am... In fact," He started.

Here it comes. The boy affirmed.

"I'm so proud of you for wanting to take responsibility, that I'm gonna ground you for the week and see how that goes." He smiled slyly.

His little brothers face sagged low enough for him to look forty- well, thirty something give or take. "But that's not what I meant."

"That's what I got from it." Kiba explained with a shrug.

Toboe sat up completely, folding his arms over his chest with a pout. "...That's not fair. I just said all that stuff so that you and Hige wouldn't break up."

Kiba chuckled thoughtfully. "I know. And now you have to pay up for it." He shrugged. "It's just one week."

"Yeah to you, for me it's like- forever." His pout began to fade as he draped his arms around his brothers neck, laying his weight sideways so that his head was resting on his brothers. "But Kiba, I love you so much."

"So much you'll try to suffocate me in your pajamas?" His brother joked, pulling free of the boys grip.

"If I have to." Toboe joked back.

"Nice try." Kiba sat up pushing his brother down in a laying position on the bed. "Lift your shirt, I need to put something on those cuts."

"Okay." Grabbing the bottom of his night shirt, he raised it to his chin. Kiba left the room for a moment then returned with a little container and the first-aid kit. "Will it sting?" The young boy asked attempting a look at the tubs contents.

"Not really," Kiba popped the lid from the container and dipped his fingers into the cold white contents. "...Toboe, seriously... I need you to follow my rules when it comes to-... things like this." He began to spread it across the boys reddened chest where his finger nails had dug into his skin, breaking from the actions of Toboe's scratching.

"I'm sorry... But I really didn't think the water would be any big deal." He flinched away from the cold of the cream. "It felt really nice at first, but then it didn't so much- but Kiba what I don't understand is, why?"

"Why what?" Satisfied with how much ointment he used Kiba then bandaged the cuts so they would heal and not flare up again out in the cold.

"Why something like a birthmark would hurt if it were in hot water- I don't understand why mine looks different from other kids?" He frowned. "I hate it... it makes me feel different and you said not to show anyone- so you must know that they'll laugh."

"...Our fam-..." Kiba stopped his words from finishing. "You and me aren't different Toboe, sometimes things are just different on other people because that's the way the world works." He shrugged.

"Yeah well, I wish we weren't."

"...Me too." Leaning down he gave his brother a kiss on the forehead. "I have to eat now, then I'll be heading out to work."

"Is Hige coming back?" Toboe asked just as the front door opened. He heard the sound of keys being dropped in the dish by the front door.

"That's probably him now, goodnight little brother." Kiba backed away from the bed, then walked out of the room.

"Night Kiba." Toboe snuggled in, even though he wasn't tired and he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take over.

/"There's never anything good on the radio." A man said. It sounded as though he were turning the nob from left to right as the radio stations began to fuzz up before coming in clear.

I'm dreaming... A young voice thought. Darkness... Why can't I see anything?

Sounds of a car driving continued in the slumbering boys mind. His sleeping eyes darting back and forth under his eyelids trying to search for images in the dream.

"Here," A woman said. "better let me do that, we're getting into the forest now."

"Alright, alright..." The man muttered, handing over radio rights to whom Toboe could only assume was his wife.

"Daddy?" A young boy called from what sounded like right beside Toboe's ear.

That kid sounds like Kiba... maybe younger but it sounds like Kiba all the same.

"Yeah sport?" The man asked kindly.

"When we get to the cabin, can I stay up late and watch tv?" The child asked. "Chin Xiao is gonna be on late, I saw a commercial yesterday-..."

"Now Kiba," The man began.

It is Kiba! Toboe exclaimed.

"Pleease Daddy, he's my favorite singer!" The boy protests.

"Maybe this one time." The woman interrupted.

"Really?"

"What the-..?" The sound of the car came to a stop. "How in the world?"

It's getting so hot... Hot... Toboe could feel his skin burning again. Nnoo, stooop! /

Toboe jumped up out of his sleep. A quick scan around the room let him know that he was still safe in his bed. "I was dreaming," He pants in the silence. "...but it felt so real..." Turning his head, he heard the sound of a car pulling away. Getting up, he hurried over to the window peering out. A black car sped away from their home and he frowned. Well, that explains the dream, just loud cars outside.

But something felt wrong inside. Something... really wrong. Returning to his bed, he felt suddenly alone. Normally he would sleep with Kiba, but Hige was in there now, how would he take to having a kid in his bed? With a sigh he sat up again. "I don't care, I'm too freaked out to stay alone." With a nod of confidence, he slipped out of bed and scurried down the hallway.

Kiba's door pushed open and Toboe crept inside. "Hige?" He walked closer to the bed. "Hige are you awake?" He asked.

"Hm?" Hige answered but his eyes remained closed, and his posture remained sleepy.

Giving him a quick shake, Toboe tapped the teens shoulder with more force. "Hige wake up?"

"Huh? Wha-what is it?" He asked sitting up.

"I got scared... I had a nightmare and I wanted to know if-..."

Hige yawned, cracking an eye open glancing long ways at the kid. "Alright, climb in." He moved the blanket over. "You don't kick do you?"

"No." The young boy climbed in bed with the older teen. "I promise."

"Okay, good night." Hige closed his eyes again.

Toboe lay still for a minute. Then he relaxed his self but his eyes remained open. "Hige?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiba usually lets me talk about what's scaring me."

Hige frowned. This kid had to pick tonight to have a nightmare, sure he cared about him but he also cared about his sleep. I'll never be able to get up for school tomorrow. "Hhh'alright runt. Tell me about your dream."

Toboe narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare- and if you don't really wanna hear about it than forget it."

"No no... I wanna hear about it. Go ahead."

"Just forget it, it's a school night anyway. We should have already been asleep." He closed his eyes.

"Pah. Glad you got the news flash." He said sarcastically. Snuggling back into the bed, he closed his eyes.

That's okay... if I can't tell Hige, than I'll tell Tsume when I see him at school tomorrow. That decided, Toboe fell back into a peaceful sleep.

...

Tsume's car sped silently down the neighborhood of Frost street. He couldn't believe he had actually stopped off at Toboe's house- was he crazy?! I wonder if that was him in the window? Mmmno, probably not- why would he be up this early? He figured. Probably that idiot Kiba, or the other one.

Seeing a bar, he pulled his car to a stop. Checking his wallet for bills, he climbed out and went inside. He was having a looong night, and he needed to drink it off. After taking down every picture of Toboe that he either hung up or saved to his computer, he felt drained and needed an out. But somehow he had just ended up at the boys house!

No more imaginary relationship, not when the real thing is right around the corner. I just wish I didn't have that damned photo shoot tomorrow. Who knows when I'll be able to see him again, now. Pulling the door open, he planned to spend the rest of the morning in the bar.

5 5 5 5

When Hige had awakened, he smiled to himself. Kiba... His hands moved as though he were further inspecting the body in his arms. He groaned inwardly, as he gained an awake composure. "Toboe..." He mumbled. Removing his arms from around the boys back, he then uncurled the boys fingers that were tightly attached to the front of his pajamas.

Giving his head a quick shake, he glanced down at the young boy beside him. Must have been some dream. The red head frowned. At least he seems okay from before- Shit! I forgot all about that! Looking back down at the sleeping figure, Hige mentally smacked his self on the forehead. I can't do that, it's weird and a violation to the personal comfort level.

"But still..." He argued with himself. Biting his bottom lip, he gently tipped Toboe over onto his back. Giving himself another hesitant pause, incase he wanted to change his mind, he was urged on by the memory of the poor boy screaming in pain, from water that actually couldn't have been all that hot. I have to know.

Grabbing the bottom of Toboes night shirt, Hige began to raise it up over his chest towards his chin. His eyes boggled as he looked on at the large red blister on the boys body. Reaching out a hand he prayed wasn't freezing, he ran a finger along one of the pale red bumps of flesh. Damn... what happened to you guys? He wondered. There's no way in hell these are birthmarks- just no way!

A gentle smile graced the boys face while Hige continued to examine his chest.

"Hige!?" A voice from downstairs called. It was Kiba.

Smiling himself, Hige tugged the boys shirt down then climbs out of the bed, running to the door.

Toboe rolled over, the smile never leaving his lips and he grabbed lovingly at the warm spot beside him where Hige had just vanished from. "Mmm, Tsume." He mumbled. Realizing he had said that out loud his eyes snapped open, expecting to see a shocked Hige laying beside him. Letting out a relieved sigh, he looked around the room to make sure that he actually was alone. "Phew..."

Sitting up, Toboe ran a hand through his cowlick. Listening to the quiet air he heard a faint sound of voices downstairs. Kiba's back. Standing he rushed to the door, but instead made a mad dash for the bathroom. He hasn't gone since last night and he was a little full.

Downstairs. Kiba dropped a bag of sausage Mc Muffins on the kitchen table, turning to Hige he opened his mouth to talk but the red head cut him off before he could say anything.

"All right, breakfast! Somebody got a pay check." He rummaged through the bag.

"Yeah," He leaned towards the boys face, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I love a man of money." Hige teased. Unwrapping one of the sandwiches inside, he took a big bite munching happily.

"You're a man of money." Kiba reminded his 'joker' boyfriend. Removing three glasses from the cabinet, he placed them on the counter then grabbed the carton of orange juice from the fridge.

Hige swallowed his bite then dug a finger in his ear, replying. "Yeah, but with the way you let me use it it's hard to tell."

Kiba brought his and Hige's glass to the table and handed it over to the boy. "Where's Toboe? Did you get to talk to him yet?" Kiba questioned.

"No not yet, we just woke up." The red head mentioned. "And by the way, the runt had some sort of nightmare last night. He wants to talk about it- with me, but I think you might understand a lot better."

He need not say more. Kiba could tell that Hige had no parental nor brotherly skills in him when it came to caring for another person. Even though Toboe and Hige had their own brotherly relationship going on, by picking on each other. Hige could never feel it on the level he and his little brother share.

"I'll talk to him after school... Oh!" Snapping his fingers together, he reached down beside his leg and picked up a bag. "I got your clothes for the day."

"Thanks." Sitting his breakfast down, Hige tugged at the rim of his pants.

Kiba of course watched him, until he saw a certain minor walk into the kitchen. "Hey Toboe." He greeted.

Hige jumped out of his skin hearing that, yanking his pajama pants back up over his self. "Ahaha, morning runt. Did you sleep okay?"

The young boy cocked an eyebrow at the two, but shook it off smiling at his brother. "Hey Kiba, when did you get in?" He asked. Spotting the food his eyes widened with delight. "All right!" Reaching between his brother and friend, he snatched the bag digging through it for a sandwich with bacon.

"Hey," Kiba hugged the boy around his shoulders resting his chin on the top of his head. "are you okay? Hige said you had a nightmare last night."

Toboe swallowed what he had been chewing and frowned. "...I can't really remember much of it, I couldn't see anything. But I heard people talking."

The two teens gave each other quizzical glances. Kids always have weird dreams.

"There was a man... and a woman.. and you Kiba." He turned his head up to look at his brother.

"Me?" He blinked. "How could you tell, if you couldn't see anything?"

"I know it was you!" He fumed. He knew when he was being teased. He wasn't stupid. "The man said your name... only... your voice was younger. Like when you were a kid."

Kiba shrugged. The dream didn't seem all that bad to him.

"...Then... out of nowhere everything got really hot like I wa-..." his words never made it out of his mouth before Kiba's hand came over it.

"It was just a dream, Toboe." He gave the boy a quick hug. "Don't let it bother you. It's getting late now, so finish your breakfast so we can get out of here."

"Okay." He took a sip of his orange juice.

Hige didn't think much of the dream but when Kiba found a sudden need to slap a hand over his brothers mouth his interest was peeked. What was that all about? He looked Kiba's face over, trying not to be obvious about it though. Did Toboe's dream have something to do with those blisters on their bodies?

Hige felt his feet moving him out of the kitchen and into the hall. "Don't you think you should get dressed?" The Wolf teen smirked at his boyfriend with a wink.

"Yeah..." Hige had missed it entirely. His mind was still turning from what happened in the kitchen a minute ago.

Kiba picked up on it quickly. Putting his hands on the boys shoulders, he gave them a quick rub. "Hige thinking, that's a scary thought. What's going on up there?" He asked.

"Kiba... the truth now. What happened to you and Toboe?" He asked, with a serious look in his eyes.

Kiba's gaze sharpened as he looked into the red heads eyes. "We're gonna be late for school, go change." With that said, he walked back into the kitchen. Leaving Hige in the hall with his own thoughts.

"Toboe.." He heard Kiba begin to say before his voice got too quiet to be picked up.

Maybe the runts dream had something to do with it. I'm definitely sure of that. Going upstairs, he undressed quickly in Kiba's bedroom then came back downstairs to see the two Wolf brothers standing at the door waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Kiba asked, with his usual mono tone.

Hige could only stare at his boyfriend with hurt eyes. But shaking it off, he shrugged replying. "Whatever." Plastering a smile on his face he followed the family out the door.

Toboe sat through science, bored to tears. He was too hopped up on seeing Tsume at recess, he almost walked into the door frame seeing a man in black walking around outside the window, but further inspection proved that it was just a janitor walking around to the cafeteria.

Toboe hadn't seen much of Cheza that day, regardless the classes they were in, she seems to be withdrawn- or drawn away. Now it seemed as though she were spending more time with Taki than himself. He wasn't upset, just a little sad. She's his best friend! How could he not miss her? Oh well, he could always talk to her during recess.

Finally! The bell rang letting them out to recess and Toboe couldn't have run faster. He made sure to tug his coat around his body a little tighter and adjust his scarf so that no air hit the part of his neck where the birthmark was. It was always irritated in the harsh cold.

"Cheza!" He called out to the young girl.

She and Taki were heading towards the swings. Toboe ran to catch up with them, panting as he caught his breath when he managed to make it up to them.

"Hello Toboe." Cheza greeted.

"Hi." Taki chimed in.

"Hey," He panted. "you guys." With one final breath he stood up and sat on a swing. "Cheza, where were you all weekend, I missed you?" The young boy asked.

"She was at my house, having a sleep over." Taki explained.

"A sleep over?" He let it sink in. "Well, why wasn't I invited?" Taki and Cheza giggled, making Toboe frown. "What's so funny?"

"Sleepovers aren't for boys and girls." The other girl shrugged an apology.

"It was never a problem before." Toboe complained a little.

Cheza's face pouted seeing her friends sadness. "This one is sorry, Toboe. This one will invite Toboe to a sleep over Sunday." She offered.

Toboe managed a smile, but he was still pretty hurt. Taki was taking over Cheza and turning her into a... well... a girly girl! "Thanks Cheza..." Glancing over at the fence, he hopped off the swing, giving his butt a quick brush with his hands. "I'll see you later, Cheza. Bye Taki."

"Bye." Both girls replied.

Toboe made a dash to the gate fence, crouching down. "Tsume?" He called quietly. Nothing. "Hey Tsume? Are you back here?" He called again with a little more force. "Tsume!" He gave one quick shout praying that no one heard him. Where is he?

"Hey Toboe! You wanna play 'red light, green light' with us?!" A boy called.

"Uhh, okay!" He shouted back. I wonder if he's sick? Giving one last look over his shoulder, he hurried over to where a pack of girls and boys were standing. I'll just have to find a way to see him after school, no big deal. He's probably dying to see me. He convinced his self, before adding. I hope.


	17. Look at What You've Done Now

Toboe was silent during the ride home. Kiba continually glanced into the back seat checking on the boys behavior waiting to see if it would change. I wonder why he's so down? It couldn't be because of that dream? He questioned. I did kind of tell him not to talk about it anymore... But that didn't seem like such a big deal to him before.

"Toboe?" Kiba asked. "Are you feeling okay?" He remembered that he had felt sick before- even though he partly thought that the boy was faking it, there was still a chance that he actually had been feeling sick.

Toboe looked up from the gaze he had on his lap and shook his head.

"Hey runt," Hige interrupted. "what's with the mime silence?"

"Huh?" He looked up.

Kiba could have kissed him for that. Maybe Hige had brotherly qualities that not even he possessed.

"I don't know, you've been quiet since we left the school- somebody bother you or something?" Asked the red head.

"Oh... uh no. I'm just-... I don't know bored I guess." He shrugged.

"Bored!?" Hige looked as though it were the most impossible thing in the world to be bored- especially when around him. "What the hell have you got to be bored for? You're a kid."

Kiba punched his boyfriend on the shoulder then shrugged with his hands, shaking his head.

"What?"

"I know what'll make you happy," Kiba looked to the back seat. "We can start putting up the Christmas decorations, you always love doing that."

"Ha, yeah." He faked a smile. He was feeling a little down because of Tsume- and that was something he couldn't tell his brother. He would blow up!

"Good." Kiba turned back around in his seat. "Cher's gonna have to baby-sit you by the way."

"Cher? What for?" He asked. Kiba was always at home Monday's.

"My manager called and since I had started that fight the other night, I have to go back in today." He looked positively miserable.

"You started a fight?!" The young boy sat up with an almost adoration. "Why?"

"I don't know," He couldn't tell Toboe who the fight was with, if there was a chance that he actually has forgotten about this guy, it's better to not bring it up. "Some guy was there trying to get under my skin."

"Wow... I didn't think anyone could get under your skin- well, except for Hige." He laughed.

"Yeah, thanks." The red head retorted, looking into the rear view mirror.

Kiba merely shrugged, dismissing the whole topic. As the car approached the house, Kiba undid his seatbelt popping the door open, with out opening it completely. Toboe gathered his books, popping his seatbelt as well.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were both in a hurry to get away from me." Hige joked.

"Never." Kiba smiled as though he were gonna follow it up with some crack comment but he decided against it.

"I have a lot of homework to do." Toboe explained. "It's like the teachers all got together over the weekend and decided to piss everyone off by having all the classes receive homework."

The car door closed after Kiba and he took his brothers book bag from him, carrying it into the house for him, while the young boy carried his books in his arms. Hige waited in the car wondering if he had to go home for any reason. He had a ton of homework as well and since Kiba wasn't gonna be at home, why stay at his house. Oh right! He just remembered he had to talk with Toboe- both about his kiss and that dream he had.

Turning off the ignition, he climbed out of the car, grabbing his bag from the back seat. Hige turned the car alarm on as he walked into the house. He couldn't help but smile feeling success on his side, even though it was betraying Kiba's trust. But in a sense, he really wasn't. Kiba had said not to ask him about the birthmarks he never said anything about Toboe. So the floor was open for discussion.

Toboe was gathering some essentials to do his homework with, plain bag of chips and a sunny delight to drink. Spreading his books and work sheets out on the table, he groaned slightly before flipping his math book open going to work right away with the subject he hated most.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked Hige, snatching a potato chip from the bag.

"No, go ahead." Toboe smiled at him. Another afternoon with Hige wouldn't be so bad.

"Mm-mm." Kiba came back into the kitchen. "Hige I need you to come to the store with me and pick up our groceries."

"Uhh," He scolded the Wolf teen mentally. If he was shopping he wouldn't get a chance to talk to Toboe. I'll just have to do it quickly. He decided. "Okay."

"Toboe, unlock the door for Cher when she comes by, okay?" The two boys were heading out the door.

"Okay."

"And don't touch the stove, if the phone rings let the machine get it."

Hige pushed Kiba out the door muttering. "I think he knows the drill, General Kiba. Bye runt."

"Bye Hige."

Looking up from his homework. He watched the two get into separate cars and head out. A smile grazed his lips. Aaw, what am I smiling about? I don't know Tsume's phone number. Sighing, he returned his attention to his homework. Wait a sec... I can just go see him. His house isn't that far away, and I can take my bike.

Looking at the clock on the microwave, he twisted his lips to the side wondering when Cher was going to come over. The teachers should be home by now. The phone turned his attention to the living room. Jumping up from the chair, he hurried to the answering machine waiting for the message to play out before the caller came on.

"Kiba? I'm gonna be a little late coming over, I have to drop Cheza off at Taki's house so they can do homework together."

Picking up the phone, he held the receiver to his ear. "Mrs. Cher?"

"Oh, hello Toboe. Is Kiba still there?" The blonde woman asked.

"Um, no but... Hige is." He lied. Bitting into his lip, he waited for the woman to grill him with questions or worse- ask to speak to Hige!

It was silent on her end, then he heard her saying something to Cheza before she returned to the phone. "Hello, Toboe are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye." He hung up the phone with a sigh. "...Guess she didn't fall for it." Returning to the kitchen, he sat down at the table and tried to polish off as much homework as he could. He had to think up a plan to get out of the house.

...

Cher had shown up sooner than she had told him, startling the boy out of his deep attention on the homework assignments. He had been so focused on doing it, that he had actually gotten a large proportion of it done.

Cher walked around the house, picking up any laundry that needed to be done, checking the locks on the door to make sure none of them were worn or anything. And once her daily babysitting inspection was done, she took a seat at the table to help Toboe with his homework- if he needed it.

"Mrs. Cher?" Toboe said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" She was busy looking over the sheets he had already done.

"When I'm done with my homework, can I ride my bike through the park? I'll be in before dinner, I promise." He quickly added.

"I don't see why not." Permitted Cher. Setting the sheet back down, she pointed out a word problem. "Double check that one sweetie."

Toboe looked down at the problem, he didn't see anything wrong with it. "Oh... I wrote the problem out on another sheet." He explained, noticing the part in the word problem that said: Show your work.

"Make sure the teacher sees it, they can be kinda strict about that."

"Okay." Signing his name to one last sheet, he started to gather his things up into a pile. "I'm finished, so I'm gonna go now."

"Alright, just make sure you cover up." She grabbed the boys books and stuffed them into his book bag.

"I will." Walking into the hall, he opened the coat closet grabbing his outside wear. Slipping on his coat and hat, he then wrapped his scarf snuggly around his neck. The young boy walked past the kitchen, grabbing his sneakers from the floor. "Bye Mrs. Cher."

"Yup." She got up from the table going to the cabinets to search for something to make for dinner.

Toboe walked out of the house closing the door firmly after him. Heading to the side of the building, he took his bike from the shed. He braced his nerves as he was about to do the un-thinkable. Can't chicken out now. He choked down his feelings of panic. With his foot on the pedal, he gave his self a push off the grass and started away.

5 5 5 5

Toboe stood outside of Tsume's building, he couldn't believe he was here. He looked up the height of the place, it was enough to make you air sick. Don't just stand around, go inside.

"Good afternoon, young man." The door man greeted.

Toboe smiled politely, walking over to him. "Hello... ummm, is Mr..." He paused a moment, wondering if he should call Tsume by his first name or not. Would it be rude of him. He was his friend after all and they had kissed. "Is Mr. Keina at home?"

"I believe so, he just got in about thirteen minutes or so ago."

So he was out all day. That explains why he wasn't at school. The young boy figured. "May I come in and see him? I mean is that allowed? He isn't expecting me you know?" He didn't wanna talk the man out of it, but he didn't want to lie either.

"Sure, go right in." The man opens the door stepping to the side letting the boy past. "I remember you from before, when Mr. Keina had brought you in."

Toboe smiled brighter. Someone- one of Tsume's people- remembered him. "Thank you, very much."

The man bowed politely, closing the door once the young boy had gone past. Toboe walked cautiously to the elevator, continually glancing over his shoulder at the door man. He took in a large breath before stepping on.

Once the doors closed, the naive young boy felt as though his lungs were going to cave in. This was beyond a bad idea. This defined the word. He was dead... if anyone found out about this he would be dead. I've really gotta learn to really listen to myself before I go along with my ideas. He frowned.

A quick, "Bing!" brought him back to earth and he stepped into the hallway. Pulling off his hat, he ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out. Strolling down the hall to Tsumes apartment room, an outside light from a window showed through the door of the other mans apartment just ahead as it opened.

"He-hey Toboe!" Jet Black greeted.

"Hello Mr. Jet." Toboe grinned. "Is Tsume at home?"

"Tsume? Mmm, yeah he's in there." Jet walked out of his room, over to Toboe. He had a serious look plastered on his face. Kneeling down he placed a hand on the young boys shoulder then said. "Toboe?"

"...Yeah?" He braced his self, he thought that maybe Tsume was hurt and he had been at the hospital or something, but the mans next words had shocked the hell out of the boy.

"Now I know you think that what's going on between you and Tsume is fun- or some sort of game... But Toboe, you've gotta understand that he's a man- not a boy," He shook his head to make sure it was sinking in. "If Tsume does something to you,"

"But Mr. Jet, Tsume and me are friends, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Toboe tried to explain, what was everyone always so worried about? Nothing was going to happen to him- nothing!

"That's all the more reason to be worried, normally I wouldn't give it a second thought but... Tsume is my best friend and I care a lot about him." He patted the boys shoulder for good measure. "I also care about you, and if he touches you in anyway you don't feel comfortable with, you come and tell me and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Nodding quietly, Toboe agreed to the mans words. "I will."

Jet smiled backing away from the boy. "I'm glad to hear that. You relax though, I really don't think Tsume would do anything either." Heading back into his apartment, Jet closed the door after him leaving the boy alone in the hall to think about what he had said.

I don't care what anybody says. Tsume kissed me, and that means he's my boyfriend, he can do whatever he wants I trust him. Turning to the door, he grabbed the knob turning it in his hand. The door pushed right open, and he stepped inside. I hope he doesn't mind me coming in here without his permission.

Glancing from left to right, Toboe walked casually over to the couch and sat down. "Maybe he's asleep?" He wondered out loud.

The bedroom door opens quietly as Tsume walked out of it. He wrapped a towel firmly around his waist as he came out into plain view, his gaze mostly on a clock in the hall. A low cough was heard from the living room calling to his attention. It seemed a little too light to be Jets, Spike's or his managers- so who the hell was in his place?

Going into the living room he stopped at the door entry. Leaning an arm against the frame, he smiled at the little 'intruder' saying. "Hey."

Toboe, who was recovering from his cough, opened his eyes having to swallow at the sight he saw. Tsume standing there, right in front of him in nothing but a towel, his hair wet and still dripping gently to the floor. His golden eyes fixated on him, as though he were supposed to be there, at this moment to catch him like this.

I definitely made a mistake by coming here. The young boy mentally nodded. As Tsume walked over to the couch, Toboe couldn't help but remember Jet's words and tense up. A big mistake.

5 5 5 5

Blushing, the young boy downcasts his eyes to his lap. Tsume smiled to himself, glad to see that he had that sort of effect on the boy. Walking over to the couch he took a seat beside him, crossing his arms. "Who let you in?" Asked the model as though he really cared.

"Uhh, the door was unlocked." Toboe explained, never letting his eyes leave his lap. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, you can come by anytime you want. I wish I'd of known though," Tsume was saying rather blandly. "I would have gotten dressed."

"No, you look-" He swallowed hard, then brought his eyes up looking at the man. "fine."

Tsume had his fun- Toboe had looked, he'd better get dressed now, he didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go put something on. Please, make yourself comfortable." Getting up from the chair, the model heads across the room to his bedroom. "So, what are you doing here by the way? You just wanted to visit?" He asked when he was gone from eye shot.

Toboe stood up and tried to relax his self by shaking out his muscles. He then removed his outer wear, the coat and scarf his shoes he'd already left at the door. Walking over to one of the large windows inside the living room, he looked down onto the busy streets of Freeze City, Tokyo.

Cars hurried by, horns honking when someone thought they had been cut off- or flipped off. People crossed the streets, mothers pulling children closely to their sides as they did so. Men and women eating road side snacks and things, business people coming off the subways; it was nice being in the city area.

"I didn't see you at school," Toboe began to explain, talking loud enough for the man to hear him from the distance. "I thought that... I don't know. I just really wanted to see you, so I could ask you something."

Low foot steps were heading his way, as Tsume emerged from his bedroom. "Ask me what?"

"Ohhh, it was nothing." The young boy shook his head. Looking at Tsume now with his complete gaze he frowned slightly. The model wasn't wearing anything too extravagant, just a gray turtle neck sweater that had little fluffs of material coming from all over it and a pair of black jeans. "You're... wearing jeans again?"

Tsume laughed lightly, coming into the living room to take a seat. "What else would I be wearing?" Patting the seat beside him, Toboe took the invitation and sat down.

"I don't know... it's just that- I saw those fashion shows you did and..." He shrugged. "every time I saw you you were always wearing jeans."

"Haha, you watched that garbage?" He teased.

"Yeah, they were really good, you seemed so happy."

Tsume shrugged. "I was happy, I still am... But modeling isn't for me anymore."

They were silent a moment, both wondering what to say. Toboe broke the ice deciding that 'blunt' was the only way to do it. "Tsume, do you still have those clothes from the fashion shows?"

"Yeah, they're in my closet... I don't wear them anymore because it's winter and leather in winter isn't the best choice of clothing." He crossed his legs looking into the boys eyes.

"Oh..." Toboe dropped his posture. "...It's just that, I was hoping to see some of them, maybe up close. Tv makes everything look nice so it's really hard to tell."

Tsume smiled, standing. "Alright then, I'll model them for you."

"You will?" He looked up at the older man.

"I don't see why not? I'm supposed to wear them to show the people to be brave about their fashion," Tsume gestured with his hand. "You're people," he teased. "so let's see what you think."

"Hahaha, cool!" The young boy cheered, bouncing on his seat once than twice. "I'll turn on some music, okay?" He eyed the stereo in the corner of the room.

"Okay." He dashed into his bedroom. Wishing partly that he could just bring the clothes out of the room and change right before the kid like he did with all the other models. It was certainly a lot faster.

Toboe picked up a few cd's looking them over. He hadn't heard of most of the artist so deciding what songs to use was gonna be a project. Turning on the CD part of the stereo he dropped the five disks in, starting the first song of the first disk inside. It was a nice song a little fast, maybe too fast for a fashion show.

Skipping to the next song, he smiles. It was pretty, very slow and dramatic. I wonder what Tsume is gonna wear, I should be matching the music with the clothes. Skipping around the cd he found three songs that he liked and pressed the shuffle button so that the stereo would only pick them. "Are you ready?!" He called to Tsume.

"Whenever you are." The man replied from somewhere in the hall.

Pressing 'play' with the remote. He turned his head to where the model would appear. "Ready!"

Tsume walked into the living room. The young boys eyes beamed when he saw the outfit Tsume was wearing. It was totally cool! Hot red, leather pants that looked kind of like they were plastic- or stretchable material. The shirt was white, cotton-ish material without sleeves. The accessories included a black leather belt choke with a chain dangling along Tsume's stomach. His arms each have a spiked wrist bracelet, also black leather and the models feet were bare but he had two or three toe rings on.

The gentle rattle of the chain made Toboe's heart skip beats, but the area it was dangling against made him wish he had a monitor so he could make sure he was still with the living. Tsume laughed quietly as he headed across the room intending to round the coffee table. "Model my clothes." He laughed out.

"Huh? Oh!" The young boy chuckled clapping his hands. "Tsume Keina is wearing what we call... uuh fire starter. His classic hot red pants give off the illusion of stretching when pulled."

Tsume ran his hand along his thigh, then pulled at the pants to show the imaginary audience what Toboe was talking about. "Haha, the shirt was made by Gio-Giovanancy?" He couldn't pronounce the name but he had seen it a number of time.

"Giovanni." Tsume offered.

"Right. Giovanni from a city in Italy maybe France." He added for good measure. A grin lit his face hearing Tsume's laughter, he loved the sound of it more than anything. "The stitching is hidden thread and the... cut is for summer," When Tsume rounded the table Toboe took notice to the back of the pants. "Lack of pockets make it hard for pick-pockets to rob you... though they might touch you for other reasons."

When Tsume disappeared to change Toboe curled his legs in under him on the couch. He was gonna be alert and ready to explain, this was really fun. He could never play games like this with Kiba or Hige, they'd think he was nuts! Tsume appeared almost as fast as he'd left- models were good at that sort of thing. "Oohh, this next one is nice."

"It's Russian." Tsume commented to start the boy off.

"This is a Russian design, I can tell cause I've never seen clothes like this before." He took in the outfit for a moment then began to describe it the best he knew how. "The black leather pants are... hmm? I'd say more expandable material," He blushed when Tsume crouched to show the support the pants gave. "And the gray sweater has a nice fade of black to gray to white up to the turtle neck of the sweater."

Tsume stood in front of the couch, hands on his hips giving them a slight rock as he swayed from one foot to the other in an enticing manner. Toboe grinned, clapping his hands together. "Wonderful, let's bring out the next outfit."

When Tsume disappeared again, he came out in an outfit from Spain. The next one was from Germany then France. All the clothes were completely attractive, he especially liked the shirt with the missing nipples that were cut out in the shape of a star, with a clear plastic cover over them. And the one with the cowboy hat from America.

Even though Toboe was enjoying himself completely, he kept a sharp eye on the clock beside him so that he would remember to be back home before Mrs. Cher started to wonder what he was really up to- bad enough he was grounded, being tattled on was the last thing he needed, but hey- he was new to this whole grounded thing anyway.

The next outfit was the one Toboe had really been anticipating; the sheer hip and groan with the solid legs. He could already feel his mouth watering, so much so that he had to swallow it all back. The shirt was some gray thing... he didn't really notice it too much, all he could see were those pants.

"Tsume is wearing something for every affair," The older man started. "sporty, casual... sexual," He emphasized.

Toboe coughed into his hand for an excuse to look down from his blush. Tsume walked to the corner of the coffee table giving the boy a better look. When Toboe managed to look up much to his surprise Tsume was wearing a thong underneath it. This made him pout a bit. What am I thinking? I don't wanna see that. He argued with his suddenly fresh brain. I-.. I'm glad he wore underwear. But part of him knew underneath that it was a lie.

"These particular pants can also be worn without undergarments- if you're brave enough." He challenged the man. Tsume merely laughed at that, knowing the kid has seen him without undergarments during his fashion show. Continuing his walk around the table, once he was far enough away, he paused his steps placing his hands at the corners of the pants. Turning the rim downward so that the strings of the thong shown a little better he then turned around taking a bow to the crowd.

Toboe clapped cheerfully, hopping up from the chair. "Good show Tsume." He beamed.

"Now the designer has to take a bow." He said to the young boy.

"Okay." Turning to the couch he bowed before the crowd, when he straightened up he made a little yelp as he felt his self being hoisted into the air. "Aah." His butt came to rest on the models shoulder, and he relaxed. He didn't know why he had gotten so worked up, but something inside of him jumped at Tsume's sudden touch- well, it was actually the being picked up, he didn't really have a problem with Tsume touching him- especially after they had kissed.

Once the song had stopped, Tsume let him down patting him on the shoulders before vanishing again. Toboe walked over to the mans stereo, turning it off so that it wouldn't be sitting on without anyone remembering it. Looking back at the clock, he noted that he only had fifteen minutes left before he had to head back home. "Hey Tsume?"

The model appeared again in a new outfit that he had never seen before. It was- it was... Amazing! "Tsume, where'd you get this one from... I didn't see it in any of the fashion shows?" He walked over to the man in awe.

"This is from a shoot I just recently did, that's where I was all morning." He answered, pleased to see that Toboe liked it so much. "I was just washing off the stench of that tiger they had laying on me when you came in."

"...You had a tiger on you?" He asked, though his mind didn't seem as though it'd take in the answer. His hands reached out to touch this new attire his secret crush was wearing. The material of the pants, a skin fitting leather, hugging the man snuggly in all the right places. The color was a cool orange but the real distraction was the top of the pants.

They relied solely on a piece of black string to keep them closed and Tsume had tied them in such a way that you could see peaks of his now thong-less skin showing in between the openings. Toboe's fingers brushed along the string, a faint blush hitting his cheeks seeing pieces of white showing above the models groin.

Tsume watched the boy as his hands explored the clothing he was wearing. It amazed him how entranced he was, it really did. Without his knowing it, his own hand began to trace everywhere the boys was as though it were mimicking him.

Toboe's hands felt along the soft fur rim, designed like tigers fur- it even felt real! A smile graced his lips then, touching the material fondly but with some caution as though the tiger that it was made from would suddenly attack him if he moved wrong. "Tsume..." He muttered, not even sure if he had said it out loud or not.

"Yes...?" The models gaze remained where the boys hand traced. It was now at the shirt which was like the other shirts Tsume had worn, sleeveless and cotton-ish material, only it had a slash across it as though the wearer had been attacked by an animal. The gashes though, were covered over with clear plastic like the nipple less he had seen a bit earlier.

"Remember when you kissed me in the car?" He asked, his voice still laced with a dreamy tone. Tsume made a sound in his throat as a, 'yes'. "Could we... maybe do it again?" This time he looked up into Tsume's eyes, the burnt brown meeting the solid gold.

Tsume knelt down, placing the boys hands around his shoulders before grabbing him by his waist and carrying him over to the couch. Once the two were seated their mouths joined in a tango that was to die for.

Tsume parted the inexperienced boys lips with his before devouring the bottom lip in his mouth. "Mmm." He moaned tasting the boys breath, it was faintly salty from the chips he'd had at home. He wanted more. Tsume's tongue traced around Toboe's mouth before exploring inside.

This new venture startled the young boy and he pulled away. Tsume was a little surprised himself, until he remembered how old the boy was and that kissing this way was his first time. Caressing the boys cheek with his hand, the model pressed his forehead to the kids saying in a soothing manner. "Don't be afraid, this is called, 'French kissing' it's fun."

"It felt kind of funny though." Toboe confessed, wiping a hand across his mouth.

Tsume smiled to himself. He thought that same thing when his first kiss had done it with him. Shaking away the memory, he placed his hands in Toboe's taking them up into a quaint little hold. "Toboe, you're my boyfriend now, and boyfriends always kiss this way. Let me show you how."

Boyfriends? He couldn't help but smile to that. He had hoped Tsume felt the same way as he did about their 'friendship'. "...Okay."

Tsume pressed his hand to the boys chest, laying him down flat on the couch. "You wanna part your legs slightly, letting your boyfriend in."

"In where?" He asked.

"Hahaha, you'll find out about that some day, for now we'll just lie here. Okay?" Toboe nodded. The young boys heart skipped a thousand times seeing that Tsume was hovering over him and laying down. When he was rested on top of him, He adjusted his hips so that they were lined with Toboe's. "Then, you just let the person on top take you to paradise." Tsume finished his lesson.

He pressed his lips slowly, playfully to Toboe's giving him a quick soft kiss before backing away to make sure that the young boy was comfortable with it. Toboe opened his eyes with curiosity and asked. "Why'd you stop?"

"I just need your permission." The man explained.

"You're my boyfriend, you can kiss me all you like." He replied, hoping that's what Tsume wanted to hear, because that's what he wanted to say. He meant every word.

A smile was his 'thank you' before the man resumed in kissing him. Toboe's hands rested around Tsume's shoulders, while the model was holding dearly onto the boys hips. Their kiss was deep and open mouthed, he didn't want to scare Toboe by frenching him again so he kept it simple.

To Tsume's surprise it was Toboe who decided to give the first initial lick. He's bolder than I thought. The model praised the boys bravery and joined in the kiss. The both of them giving little moans, when tasting each others mouths.

The whole sensation was new to Toboe, but it all felt so familiar, just like his dream- they were in the same position too! This must have been what they were doing- we're having sex! He thought.

Toboe squirmed underneath the man, causing Tsume to keep the boys hips still by strengthening his grip on him. He moved his hips at an even pace instead of the irratic one the boy had been going for.

"Mmm...aah." The boy moaned out loud when the models mouth parted from his. His pants were quick and frantic, he pressed his hips upward liking the new feeling that was coming from there and Tsume replied by pressing more weight down. Their grind was slow and rhythmic. Tsume wanted Toboe to enjoy and feel every aspect of this game without feeling as though he had been violated, and from the sound of those cute little moans the boy was making, he was.

Hige and Kiba probably don't have this much fun... I'll bet- Shoot! I forgot about Hige! Panicking, he remembering that Hige had gone to the store to shop for them and he could be back at any minute! How would Cher explain the boys where about?!

Giving the man a shove, Tsume backed up a moment before pressing himself down harder, his body appreciated the game more than Toboe and he was getting a little excited considering the only thing separating his skin from anything was a piece of string. "No Tsume, I have to go now." Toboe explained, sitting up.

Tsume backed off, panting. He had forgotten about that. "When do you have to be back?" He asked.

Toboe caught his breath as well, saying, "About five or ten minutes... I'll never make it in time."

"Sure you will, I'll tell my driver to take you half way with the time difference you should make it back without being missed."

Toboe was happy to hear that Tsume would help him. He really is his boyfriend. "That could help me a lot, thank you." He slid off the couch, gathering his things which he just now noticed he had been laying on. "Thank you Tsume, we can do this again sometime okay?"

"Haha, okay."

Hurrying his clothes on, Toboe walked to the door and turned back. "Will you walk me out?" He asked.

"Of course." Standing, he joined the boy at the door then they headed out.


	18. Truth Is I never Should Have Lied

Toboe walked bitterly along the streets of Freeze city. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed. Toboe has never felt anger like this before. 'How could Kiba do this to me?' Tears stung at his eyes. He was feeling so good a while ago then all of sudden Tsume had said something that- if the answers weren't answered correctly- would change his life.

/The two of them were standing on the elevator, both still a little high from what they had just done in the pent house. Finally, it was Tsume who had broken the silence by saying. "I almost hate to let you go, we were just starting to have fun."

Toboe felt his cheeks get hot, so he lowered his eyes looking down at his feet. "Yeah."

Tsume grabbed the wooden railings beside the boy, pinning him against the wall. Crouching down so that he and the boy were eye level, Tsume pressed his lips to his kissing him affectionately. "Mmm... I don't know what you're eating to make your kisses so sweet, but keep it up." He licked his own lips of the taste.

"And you smell really good." He blushed a deeper shade of red, looking into the models eyes. "Um Tsume? I was wondering, could I... maybe have your phone number?" He then quickly added. "You don't have to though if you don't want to. I was just curio-..."

"It's too long for you to remember, my car has a bunch of cards in it, and my cell number is on them." Tsume replied. "Just ask the driver, he'll give it to you."

Toboe grinned, that was easier than he'd thought. "I almost forgot..." He began to un-tuck his shirt from his jeans. "I got to see your chest so you get to see mine."

Tsume cocked an eyebrow hearing that, he was a little confused by that. Toboe smiled at the face, if possible it made the model look even better than he normally does.

"When we first met you asked to see my birthmark and I said I could show you, but then my brother came home..." He tried to help him recall.

"..." He thought a moment. "As a matter of fact I do remember that."

Unzipping his jacket, he then unbuttoned his shirt; Tsume watching more than glaringly. "See." He parted his shirt with a smile. He remembered how Hige had stared and thought Tsume would like to look just as much.

"Toboe?" The model stared in a face that could only be explained as _horrified_.

"Yeah?" He frowned then, seeing that his boyfriend wasn't exactly impressed.

"How did you get burned?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Burned?" He nearly laughed out uncomfortably. "What are you talking about, this is a birthmark."

"Toboe... this is not a birthmark." His hand came out touching the flaming red skin tenderly. "Does it hurt? Are you okay?"

"I feel fine!" He swatted the hand away. Narrowing his eyes, he closed his shirt over then doing up the buttons. "You don't know what you're talking about!" The young boy shouted. "This isn't any kind of..." He didn't even wanna say it. "You don't know what you're talking about! Infact stay out of my life and leave me alone!" He walked off the elevator, fuming. How could Tsume say something like that?! /

But now, as he walked along side of, as well as, rode his bike home while nearly having two accidents of falling off because of the tears in his eyes, he was beginning to have his doubts. 'Kiba... Kiba wouldn't lie to me about this... he wouldn't tell me that this thing on my body was a birthmark when in actual its a- a...' He didn't wanna think about it anymore.

_Beep! Beep!_

Toboe wiped some stray tears from his eyes, giving his head a shake. The car horn honked again. "I'm not even on the street! Go around!" He shouted to whomever it was. But the car horn honked again. "Ggrrr." Turning around he recognized the blue car right away. "Hige?" He muttered. The flood gate seemed to crack and burst, dropping tears from his eyes like a rushing river.

Hige slowed the car to a stop then hurried out, grabbing the boy into an embrace. "What's the matter? Did somebody hurt you?" He looked around for anyone else, but the people in the area seemed pretty much occupied with themselves. "Toboe?" He ran his hand through the boy's rust colored hair, trying to get him to look at him and calm down.

Toboe's tears never ceased to stop falling, and as much as he wanted to say something his voice refused to come out.

Hige continued to cradle the boy in his embrace, rocking them back and forth. "Come on, it's pretty cold out here, I'll drive you home. Come on," Reluctantly, Toboe walked to the car. Hige grabbed the boy's bike slipping it into the backseat of the car. Moving around to the drivers' side of the car, he slipped in closing the door after him. He gave the boy one last concerned glance before starting away.

'He's probably disgusted with me now. He probably thinks I'm gross because I could never be beautiful like he is.' The young boy continued to cry. 'Kiba would never lie to me... that's why... that's why Tsume said what he'd said. Tsume thought it was gross so he lied so I'd get mad and walk out on him, then he wouldn't look like a jerk.'

When the sobbing teen's tears became verbal sobs, Hige figured his voice was back so he spoke in a quiet and kind tone. "Toboe, can you tell me what happened to you? I'll kick their ass if you want?"

"Haha," The boy sniffled. "no, that's okay. I'm just... mad at myself."

"Mad at yourself? What for?" He wondered.

Toboe sniffed again, wiping a hand across his eyes. "For being so stupid."

"Yeah right, you're the smartest kid I know!" He gave him a playful shove. "How could you be stupid." It was more a comment than question.

"For being dumb and naive- believing everything anyone's ever said to me." He rambled on bitterly. How could he doubt his brother without asking him first? He felt completely stupid for even thinking for a moment that Kiba would lie about something that seemed so important.

"Alright, now you've lost me." Hige kept his eyes on the road, mostly because some of the ice from when it had snowed remained in the streets. But every so often he glanced at the sobbing boy.

"Hige, I went to Tsume's house just a while ago and... he-..."

"Whoa wait a sec! That guy didn't do anything to you did he?!" His voice went from concern to terror and worry.

"No! No nothing like that..." He replied quickly, he may have been mad at him, but he still felt a need to protect him. He didn't know why, maybe he was more naive than he thought. "It's just that... When we were talking," Toboe suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed. He had no way of telling his friend that he had willingly opened his shirt to the older man without having Hige blow up because he didn't understand.

"Toboe? What happened?" He was sounding angrier by the second. "What'd that guy do to you?"

"I already told you, he didn't do anything!" He didn't mean to shout, but the words apparently couldn't be understood unless he shouted. "We were just talking!"

Hige waved a hand in defense. "Okay I get it... but if nothing happened than why are you so upset?" Toboe shook his head. 'Shit, now he's gone all defensive on me.' So much for that. But he did just answered Kiba's questions, he really is still seeing that guy.

"I just need to hear Kiba say it... I need him to tell me the truth and then... I'll be fine." Toboe was mumbling into his lap.

"What about Kiba?" Hige was tired of this cat and mouse conversation, he couldn't bait words from the boy anymore without having him go back into the mouse hole.

"Tsume had said something to me and... it kinda got me wondering, that's all."

Seeing the house up ahead, Hige turned the heater down then unbuckled his seat belt. Toboe did the same thing, although, a bit more mechanically than Hige had. The teen looked at the younger boy carefully and frowned. 'Damn, the kids never been this down before. I hope he cheers up soon, I can't handle two mopes today.'

He was referring to Kiba who had heard on the radio that a shower was heading their way, no doubt to melt the snow that had fallen over the weekend, but either way the Wolf teen was none to happy about it.

Toboe walked into the house, leaving the door open as Hige had asked. The Moon teen still had to get groceries from the trunk. Cher came outside to help him, mostly because she was concerned about Toboe's sudden mood change. He was so happy when he had left the house but then he comes back with a tear stained face and a voice that's barely audible.

"Hey don't ask me what happened? The runt's been rambling on about weird things since I found him on the streets." Hige explained.

"...That's strange. I wonder what could have happened to him?" She looked back at the house, before turning her attention back to the teen who's handing her a bag.

"I don't know, but it's got something to do with that Tsume guy- how could you let him go out?" He asked suddenly, remembering that it was she whom was in charge of the boy. "Didn't you know where he was going?"

"Hige, I'm a grown woman. I know how to take care of a child." She walked towards the house with Hige at her side. "He said he wanted to go for a bike ride at the park, how was I to know he was lying?"

"I guess." They walked into the house.

Toboe was still in the hall, slowly removing his things. When seeing the other two, he closes the closet door then heads upstairs.

Cher frowned. "Looks like we'll be getting the cold shoulder for a while."

"Oh well." Hige shrugged it off. "He did say he wanted to talk to Kiba though, maybe we'll get some answers when he comes back from work."

"Speaking of which, are you gonna be here to watch Toboe." The blonde woman asked. "I have a million things I need to do before tomorrow."

"No need to explain, I can watch the runt." He waved her off.

"I started dinner by the way. You can eat in about an hour from now." Dropping the bag off on the kitchen counter, she walked outside grabbing her purse on the way to the hall. "Goodbye Toboe, feel better honey!" Cher called into the air.

"Bye Mrs. Cher!" He called back in a weak voice. 'He must be crying again.' She thought sadly, hoping that Kiba would be able to stop the boy's sadness. "See you later Hige, I'll be back for the late shift." She assured.

"Yeah." He closed the door after her, locking it like Kiba had always done. _Time for some answers, whether he wants to give them or not. _Heading upstairs, Hige turned on his heels with a better idea. "I'll call Kiba, they can't make him stay if there's a family emergency." He congratulated his smarts as he grabbed the phone. _Maybe then, I can get the answers I'm looking for too._

7 7 7 7

Toboe stood in front of the bathroom mirror, he slowly pulled his hat free from his head. His left eye winced in pain, feeling the woolly material of the hat, brush over a cut on the side of his head from when he had fallen off his bike. 'Great. How'm I gonna explain this to Kiba?' He touched a finger to the bruise and sighed.

"Hey runt, you in here?" Asked Hige, knocking on the door.

"Um... Uhhh?" He looked around for the first aid kit his brother usually left in there, but it was suddenly nowhere in sight. "Uuum, just a minute." He called.

Hige rolled his eyes knowing that the kid was in there doing something he wasn't supposed to- that was obvious. "On the count of three Toboe." He called through the door.

Panicked, Toboe reached for his hat, hearing his friend counting from three to one before he violated his privacy by pushing the door open. Sliding the hat back onto his head he then pulled the door open before Hige could. "What?" He asked innocently.

Hige looked him over with a suspicious eye. "I wanted to talk to you." He mentioned, still keeping an eye on him.

"I have nothing to talk about?" Toboe replied. He walked out of the bathroom, and down the hall to his bedroom with Hige clean on his heels.

"Now see, with that attitude it tells me that you do." He closed the door behind them.

Toboe had crawled across his bed, so Hige did the same. The two of them sat beside each other; one with grumpy arms across his chest, and the other mocking him playfully by copying. "So... talk?"

"Please Hige... I'm feeling kind of sensitive right now, can you just go away?" The young boy pleaded.

"Nnnope, not until you tell me what's bothering you...?" The red head bargained.

Toboe thought about it. He had so much to say, he wanted to tell somebody something- anything- about what's been going on. Lying and secrets weren't exactly his favorite thing to do, especially now considering that his brother or Tsume was lying to him in a gross and rude manner, in which he wanted answers. He shook his head, mumbling softly.

Hige sighed, pulling the boy against him so that he lay on his shoulder. Toboe winced in pain, baring his teeth from it as he felt his bruise hit the teen's shoulder. "What's with the face?" Asked Hige, Toboe's pain not going unnoticed.

"I fell off my bike..." He sniffled. "and I scratched my head on the ground... I looked for the first aid-kit and-" He shrugged.

"No wonder you couldn't find it, it was in here." He got up from the bed, grabbing the first-aid kit from the boy's dresser; Kiba had left it in his brothers room when he bandaged Toboe up yesterday. "Let me see," He sat back down on the bed, opening the kit. Taking out the necessary supplies then looked the boy's cut over. "So... tell me about what happened?" Asked Hige while fixing the bruise.

"You're gonna be mad at me, then you won't listen to what I have to say."

Looking into the red heads eyes, so full of sincerity, causes Hige to pause his actions when the bruise was moved from his reach.

Toboe sighed, adding. "Nobody ever does."

"It's true... we don't listen, but it's just me your talking to here. Man to man... and I swear whatever you say will never go to anyone elses' ears." He held up his boy scout fingers. "And I won't be mad at you- or yell. I promise."

Toboe bit his lips in doubt. He was feeling so vulnerable right now. Could he really trust Hige? Nodding, he sighed to find his voice through the lump that had gotten in his throat, then he began. "I went to see Tsume earlier." He paused to see if Hige would yell. When he didn't he went on. "He's my friend and I... like him, a lot."

Hige swallowed hearing that. He promised he wouldn't say anything.

"It wasn't the only time I had seen him either, I saw him everyday at school... He waits for me behind the fence. We had lunch together on the half day." He lowered his eyes feeling ashamed for having lied for so long.

Hige remained silent, but his jaw was beginning to tighten with every word the boy was saying. "Go on." He said through bared teeth.

Toboe gathered more strength as he began to speak again, sure that he would cry at any second one minute he began to harden like a stone, he spoke slowly so he wouldn't let the tears drop from his eyes. "At the park I saw him again... he just showed up there," He paused. "We talked about ice skating and things then he took me to his car. We were warming up- from the heater!" He rushed out feeling Hige move beside him. "And we had a hot chocolate..."

"And...?" Hige egged him on. This was all too trippy and he was sure nothing was gonna throw him now.

"He... he..." He squeezed his eyes tightly together, feeling tears stain his bed. "And, he kissed me."

This time Hige did jump up. He stared down at the boy in horror, before reaching out and grabbing Toboe by his arms. "Toboe, he should not have done that! Period! The guy's too old for you- it's rape!"

"He did not rape me, Hige! I..." He lowered his voice from the yell. "He loves me, I know he does... And besides you said you would listen to me and not get mad!"

Hige was about to retort to that, but he relaxed himself. Sitting back on the bed, he let go of Toboe's arms and held him fondly instead. "I know, I'm sorry. Go on."

Toboe couldn't stop now, his tears were streaming down his face like cracks in the rock. He knew that he shouldn't have told Hige that, now he was gonna have to tell Kiba because he had no choice. The two of them kissing is wrong in everyones eyes but the people doing it. Why would he expect anything less once telling Kiba. He too will blow it out of proportion. "Hige... I really like him, I like him the way you like Kiba."

"Now wait a minute. I doubt you like the guy- he seduced you! You're too young to know what you want." The older male argued.

"He didn't seduce me." He stated plain and simple. "I really do like him."

"Okay..." Hige accepted. "But then what happened that got you so upset?"

"It was when I left from his house. He didn't show up at school and I wondered where he was" Toboe explained weakly. "so I lied to Mrs. Cher and asked her if I could ride my bike to the park, and she said yeah. It was a lot faster to Tsume's house than the park so we hung out."

"Then?"

"Then I... I showed him my birthmark."

"You took your shirt off!?" His eyes went wide with horror. Anything could have happened to the poor boy. Especially if it got to the point where the guy made him take his shirt off.

"I showed him on my own, nothing happened while I was there... nothing at all." He didn't want to freak Hige out more by saying they had sex, he'd never understand. "He looked at me funny and asked me..." He started to cry.

'That's it, this jerk is mine!' Hige growled mentally. "What'd he do to you Toboe, you can tell me."

"Will you stop it? He wouldn't hurt me!" The boy snapped. "It was what he said that made me mad."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that my birthmark wasn't a birthmark... he said that... he said that it was a burn." He explained. "He practically called Kiba a liar- my brother loves me! He would never lie to me about something like this."

And then it all came to him. 'A- a burn? Could it really be a burn mark?' Now it was Hige's turn to feel guilty, he would have badgered the boy mercilessly an hour ago but when he'd seen him crying like he was, he'd just kind of forgotten about it. And if Toboe was this mad from Tsume thinking it was a burn mark, he could only imagine how pissed the kid would be if he told him that he thought it were some sort of disease.

"So that's why you want to talk to your brother." He stated hugging the boy close.

"Yeah, I mean... I don't believe Tsume, but now... I have to know that Kiba wouldn't do that to me."

"Toboe!?" He heard his brother shouting suddenly. "Hige where are you?!" He sounded panicked.

"I'm up here!" He called in a distant voice. "In Toboe's room!"

Kiba practically teleported upstairs, he'd ran so fast. Once he had made it to the room, he flung the door open looking around with a panicked expression until he saw the two just sitting on the bed.

"Toboe, why are you crying?" He gathered the boy into his arms hugging him, dearly. "Are you all right? Hige..." He looked at his boyfriend. "What happened?"

"I think it's better that Toboe tells you." He smoothed a wet strand of hair from his boyfriend's eyes. It must have started raining already.

"Toboe... tell me what's wrong?" Kiba said in a quiet and soothing tone. Noticing the bruise, he panicked again. "Has somebody hurt you?" He held his brothers chin up, so that the boy looked him in the eyes.

"Why Kiba...?" Toboe began. "Why did you tell me to forget about that dream I had? Why did you practically laugh it off when I was telling you about it? Why did you make me stop half way?"

Kiba let his breath out. There was no emergency, Toboe was still thinking about that dream. "Toboe it was just a dream. Nothing more." He explained, with a bitten tongue.

Hige remained silent through the whole ordeal, though he wanted to say something- anything to help the kid out. But his tongue seemed to swell tenfold.

Toboe shook his head. He didn't believe it now. He wanted answers. "Kiba... I'll explain everything later but right now I need to know the truth... Tsume,"

'I knew it!' The Wolf teen thought. 'That asshole's hurt my brother!' His eyes narrowed. "What? What did Tsume do to you?"

"Stop saying that! Both of you! Tsume never hurt me, he never would..." He sobbed a moment. "But maybe you did, either him or you... But why? Why would he tell me that my birthmark was a burn?"

Kiba froze, his eyes shading over. "It's because..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "It's because its the truth."

The rain seemed to sense the mood in the air as it made itself known by pounding on the window glass. The three boys were silent, uncomfortable and unsure of what to say next. A sniffle from Toboe brought everyone out of their thoughts as the boy leaned into his brother's arms. "Why did you lie to me?" He cried. "Why did you lie!?"

"I lied... I had to lie, because.." He bit his tongue. "It was my fault." The older male's eyes scrunched and he began to tear up and cry silently himself. "It was all my fault."

"Oh Kiba..." Hige caressed his lovers dampened hair, pulling him into a hug.

Kiba accepted it for a moment, then he pulled away. "It was so long ago... painful memories are all I have..." He stood up walking towards the window that looked as though it too had tear streaks soaking it. "But I did it... I'm... I'm the reason our parents are dead and you and I have these burns..."

Hige's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that he was finally going to find out why Kiba was so secretive all these years. Although, he wished that it didn't have to come out in this way.

"It was eleven years ago." Kiba began, a distant look in his eyes. It was as though he were opening a safe inside of himself that he never thought he would, and now he was horrified to see what had manifest inside after so many years. "I was six, Toboe was only three."

Suddenly Kiba's voice seemed to fade into nothing but background as the picture played out before the teens sad eyes.

/ _We were all going on vacation to the family cabin we owned out in Fuji forest. Dad was driving, Mom was knitting while listening to Dad ramble about what was on the radio, and Toboe, you and I were in back._

"There's never anything good on the radio." Said Mr. Wolf.

It sounded as though he were turning the nob from left to right as the radio stations began to fuzz up before coming in clear. The jeep drove steadily along the road before it hit a dirt path into the forest.

"Here," Mrs. Wolf leaned over shooing her husbands hand away. "better let me do that, we're getting into the forest now."

"Alright, alright..." The man muttered, handing over rights to the radio.

_Toboe had fallen asleep and I was going on about some singer or actor I wanted to see on tv_.

"Daddy?" A young Kiba called from the back seat.

"Yeah sport?" Kiba's father asked kindly.

"When we get to the cabin, can I stay up late and watch tv?" The child asked. "Chin Xiao is gonna be on late, I saw a commercial yesterday-..."

"Now Kiba," The man began.

"Pleease Daddy, he's my favorite singer!" The boy protests.

"Maybe this one time." His mother interrupts.

"Really? Wow! Thanks mamma!" The young boy smirked with satisfaction.

"This just in... A severe thunder storm is heading in the direction of Freeze city. All people on the roads are asked to remain calm and drive safely." The man continued on saying something about people at home to find all the matches or candles they could and to unplug anything electrical.

_Dad hurried the car through the woods. He wanted to get us to the cabin before the storm had hit._ /

Hige could almost hear the crash of thunder and the snap of lighting. He remembered that storm. It was the strongest one Japan had ever seen. Standing from the bed, he walked over to his lover and placed a hand on his shoulder. Toboe remained where he was, ears on full attention but his eyes seemed to swim as he heard the truth.

/ "You kids get to bed now." His mother hurried Kiba into the house with her free hand, while the other was securely wrapped around the sleeping boy's waist. "Your father and I will be downstairs if you need anything."

Young Kiba hurried up the wooden staircase, he loved being in the cabin. It was so comfortable there, peaceful too. Not to mention, if the storm didn't hit so soon, he'd be able to stay up and watch his program. "Hmm hmm hmmm, mmm hmmm hmm." He hummed merrily.

"Ssshh, sshhh. Toboe's asleep." His mother reminded him.

"Toboe's always asleep." Kiba said playfully in a hushed tone.

His mother put the boy down on the big soft bed, tucking the blanket under the young boys body, she turned to her oldest son. "Do you have your pajamas?" She asked.

"I put them on the top like you said." He dug through his suit case. Dropping his pants, he slipped into his cotton pajamas, removing the shirt next.

Kiba's mother went through his things to find the boys tooth brush. "Here you go, and make sure you do the back ones this time. I'm on to you Kiba."

"Yes, mamma." He walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

_Everything was so great that night, we were all happy to be on vacation- even if it wasn't too far from home. It was still a pleasant trip... _He sniffled wiping tears away with his sleeve. _I finished in the bathroom and decided since it wasn't too long before the show I should get some rest- so that I wouldn't fall asleep half way through_.

"We'd better get to the store before the storm gets too strong." Thier father mentioned as he slipped on his coat.

"Right, let me just make sure the boys are ok?"

"They're fine, dear. Don't worry so much about them."

The woman seemed skeptical, but gave in. Grabbing her coat as well the two left the cabin heading out to the store.

_I heard a raccoon. It sounded as though it had knocked over a trash can or something, I can't be sure. That's what woke me up from my sleep... it seemed so late but it was only ten o'clock. I saw that the window was open and Toboe looked kind of cold so I got out of bed and shut it. But he continued to shiver._ /

Kiba paused at that, his tears getting the better of him. Hige wrapped his arms around him, resting his head against the boys shoulder. The Wolf teen closed his eyes tightly, crying with his head down. Wrapping his arms around himself, Kiba rubbed his biceps to calm himself down.

A low sniffle from behind them, turned Hige's head. Toboe had walked over to his brother, stepping up beside him with a glassy look in his eyes. "Go on... What happened Kiba, what happened next?" He urged him on.

/ The young boy walked downstairs into the kitchen. He searched the drawers of the kitchen for a match book.

_I searched everywhere- up and down. There was nothing I could use. I went back upstairs and searched the drawers of the rooms. Mom and Dad may have had something_. He sniffled miserably.

_There was a lighter on the floor- I found that kind of odd because neither of them smoked._

Young Kiba hurried back to his and his brothers bed room. Kneeling down in front of the fire place, with shaking fingers he sparked a flame to the lighter. "There Toboe, you warm up now. I don't know if I'm supposed to light this without Mom or Dad here."

The storm outside was becoming noticeable and Kiba cringed hearing the sound of thunder fill his ears.

_I climbed back in bed and rubbed his back. Eventually, I started to become tired again, so I closed my eyes. That's when... His breathing became ragged as he spoke. That's when it had happened_.

"Aaaaaa!" Toboe's screams brought the boy from his sleep. He heard the smoke detector before anything else. Kiba's eye snapped open and he sat up, wishing right away that he hadn't. He began to cough from all the smoke that had filled the air.

Beside him, his little brothers cries wailed on. "Toboe!"

_I didn't notice at the time, a board had fallen on you._ He began to move his arms as though he were right there again, right there patting the flames away. _I tried so hard_.

"Toboe!" The young Kiba cried out. He smacked brutally at the flames not knowing what else he could do. His brother cried on, both from the flames and pummeling of his brothers little hands.

_The fire on the bed had been put out, but the bedroom was filled with smoke and flames. I picked Toboe up and ran, I ran as fast as I could out the door, but a nail caught my pajamas and I fell..._

"Aaaa, aaaahaaa." The young boy struggled against the nail, as he tried to keep a hold on his little brother. One of the flames bounced onto the boys forearm and he cried out in pain shaking it violently to remove it.

_As I waved my hand back and forth my shirt tore and ripped away from the nail. I ran downstairs just as Mom and Dad had gotten back. They were just getting out of the car._

"Boys!" Their mother shouted, scooping her sons into her arms.

Their father stood before the cabin, seeing that his sons were injured he went back inside intent on using the phone.

"Isao come back!" Their mother called.

"Put the boys in the car, Mikado! I have to try to put this out." Isao replied.

"Noo!" The woman yelled.

Her children tucked into the car, Mikado runs into the home after husband.

_I don't know what had sent Dad back inside, it was all happening so fast..._

"Mikado!"

_We were out... we were safe... but Mom screamed._ Kiba's words seemed barely audible now, as he pressed a hand against the window. Lightning hit one of the trees, Kiba seemed to cry harder if that were possible.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kiba screamed.

_They never came back out._ /

"The-... the tree was hit and it..." He felt his knees weaken and he dropped to the floor.

"Kiba?" Hige said with concern, kneeling down as well. Toboe stood where he was, paralyzed. He just couldn't believe it.

"The tree... branch fell through the roof of the house.." Kiba sobbed. "It's all my fault... It's all my fau..." He planted his face into his hand.

"Oh Kiba, I'm so sorry." Hige whispered. He tried to remain calm and strong but now even he was crying.

"_"_Protect him,_"_ that's what Dad said to me." He reached out into air space, as though he were taking his brother into his arms all over again. "I wanted to go back inside, but Dad shouted at me from the kitchen to run and get help."

"Kiba don't..." Hige whispered.

"I knew there was no way of getting inside, beams had fallen; Dad was trapped and Mom..." He went silent. "I ran with Toboe away from the flames, away from the forest, away from our parents... I wanted to get them back- I wanted our parents to stay alive. I couldn't do it on my own... But the house... the fire had gotten to it."

The last image faded from Kiba's mind as the second floor fell in. "I picked you up, piggy back style and carried you, in tears to the road." He wiped his tears standing up, facing his little brother. "I couldn't walk much further, I had inhaled too much smoke and I collapsed."

Toboe looked away from his brother, he couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital... Mrs. Cher, she was coming back from who knows where when she saw us."

"You mean Mrs. Cher knew too?" The young boy finally spoke.

Kiba nodded, closing his eyes. "She took care of us, she knew our parents and we knew her..." He began to dry his tears. "I told her about what happened, and she helped us. She paid the bills at home and took me to school." He grabbed his brothers shoulders, looking into his eyes. "I never wanted to lie to you, never... But you were in the most pain and spent the most time in the hospital. You cried a lot and called out for Mom and Dad but I was always there, eventually you had just stopped asking. When you were old enough to understand, I no longer had the heart to tell you, and that's why I lied."

"So you could keep our parents to yourself?" The boy asked.

"Toboe?" Hige said, giving the boy a stern look.

"No.. no it wasn't like that. I just didn't want you to feel the pain that I did." His brother explained through tears and confusion. "I took care of you and made sure you never felt pain again, if I could help it. I thought it was the right thing to do, at the time. You were always so happy."

Toboe was silent. His face was scrunching as though he were thinking about it all. Dropping to his knees the tears ran from his eyes, pouring down around him. The young boy reached out for his brother and cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Toboe... I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too, Kiba." Hige mentioned quietly. He didn't know it was such a painful memory to him. And he never would have constantly tried to force it out of him.

"I'm okay." The Wolf teen replied. Opening an arm to his lover and pulled him into a hug.

Toboe moved away, wiping his eyes. "It's... it's n- not your fault Kiba... and I'm glad for a brother like you." But something in his voice told Kiba that he had lost something with his little brother. Something that he loved about him, dearly. His trust.


	19. So Undeniably Yours

Hige and the Wolf brothers had a quiet dinner. Toboe departed the table without so much as another word to anyone except, "Goodnight." Kiba and Hige remained downstairs, speaking in hushed tones. They didn't know what to do about Toboe. He seemed sad, angry a lot of things but, he didn't seem to wanna talk about it.

"What am I gonna do if he's mad at me? What am I gonna do... if he hates me?" Kiba asked, his heart was breaking left and right.

Hige sighed down casting his eyes. "I don't know... maybe we can tickle him till he's forced to talk to us about it." He said in good humor.

Kiba smiled faintly, shaking his head. "Yeah, he'd love that." He replied sarcastically. "Seriously Hige... I'm scared, I haven't been this scared since our parents..." He trailed off, biting tears.

"I know babe," He pulled him into a hug. "I'm kinda scared too. Toboe's my little dude, I don't want him to be upset."

"I'm just afraid of what he's gonna do now, what if he turns into one of those kids that lashes out constantly and he does the wrong thing?"

"Toboe isn't like that, he wouldn't even consider it." Assured the red head.

Upstairs. Toboe lay on his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling while they opened and closed with weight that could only be another spell of tears coming on. I'd love to know why I'm so upset... Is it because I never got to know our parents? Because Kiba lied to me and once again treated me like a child? Or maybe, because deep down... I'm not really sure how to react about something or someone I never really knew or remember.

He turned over onto his side now choosing to stare at the wall instead of the blankness of the ceiling. Tsume... He thought quietly, gazing at the picture of the two of them on his wall. He never treated me like a kid, not once... Maybe I should, just go and stay with him for a while. Yeah, that would show him that I'm responsible enough to take care of myself.

Sitting up, he looked around his bedroom at all the things he'd planned to take with him. But a frown marred his lips as reality hit him. Mad or not... I love Kiba... I couldn't hurt him like that- I couldn't run away from him... Maybe if I left a note? He bit his bottom lip as another wave of anger washed over him.

But he lied to me. For years and years! why can't I just visit a friend for a little bit. He goes to his boyfriend whenever he's having a bad day, so I should be able to do the same. Nodding to push himself along, Toboe slid from the bed crossing the room to the closet. I'll pack a bag, and when everyone is asleep, I'll go to Tsume's house and stay the night with him- I just hope he's not mad at me for yelling at him like that. He had to push aside the negative vibes and get ready to go.

...

9:40 pm. Toboe had turned in for bed, well, pretend bed so that Kiba wouldn't wonder why he was still awake. He made sure to pull his blanket all the way up to his chin so that his brother wouldn't see that he was still dressed. He also hid his carrying case under the bed- along with the note- reassured that the bed skirt hung low enough to cover it.

He heard Kiba kiss Hige good night, before he headed to his room. Toboe waited for his brother to walk down the hall and open his door to say good night and maybe talk to him for a minute. Just as he finished his thought the bedroom door popped open but his brother remained at the entry way. "Night."

"Good night." He said with a crack in his voice. He waited for the rest of the conversation to come, but it didn't. Kiba closed his door and headed into his own bedroom.

I'm sorry Kiba, but this is hard on me too. The young boy thought sadly. You need to treat me like a grown up, and hopefully someday you will... But if you can't trust me to handle things responsibly, than I can't trust you. He frowned, blinking back tears. Please understand Kiba... He closes his eyes to ward off anymore tears, and without realizing it he had fallen asleep.

The night had dragged its feet as though it wanted the boy to have plenty of time to leave and be with Tsume before morning. And with luck, he had the foresight to set his alarm to a low ring to wake him up- incase he actually couldn't stay up past ten. Sliding out of bed, he reached an arm under it to pull his suitcase free.

Toboe really had to gather his courage now, it was late and people his age should not be out late. What am I thinking, now I'm starting to baby myself. He grumbled. Pulling the strap over his head, he quietly opened his door and snuck into the hall. Closing it after him, he snuck down the hall on his tippy toes until he was at his brothers door. Luckily Kiba never closed his door so getting in quietly was easy. Placing the note next to his digital clock so that it covered the numbers, he left the room.

Once downstairs he opened the front door, hearing a creak. "Ssshh." He warned the door, pressing a finger to his lips. Seeing that it was still raining, Toboe took an umbrella from the holder beside the door. Stepping out of the house he had finally made it outside and the first thing he heard was a dog barking. His heart jumped into his throat as he panicked a second. "Calm down Toboe, and get going. The sooner you leave the sooner you'll be off the streets."

Going around to the shed, he snapped his fingers remembering that Hige still had his bike in the back of his car. "Shoot!" He grouched. "Well, I couldn't really hold the umbrella while riding. Better hurry up then."

With a nod, he took off. Running at the fastest speed his little legs could carry him. "I Just hope anyone and anything out here find something else to do, and leave me alone." He muttered as he started to hit the city. Glad for the lights.

...

"Alright! Alright! Stop banging on the damned door, I hear you..." Tsume growled as he left his bedroom to answer the door. Whoever was on the other side was dead meat for interrupting him before his shower. "What?!" His temper faded seeing who was standing at his door. "T- Toboe? What are yo-...?"

"Can I come in?" He asked keeping his eyes to the carpet. He thought that the reason Tsume was yelling was because he knew that he was the one at the door and he was mad at him.

"Yeah... come in." He stepped aside. Giving one quick glance in the hall, he made sure that Toboe didn't bring any followers with him. Closing it, he turned to face the poor teary faced child in his home. "Toboe what are you doing here? Who brought you?" Tsume asked now trying to clear his head.

"Nobody brought me, I walked- well ran and I sorta ran away from home." He explains, taking off his bag. He had put the umbrella inside his bag.

"What?" The models heart began to pound. Surely Toboe was maybe- sleep walking or he himself was hallucinating. But this could not be real.

"I said I ran away, I wanna spend the night with you and maybe a couple more days- if that's okay?" The boy repeats. "...So can I? I don't mind sleeping on the couch..." He looked over the size of it. It seemed nice enough to sleep on. "And I don't snore, you won't even know I'm hear."

"Well, sure you can but... Why are you running away? Did something happen at home?"

"No." He walked over to the couch and sat down. Tsume came after him. "Actually, I'm kind of mad at Kiba and I wanted to calm down, so I thought I'd come here." Toboe held his nose in the air to show that he was dead serious.

Tsume laughed at that. This was a side of his young lover he hadn't seen before and it was to say the least- too cute for words. "And what's got you so mad? If I may ask?"

Toboe thought for a moment. He needed to talk to someone about his troubles and Tsume seemed willing to listen. "It's Kiba... he... he told me the truth about my birth-," He scrunched his lips in as though he were scolding them with a bite, then he corrects himself by saying. "burn and Iii- I don't know. I'm just mad at him for lying to me and not trusting me to handle it like an adult."

"Toboe you're fourteen years old." Tsume mentioned. "He's seventeen... he's your brother- Toboe he's always gonna see you as the baby in his life. And as for lying," He shrugged. "talking about things like that are harder on the speaker than the listener."

"Gee, thanks for being such a philosopher." He crossed his arms, pouting bitterly.

Tsume smirked at how adorible the boy was, he wanted nothing more than to have him stay the night, sleep in his bed and with him... But it was wrong, and he knew that if the shoe were on the other foot and he were Kiba, he would have died a million deaths knowing that this sweet kid was out of his bed and wondering the streets at night. "Toboe... you can't stay here."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Because-..?"

"Because you're mad at me right, from before when I yelled at you on the elevator." The young boy looked the man in the eyes, saying. "I'm sorry Tsume... I didn't mean to yell at you but when you called my brother a liar I just blew up! You gotta believe me..."

"I believe you, in fact- I really thought nothing of it. But Toboe, that's just it." Tsume took the boys hands holding them in his own.

"What is?" He looked confused. What else could there be?

"You love your brother enough to trust him over anyone else, you're not mad at him you're just sick of being called a baby." Tsume explained. "And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want him to wake up in the middle of the night and find you gone... Which is why you can't stay here, I'll get my driver to take-..."

"No!" He snapped, standing up. "I want to stay here with you!"

"Toboe, you shouldn't have come here- especially on foot and especially by yourself." Tsume stood as well.

"Ha..." He shook his head. "You're just as bad as my brother. You think I'm a baby too- don't you?!"

"No, I don't." The model held his hands up in defense. "I just think in a lot of ways you need to be watched over. You're too young to wander the streets in the rain, and by yourself."

"Whatever." Toboe walked to the door, tears stinging his eyes once again. "I guess you were lying than, huh?"

Tsume who was right on the boys heals cocked an eyebrow wondering what he could be talking about. "Lied about what?"

"L'amo... The first time I was here you told me that you love me." Toboe explained. Seeing the confused and startled look on the models face he went on. "I looked it up on the computer at school, you said 'I love you, Toboe' but I guess you were just saying it without meaning it."

"That's not true..." Tsume whispered. "I do love you, Toboe." He knelt down to his level, taking his hands into his own. "I'd love to show you how much someday but... I think running away just to stick it to your brother is the wrong idea."

"...Than let me just stay for tonight?" He asked looking deep into the mans eyes.

Tsume lowered his gaze. "I'd like to... but I wouldn't be able to trust myself." He smiled in secret.

"What do you mean?" Confusion marred his young features. Tsume looked up, taking the boys face into his hands bringing their faces together he kissed him deeply. Toboe blushed when he backed away. "Well, so what... I'm your boyfriend you can kiss me all you want- we had sex remember."

"Hahaha, what?"

"Before on the couch." He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Tsume laughed again shaking his head. "I'm afraid that wasn't sex, To'. It was more like a really fun way to kiss."

"Oh." He blushed deeper at the shortening of his name.

"And you said you weren't young." The model stood, ruffling his hand through the boys hair.

"I'm not!" He argued in mock anger. Taking Tsume's extended hand.

"So boyfriend, would you like to see what sex is really like?" Asked the older man, heading towards his bedroom.

Toboe smiled with eagerness. "I'd like that, yeah."

Tsume chuckled quietly, closing the door after them.

7 7 7 7

The young boy swallowed seeing how dark it was in the models bed room. He felt as though he were about to be attacked by something scary, lurking in the shadows. Taking a step back he felt Tsume's hands come down on his shoulders. "The bed's right in front of you." He whispered in such a way chills went up Toboe's spine.

"Haha, right." Walking forward, he banged his knees gently into the bed before crawling across it. Toboe sat with his knees bent under him, hands folded over each other resting on his lap. He was nervous. Tsume knew what he was doing- he didn't.

Tsume tapped the base of the lamp on his night stand and a dim light faded on. Grabbing a bottle of lube that became visible. "I hope you don't mind the light, I thought it would be a better experience for the both of us if we could see each other."

Toboe's eyes gazed at the light like a moth to a flame, he nodded mechanically. He was glad for the light. But now he was even more nervous as he could see a look on the mans face he had never seen before. Sort of like hunger or animosity.

"Toboe?" Tsume climbed onto the bed over to his young lover. His hands came around the boys waist and he pulled his legs from under him so they lay flat spread out across the bed, surrounding Tsume between them.

"Huh?" He blinked, it seemed as though he hadn't heard what Tsume had said. My heart is racing so fast... Is sex supposed to do this to you?

"I want you to make sure that this is what you want, before we get started." His hungry look turned into one of concern, question, and maybe a little plead.

"Mm- yeah... yeah, I'm sure." He stammered uncomfortably.

Tsume smirked, leaning forward placing a kiss to the boys lips. "Don't be nervous. I promise I would never hurt you."

Toboe smiled, trying his hardest to steady his breathing. He really liked it when Tsume kissed him. "I know but, I'm just a little nervous that I won't do this right."

"Ha, don't worry about it." He began to unbutton Toboe's shirt. "Just hang on to me and I'll show you how." Pushing the shirt down from the young boys shoulders- careful of the shoulder with the burn on it- tossing it to the floor once the shirt had slipped down completely from his body. "Just relax." Teased the model, patting the boys bare shoulder.

Toboe chuckled lightly. "I'm trying to, just give me a minute." He wrapped his arms around Tsume's neck planting a kiss on the mans cheek then lips. Tsume responded by licking the boys mouth as he pulled back, the model moved up a bit kissing him again as though it were a game to see who would give the last kiss.

It went on like that for a moment, until Toboe felt the button of his pants being undone. "Tsume wha-..?" He questioned the mans actions quickly.

"Ssshhh." The model gave the boy another reassuring kiss, while his hands pulled the zipper down moving the pants open once it was done. "Trust me. You'll love it."

The young boys breath hitched, his body jumped back from Tsume's touch. "What was that?" He asked. Toboe had never felt anything like that before. God. It was like... like needles shooting from every point in my body, all going towards my... my penis. He felt he even had to whisper it in his mind.

Tsume grabbed the waist of the young boys pants, giving them a quick yank along with his underwear he pulled them down to his knees. Smiling at what he had found beneath them, Tsume planted a kisses along the boys inner thigh as a distraction while he worked the rest of his pants down.

Toboe's breathing was becoming more manic and he was squirming around a little too much. Tsume noticed that his squirming and breathing wasn't exactly because he was afraid or anything but another reason all together and it drew up a question in his mind. "Toboe?" He asked, setting the boys legs beneath his own then sat down around Toboe's young pale hips, leaving his prize exposed to the world.

"Hmm?" He couldn't find his voice anymore, the most he could achieve was a sound of acknowledgement. Toboe had shut his eyes so tightly he thought that the lids would glue themselves shut from the pressure.

"Have you ever touched yourself before?" Asked Tsume, placing his fingers onto the boys sex, brushing them gently up and down with a feathers touch lightly teasing pleasure into it. His young lover whimpered almost silently feeling the needles again. If possible, having it bare seemed to heighten the pleasure he was feeling from before. Toboe was positive that his own touching could never feel like this. "Toboe...?" Tsume regained the boys attention.

"Well... I tried to but," A moan slipped past his lips. "I didn't feel anything from it-... aaahh!" He moaned- a little louder than he wanted to- feeling Tsume's strokes become a little heavier against him, almost like he were gripping it now. He didn't dare look down. When the models fingers stopped moving, Toboe- much to his own surprise- opened his eyes, panting to regain his normal breathing pattern. 'Tsume... please don't stop." He nearly begged for the mans touch to return to him.

Toboe didn't even care that he was completely nude or that Tsume still had on his pajamas. He just wanted him to continue what he had been doing. The model bent over, Toboe leaned back at the approach ready for the 'fun kiss' as Tsume had called it, but their lips never touched instead he felt the silk of the mans pajamas sitting directly over his hips. "Aaahhh!" He moaned loudly again.

Tsume pressed his forehead to Toboe's breathing heavily on to his face while he rocked his hips steadily against him, making sure the boy could feel his own penis against him. The models hands searched for the boys, taking them into his own he moved them between their hips. Giving Toboe a kiss, a strong hard kiss he didn't remove his hands from Toboe's until the boy grabbed a hold of himself. "I'll teach you." He whispered in a seductive pant.

Wrapping Toboe's legs around his waist, Tsume hooked his arms around the boys shoulders then sat them both up. This must be like what Kiba and Hige were doing in the car. He began to rock up and down quickly, trying to make some friction.

Tsume chuckled kissing the boys cheek. "What are you doing?"

"What am I supposed to do...?" The boy blushed asking.

With a smirk Tsume simply replied. "Follow." Rocking his hips in a rolling manner, Toboe repeated the movement.

Tsume reached behind his back with one arm, grabbing the bottle that he had gotten from the night stand. Toboe watched the man through slit eyes with interest, wondering again since the first time he had seen it, what that bottle was for. The older man flipped the cap up and squirted the liquid down onto Toboe's sex.

The young boy scrunched his eyes waiting for the cold to hit him, but to his surprise it was almost really warm. "It's warm." He smiled.

Tsume returned the smile before raising the bottle back up, closing it. "Lubricant." He explained, not caring that he could feel the liquid dripping onto his pajama pants as their hips never stopped moving on each other. "This always makes it feel good." He put his arm back around Toboe's shoulders.

Toboe was slightly panting as his face flushed. He really liked this new feeling and couldn't wait for his next set of instructions.

"Now, can you feel my fingers?" Asked the model, brushing his fingers in the dips between his shoulder blades and spine. Toboe nods, closing his eyes again when he felt a delightful tingling going up his back. "Do that same motion with your hands, slide them up and down.

Toboe thought for a moment of what he meant, then as Tsume had instructed he tugged at his penis with a little force. It felt so good! Tugging it faster, he paused hearing Tsume laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Slow down pup, it's not a race." He said referring to the boys last name.

"Oh." Toboe blushed. Slowing down the movement of his hands he couldn't help but smile feeling the difference. No wonder I hadn't felt anything when I did it. I was going too fast.

Tsume's hands began to move again. His fingers practically digging into the boys back. "Aaahh..." Toboe moaned feeling his chest reacting the same way his penis had when he first felt Tsume's hot kissing beside it. He leaned back onto the mans arms, their hips moving as though they were carving pumpkins now, with deep languid rocks.

Toboe's hands continued to mimic Tsume's movements. The pleasure rising and falling in his body felt like an ocean were hitting him over and over again... An ocean... He moaned feeling the imaginary water running down him again. Only this time it almost felt real. "Aaaaa..." He titled his head forward, resting it against Tsume's chest.

The model kissed the top of the boys forehead, the side of his face and leaning down a bit he kissed the boys neck too. Whispering into his ear for him to lean back against his arms. Doing as he was told, Tsume moaned when the boys body weight pressed against his lap. Toboe arched his back against the feeling of the waves density increasing by that simple action.

Toboe's breathing was completely shallow now as he stroked himself faster with a firmer grip. Tsume bent his head down, licking playful circles around the boys right nipple, sucking it between his lips when Toboe's chest was close enough to grab it. Twice the boy let go of himself gripping Tsume's slender shoulders, having the man have to tell him to put them back where they once were.

"Tsu..." The young boy tried saying. "Tsume- aaahhh..." The boys sex jumped in his hand as he climaxed. Tsume held him close now, caressing his back rather than raking it like before.

Toboe felt limp in posture now, as he tried catching his breath. Tsume kissed the side of the boys head trying to even out his own breathing. "What..." He swallowed a moment. "What was that?" Asked the confused child. He had never in his life felt or DONE anything like that before.

"That is what we call the opening ceremony to the test of manhood." The model explained the come, in a school yard kind of way. Removing his stained night shirt, he lays the boy back down on the bed resting himself on top of him so Toboe could feel his bare chest.

"It was wild!" The boy exclaimed, secretly enjoying the feeling of the models skin. "Could we do it again?"

Tsume parted the boys lips with his own kissing him open mouthed, licking the sides of Toboe's mouth asking for permission to french kiss him. The boy replied giving him some playful licks as well. It was like their kissing game from before and Toboe was beginning to really like the french kiss. "Mmm." They moaned in unison, bracing one another's arms as they ground their penis' together.

Toboe braved a grab of the mans pajama pants flirting with pulling them down. Tsume smiled within the kiss. Holding his lovers hands in place he continued kissing him while raising his hips from off Toboe and the bed, pulling away from their kiss when he was nearly standing, the model let his pants slip off his legs when he was in a full stand.

Toboe's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the size and length of the models penis- and that was just the view from below! The man smirked in a sly kind of way looking down at his little lover. "Like what you see?" He asked.

Taking a step forward so that he were directly over the young boy again, Tsume lowered his self dropping down both knees at the same time so that he straddled around Toboe's hips. Toboe closed his eyes in pure bliss feeling the skin on skin contact for the first time. "Tsumeee..." The boy breathed, receiving another deep kiss.

He could have played like this forever, but with the fierce heat growing in his lower half, it was time to get serious here. Grabbing the bottle again, Tsume flipped up the cap and- while still thoroughly tonguing his little lover- began to squirt its contents between their legs. Toboe ground needingly into the Amazon river rushing between their legs, he never wanted this to stop.

Kneading the young boys bottom, Tsume would squeeze the flesh between his hands before smoothing them back down the young boys butt and back up again. Rolling them over so that Toboe was on top, the model poured more liquid onto his hands. Time for the test. He thought. Running his finger down between the boys crack he massaged the little nub of the hole he found.

Toboe responded well, pressing his self back against the intruding finger. But when the first finger went inside, he froze. With a little gasp, he broke the kiss looking into the other mans eyes. "Tsume, what are you doing?"

"Toboe, this will hurt a little." The model didn't lie. "But I need you to relax so that it doesn't hurt as much."

Trusting the more experienced mans opinion, Toboe began to kiss him again as a distraction from this pain he was about to face. Guess that answers my question of how boys have sex. He figured. When he felt the finger sliding into him, again he froze but remembering what Tsume had said he tried to relax. This isn't so bad. Thought the boy. The intruding finger began to move around with a sort of thrusting motion, slowly being joined by a second finger.

Toboe panicked a second, but again calmed his self down. Tsume couldn't have been more proud of him for taking it like a man and he hurried the stretching along so the boy could feel the real pleasure of sex. Feeling another squirt of lubricant against his ass, Toboe started to move himself on the models fingers. Panting, he hugged the man saying into the mattress. "Tsume, this feels nice."

Smiling, the model rolled them back over, taking his fingers slowly from the boys body. Without a word he sat back on his legs and grabbed a little piece of plastic from the side table. "A condom." Tsume answered the questioned look on the young boys face.

"A condom?" He repeated, his hands absently rubbing his backside that was starting to burn. "I thought that was for girls."

Tsume was busy opening the condom, and straddling the boys hips again he began to pull it on to make sure that is was done correctly. Knowing Toboe's eyes were on his actions, he made sure not to let his hands get in the way of what he was doing. "Here, open your hands."

Doing as he was told, Toboe awaited whatever the man was going to give him. Feeling the warm lubricant drizzle into his palm he was tempted to play with it, but Tsume took his hands placing it on his member. "You want me to do it?" Asked the boy, though he'd already began to stroke the mans rubber covered cock. Tsume leaned back over, kissing him again while his hands busily worked the lubricant on the condom.

Tsume was surprised at how quickly Toboe had learned to masturbate, as the little hands were making his breathing wobble. Pulling his self free, he parted the boys legs setting himself between them. Toboe remembered to relax but he still squeezed his eyes shut. Slowly tiny bits at a time, Tsume moved himself into the boys body.

"Rrr..." He bared his teeth in pain. Tsume wasn't lying when he'd said it would hurt but his fingers had almost become relaxing, although, it was hard to compare the thin appendages to THIS. He whimpered quietly so he wouldn't scream out loud and when Tsume was completely inside of him, he lay still waiting for the man to move.

Pulling slowly out, Tsume drizzled more of the lube onto himself before pushing back in, one quick motion, causing the young boy to cry out. He hugged the man to him the best he could, wrapping his arms and legs around him. "Okay." He said to let Tsume know he was ready.

Moving slowly, he thrust in and out of Toboe's body, closing his eyes from the tight heat of his inner walls. It was like the burn were inside of him as well. Toboe grunted through the pain as the models sex slid easily in and out. This is supposed to feel... He paused when he felt his body jump in excitement. That was...

Tsume's penis had hit the spot again and again making the pain become less noticeable and the fifth time he had hit it moans began to produce themselves from both the boys mouths. Tsume was moving at an even pace now, planning to pick it up when Toboe were ready. He'd wait forever if that's what it took.

"...Faster Tsume, please..." He pressed his own hips up and down.

Steadying the boys hips between his hands, he thrust into him now with more vigor. Toboe arched his back from the bed feeling the waves returning in his body. Tsume sat himself back on his legs bringing the boy with him never losing the momentum of his thrust. The two of them drowning the other out, either being louder or kissing away the sound the other was making.

Kneading Toboe's flesh between his hands, the boy leaned himself back far enough to hit the bed. Tsume continued to thrust. The young boy could feel his member jump again and Tsume grabbed a hold of it, pumping it in time with his thrust. Both of them were so close now...

The model leaned forward laying back down on top of the boy breathing warm air into his ear, little moans escaping his mouth that only Toboe could hear. "Hhhh... Hhhh." He pants. Kissing the boy as he gave one final jerk, Toboe released all over them again. He himself came inside the condom and before he could collapse onto the child he sat up laying back so that Toboe was on top. Both of them sweaty and panting to catch their breaths they slowly calmed down into a blissful sleep.


	20. My Fist Can Answer That

Toboe's eyes twitched. His body tried to move but a flash of pain shot through him from the bottom to the top. "Rrrr..." He bit into his tongue to avoid shouting out loud. He didn't want to wake Tsume. Reaching down, he scratched at his burning rear end. Is it supposed to hurt this much afterwards? I thought the pain was gone. He rubbed a little harder but it still burned.

Shoot. I better go to the bathroom. Pulling himself from the older man, Toboe walked oddly to the bathroom, hoping against hope that the pain would go away afterwards.

Tsume woke from the boys movement, turning his head to see where he was wandering off to. Must be the bathroom. He figured. Quickly getting up, Tsume walked over to his dresser, opening the two parted doors.

Inside was a video camera; Tsume didn't want to record the two of them but whose to say that he would ever sleep with his beautiful little lover again. He wanted memories. Turning it off, he hurried back over to the bed seeing that the bathroom light clicked back off.

The model closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Toboe climbed back into the bed laying himself on the other side of the man rather than on top of him as before. His butt still hurt a bit and as much as he didn't want to he had to wake Tsume up. I'll just tap him a little. He thought. His little hand reached across the bed pausing when he saw that the blanket was partially moved from Tsume's sleeping body.

Look at how big it is... He blushed seeing the patch of white hair above the mans member. It's nice. I can't believe that that was inside of me. His hand waved feather light down the length of the mans sex. Shaking off the small urge building up inside of him, Toboe pats the man on his shoulder over and over whispering. "Tsume... Tsume...? Tsume can you wake up, please?"

The model opens his eyes almost robotically at the please. He smiles sweetly at the young boy. "Nice to see that you're still here." He mentioned.

Toboe smiled at him as well, sitting up, though painfully he began to explain. "Tsume uumm, I'm worried because my," He blushed again at the use of the word especially because of what he'd used it for.

"It's okay, I have a trick for that." Getting up out of bed Tsume walked into his bathroom and came back with a small tub of vaseline. Popping the cap off he got a good amount on his fingers before placing it on the night stand. "Come here." He pulled the boy on to his lap so that he lay facing him resting against his chest.

Slowly, he slipped his finger inside the young boys body. Toboe scrunched his eyes thinking there would be more pain to come, but shockingly it didn't. It actually felt kinda nice. "Tsume, how'd you know how to do this?"

The model continued to probe him, though not deep enough to arouse, just far enough to where the boy had been broken at from the inside. "Because I did it to myself a long time ago when I first had sex with someone."

This was a shock. Toboe had thought it was Tsume's first time as well, although, thinking about it now it couldn't possibly have been. Curiosity got the better of the child and he had to know the story. He wasn't jealous at all, because Tsume had said this bit of information as though it were nothing special. "Who was it? What happened?" He asked.

"His name is Darcia Rasolini, he's an Italian singer. We met when I lived in Europe I was a huge fan of his." Tsume began to tell.

Toboe tried to picture a man that someone as good looking as Tsume could find attractive, but his imagination was a little shot at the moment, because try as he might the little circles the model was making inside of him were causing him to get excited but in a peaceful sort of way. "Did you go to his concerts?"

"I did. Three of them... I always made sure to get a front row seat, I always made sure that he saw me."

"How old were you then?" He lifted his head to see the mans face.

"Seventeen."

"Oh." Doing the math he commented mostly to his self. "That was just five years ago."

"Actually," Tsume interrupted, not really sure he should tell the kid he had lied to him. "It was eight years ago."

"Eight? But that would make you-..."

"Yes. I'm twenty five... I'm sorry I lied to you about that." Tsume hugged the boy close with his unoccupied arm.

"Ha, that's okay. I still love you anyway." The boy reassured.

With a smile, Tsume replied. "I love you too."

"So go on with the story, how did you two get together?"

"It was after a gig he did in Florence. I was asked to come back to his dressing room for an autograph and what I hoped would be a chance to see him changing."

/ A young Tsume walked with cautious confidence down a long hallway of the concert hall. He was given permission from Darcia himself to come back to his dressing room and he was determined to get in to see the singer up close and personal right away.

The young model rubbed his hands together when he got up to the door with a bright yellow star upon it with the name Darcia inside. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. "Mr. Rasolini?" He called through the door.

"Come in." A low seductive voice replied. /

"Haha, you called him Mister?" Toboe mused. He always thought Tsume to be so strong and dominate. But this Tsume he spoke of was well- like him.

"Hey kid, he was a lot older than me. I didn't know what else to say."

"How much older?"

"He was twenty eight at the time."

"Oooohh."

"So I walked into the dressing room and saw..."

/ The young model closed the door after himself. He kept his eyes to the ground at first but then he slowly raised them, seeing that the man was seated rather comfortably on a velvet couch at the end of the well sized room.

The interior was a little feminine with a clutter of different shades of purple decorating everything. A large vanity mirror against the wall a distance from the couch Darcia sat on and a fluffy carpet covering the floor. To say the man likes purple would be an understatement.

"So, you like the place?" Darcia asked, keeping a predators eye on the young man in front of him.

Tsume shrugged, trying now to put on his usual cool. "It's alright, if you're into this sort of color. I'm more of a black or brown myself."

The singer scoffed. "I wouldn't have guessed." He said sarcastically, addressing Tsume's clothing. He has seen the boy in nothing but black or brown since he had first noticed the young man coming to his concerts. Actually, his performances weren't the only time he had seen this lovely male. He wasn't blind Tsume was becoming big he had seen him on the runway many times. And he fell head over heals for the boys body and he wanted it.

Tsume remained by the door as if waiting for permission to come further inside. "I don't bite boy," He pats the couch. "come and sit with me." Tsume walked over to the couch as the man had instructed, taking a seat right beside him to show no fear. Darcia smiled at this, he liked a boy with fire in his eyes. It was a major turn on. "So What's your name?" He began.

"Tsume Keina."

A villains smile graced the mans lips. "Well Tsume, what would you like me to do?"

"Pardon?"

"You want me to sign something, give you a t-shirt with my face on it, what?"

This time it was Tsume's turn to scoff. He sported no ones face upon him, but himself- if he were that shallow. "I'll tell you what you could do..." The model began sarcastically until he felt the singers tongue slide around the rim and inside of his ear. He closed his eyes feeling heat rush to his sensitive lower area.

"Guess that answers that question." Darcia muttered looking down into the boys lap. He was showing right against his pants and the singer couldn't have been more happy to see it. "Maybe, you'd like for me to show you that this mouth does more than sing." It wasn't a question of any kind, obviously, because Darcia got down on the carpet kneeling in front of the teen. /

"He really did that?" Toboe asked. It seemed so unbelievable, be could never be that brave.

"And I tell you one thing, the guy wasn't lying." He slipped his finger from the boys bottom, giving the flesh a gentle rub before just resting his hand on his butt. "I never felt anything like that and then he told me..."

/ "I took care of your problem, now you take care of mine." He grabbed Tsume by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to the carpet.

Since Tsume was already unzipped, Darcia slipped his self out of his pants as well. Laying over the boy, he kissed him with tongues right away. Tsume didn't mind. The singers hands grabbed onto the young boys hips and he thrust inside of him, no lube or anything. Tsume loved it. The pleasure- and pain- he felt that day were unspeakable.

He was sure nothing would ever feel like this again. Darcia plowed inside of him, his anal walls becoming wet as the mans cock dripped inside of him. Tsume ground his erection into the soft hair above the mans penis, moaning as though he could sing a song himself. /

"Wow..." But there was something the young boy didn't understand. "Tsume? If you liked Darcia that much than why did you guys break up?"

"Haha, we were never going out is the thing." Tsume rubbed the boys back with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. "It wasn't what he did, it was what he said."

"What did he say?"

/ The two lay there panting in a sweaty heap. It was amazing they managed to go nearly two hours without being interrupted for something. And if someone were at the door, they never heard it.

Darcia pressed his lips to the boys still panting into his mouth when he moved them away. And he whispered quietly against his lips. "I loved this." He ran a hand through the boys white hair, planting another kiss on his lips. "See me again, tonight, alright... At my house, one of my men will give you the address."

The young model smirked with satisfaction at the triumph of getting this sexy singer interested in him. But as he began to clean his self up, Darcia said something to him right before he left the little room that changed Tsume for the rest of his life.

"You were a fun toy, I look forward to our next meeting." With that said, the man left. /

Toboe didn't know what to say. Why would something like that make Tsume so mad?

"Anyway, I stood the guy up and suddenly he thought he was truly in love with me." The model concluded with a shrug. "He called... wrote... made up songs that he sang to the public."

"I think that sounds romantic." Toboe interrupted.

"It was fucking annoying," Tsume corrected. "First he calls me a toy then expects us to be some damned couple." He shook his head. "No, he blew any chance of that by saying those words to me... No one calls me a puppet."

Toboe shrugged. "I still think it's romantic."

Tsume chuckled lightly, ruffling the boys hair. "You're cute you know that."

Toboe merely smirked to that. Turning his head towards the glowing numbers of the clock in the bedroom. "It's late- well, early."

"1:16..." Tsume notes. "You want a shower? I'll join you." He offered in a mock seductive tone.

"Oooh baby." Laughed Toboe. "Can I shower in the morning before you take me to school?"

"Before I take you?" He laughed this time. "Youuu my love, are going home."

"Whaat?"

Tsume began to sit up. "Yes, you asked to spend the night. It's today, you spent the night yesterday so now-..."

The boy waved a hand. "I got it, I got it." Though he was smiling, he still didn't want to go home. Pushing back from off the man, he got off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. He was amazed at how comfortable he was walking around naked. With Tsume he felt like he could do anything.

The model followed faithfully after him. * * *

Tsume drove along the streets of Freeze City. His car making practically no sound as though it too were trying to sneak the boy home. Toboe was quiet for the most part, gaze directly out the window. Tsume felt kind of bad, as if he had betrayed the boy. But he really felt that taking him home was the right thing to do.

"Hey," Tsume said light heartifly. "smile, okay? I'll see you after school later."

"It's not that."

"Your ass still hurt or something?" He teased him. He was trying his best to cheer the kid up, but nothing seemed to work.

"No... I'm just... confused."

"About your brother?" He started to slow the car from its normal speed. "Why did you run away from home anyway? I thought you two were the poster boys of a dream team."

"It's just that... I'm kind of mad at Kiba." He said almost quietly. "He lied to me Tsume... He lied about our birthmarks, he lied about our life but mostly... He still treats me like a kid- But I'm not a kid!" The young boy protests.

"I know, I know. But Toboe, your brother has a good reason for wanting to protect you." Tsume tried to explain to him again.

"Yeah, like how?"

"Don't get smart," He pushed the boys shoulder playfully. "I mean, if you had known what you know a little earlier in life you wouldn't be Toboe would you?"

"Huh?"

"You'd be you, but with a problem." Toboe seemed to be thinking about it. "You see how your brother sloth's around with this secret." He gave an example.

"Hey." The boy warned. He still didn't like anyone talking about his brother cruelly.

"Yeah, anyway he chose to keep you happy so that you could enjoy your life and not stray away from it because you feel indifferent from everyone else. A birthmark is an easy cover up." He shrugged.

"...But he still lied, and treats me like a kid."

"And acting like the baby you are now doesn't exactly give much leverage to you not being a kid."

Toboe lowered his head. "I see what you mean..." He noticed the car had come to a stop outside of his house. There were no cops around so Kiba must still be asleep. Good.

"Cheer up. You'll get through this... and who knows, if you talk to your brother he might come around and treat you more grown up."

"Yeah." He managed a smile. "Thanks Tsume."

"Anytime, besides I'd kill to have a brother or siblings at all." Tsume commented before quietly adding. "Than maybe my parents could put some pressure on someone else."

"I'll see you later." He waved getting out of the car.

"Bye. Hey Toboe."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just curious but... how did the fire start anyway?"

He frowned a second before answering. "Kiba lit a fire in the fire place, at our parents cabin in Fuji forest. It got out of control and the whole place went up."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The model said wholeheartedly.

"Yeah me too but, It's not as if you had started it." Waving again, he started for his house.

Tsume watched him until he was inside of his house. "Hmm? Fuji forest... It couldn't be?" Shaking off the odd feeling, Tsume drove the car down the road.

Toboe walked upstairs as silently as he could. He had to get that note from Kiba's room before he woke up and read it. He was at his brothers door and right away he noticed that he wasn't in bed. He probably went to the bathroom. Heading down the hall to his room, he opened the door, flicking up the light switch. "Kiba. What are you doing in here?"

He could see that his brother had been crying, and that he was holding onto the letter that he had written to him. "Kiba..." Walking over to his bed, he crawled across it pulling his brother into his arms, giving his hair a light stroking. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just tired..." He shook his head.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you left... I wasn't asleep." His voice was scratchy yet soft. "I couldn't sleep with you mad at me."

Toboe's eyes began to tear up. He didn't mean to cause his brother so much pain. "Kiba, I'm sorry." He said. "I was upset, but I never wanted to make you cry."

"Ha... I called Cher's to see if you had gone over that way, but she said you weren't there. So then I called Hige and he said the same thing, I was about to start looking for you but Hige stopped me..." He sniffles. "He told me what the two of you had talked about before I got home."

"He did?" The young boy froze, horrified of what his brother may say.

"Yeah, I wanted to go over there and bring you back kicking and screaming, but I couldn't. Hige tried to get me to understand that you weren't a kid and regardless how I feel about him Tsume wasn't really any danger to you."

"He really isn't." Toboe hurried out before his brother could try to cut him off. Sending silent 'thank you's' to Hige.

"...But you're still my baby brother and you always will be. But I know that if I treat you that way I'm gonna lose you. So you win."

Toboe shook his head. "Kiba I don't want to win. I just want you to accept that I'm mature enough to make the right decisions on my own..."

Kiba closed his eyes, resting against his brothers chest. "I'll try, but it's gonna be hard not to want to protect you."

Toboe smiled fondly. "You can still baby me, but let me make my own choices from time to time, okay?"

Kiba laughed slightly. "Okay..." The two sat in silence a moment. Both wondering what to say or do next. "Toboe... if you want me to treat you as an equal, you have to be honest with me."

His little brother knew what he was getting at. "Okay. What do you wanna know?"

"I think you know." He moved from his brothers chest to look into his eyes.

"Tsume and me talked, he was actually really sweet about it... He told me that, it's not a bad thing that you kept me away from the truth and that," He swallowed. "Even though you baby me, you're always going to because you're my older brother, and no matter how much I grow, you're growing too." He snickered. "I threw that last part in myself."

"Really?" This was a shocker. He thought Tsume hated him, why on earth would he actually try to get his brother to come home?

"He even tried to convince me to come home."

"He did?"

Nodding, Toboe shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but I asked him if I could spend the night and after some convincing he said, yes." He blushed. "Kiba..."

"Yeah?"

"...If I tell you this, do you promise not to get mad at me?" He asked with a quiet tone.

"...Okay..."

"Tsume... Tsume and me... Tsume and me had sex."

Kiba sat up completely now. "What?!"

"You said you wouldn't get mad!" He raised his voice.

"I know but... Toboe, don't you know he could get arrested for that? He should not be touching you." Kiba grabbed his brothers arms hugging him to him.

"But Kiba, he's my boyfriend." Toboe explained. "I love him and he loves me."

"Toboe, you don't know what love is, the guy is manipulating you so you think you're in love with him." Kiba frowned. "But you're not."

"No Kiba, I am." Toboe moved his brother off of him. "And so is he, and you told me that you'd treat me like an adult. If Tsume asked me to do something that I didn't think was right I would tell him so. I'm not stupid, you have to trust that."

Kiba sighed falling on his brother with a laugh. "I'm gonna hate this growing up thing. But every parent has to face it sometime."

"Exactly. But lucky for you, you're not my parent, you're my brother."

"And this makes me handle it better?"

"Yeah." The boy smiled humorously.

Kiba laughed shaking his head. "I still hate this."

"Don't worry Kiba, he used a condom, and he was real gentle."

"Eeeuww, Toboe." He climbed off the boy's bed. "We'll talk in the morning, okay? Good night." He kissed the boy on top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too." The young boy slipped off the bed digging through his back pack for his pajamas.

"Toboe?" Kiba paused at the door. "Why did you decide to come home?"

"Because, I love you... and he kicked me out so that I could come talk to you."

Kiba made a sound before closing the door. Toboe climbed into bed with a smile. He had a new life ahead of him now, and he couldn't wait.

The Wolf teen stood outside of his brothers door, his fist clenched. I can't believe that asshole slept with my brother... And he actually made Toboe think that he is in love with him... I'll have to do something about this tomorrow, but Tsume is not going to get away with this.

7 7 7 7

The sky was a bright shade of blue on that Tuesday morning. Tsume had been up all night, wondering why the mention of 'Fuji Forest' would stir up so many feelings inside of him. What? What could it possibly be?

Brrriing!

He snatched the phone up after the first ring, he was really bouncing off the walls of his mind and he needed a touch with reality right now. "What?" He rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"He- heeey Tsume," His agent quivered.

"Yeah what is it?" Asked the model again.

"I landed you a solid contract in a film and it's a good one too, they ask nothing of you except for you to play the character." The man explained. "I know how you hate that slave thing, and I wouldn't want you to fire me." He laughed nervously remembering the rumors that Tsume had actually set his former manager on fire, before letting the man go.

"Good, how um..." God, he really had a headache brewing here. "When does the contract start, how soon do they want me?"

"As soon as next month but Tsume there's a catch." The mans voice seemed to shrink away.

Sighing in annoyance and exasperation, he mumbled. "What's the catch?"

"Well, to explain, I remember how much you said you love Europe"

"Yeah."

"Well, the movie is being filmed there, it's a really heavy film and you'll like the plot I'm sure." He waited quietly to hear what Tsume thought about it but the model said nothing. "It's in Naples... Tsume are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath the model replied. "Yeah, Jeshi I'm fine. You said Naples, right?" The man on the other end made a sound of a yes. "Alright, next month I'll be ready to go- and make sure you get me a nice hotel- five star, I don't care that you were trying to save me money that last place was shit. Good bye." He hung up without so much as a reply to what he said. He was in no mood to talk anymore.

Dropping the phone onto the computer desk, Tsume sat down in the comfortable and cushy chair, pulling it a bit closer to the desk to be more near the screen. "Let's see,"

Opening to a search page, he typed in the local news station. Searching through the dates archives it only went back a few months. "Shit..."

At the top of the page was an e-mail that read: Contact us. A smirk crossed the mans lips a second before dropping back to his usual annoyed look. Clicking on the address, he waited for the screen to come up then he typed his message.

I need news reports from the paper or television covering a fire in Fuji Forest, from 11 years ago. Give me all and any, I need them as soon as possble.

Tsume.

Satisfied with the message he clicked 'send' then turned his computer off. What time is it? He looked to his left at the clock. 6:20. Toboe should be waking up by now. He remembered the boys usual schedule from his former stalking days, that seemed like months ago to the man, as he now had the little cutey as a lover and a boyfriend.

Wondering what to do all morning he snapped his fingers remembering that his agent was going to come over with the contracts to sign. "Let's pray this doesn't take long." Grabbing his car keys he heads towards the door to be stopped by its abrupt opening. Smiling, Tsume looked over the stern face of the former, but hasn't exactly quit yet, boxer standing before him. "Jet Black... to what do I owe your presence?"

"I think you know, it concerns a certain little boy you've been spending time with." He crossed his arms to show he meant business and didn't plan on leaving until he was through talking.

"Oh, Kiba you've changed." Tsume said humorously.

"Who?" He looked confused a moment. "Never mind that, sit down I wanna talk to you."

"Sorry Jet, but I have business to attend to. So you better take a rain check or come back in a half hour or so, I'll be here." He grabbed his coat from the arm of his couch slipping it on.

Sighing, Jet knew there was no arguing with the man when it came to money so he backed off. "Alright, a half an hour and then I really need to talk to you."

"I know, and I really wanna talk to you too buddy." He pats the mans shoulder as he walks past him and out the door.

I don't get that guy. Jet stared at the other mans disappearing back. And I really hope he knows what he's getting his self into with this little love thing. Shaking his head, he walks out of the other mans home, closing the door behind him.

...

The Wolf home seemed to be running in it's normal fashion today, Toboe was late for breakfast although he was awake and Kiba was checking over his homework until the boy finally staggered downstairs.

Kiba hadn't forgotten about his thoughts and feelings from last night and he wanted to explain a few things to his brother before they left, but he'd have to save it for after school since- according to Hige- Toboe's been seeing the man there mostly, and he doesn't want his brother running off again.

God, I'm walking on egg shells from a little brat. He smiled humorously. "Hey," He ducked his head from an incoming hand swatting him on the back of it. "Nice to see your up," Kiba greeted rubbing the back of his head. "What'd you hit me for?"

"I know that look, that's the same face you always make when you decide to pick on me." The young boy smiled. "It's rare, but that's what makes it so obvious." He grabbed his usual breakfast things and poured his self a bowl of cereal. Kiba's eyes were fixed on him the entire time. Looking over at his brother, he blushed asking, "What?"

"Nothing." Shrugged the older Wolf boy. "I'm just still getting used to the idea of you being 'grown up', I guess."

Toboe tried to keep a smile but his eyes said otherwise. "Kiba, I'm not going off to join the army or anything... I'm not even planning on getting a job or car- just a boyfriend."

Kiba wanted more than anything to tell his little brother that that pervert wasn't and never would be his boyfriend. But he bit his tongue, deciding to put the boys work back into his book bag.

Toboe didn't take his eyes from his older brother, this time he just let the frown sit on his face. "Kiba...?" He went on when his brother looked at him, showing he was giving his full attention. "I can still see Tsume, can't I?"

"Toboe," He starts to object.

"No, please listen... I really like Tsume, I really do. He's nice and kind to me and he buys me nice things,"

"I'd buy you nice things too Toboe but, you don't need them." Kiba retorted, cutting his brother off.

"I know I don't but, that's not the point... the point is..." He frowned sinking his shoulders with his mouth. "I forgot."

Kiba felt bad for making his little brother feel this way, but what was he supposed to do?

Just let him run hog wild and do whatever he felt like? He needed his family and nobody is going to break them up- ever.

"He will never replace you Kiba... Nobody ever could." It was said so sad and so faint that he would have missed it had anyone been talking or the tv had been loud in the living room.

Opening his arms, he pulled his brother out of his seat and into an embrace. "I'm sorry Toboe... I'm trying to understand, I really am, but it's so damn hard."

The boy nearly gasped, his brother never swore and if he did it certainly wasn't in front of him. "Kiba... I don't want to lie to you, but I want to see Tsume..." He swallowed with hesitance. "Even if you don't want me to. But I hate lying to you, trust and honesty is what makes us such a good team. I hate having to lie, but that's what I'm gonna do if that's my only means of seeing Tsume."

He had to respect that. Toboe gave him his trust back and as frightening as it was hearing his brother speak to him more bluntly than the kid normally did- at least about such adult like themes- he wasn't sure if he should just lock Toboe in his room and cut his losses or let his little brother see this older man who is probably just gonna ruin his life anyway. The Wolf teen sighed.

"Kiba?" He pushed him to say something, yell, throw things- anything than just sit in the uncomfortable silence. The hug he didn't mind so much.

"I'm sorry Toboe..." He sighed. "I'm never gonna like this guy, but if you want to see him... I guess I have no choice." He sniffed back some tears. He felt like he was giving his brother away or something. That nervous feeling he's had since they had moved back into their house after the fire. That someone would find out minors were living alone and they would separate them, even though Kiba was almost eighteen he couldn't bare a year without his brother- especially knowing that he was with strangers, even if he were with Cher.

"You'll let me see Tsume?" Toboe asked, moving back from the hug to see his brothers face.

"Yes, I'll let you see him." He sniffed again, giving a weak smile of reassurance.

"Don't cry." He wiped his brothers tears with his hands. "I'm not going away, I just have a boyfriend now and we won't see each other all the time anyway... nothing will change, I promise."

"You better mean that, or-..."

Toboe held up a hand. "I know, I know, kicking and screaming." He smiled, giving his brother a little shove.

Kiba smiled at him with a nod. "Exactly."

A gentle knock on the door pulled them back to earth. "That must be Hige. Go brush your teeth than we can go."

"Okay." He hurried past the red head who was just coming in. "Hey Hige."

"Hey Toboe." He smiled down at the blur that just ran by. "Ha, you didn't tell me he was back." Hige walks into the kitchen sitting down beside Kiba. "Did you guys work everything out?"

"Something like that," He replied with a weak tone.

"Kiba... did something happen last night?"

Always curious... At least you'll never change. He turned in his seat to hug his lover tightly. "Times like these, I'm really glad you're here Hige."

"Me too." He rubbed his boyfriends back.

With a faint smile, he rubbed Hige's back as well. "He told me that Tsume would never replace me... I wanna believe him but."

"Haha, Kiba come on. This is Toboe we're talking about here." Hige held Kiba at arms length. "He'd never replace you with anyone else, ever!"

"I wanna believe that," Tears filled his eyes once more. "But the more time he spends with the guy the further away he's gonna be... I just know it."

"The more time... Kiba, I've spent hours on end time with you and nothings changed in how you feel about Toboe- not even a little bit."

"But Toboe isn't me... he's a little boy who doesn't know what he wants- or I should say knows exactly what he wants. I'm gonna wait in the car." Kiba announced standing.

"But wait... what happened last night?" Hige stood as well.

"What's to tell, Toboe's back, he's my little brother again." He walked to the front door, adding casually, but with a bitter tone in his voice. "And he's got a boyfriend. No big deal."

"A boyfriend?" He cocked an eyebrow, scratching the back of his head. "What the hell happened last night?"

...

Toboe waved goodbye to his brother and Hige. Seeing Cheza and Taki at the front door he hurried over to them, talking a mile a minute about what's happened to him since yesterday.

Hige's car drove down the street off to the high school when Kiba pointed a finger in the other direction. "Make a left."

"Left? Kiba I think all these changes are starting to get to you, school's in the other direction."

"We're not going to school yet," He clenched his jaw. "I wanna stop somewhere first."

"Where?"

"Tsume's house."

"Tsume's house!? What for? I thought you hated the guy." Hige exclaimed.

"I do!" Calming his voice he spoke again. "I need to talk to him." Kiba chewed his bottom lip.

"About Toboe?" Duh Hige what else. The red head gave himself a mental slap. "But didn't you say that Toboe had a boyfriend?"

Kiba sighed in exasperation. "Work with me Hige, Tsume is Toboe's boyfriend..."

"And you let him?!"

"I had no other choice... Toboe told me that if I said no, he would just go and see him anyway- what else was I supposed to say?"

"Fuck you." He threw out a suggestion.

Kiba just glared at him, before returning his eyes to the road. "I can't say that. I don't want Toboe to become one of those fucking teens that runs wild, I told you that... I want him to be my sweet little brother as he'd always been." He looks back at Hige. "But it's too late now, he's already changed and it's all Tsume's fault."

"Ha. No argument there... but what are you gonna do? Beat the guy up? Cause if you need some help,"

Kiba chuckled lightly, but shook his head. "I know who to call, but I'll take it from here." He pointed to a large building just a mile ahead of them. "Stop over there."

The car pulled over, directly in front of the building. "Say the word."

"Stay here. I won't be long." Kiba climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him.

Tsume sat in his apartment, his head down. He couldn't believe what he had just read- he just couldn't! The e-mail from the news team had come to him and he read it right away. Reading and seeing little images of fire trucks as they tried desperately to put out a fire during an electrical storm. It was terrifying.

But the most horrible sight of all was a black jeep parked just outside of the home, covered in flames, said to be holding a couple. Mr. and Mrs. Isao Wolf.

What am I going to do? What am I going to say? Toboe would never forgive me- never! The model was near tears as images of red flames danced before his eyes. The words in little black letters scribbled across the clear gray pages of the news reports. Toboe...

There was a knock at his door. He sighed angrily. Jet. Standing, Tsume walked over to the door pulling the knob to open it only a crack. "Listen I don't wanna-..." The door was smacked open with such force Tsume had to take a quick step back or he'd be banged in the face by it. "What the fuck?"

"You listen you little shit!" Kiba began, forcing the man into a wall. "You can come into our lives and try to ruin them all you want, but you will not sleep with my little brother like he's some fucking fan girl looking for a good time."

A smirk appeared on the mans face, regardless his tears a moment ago; Tsume could set aside any emotion for anger- well- mock anger, as the Wolf teen was hardly worth getting upset about. "Oh, so he told you about that, did he?"

That did it. Kiba grabbed the man around his neck holding him with both hands against the wall. He was intent on squeezing every last ounce of breath this man had in him, until he was wishing he was dead. "I should have done this a long time ago." Kiba growled through his teeth.

Tsume grabbed a hold of Kiba's hands trying to pry them free but damn it all if this kid didn't have a death grip. "Now...now... What," He nearly choked on a breath. "what would Toboe think." He began to gasp for air as Kiba's grip loosened. Bringing his hands up to his neck, Tsume gave it a quick massage before straightening up.

"I don't know why I was so tolerant, I should have been had you arrested the first time you took him." Kiba continued to rant.

"So why didn't you?" His voice seemed a little hoarse from the brutal treatment his throat had just received.

"Because Toboe asked me not to." Kiba said, mostly because it had blurted itself out, not because he wanted to.

"Haha," Tsume scoffed. "sounds to me like he's the one that runs the house, not you." He was pushing it, and he knew it.

"Shut up about my brother, you sick fuck..." He hissed. "Why can't you just find someone your own age? There's an old folks home just down the street if you wanna go check it out."

"Not my type... besides," Tsume smirked. "I prefer tight little bo-..." The model went stumbling to the floor after Kiba surprised him with a rather strong and well placed right hook.

"Big mistake." Tsume lunged at him. Knocking Kiba to the floor, pinning him down, he took three good swings at him before the Wolf teen shoved him off taking the place of being on top. "Rrrr... Get off of me!" Growled the model.

Tsume grunted as Kiba grabbed a handful of his hair then began to slam his head into the floor over and over again. Tsume dug his knee into Kiba's thigh, bashing him right in the groin. Kiba held himself in pain. The model grabbed a hold of the Wolf's neck giving it a good squeeze before throwing him off.

The two sized each other up, eyes slit, their breaths heavy. Gaining a second wind, Kiba attacked the man by spitting in his face to distract him before he took another swing at his face. Tsume moved to the side even though he was wiping a hand over his face and with a back hand punch he made contact with Kiba's jaw.

"Aah!" He yelped as he hit the side of the models coffee table.

"Haha, face it boy. You're no match for me." Tsume taunted. "You fight too much like a girl." He commented on the grabbing of the hair.

Kiba grabbed two of the magazines that rest on the table and he threw them at Tsume. The model swatted one easily out of the way but missed the second receiving a mild paper cut to his face from it. It distracted him long enough to miss the wolf coming at him with a miniature statuette. Bashing him hard enough, though unable to break the statue, he managed to break Tsume's skin and he was bleeding on his cheek.

Kiba smiled with satisfaction. "Had enough?"

Tsume wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. Baring his teeth, the hair on the models body seemed to prick up as he lunged at him again. Kiba watched out for his face missing the fact that Tsume had brought his knee up and it nailed him in the gut.

Kiba doubled over in pain hardly having enough time to recover before Tsume brought his knee up again and again hammering him in the mouth. Falling back onto the floor, Kiba lay there catching his breath, he had to turn his head to avoid choking on the blood that was in his mouth.

From the side of his eye he saw the model walking over to him, rolling out of the way before he met with the mans foot, Kiba swung his leg out knocking Tsume to the floor. Climbing back on top of him, Kiba slammed his fist into the mans face, left than right.

Tsume seemed to be taking it rather well, until he felt the Wolf teens fist hit the bruise that the statue had created. "Aaahhh!" Baring his teeth again he grabbed a hold of Kiba's arm biting into it.

"Aaaahh!" He tried to pull it free but the man bit into it hard. Kiba felt desperate, that was the arm with the burn on it! He had to get him off. Feeling around through blind pain, he located the statue again then bashed him on the side of his head.

Surely enough Tsume let go. Kiba staggered to one side of the room holding his painful bleeding arm. The both of them kept a sharp eye on the other. They had trashed his entire living room without even noticing it.

A dim crack appeared at the ends of Tsume's mouth. Kiba had the same. Quietly at first there was a chuckle, then a full out laugh until both boys were laughing wholeheartedly. The laughter went on a full two minutes and as it quieted down Kiba began to speak. "I'm ready to call a truce."

"Same here. I need this face next month." He adjusted his jaw. "I think I may have broken something."

"Good that's what I was going for." Kiba commented.

Tsume scoffed, pulling his self to his feet. He swaggered over to the Wolf teen reaching out a hand. "Come on, we might as well sit somewhere comfortable."

Looking the offer over with bitter eyes, Kiba eventually accepted the hand up and walked over to the couch.


	21. Something's Up

"Wait here." Said the model, leaving the room.

Kiba kept a cautious eye on the man, who moved around his house in search of something. The Wolf teen was ready to fight again if he had to and he wouldn't miss a step, injuries or not. Tsume wasn't exactly in all that good a shape either. Kiba bared his teeth as another wave of pain coursed through his body because of his arm. No wonder his last name is Keina, I think his teeth touched bone. So maybe he was exaggerating, it was still a pretty nasty bite.

Looking around the place, Kiba took notice to the interior design. Mostly maroon and black- maybe it was burgundy- who knows. The design itself was simple enough, nothing spectacular at least nothing Kiba had expected. Honestly he thought the whole place would be done in leopard or cheetah. Tch. Probably in the bedroom. He sneered at the thought of his little brother being in there.

Looking around more, he noticed that all the lights in the room are touch lights; where you hit the base and it would turn on. A simple clock on the wall, the time was wrong though. It was probably keeping time for another country; Kiba had seen that once on television. and there was a digital clock next to the computer.

From the couch he could see into the kitchen, and there was something that must have been a little hall beyond that where the model had disappeared to. Speak of the devil. Kiba narrowed his eyes when Tsume returned to the living room with what looked to be first-aid items.

Tsume had already taken care of the cuts along his face and the bruise to the head from the mini statue, which explained why he had been gone a while. Kiba smirked, triumphant for having done what he did- and the notion of maybe getting a chance to do it again.

"Here." Tsume dropped the bandages and antibiotic creams onto Kiba's lap. "Better take care of that before it gets infected." He gestured a nod at the teens arm.

Kiba had a snappy retort but with the pain he was feeling, he would rather the man not take back the offer of comfort to it. "...Thanks."

"Mmm." Was his only reply. He reached into his pocket, pulling free a pack of cigarette's intent on smoking his pain away. Watching Kiba a moment, he frowned saying. "I can help you, if you want." He snapped the lighter to life.

"I neither need nor want your help, so back off." He growled warningly. His eyes fell upon the flame of the lighter and he froze like a deer in head lights. An image of his little brother flashed through his mind, his parents next, then the flames all around the bed that horrible night.

Tsume blinked curiously as to what Kiba had been staring at, noticing it was the lighter he tapped it to the end of the cigarette before putting it out. "..Sorry." He said wholeheartedly.

Kiba lightly shook his head. "It's just that... I didn't know you smoked." He made up an excuse for the staring. "Although it figures that you would." He said rather snide.

"Most people do." Replied Tsume with a shrug. He didn't seem to care about the tone the teen was taking with him, he wanted Kiba to get out whatever it is he had to say, then leave. He wanted to be left alone to think.

"Yeah, but you'd better not be smoking around my little brother because-..."

"Save it, because I don't." He took a puff from his cigarette. "So why did you come here again? Oh... that's right... I slept with Toboe."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the man, but said nothing. He knew now that Tsume was trying to make him angry and he would try his hardest not to give him the pleasure. Sick bastard. He scorned him freely in thought.

"Well, talk! Or leave." Tsume said trying to regain the teens attention.

"I came here to tell you to stay out of my brothers life. Permanently."

"I've already planned to." Tsume remarked, casually making clouds with the smoke. "So if that's all, than you can-..."

"What do you mean, 'you already planned to'?" He asked cutting the man off. "Why? You take what you wanted from him now he's not good enough for you anymore?"

"I have my reasons." He tapped some ash into the crystal tray in front of him.

Kiba scoffed, shading his eyes away behind his bangs. "You really are an asshole."

"Excuse me?"

"First you lure my little brother into your..." He searched for a word. "disgusting lair, make him think that he loves you and for what?" Shrugs his arms out. "So you can rob him of his virginity then drop him like he's nothing!?"

"Toboe means everything to me!" The model retorted in a shout.

"Yeah right!" Kiba shouted right back. "How many other families have you done this to? How many other little boys has there been before my brother? Huh?!"

Tsume didn't even bat a lash to the accusations. He merely took another moment to quietly blow some smoke from his mouth. Then more calmly he said. "You wanted me to be away from him... I just told you that I would be..." Tsume was pushing it again. "So what exactly is your problem?"

"That you did it at all!" Kiba didn't want to do it, but he felt the tears coming on. This guy is so damned frustrating! I got what I wanted to hear, he's gonna break up with Toboe but... part of me feels like it's a bad idea. Toboe is so young, he won't handle it well and I don't want him to be sad... But I also don't want him anywhere near Tsume. His frown deepened and his posture slumped. Noo, don't cry... at least not in front of this guy.

Tsume watched as Kiba had a silent battle with himself. The teens hands balled up into fist resting on his upper leg. Tsume noticed the bandage on Kiba's arm, remembering what the paper had said. "I'm sorry," He mostly meant for the burn but continued speaking. "but I don't take any of it back. So what do you want from me?"

"I don't know... I don't know what I want." He spoke with a soft, sorrowful tone. One tear braved falling from his eye and along with it took the rest of them. Just what Kiba needed.

"Listen, I'm sorry that you're upset but I love-..." Tsume started but was cut off by Kiba's sharp tone.

"Shut up..." Kiba warned. Even though his face was stained with tears as well as his jeans, that were wet with little tear puddles, the Wolf teen still had some bite to his bark. "I don't need sympathy from you, or explanations for your perversion. I just want... I want you to have never done what you did!"

"I can't take it back." He stated again, in all honesty. "And stop calling me a damned pervert!" He seemed offended. "You act like you know so much about me when you don't know shit!"

"Bastard... I never wanted to know that people like you even existed- at least not close enough to me and my little brother..." Kiba turned to look at the man with sharp, angry eyes. "I had always thought that people like you only existed in movies and tv but..." He went silent in his tears.

Tsume watched the boy cry silently, he wondered if Kiba had cried out loud at all anymore after the fire. Having to be strong for both his self and Toboe... He himself had had a tough life, but he could imagine it was nothing like what the two of them had gone through. I can't say that I'm not to blame, it is after all my fault. Isn't this what I wanted? Isn't this what I planned for? To have Toboe, love him and he love me back? But if I knew then-... "What?"

"I said, I'm going... you're right. I got what I wanted and in time, Toboe will forget about you." Kiba stood up.

"Can I at least say goodbye to him?" Tsume stood as well.

Kiba considered it. He wanted to say no, he had a right to. Because if he said yes, knowing Tsume he'd try to seduce Toboe into bed again. And he couldn't handle that a second time. Sighing, he closed his eyes. "No."

"No?" The models voice was tense. Where the hell does this guy get off?!

"Yeah, and if I ever see you around my brother again I'll tell the media what their favorite models been up to." He threatened. "I bet they'd just love that."

"Hn. And you'd do that to Toboe? You know they'd be all over him too." He crossed his arms.

"I would only give your name,"

Tsume smirked. "And if I told them?"

"I doubt you would. Because you wouldn't do that to Toboe either."

That's true. Thought Tsume, clearing his throat he asked. "Why didn't you call the cops like you said you would the first time? You could have avoided all of this as you seem to think."

Kiba blinked as though he hadn't understood the question, then turning to the exit he answered. "I don't know. Truthfully I just thought that you'd go away on your own, guess that was dumb on my part."

"Hmph, no argument there."

Kiba shook his head, exhaustion taking over him. "Whatever." As he began to walk out of the door he paused as another thought occurred to him. "Tsume?"

"What?" He was becoming impatient.

He turned around to face him again. "...What makes people like you?"

The model cocked an eyebrow. It was a sensible enough question and with a shrug he said. "Some guys are just perverts, they want power, strength and being with someone younger than them will get them that."

"I thought so." He turned to leave again but stopped when hearing the man continue to speak, and he faced him again.

"Then there are others like me," He said sincerely. "You were young for only a short period of time and regardless adapt... you held on to that youth deep down somewhere inside of you." He looked up directly into Kiba's eyes. "Then you meet your Toboe, and you're fourteen all over again... and even though your moral knows it's wrong, another part doesn't have a clue."

Kiba could relate to that. If his parents had come back, even for a day, he would be reduced back to that little six year old all over again. But it still didn't matter, Kiba didn't go out looking for some six year old boy, he had Hige. Or he should say Hige had him as he had made the first move by asking him out.

"Kiba. I truly do love your brother- Toboe. No matter if you think it's wrong, it feels right to the both of us." Tsume walked to the window. "You may understand, you may not. But if I wanted to continue seeing your brother and he wanted to continue seeing me, we would do it."

"I know. See that you don't." He turned to leave again. "After you say goodbye, if I see you again- Tsume, I will call the police."

"I got it the first time." He smiled faintly, it was unseen as his back was to the teens. But hearing that he had- and part of him thought that it made a difference- permission to say goodbye to Toboe meant all the world to him.

"See that you do, because I'm serious..." He trailed off seeing Hige walking off the elevator.

"Kiba, there you are... Did you know that boxer, Black Out is on this floor." He looked past his boyfriend, seeing the model standing beyond the apartment door, his anger instantly flared up. "Hey, asshole! Stay away from Toboe!"

"Save it Hige." Kiba put a hand on his lovers chest.

"Save it?" He just looked at the Wolf teens face. "Kiba you're hurt, did he do that to you?" The red head was ready to barge into the place and start a fist fight of his own, but Kiba continued to steer him out.

"Forget about it. Come on."

"You're dead asshole! Dead!" Kiba closed the door after them. Though with Hige's voice range, he could bet that Tsume still heard the teen as they boarded the elevator.

...

"It looks more like he beat the shit out of you." Hige was saying, caring for Kiba's wounds a little better than the Wolf teen had done for himself.

They are sitting in Hige's bedroom at his home. Kiba decided against heading back to school, especially when looking like he had just been attacked by a wolf or something. Hige didn't mind not going, it's not as though they had a test or anything today. It was just another boring day at school.

Kiba secretly loved being in his boyfriends room. The bed was like a cloud, puffy and white with blue sheets and high headboards. The walls were painted an off pearl kind of white and the rest of the décor matched everything else. It was like one of those bedrooms you see in the catalogs, that you're just dying to have but can't afford.

Hige acted as though it were no big deal, and seemed to prefer the simple little things that Kiba's house has. "There." He kissed the side of the boys head. "All better." A smile of approval. "You'll get my bill Thursday."

"Haha. Now you as a doctor is a scary thought." Kiba mentioned, tapping a finger to the bandage Hige had just finished working on.

"How so?" He pouted with his hands on his hips.

"Remember your bird?"

"Neptune?" Hige asked. "You're bringing that up again?"

Kiba laughed at the memory. "Hige, it was a bird. Not a fish, it didn't need a bath and they don't get hot."

Hige's pout deepened. "Well I didn't know that I was eight... to me, the bird seemed hot."

Kiba continued to laugh. "It doesn't matter, when something that usually flies is laying at the bottom of a bathtub in a puddle of water that's usually a sign to stop squirting it."

Hige turned his eyes up recalling the moment. He had been outside all day playing water samurai with Kiba. The Wolf teen had told him he couldn't get too wet or his parents would be mad- knowing what he does now, the parent thing was just an excuse for him not to hit his arm. But either way, when they had come inside for a drink he looked at his bird, Neptune, just sitting there in his cage looking as though he might need a little refreshing.

So naturally he helped a bird out. Taking him upstairs with Kiba on his heals, Hige gave Neptune a couple squirts with the shower head. Sure it was set on hard but it was just a couple little squirts...

Kiba grinned seeing the boys eyes return from space. "I think the first blast is what really did it." He snickered. "Shot him right in the beak."

"Oh who cares about him, and stop laughing at me." He slapped his lovers leg.

"I'm sorry Hige..." He grabbed the boys cheeks. "Aaaw, don't make that face." He spoke like a parent to a child; imitating Hige's face receiving a crack of a smile from the other boy.

"I'll stop pouting for a kiss." The red head replied.

"You would." Kiba opened his arms as he leaned in towards the boy. Brushing his lips quickly across the teens cheek, Kiba made a smacking sound with his mouth signifying a kissing sound. "Mmmua," Before he pulled him into a hug.

"Hey!" Hige laughed. "You call that a kiss?"

"Why, do you want an Eskimo kiss?" He pulled away looking at the red head. "Hmm?" He nuzzled his nose to the boys. Hige took the opportunity to knock the brunette onto the bed and climb on top of him.

"Nice try Moon," Kiba rolled over pinning the boy to his bed. "but I always win." He declared.

Hige just laughed, leaning up to kiss the boy on his lips, but in that kiss he took advantage to pierce the boys skin. "Mmm, is that blood I detect?" He licked the little bit of red rushing from Kiba's bottom lip.

"Kinky." Kiba leaned down kissing him as well. "But I can beat you in that too."

7 7 7 7

Hige wasn't exactly sure when their clothing had been removed, but he and Kiba were soon skin humping like rabbits in heat. Foreheads together, breathing in sync, both boys tongues darting out licking in a taste of the other's mouth. Hige, catching the blood from Kiba's lip. Their legs were entwined, one leg after the other with heat and sweat sticking their skin together.

Kiba closed his mouth around Hige's, tilting his head to the left kissing him deeply. The red head took the opportunity to bend the knee between Kiba's legs to bang his hips into his lovers thigh as hard as he could. Kiba moaned, backing away from his boyfriends mouth. His face moving to the side to whisper in the boys ear. "Hige..." He breathed so wispily, it was almost as though he hadn't said the boys name at all.

The red head moaned an answer being too caught up in the feeling of the soft brown hair that rest on his cheek, and he nuzzled his face into it, panting in Kiba's ear.

"I need you..." He pressed his self down against his lovers bare penis, languorously, heavily, grinding the lower half of his naked body against Hige's. "to get me off..." A shiver ran down the Moon teens spine as Kiba's tongue passed his ear. "so I can give you an injection..."

Lining his hips against his lovers body. Dick to dick, thigh to thigh Kiba began to rock. Harder... Slower. Hige's body arched from the bed and he began to grind back, quicker than the pace his lover was setting and he turned his head moaning half into the pillow.

The brunette closed his eyes, sitting up with his head tilting back, enjoying the sounds of the man below him. Reaching over to the dresser beside the bed, Kiba snagged an open bottle of lubricant, squirting some of the contents into Hige's hand.

Bending his knees to give Kiba support for his back, Hige reached down and began to massage his lovers balls, the warm liquid squishing between the soft flesh and his slightly rough palms- making sure not to touch Kiba's penis too much- knowing that when doing the 'injection' you're not allowed to touch that part of them at anytime.

From the arch of Kiba's back, he could tell that his lover was almost ready to give him 'the shot' and he thanked God for that. The way Kiba's ass rubbed against his member, that had tucked itself away between their thighs, was driving Hige crazy! Each cheek tugging at his foreskin in unison. "Kiba, please..." He panted.

Laying back down, he grabbed a hold of Hige's hair and nibbled along the side of his ear. The red head laughed at the assalt, tipping his head downward. "Ow!" His body jumped slightly, feeling the brunettes teeth sinking into the exposed part of his neck. Hige's erection was on fire, dripping like a faucet as it rubbed against Kiba's almost steel like, hot member.

"Aaa... aaaa..." The boy silently begged with body language, by squeezing his lovers balls a little harder. He couldn't take the high anymore, he wanted action!

Kiba moved his left leg between their bodies, pulling Hige's right leg up around his hip. Without even bothering to ask he plunged right into the red heads tight hole. Hige cried out in pain as Kiba's dry member drove into him before bursting with his essence not even seconds later.

Kiba kissed the blood on his lovers neck, drawing more blood from bites so that he could trace a line of blood as low as he could go down Hige's chest with his canines, while below he slowly pulls his member out of his boyfriend's ass which is being filled with Kiba's seed when he pulls away.

The Moon teen dug his nails into the sheets, arching away from the bed. God how he loved the pain and pleasure of the injection. Kiba put force into his drive when the head of his member reached the end of the tunnel and he slammed back inside. His tongue lapping up the trail of blood that he had left down his lovers chest until he had his mouth over the bite marks again.

"Aaaahhhh!" Hige gripped Kiba's back, digging his nails in.

Hige helped Kiba's softened member move in and out of his body, by thrusting his self up into him. The two moved as though they were in no hurry at all, wanting to savour every waking moment of the connection.

The Wolf teen trailed a little pool of blood to his lovers mouth and they shared a coppery, passionate kiss, tongues swirling around each others mouths. Their moans muffled by their mouths only a moment, before they parted to make music out loud. They are alone, so why not hear each other?

"Aaah!"

"Aaaa!" Hige licked Kiba's earlobe. His hands traveling down Kiba's back, he gave the other males buttocks a squeeze. That was just the trigger his lover needed, Hige could feel the Wolf's sex hardening inside of him. Keeping his soft tunnels apart from each other then moving out of him to close them again, over and over. Again and again.

The brunette moved his right leg aside, yanking Hige's other leg around his waist. Kiba never lost his momentum, while grabbing a pair of long scarves. Tying them snug around the red heads balls so that they seemed to be inside of a little cover. Giving Hige a suggestive smile, he held his hands out to the other boy indicating for him to tie the other side to his wrist.

Quickly complying, Kiba lay his body down against Hige and began to power thrust into him. Their climax was near as they felt the pressure building deep inside of their bodies. "Uuuuaahhhhhhhhhh!" Hige was sure he'd explode when Kiba raised his hands up towards his hair causing the bindings to tug at his balls.

His hands grabbed a hold of Kiba's hips while the hard banging continued. So close... The red head mentally pants.

Kiba closed his eyes loving the beating Hige's swollen member was giving his belly button. "Aaa!" He felt it too. So close. Pinching Hige's nipples, he leaned over crying out in pleasure as he came inside the red head, feeling the boys heals dig into his back. He would have liked to stay inside of him, but instead he pulled completely out incasing his mouth around Hige's penis, while pulling down on the binds as hard as he could.

"Hhhaaaaaaaaa!" Hige came into Kiba's mouth, spilling every ounce of himself inside of the hot flesh of Kiba's cheeks. Kiba's teeth bit lightly into the base of Hige's member, before he sucked up and down helping him pump the rest of his come inside of him.

When Hige had nothing left to offer the brunette crawled up the bed on top of him and slumped down in exhaustion. "Aaa... Kiba," Hige laughed out in a merciful moan.

"I'm sorry." The brunette panted. Lowering his hands so the binds weren't tugging at Hige's balls anymore. Kiba then began to undo the binding at his wrist with a little unwatched help from Hige. Giving Hige a quick kiss on his cheek, he mumbled into his neck. "Thank you."

"Haha, for what?"

"For being here, always." Kiba mumbled, rather spent and tired.

"Hey, I keep telling ya... always here for ya, at anytime." He hugged his arms around the brunettes body.

Kiba smiled sleepily, "I know. And you don't have to worry about us breaking up, ever."

"Wh- who said anything about that?"

"You always sweat when I get a little mad at you... but you never have anything to worry about 'cause," He looked into Hige's eyes. "It's never gonna happen."

"Hahaha," He laughed nervously. "Who says that I sweat...?"

Kiba gave him a look that said, 'Who was he kidding?'

"...Thanks Kiba." He smiled tenderly, hugging the boy closer. "I really needed to hear that." * * *

Tsume pulled his car into the parking lot of the middle school. It was almost time for them to get out and he wanted to see if he could catch Toboe before his 'hero' big brother shows up.

A large group of kids began to move through the double doors of the school. Each one going on about something or another. Tsume's sharp eyes scanned each child waiting for the one that took his interest. It almost felt like a half year ago, when he had been more or less stalking the young boy. There he is. Tsume smiled sweetly, popping the door of the car open, but he paused seeing Kiba appear at the foot of the stairs of the building. What the hell is he doing here?

The model closed the door back when Kiba turned his head looking around the parking lot as though he were expecting to see the model making his way across it. A tiny smirk graced his handsome face, knowing that the man is out there and can't do a single thing because he and Hige were both waiting for Toboe to get out of the building.

The young boy smiled at his brother holding something in his hand. "Look Kiba, I did this in art." He was saying.

"Cool." The Wolf teen took the piece of paper from his brother looking it over.

"What is it supposed to be? You?" Hige teased, brushing a hand roughly through Toboe's hair. Needless to say the both of them were still on cloud nine from their little side trip at Hige's house. They couldn't wait to spend the rest of the week together.

"It's not me." Toboe said seriously. "It's a wolf, you see like the ones in the woods... It's howling at the moon." He followed the lovers over to Hige's car.

"What moon? You drew a sunset runt." Hige continued to mess with the kid.

"Same thing."

Kiba interrupted them by saying. "Coyotes, howl at the sunset."

"It's not a coyote!" The boy insisted. Climbing into the car, he pulled the door shut then put his picture away. "Forget it."

Kiba laughed as he buckled his seat belt. "I'm kidding, I like your wolf. We'll hang it on the wall in the living room- framed and everything."

Smiling proudly, mostly because he knew his brother had been joking with him, and the fact that he didn't back it up with a coyote remark.

"Besides," Hige was saying. "you might be Wolf brother's, but you can still give love to coyotes." The red-head laughed at the boys pout.

Should have known it was too good to be true. Thought the boy. He crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to look out the window. I wonder what's for dinner? "Hey Kiba, what's for dinner?"

"Whatever you want, I'm gonna be at Hige's for a while." He hid his smile by looking at his lap.

"Hige's?" The young boy thought that was kind of odd. Must be homework related... Cause they wouldn't do... that... would they?

"It'll only be three days," Kiba went on saying.

"Three days... what kind of homework project is it?" The boy remained naive to why his brother would want to spend three days with Hige. "Are you guys gonna have sex or something?" He blurted out on accident, then bit his tongue.

Kiba and Hige threw each other nervous glances, then laughed the question off. "Toboe, we're dating. I just want to spend some alone time with Hige." Explained his older brother. "And besides, this benefits the both of us."

"How?" He leaned forward in his seat.

Kiba sounded hesitant at first but then he swallowed, saying. "Yes. Because, though with supervision," He made sure to stress. "I am going to let you stay alone those three days. You can baby-sit yourself."

Toboe thought that he had gotten into the wrong car with two people who just coincidently have the same name as his brother and his friend. Or, maybe there was a chance he hadn't heard right. "Wh- what?"

"I said you can watch yourself." Repeated Kiba. "You're old enough now, to know right from wrong, I trust you."

"You do?" The young boy sounded as though he were on the verge of tears. His brother really does love him and wasn't going to baby him anymore. Toboe couldn't help but smile at the thought of being home alone, maybe cooking and cleaning, that would really shock Kiba to come home to.

"But I am going to call every hour to check up on you, and Cher will be there, only to cook for you."

"This is so cool... all by myself... alone..." He sat back in his seat, the cheer in his voice fading just slightly. "in that big house..."

"Yeah runt, now you can masturbate aaall over the place." Hige teased.

Kiba punched his boyfriend on the shoulder, giving him a stern look. Toboe chuckled quietly in the back seat, glad that someone could keep the red-head from picking on him. "And I'm not a runt."

"Alright so you're Mr. Runt, you're still a kid."

"Kibaaa tell him to stop making fun of me!"

"Hige." He mock warned.

"Whaat?" He shrugged innocently.

Toboe snuggled his back into the back seat, grinning like a lunatic. _He trust me, my brother really trusts me... But what am I gonna do all by myself?_

With a knowing smirk, Hige looked into Kiba's beautiful eyes saying. "Show me."


	22. Why Does The Truth Always Hurt?

I must have been out of my damn mind. Let Tsume say goodbye. I knew damn well he wouldn't do it with supervision. I just fucked myself and didn't even know it. And now... that asshole is probably over there picking my little brother up for another roll in the sack. Kiba balled up his fist slamming it onto the dashboard of the car, growling. "I'm so stupid!"

"Kiba? What the hell?" Asked Hige looking over at the brunette.

"I'm just thinking about how badly I keep messing up," the teen explained. "I can never do anything right, and when I think that I made the right decisions they get thrown right back into my fucking face!" He clenched his jaw as though he were ready to break his own teeth by cracking them.

"Uuhh, you lost me again." Hige tried keeping his eyes on the road, which still have a little ice and snow down at the sides, but he continued throwing glances at Kiba anyway. "Mind taking it back to the start?"

"Yesterday, after I came from Tsume's penthouse..." He let out a sigh. "I sort of told him that he could say goodbye to Toboe-..."

"You're letting that guy say goodbye?!" Hige couldn't believe his ears. He thought for sure that Kiba would sooner lose an eyeball before he let Tsume see Toboe- even in thought. "Oh man Kib', you must have been hit on the head too hard during that fight. Do you hear yourself?!"

"I know... but at the time part of me kinda felt a little-... bad for him." Kiba explained. He gazed at his feet, hands in his pockets, fingering his wallet. The two of them were driving to a seafood place to buy dinner for his little brother.

"Bad?! You felt bad! Kiba, you're really scaring me here buddy... Why would you feel bad for a guy like Tsume. He's a sick jerk- like you said."

"I know what I said! I still stand by that..." Kiba snapped through a hiss. "...It's just that... something he said hit a nerve and..." He changed his wording. "Besides, he said that he was leaving which means he'll be nowhere near my brother... the least I can do is let him say goodbye. For Toboe's sake."

Hige nodded. The car pulled into the parking lot of the seafood place and the two got out, still at odds. "I guess I can understand that. Toboe is sensitive sometimes and he'd probably really freak out if the guy just up and left on him."

"Exactly." Kiba slammed the car door. "And anyway, now that he'll be out of the picture I can get my little brother back."

"Right. The runt'll forget that guy in no time... Kids usually do."

Yeah, and this whole bad experience will be just another nasty memory to forget. Thought Kiba.

...

At the Wolf house. Toboe is beside his self with things to do. A tiny smile appeared on his mouth as he ran over to the couch bouncing up and down on it with his butt. "Hahaha!" He laughed joyously. He couldn't believe that Kiba really trusted him! Sure, I can't cook anything but so what... I'm alone with a house full of snacks until dinner. Toboe practically hugged himself as he hopped into the kitchen to the snack cabinet.

Outside. Tsume stood before the front door of the Wolf house. He had been rethinking his decision since after school, seeing how happy Toboe was. He didn't want to ruin that. Rrrr- shit! What am I thinking... he's got his whole life ahead of him... a life that he was probably starting to see with me. He sighed. It's my fault, the whole damn thing is my fault and he's gonna hate me for it... Kiba was right. I never should have started this, it never should have been this way...

The model turned on his heals to leave but his feet refused to go any further. I'm such an idiot, and now because of my own stupid mistakes I have to give up the one person who may be the love of my life. He closed his eyes turned back around and knocked quietly on the door.

Toboe froze, his hand just pulling open the cabinet, head turned toward the front door. Mrs. Cher wouldn't be here that soon... Maybe, Kiba forgot something? Lowering his hand from the cabinet, Toboe slowly made his way into the hall, standing before the front door. "Hah!" He jumped when there was another sound at the door. "Wh- who's there?" He asked with a shaking voice.

"I-... It's me. Tsume."

The voice was a little muffled by the door, so Toboe wasn't exactly sure if the guy on the other side were telling the truth or not. "Hang on." Walking back into the kitchen, Toboe peeked between the blinds, confirming that it was true he smiled walking back into the hall. "Tsume!" He pulled open the front door.

Tsume took one look at his little lover then, pulling him into his arms he pressed the boys back against the wall, planting gentle kisses on his lips. Their kiss was passionate both of them feeling the warmth from the night before creeping back up on them as their tongues remembered the inside of the others mouth. "I love you." Tsume whispered against the boys lips.

"I love you too, Tsume but... what are you doing here- and what happened to your face?!" Asked the young boy in disbelief, looking over the cuts and bruises on the beautiful mans face.

Tsume kissed Toboe softly on his cheek, giving an eskimo kiss to the boys nose. With their foreheads now pressed together, Tsume looked down at his shoes while speaking. "I um... got into a little fight with your brother earlier. And I came to talk to you, about something..." The model then looks up into his lovers eyes.

Toboe thought that to be odd, he wondered how Kiba had gotten those bruises himself but just figured it was from gym class or something. But he didn't read too much into it because Tsume is at his house! "All right, come in! Come on in." He couldn't hide his excitement. The boy honestly thought that he wouldn't see the man today, even though Tsume had told him that he would. Reaching for the models arm he tugged him further inside the house, closing the door behind him.

The man looked around the entry hall with a faint frown. He had seen the house so many times in the dark, but in the daylight he could really see the warmth and love that existed in the home. It made him feel even more ashamed. "Toboe, I have to..."

"Do you wanna look around? I can give you a tour." The boy, obviously too excited to wanna hear a word the man had to say.

"Yeah, I'd like that." His face may have smiled, but his voice remained flat.

"Cool. We'll start with the kitchen." He turned the corner beside them into the kitchen. "This is where the table is, the snacks are here... These cereals are mine." He pointed a finger. "Kiba has the flakes and stuff, I don't like those."

How am I gonna tell him? How do I start to say it, that I'm the one who should be hated, I'm the one who should be ignored... God, why did any of this have to happen?

Toboe was leading him out of the kitchen into the living room. "Here's the living room, we only got half the Christmas decorations up." He trotted over to the couch. "The couch is cozy." He flopped down on it. "Wanna sit?" Pats the seat beside himself.

"Uhh, I can't really stay long, how 'bout we finish the tour then we can visit with each other a little better." Tsume's voice was sad, as though every word from his mouth were killing him to say. Even the smallest things.

"Okay... Tsume?" He hesitated before asking. "Are you alright?"

The older man shrugged. "Yeah," he lied. "I'm fine."

"Well, come on I'll show you upstairs." His enthusiasm returning. "My rooms really cool, maybe not as cool as yours or Kiba's but I bet you'll like it." Taking the mans hand again, he led the model up the stairs and down the hall.

Tsume was taken around the familiar little house that he had visited late at night, usually during the times that Kiba was at work, and that blonde woman was babysitting. He could walk the place by heart with his eyes closed. Though he had never meant to enter their home without permission, but in those darker days in his mind, he had to know what it was like on the inside.

"That's Kiba's room- just glance though, I don't think Kiba would really like you in his room. There's the bathroom and last but not least," he pushed the door away. "My room." A grin spread across his face as he looked at Tsume for his reaction.

"It's great," He mentioned, blankly.

"Thanks!" He chuckled, obviously missing the distance in the mans voice. "Kiba let me decorate it myself. All the posters are mine, the bed was always like this but I don't mind it." Walking to one side of his room, he pulled a piece of scotch tape from the wall lowering the signed picture he had of the two of them. "See, I hung the picture."

"It's great," Tsume said, just as flat as before.

Toboe cocked his head. Something was obviously wrong with the man and he wanted answers. "Tsume, come sit with me... please." He climbed onto his bed, stretching his legs straight out.

Tsume reluctantly joined his young lover on the bed, extending one leg while bending the other. The young boy reached sideways wrapping his arms around the older mans neck, then he began to plant kisses along his jaw. Tsume held the boy close to him but didn't kiss back, even when their lips had briefly met in passing. He couldn't do it anymore- he couldn't give him hope for a future.

"I'm really glad you're here." Another kiss. "I kept thinking about the other night, when you and Iiiii..." He trailed off, hoping that Tsume would finish the rest. When he didn't he shrugged it off trying to regain the mans attention by kissing him. "I really liked it Tsume, and I hope that we could do it again someday."

"Toboe, we need to talk." Tsume interrupted.

The young boy wanted to ignore it. Whenever someone needed to talk, it is never good. "Okay, so talk." He climbed into the mans lap, keeping his arms around him as though he never intended to let him go.

Tsume nuzzled his face into the boys thick, soft hair, hands caressing down his back, though not in any sort of arousing kind of way. "I really don't know how to tell you this... and it kills me inside to even think about it."

Toboe could feel the tension inside of Tsume's chest, his heart seemed to be beating at a quick rate. "Think about what Tsume... please tell me?"

"I love you." Tsume was stalling.

"I love you too, but... That isn't what you wanted to say, is it?"

Tsume shook his head, glad that the young boy couldn't see his face when he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "And you know that I would never hurt you in anyway."

"Yeah." He leaned up to look into Tsume's eyes. "But what are you trying to say?"

Tsume took a deep breath, picking Toboe up setting him onto the bed beside him so that he weren't sitting on his lap anymore. "I'm gonna tell you a story and... I hope you know that, what ever happens afterwards, I'll understand."

Toboe just nodded, waiting to hear what Tsume had to say. Especially if it made his love this upset. Anytime Toboe saw Tsume he seemed to be happy, but now...

"Toboe, I'm not who you think I am." The model stated.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Playing naive. Toboe was too afraid to think that Tsume really was one of those people who killed you, or hurt you- all those things that Kiba had said. He knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to fight him off.

"I've been lying to you from the start- but I've stopped, everything that I felt," He shook his head correcting his self. "Everything I feel for you is the truth. I love you."

Toboe's eyes welled up, turning his head up so that he could see Tsume's face. "I love you too, but Tsume please... just tell me?"

"When I first met you, it was at school... I lied and told you that I was waiting for someone but in actual I just wanted to see you."

"So what, I don't care about that-..."

Tsume hushed him, smoothing the boys hair down. "It was exactly half a year ago before summer vacation that I first saw you. I've been watching you since... School ended and..." He continued to pause because it felt as though his voice would just leave him and he'd begin to cry. He didn't want to lie to Toboe anymore but telling the truth is hard. "And I didn't know where you had went, figuring school had ended I stopped going to the building and gave up on you."

Toboe couldn't help his sniffles, the snot was beginning to come out of his nose. Tsume reached into his pocket, pulling out a tissue for him. "Thank you." He muttered sadly.

"About a week after that I went to the mall and I saw you again. You and your brother were trying on sunglasses. I wanted to get closer to you, for a better look... I thought I had died the first time I heard you talk. I didn't know how much you meant to me at the time I thought you were... were just... a toy." His tears streamed down his face, dropping into Toboe's hair, sliding gracefully down the boys silky hair.

"Tsume... what does any of this mean?" He asked through tears.

"I'm sick Toboe. I'm a pervert! Don't you understand that!?" He nearly shouted. Making Toboe cry a little harder. Tsume gave the boy a little squeeze, hushing him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

He continued to let his tears fall into the tissue that was held up at his nose. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"I'm sorry, but you have to... I have to get it off my chest." He closed his eyes. "I followed you and your brother home- or at least to what I thought was your home, but it was actually Hige's house."

"Dooon't." The young boy pleaded.

"Ssshhh... Eventually I started to fantasize about you, in my home at work- everywhere." He licked his lips. "It became so real that I thought you were really mine, but you weren't. I thought up a plan so that you and I could be alone together."

"That's when you took me to your house?"

Tsume nodded. "Yeah, I lied about the time it was and got your brother in trouble so that he had to stay after... I'm an asshole I know."

"No your not." Toboe covered Tsume's mouth, having his hand removed.

"I am... I dreamt of having sex with you, dating you. I was thrilled when you became mine."

"Yes, I'm yours and you're mine- we're together now..." He held Tsume's face. "So what's the problem- that you're sick? I don't really care about that, okay. So stop it."

"I'm glad that you still feel that way... because what I say next is the reason why you and I can no longer be together..." Tsume opened his eyes, looking right into the young boys. He took in a breath before speaking and he said with so much sorrow in his voice it would have broken down a statue and made it cry. "I'm…." He swallowed hard. "I'm the one who started that fire in your parents cabin."

7 7 7 7

Toboe was silent for a long time. It was almost as though his voice had just been snatched right out of his throat. N-nooo... He didn't say that... The boy couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true. He just couldn't have said that... He blinked several times, still nothing coming out of his mouth.

Tsume was beginning to think that Toboe hadn't heard what he had said. Opening his mouth, he began to speak again. "Toboe... Did you hear what I said?"

"I did, I just... Don't believe it..."

Tsume swallowed, pulling the boy closer- if that were possible, and he began to rock him back and forth. "I'm sorry love... but it's true."

"But how? It doesn't make any sense. Kiba said that he started that fire." He shook his head, the tears falling every which way he did. "How could you have even been there?"

"Eleven years ago, I was fourteen years old... I had just started out modeling for children's magazines and my agent told me that I was a natural."

/ "Tsume, you're adorable kid. I really think that you could make it far in this business." His former agent said to him.

"What business?" Asked a young Tsume, bright eyes looking up at the man who he came to see almost as an uncle.

"Modeling son. Stick with me and I can see to it that you have more money and fame than you know what to do with."

Tsume seemed to be considering that. Money and fame? He pondered. "But my parents get my money every time I get paid. They need it."

"Sure they do, but you could have so much money that even with their gree- uh," the man corrects himself. "need, you can still have a pretty penny in your pocket as well."

Tsume thought it over, his mind jumping to a pinball machine that he had seen in a store once. A smile appeared on his face thinking about finally being able to own one. "Okay, so what do I have to do?" He wondered, ready to sign or do an AD for whatever would get him to where he needed to be.

"Let's go to your house, we'll go over the paper work." /

"I had no idea what was going on in my life. I was young." He shrugged. "My agent told me I could be big- would be big. But I wasn't. Not in my eyes..." The model narrowed his eyes, remembering the next week after that. All of the bad memories, one after the other.

/ "Tsume... son, I have some bad news." His father, Adei Keina , bent down to his level, placing a hand on his sons shoulder. "It's about your mother."

"Mom? What's happened to her? Is she sick again?" Tsume asked.

"I'm afraid so son. And with my money I can't entirely afford to pay for all the medical bills, but since your fine agent got you a new contract and you're making so much more money than me-..."

"How much do you need?" He asked right away. Tsume didn't know that his mother was sick again, of course, he hadn't really seen her looking anything less than healthy his whole life. But how would he know between school and work getting in the way.

"Son I'm glad you asked me that." His father stood up. "I'll show you how to use a check book, come on." /

"I had no idea that my fucking parents were screwing me over. My mother was never sick a day in her life, except maybe once when I was five, but it was nothing more than a common cold."

"So they lied to you?" Toboe asked, though his mind was still wondering how any of this would make the end result.

"They lied so that they could get my money. Yeah..." Tsume tried to calm his tone back to a neutral one so that he wouldn't further upset the boy. Then he spoke again. "I slowly began to realize what my parents were doing, especially after I heard my father over the phone talking to my mother about some place they wanted to get in Okinawa. Those damned bastards were using my money to buy a house which they probably never would have told me about had I not brought it up."

/ "I'm telling you Biora, you were a genius to get Tsume into modeling. I've never seen this much money before and the poor kid doesn't know what hit him. Pretty soon we'll be out of here and he won't ever have to know a thing about it." He slightly laughed.

His mother spoke, while his father quietly listened. Tsume tried to hear what she was saying but only made out some of the words. "I'm not... Tell him... He may just... No more money..."

"I doubt it, he loves us too much to think that, he'll understand." Adei replied. "Once he's gone we'll be happy again, just you and I in Okinawa."

"Okina-...?" Tsume scrunched his eyes. /

"It was after that that I stopped giving my parents money, I didn't listen to a word they said and I rebelled against them. I started drinking and smoking and slept at hotels as much as I could." He started to rub the young boys back. "I couldn't do that anymore because my parents would find and bring me back home- or call the police and tell them to be on the look out for me."

"That must have been awful."

"It was..." The model rests his chin atop the boys head. "It was then that I decided to do my drinking and what not in the forest, nobody would think that I'd go there. It was the perfect place to go."

"And that's when you found the cabin?"

"Yeah."

/ The first time I went there it was through the window. It was always quiet and dark when I went there I figured it was abandoned. I had such a nice time that first day that I kept going back, it was like my own private house where no one could disturb me- ever.

"How could anyone just abandon such a nice place?" He asked himself. Walking around the little cabin he decided to smoke in the master bedroom, it was the most comfortable.

I had been going there time after time, so much so that I had left the front door unlocked sometimes. It was about a month after that when I heard a car pulling up outside. The first thing I heard was a little boy talking, thinking about it now it must have been Kiba.

Kiba hurried up the wooden staircase, he loved being in the cabin. It was so comfortable there, peaceful too. Not to mention, if the storm didn't hit so soon, he'd be able to stay up and watch his program. "Hmm hmm hmmm, mmm hmmm hmm." He hummed merrily.

"Ssshh, sshhh. Toboe's asleep." His mother reminded him.

"Toboe's always asleep." Kiba said playfully in a hushed tone.

His mother put the boy down on the big soft bed, tucking the blanket under the young boys body, she turned to her oldest son. "Do you have your pajamas?" She asked.

"I put them on the top like you said." He dug through his suit case. Dropping his pants, he slipped into his cotton pajamas, removing the shirt next.

Kiba's mother went through his things to find the boys tooth brush. "Here you go, and make sure you do the back ones this time. I'm on to you Kiba."

"Yes, mamma." He walked out of the room and into the bathroom. /

"I heard your family talking and I was stuck. Peeking out into the hallway I saw Kiba heading towards the bathroom. I wasn't sure if I could go downstairs or not, so I snuck into your bedroom and out the window. It was a little tough to climb out because I was still holding a six pack in my hand." He slightly laughed at the thought, wishing he could have fallen back then and maybe hurt his leg so that he wouldn't have gone back for anything.

/ "Shit!" Tsume looked back up at the house. "I forgot my lighter." The kitchen light came on causing the boy to run behind a tree. He couldn't let the family spot him, or they'd discover that he had been in what apparently is their cabin. I have to get my lighter back... maybe when they go to sleep... /

"I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity than to see your parents leaving for some reason. But they locked the doors."

Toboe began to cry again. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to believe that Tsume, the man he loved, is the one responsible for ruining his and his brothers lives. "Tsume please stop..." He whispered. Tears still streaming, steadily down his cheeks and nose.

The model wanted to stop but he couldn't. He couldn't feel that guilt in his chest anymore. He couldn't! "I waited until I saw the bedroom light go off before I snuck back over to the gutter pipe- beer still in hand, and climbed the thing."

/ Nimbly climbing up the long metal pole, Tsume forgot that he had the six pack tangled between his fingers, and just as he got up to the window one of the cans of beer decided to dislodge itself from the set and go plummeting down onto a set of trash cans. /

Toboe's eyes widened, remembering what his brother had said about hearing a Raccoon knocking over the trash cans outside.

I heard a raccoon. It sounded as though it had knocked over a trash can or something, I can't be sure. That's what woke me up from my sleep... it seemed so late but it was only ten o'clock. I saw that the window was open and Toboe looked kind of cold so I got out of bed and shut it. But he continued to shiver. /

"I quickly climbed into the house when I saw that your brother was moving and hid in the closet. All I wanted was my lighter back honest. I didn't want anything bad to happen."

More of what Kiba had told him, flooded the boys mind. It was all coming into place now. He couldn't believe that it truly was Tsume's fault.

There was a lighter on the floor- I found that kind of odd because neither of them smoked.

"The lighter was yours...?" Toboe mumbled, numbly.

"Yes," Tsume cried quietly, though Toboe could still hear the pain in his voice.

/ Young Kiba hurried back to his and his brothers bed room. Kneeling down in front of the fire place, with shaking fingers he sparked a flame to the lighter. "There Toboe, you warm up now. I don't know if I'm supposed to light this without Mom or Dad here." /

"I heard your brother talking to you, I guess you were cold because the room suddenly began to get warm. I felt it even from the closet." Tsume spoke again. "Realizing that your brother had climbed back into bed, I walked out into the room noticing that he had started a fire in the fireplace."

/ It's not that cold. Thought the model. Kiba had been gone for so long, the young model had opened a can of beer to drink while he waited for the boy to either fall back asleep or be gone long enough for him to search the kids parents room for his lighter.

"Hn. Look at you." He walked over to the bed where the sleeping children lay. "I'll bet that you're one of those fucking wholesome, disgusting families, that take vacations with each other and tell one another that you love each other." He shook his head in distaste. "Well it's all a fucking lie... just like life."

Turning his head, he noticed his lighter sitting on top of the fireplace. Walking over to it, he set the beer can down on top of the mantel and reached for the little lighter. "Enjoy it while you can kiddies, because sooner or later you'll realize you have no one but yourself." Pulling the lighter away without looking at what he was doing, the small can of beer fell to the floor splashing sloppily from the can. /

"I didn't notice it at the time," Tsume was saying when he felt Toboe's breathing picking up.

"Get out..." The boy breathed with heat and anger.

"I climbed out of the window, I had what I needed and the next thing I knew I was walking away from the house. That's when I heard you screaming."

Aaaaaa! Toboe's screams rang through the night.

"You were a baby,"

"Get out!" Toboe shouted a little louder.

"Babies cry,"

"Shut uuuppp! Get ooout!" He pushed the model away, sitting on his bed. His tears were burning his eyes now as he felt anger rushing through his veins. How could Tsume do that to him and his brother?! How could he say the things he said to people he didn't even know?!

"Toboe... I want you to know that I'm sorry... I never meant to say those things, or hurt you." Tsume stood from the bed when the young boys fist began to pound at him. "I was hurt, but I never wanted to hurt anyone else."

"Just get out!" He cried harder. "Goooo! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! I hate youuuu!" The young boy nearly screamed. He fell back onto his bed, curled against his pillow.

Tsume looked down at the boy, truly hurt by his words, but he didn't want to leave him crying. But he told him to leave. "Toboe, I'll take full responsibility for my actions, if you tell Kiba or want to call the police I'll go to jail... I'll go for you..."

"Just leave, please..." Toboe continued to cry into his pillow. "I don't ever wanna see you again. Please just go away..."

Tsume bit his tears back, even though his face was already stained. He couldn't cry, not here otherwise he would never leave, his tears would consume him too much to move. "I'm sorry, Toboe... Goodbye." He heads towards the bedroom door.

Toboe heard the mans footsteps, popping up from the bed he lunged at the man. "No Tsume don't go!" He cried even harder, clinging to whatever part of the man he had grabbed a hold of. "Don't gooo. I'm sorry, Tsume... I love you... please don't go..."

The man wrapped his arms around the young boy, both clinging to each other with tears mixing together. "I'm sorry, Tsume... I'm sorry I yelled." The young boy rambled through sobs.

"Sssshhh, don't say that. You have nothing to apologize for." He rubbed the boy gently, rocking him back and forth. "I'm the one who's sorry. For everything I've done to you and your family..."

Sniffling, Toboe shook his head against the mans chest whispering. "I don't want you to go to jail... I'd be," He cried a moment his tears getting in the way. "I'd be too sad!" He clung to the man tighter.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Tsume could say, but no amount of the words could ever heal the boy or his brother. He just wished there was something he could do.

"Will you sit with me?" Toboe asked.

"Of course." The two slid up to the top of the bed. Tsume held the child close, rocking him, making soothing hushing sounds, while the boy cried. When Toboe had finally cried his self out and fell asleep. Tsume left... Leaving behind his heart and soul... and a single letter, addressed to Kiba on the kitchen counter.

THE END

...

Epilog: Three months later...

It's been three months since the whole thing with Tsume had began and ended. I found the letter addressed to me first when Hige and I came to drop of Toboe's dinner that evening.

"It's from Tsume." He informed Hige, who was watching him at his left.

"Tsume? What the hell does he want?"

I didn't have time to figure it out by reading the note. I just knew that right now my little brother needed me more than ever right then.

"Toboe?" Kiba called heading upstairs. He expected to hear crying, screaming or anything but the room was silent. Causing Kiba to panic thinking that the model may have just taken Toboe with him. He knew that he was leaving the country. Who was to say that once Toboe found out he wanted to go with him.

But when he got inside the boys room, he saw him sleeping peacefully on his bed, though his face was twisted in sadness. Walking over to the bed, Kiba sat down pulling his little brother into his arms. "Toboe?" He shook him gently. "Toboe wake up."

"Hhhuuu?" The boy began to come around. His vision blurred and mind slightly blank, he looked up seeing the face of his brother looking down on him. "Kiba?" He muttered, still half sleep. Coming to his senses, Toboe hopped up to a sitting position looking around his bedroom. "Where's Tsume?! Tsumeee?!" He called out thinking that the man might still be around.

"Toboe," Kiba interrupted.

"Tsume?!" He called again.

Grabbing his shoulder, Kiba turned his little brother around to face him. "Toboe, Tsume is gone."

Tears spilled from the boys eyes before his emotions could even catch up to them and he began to cry again. "Ssshhh, it's ok." Kiba wondered if it really would be ok. He didn't want the man around but he also didn't want Toboe carrying these sad feelings with him all the time.

"Why did he have to go?" The boy cried, clutching his brother harder as though if he let him go he would walk away from him as well.

"I don't know."

"It's my fault, I told him I hated him... but then I took it back. I swear." He cried his explanation. Positive that he had told Tsume he loved him sincerly enough for the man to believe him.

"Ssshh. It was nothing you said... Didn't Tsume tell you that he was leaving the country?"

That only made him cry more. He had been so busy yelling at him and telling Tsume to shut up, he probably never got the chance to tell him. Now he was never going to see him again. This made Toboe cry harder than ever.

He cried his self to sleep again, he did almost every night. It felt bad, because most of it was my fault. Maybe not that he was probably naturally going to leave but the fact that I hadn't tried to understand what my little brother felt or was going through.

That night after I made sure that Toboe was ok, I went into my room and read the letter Tsume had left for me. It made me sick at first, than angry. How that lying bastard could know something like that and just keep it to himself made me hate him all over again. It wasn't until at the end of the note when he wrote that he had just recently found out about starting the fire and that he was truly sorry and ready to accept his punishment.

Toboe came into the room with me, climbed into bed and looked at the note that I held. Telling the police was more than tempting, but to give my little brother some peace and closure I decided not to. Maybe letting Tsume go was the best thing for right now, besides if he loved my brother as he said he did than the guilt he's feeling is more than enough punishment. And I should know since I've lived with it my whole life up until now.

It took a weight from my shoulders and suddenly it was as though my eyes had finally opened. I was still just as careful with my brother as always- how could I not be, he's my little brother and I love him. Always will. But I learned that he can take care of himself too.

After the first month, Toboe's night tears had stopped. Same with his coming into my room to sleep. Christmas was fine, he seemed really happy though I could tell he wanted to search every inch of the tree for a gift from Tsume. There wasn't one. The next month he seemed to be going back to normal, sometimes he looked sad whenever he heard something that reminded him of Tsume but other than that he was alright.

A week or so into the second month, I heard my little brother laugh again. An honest, happy laugh at something Hige and I were talking about. And slowly he began to be my little brother again, the things that made him sad suddenly didn't seem to do that anymore and he had a new friend, a little girl named Taki.

He, Cheza, and Taki were practically inseparable. And finally month three, I have Toboe back. My little independent brother being a kid again and enjoying life, just like he had told me to. He felt bad for Hige and me missing our three days together because Hige insisted that it could wait.

And now as the month comes to an end and Toboe and I race up to the house, there's a letter sitting in the mail box addressed to Toboe. I had every thought in the book to rip it up recognizing the hand writing to be Tsume's but I'd never have the heart to forgive myself if I did... I can only wonder what that man would have to say to him...

Toboe walked into his room, stunned almost at what he held in his hands. He didn't think that he'd ever hear from Tsume again and he slowly began to accept that. But now, standing here holding a letter from the man. His hands tremble as he peels away the paper from itself. Beginning to get anxious as he wondered what Tsume wrote to him.

A single tear fell looking down at the mans pretty handwriting, and it read:

Dear Toboe,

I hate doing this sort of thing, never thought I'd have a reason to but I hope you remember me. I wanted to tell you that I miss you everyday. When I first met you I never wanted to give you up, having to say goodbye that day tore me apart but seeing you unhappy was worse. I hated saying goodbye when you and I were finally together, but I knew you'd hate me- tell me to go away, after what I had done...

I still love you so much, I hope you still feel the same. Hearing those words from you one last time meant the world to me. I was too hurt by what I did to tell you, how I felt back. Which is why I'm telling you now. I love you.

I waited a month for the police to show up, I would have waited longer but my agent told me we had to go. The police never came. I can only assume that you talked Kiba out of calling them. Thank you. But I still would have gone.

I'm in Naples Italy right now, working on a movie. Silent film, kinda artsy but I think you'd like it.

Hn. I'm forgetting everything I had to say.

Toboe sobbed a laugh, wiping a hand across his tears.

It's hard to think straight when I'm thinking about you... I'd love to see you again and... with spring break coming up I couldn't help but wonder if maybe you'd like to come and visit me- you and your brother and Hige. You can say no if you want I'll understand. I also understand if you still hate me but...

I wrote a blank check for you- plane tickets- or anything really. You could take every cent I own for toys or something... Maybe, a doctor could see you and your brother and maybe help you. If that was rude than I'm sorry but I feel like I need to give you something if not my being locked up.

I hope that you're enjoying life, and you're happy. I hope that receiving this letter from me hasn't made you sad... I'll hear from you?

My love, Tsume

It was a simple request. Toboe was already mentally getting his pen and paper ready. The bottom of the note folded down one more time, a smaller note was written below in a language that Toboe couldn't understand. But underneath was a translation.

Toboe you mean the world to me. I am always yours and you are always mine. Always and forever.

Folding the note back up. Toboe bit his bottom lips. "Kiba?!" He called downstairs heading for the door. "Can we take a vacation for spring break?!"

End.


End file.
